Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors (ON HOLD)
by tmdrago
Summary: A mysterious girl name Minako Hura and mysterious pink dragon-like creature try to find out about this girl's past for the danger to come around as Talpa wants her for something having the Pure Heart power for the Ronin Warriors. Discovering friendship, a right to fight, caring, and soon to be falling in love. For Ryo likes her as he, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage will protect her.
1. Minako with a Pure Heart

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Note: 'Just so you know…I wanted to do this for a long time now since I grew up watching this Anime series so much on Cartoon Network/Toonami back then, it never gets old to love the five super heroes. Ryo being the hotness Anime male character of all in the series! I still like Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to still be cute. :D Anyways, I don't owe the characters from the series itself – I do with this made up female character name, Minako Hura. With the Virtue of Love, the Armor of Diamond 'a red type of diamond color', her weapon is her black and pink Scythe, and her attack name was known as the Shard of Crystal Cyclone. Cool huh? Along with her mysterious of a pink pet fairy-like dragon name Kero with some powers from within this type of strange creature. So yeah, from the series 'might be a bit of a change for the better', please enjoy my story. With Minako to try to find out about herself to be different but not alone, she has new friends to aid, help them saving the world, and finding true love. Again – I want to do this so badly so here we go.'

Chapter # 1 – Minako with a Pure Heart

As dark storm clouds descend on Toyama, Mia Koji and her grandfather Mr. Koji worry that this means the end of the world.

Elsewhere, a young girl was having strange visions of one flashback after another. From a woman looking scared and mess up, something evil was coming, someone attacking a group of birds to save someone, a voice was heard out of nowhere, and such to go into the light for this girl to wake up from the sensible feeling to be a dream, but that was far from it for this girl. It could've been something else to remember something, but she was having trouble in to forgetting on what it was.

A girl then wakes up in the woods to be in a middle of nowhere; along with a cute looking fox type of fairy pink and he was a dragon creature calling himself Kero, the Red-Hot Dragon. Or that's what his human owner name Minako Hura calls him that to be living alone with no family, friends, or anyone else but Kero. With long red hair, bright red eyes, wearing a white hat on her head, long purple-like sweater, long black pants, and brown boots. For she's good taking care of herself, fighting well, a very sweet person, having trouble understanding other people, and all she wanted to do was to find out on who she was.

"Ah, man…" she said to try waking up. "That dream again."

Kero then flies up in front of Minako to cheer her up by giving her another gem 'for she loves collecting them even diamonds' to be her hobby even for this one, but it was far different on what her little friend has found.

"Oh, thank you, Kero. We should keep going. Come on."

And off they went deep within the woods, for little did Minako notices yet, for Kero does of the danger that was sure to come in their world real soon. Just who was the mysterious little pink-like dragon creature appearing for one lonesome and mysterious female girl? She hopes to find those answers real soon.

"(Just who am I…?)" she asks herself while looking at the odd diamond in her hands.

Meanwhile…A young man named Ryo and his tiger White Blaze mysteriously appears in the street, nearly causing a young boy named Ully to be injured while skateboarding. Mia and her grandfather believe that Ryo is one of the Ronin Warriors and that there is perhaps hope for the world. Mia rushes off to meet Ryo, but he is surrounded by police. Meanwhile, the storm clouds move in and all power cuts out, leaving cars stranded and causing a helicopter to crash. As glass shatters, all over the city from a massive lightning strike, everyone but Ryo runs in fear and Ully gets separated from his parents. Minako and Kero could sense it all to be happening from the forest and all the way back into the woods, as the little dragon growls 'for he makes a lot of noises and he cannot talk' to feel out the danger.

"What? Dark clouds, but it's not… (So why am I feeling that something's very wrong here?)"

As Minako was very confused, she then spots a woman in white and light blue to be watching. For she goes up to her and soon be walking away to start follow the lonely stranger.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

Minako goes after this mysterious woman as Kero goes with her too. Ryo calls out for the Dynasty to fight him and a Dynasty soldier shows up and the two battle. Ryo battles the soldier with the aid of White Blaze, which proves difficult and Ully, who comes across the battle, is nearly killed before Mia saves him. Ryo and White Blaze are defeated and Ryo is about to be killed when another Ronin Warrior, Rowen, protects him. The other Ronin Warriors, Cye, Sage and Kento also arrive to fight.

The Warriors summon their full armor and fight the soldier, but don't work as a team and are therefore unable to defeat him. He takes Ully and Mia hostage, trapping them in a television screen where they feel every injury he receives. The soldier beats up Ryo until he calls up his ultimate attack, 'Flare Up Now', destroying the soldier and accidentally blasting the building behind him in half. Mia and Ully are set free and the Dark Warlords and Talpa, the leaders of the Dynasty introduce themselves, sure in their victory over the Ronin Warriors who they see as weak while a giant castle appears in the sky. A whole new beginning of a world that needed to be saved, as Ryo felt another living being to be close by to go check it out to be the same as he and the other four guys. Soon White Blaze, Ully, and Mia follow the five from behind as Mia to tell that there might be some hope of the whole Ronin Warriors to be saving Earth against Talpa and the Evil Dynasty's.

"(It can't be…)" Mia thought of something to herself. "(Could there be a sixth one? How's this possible? I must see it for myself on wherever is they're going right away!)"

While back in the woods…Minako finally catches up to the mysterious beautiful woman who shows up out of nowhere to be watching the dark clouds from below to be calm and quiet about it leaving Minako and Kero to be confused on her odd behavior.

"Ah…Excuse me?" Minako tries calling out to the odd woman. "Miss?"

She then turns around to see Minako calling out to her, only for her to be smiling instead of worrying on what was happening down there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You wanted something from me?"

Minako and Kero both looked at each other to be confused about the strange woman just acting so calm-like about everything to try helping her out.

"Huh?" Minako goes along with the whole thing. "Oh, no. It's not that. I was wondering what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Nothing." The strange woman answers. "Just watching on things, scary, isn't it?"

Really? That's all she could say to Minako to be more worried than she was? That just cold.

"What does it look like to you? I don't want to know." Said Minako. "I don't even want to know on where that building came from!"

Look at the dark clouds only to surround the city and nothing else is a bit freaky, to also be seeing Talpa's tower too.

"It's all as the story's been told." The woman said.

"Wait, what story?"

Minako didn't know about it at all, but Kero somehow did. She then reaches the strange woman's hand out to walk and talk together as she could tell them everything about the horrible event that was going on.

"Come. I'll explain everything to you."

So Minako takes the woman's hand as they start walking down and half way out of the woods together 'and keeping safe from the danger' to learn a lot about the end of the world to come centuries later. Kero follows to try to stay close to her 'always' – Minako finds a strange looking dragon that she saves the pink dragon and for him to protect her in return. Not just for her as a pet, but as a friend.

"(I feel like I shouldn't, but…)" Minako had to know what was going on to learn more about herself too. "If you say so, then okay."

And so, she does tell the two on everything…I might as well try making the long story short for the rest of you until we see the rest for later. Long ago – an evil Dynasty ruler of a demon from Japan from the old time for it was sealed away by someone to give out the powers to use someone against this event that was going on today, which it did all came true in real life; it all makes sense for the weirdness to be happening right now for Minako to be seeing the proof up close and within the woman's words. Looks like Kero knew that this day would come one day.

"Now do you understand?" said the mysterious woman.

Sort of and kind of lost about this whole mess still from Minako's reaction on her face.

"Well…I…um…Sort of do…" Minako said to be left speechless. "All of this to have some group of boys to save the world with some armor-like powers, to stop this so call evil. That's something else to be the only way to save the day, huh? So much."

"But that's not the only thing that'll aid them to defeat this evil."

Looks like there was more about it besides having five boys, though? But Kero already knows about all of this.

"Huh? And what's that?" ask Minako.

The woman goes up to her to making Minako fall on to something of a leaf to get on her hand out of nowhere.

"It's a pure heart to aid the heroes, such as yourself is one of them but different."

No way…Minako was? But how was this possible? Even for her to understand it at all.

"Excuse me?" she was lost. "But I'm just a simple girl with no memories, but only to wake up in the woods with Kero here to care for. I'm no super hero."

The woman didn't think so.

"But it is you. And when it happens, there's hope to save this world yet…Or you try to."

That confuses Minako there for Kero soon sense from the odd woman that she wasn't normal at all.

"What do you mean try to…? What?!" she starts freaking out. "What is this?!" Minako then felt something crawling all over her arm to spread like a tree branch and couldn't get it off her. Not good…!

"So sorry, but this is the price to pay for getting in Master Talpa's way for me to devour you…Before the prophecy can be done!"

The woman goes from being weird, odd looking, mysterious, and then her voice changes when she turns into a huge spider-like female type of demon who hungers to eat anyone once they're trap inside of her plant-like pod to savor the flavor of human flesh. Dynasty's nasty female type of monsters on their side known as Archana-Cons 'or Con for short'. Once seal inside a strange looking pod of theirs, they'll be able to eat their victims whole to become powerful like Minako will soon be as she screams in terror. This allow Ryo to hear someone was in trouble to rush to her rescue. Along with the other members as well. Kero tries saving her, but the Con creature pushes him a side to hit the rocky walls and was out cold.

"No! Kero!" Minako begins to worry and couldn't break free from the growing pod. "Let me out, you monster!"

Looks like she won't since this Con beast will complete with her task for Talpa by any means to rule the Earth.

"He's no concern of mine the way you are…" she said. "Once I eat you, my dear, there will be one to aiding these so call Ronin Warriors. After a good meal, Master Talpa will praise me with power to aid my other kind to eat the rest of the humans one by one. I'll make an army for myself!"

Minako hated the idea that could happen if she doesn't get of the mess in time and save Kero. She's not much of trying to get out much for others to be surrounded, but she cares for the lives of others without violence deep down.

"All this…to stop me and the five heroes…? You think it'll make a difference…?" she asks Con. "Like I'm a hero to the boys, I'm just nothing unlike they are to live their lives."

The pod was growing faster to trap Minako from inside while trying to break free and she was panicking at the same time.

"Oh? But I don't think you're more than nothing, my dear. In fact, you'll be taster enough for me to eat!"

Before the Con would be ready to eat Minako, she was stop to move away when both Ryo and Sage coming in from above to try stabbing the demon down to move away quickly after that. Saving Minako in time for White Blaze to be next to her as Kero pointed out that there was someone trapped; soon Kento, Cye, and Rowen join with the other two by surrounding the demon as Mia and Ully 'this time' both hide in the bushes to stay out of danger.

"Someone call up the pest control, because we got ourselves a very Dynasty looking one that needs to be exterminated!" Kento said in making a joke there.

"Kento, please. This is no time to be fooling around here." Said Cye.

"What? I'm Just making a joke."

The Con was ready for battle again the Ronin Warriors for Mia to watch the rest this time and Ully to from loving the guys as the real type of super heroes before his very eyes.

"So…I take it that you five are the Ronin Warriors are here to stop us, the Dynastys?" ask the demon. "Not unless I stop all of you first besides Master Talpa's weak henchmen, only to win by luck. Nothing else."

With Kero trying to break Minako free from the pod, she was hearing and seeing what was going on for the heroes that was foretold to be very real.

"Won by luck, you say? Ugly, you don't know the half of it…" Ryo said to introducing himself next. "I'm Ryo, of the Wildfire, I seek Virtue."

Soon Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage say the same thing to as they all introduce themselves to Con.

"My name is Kento, of Hard Rock. Justice is what I seek."

"Cye is my name, of the Torrent. And I seek Trust."

"Call me Rowen, of the Strata. For I only seek Life on my end."

"And I'm Sage, of the Halo. For I seek is Wisdom."

As White Blaze was roaring right next to Con, the five say this last part together as a team.

"Together, we the Ronin Warriors will save this world and destroy the Evil Dynastys too!"

Kero then made some noises for White Blaze to point out of someone was trap from the pod done by Con herself to go and rescue Minako, by getting the Dynasty Demon out of the way first before she eats an innocent girl.

"A dragon?" Rowen was confused. "Am I seeing things or is that really a dragon in front of us?"

"I don't think we're dreaming right now, Rowen, it is very real." Said Sage.

As the others were surprise to be seeing Kero being the real thing, Minako tries talking inside the handmade pod.

"Hello? Anyone…? Get me out of here!"

It's battle strategy time to save a life against evil, so planning is important to do.

"Forget about the dragon, I think it's telling us that someone's in danger by that thing's doing."

"You're right!" all the four guys said together at the same time.

Ryo was right, they see that for Minako to be screaming from the danger that she was in. Like Con will give up her snack against the five to be facing against.

"Oh, if you want this woman back, you can…Once I'm done eating her whole!" said the demon to be laughing in madness.

"You…sicko!" Kento got mad a Con.

Kento then goes head to head against Con to be fast, quick on her eight legs to move away from the punch and kicks, to try stabbing him. Ouch! Still, it gives White Blaze the upper hand from behind to try biting and scratching the demon down; she was hurt but she wasn't going down to make her skin harder to break as Rowen comes flipping from above to hit her in the face. Long enough for those three, Sage, and Cye join in to keep Con distracting while Ryo goes and rescues Minako with Kero's help for both Mia and Ully to be seeing this.

"Ryo! Hurry!" she said to him. "This is your chance! Go and save that girl while the others keep that Dynasty creature busy!"

"Save the girl!" and Ully too. "You can do it!"

Good thing that they told Ryo to do so for Kero and him try breaking the pod before Minako's entire body's absorbed from within it; and hopefully it'll be long enough while Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and White Blaze kept Con busy. She was fast, hard to break from her body, her arms are sharp, creates acid spray from her mouth, and she can avoid kicks and such, even weapons that the boys throw at her.

"Hey! Anyone in there?!" Ryo asks Minako.

She hears something to try kicking and punching her way out to be moving a lot.

"Huh? Hello? Is someone there? Please give me out!" she said. "Kero!"

Kero started to breath fire all over the pod to try getting it to melt and to Ryo's surprise to be saying for a little strange looking dragon, 'he was good'. Allowing Ryo to break open the pod with his bare hands to finally getting Minako out in time. The little dragon was happy to have his friend back safe and sound.

"Wow…You're a girl?" Ryo was surprised.

"Of course, I am…" Minako then sees the action was still going on White Blaze as it was a real white tiger to start panicking. "AH! Is that a real white tiger?! And there's a woman who's a monster! Ah, man…! What's going on here?!"

Not the best to be saying hello just yet after getting rescued for Kero to not blame her for it at all.

"Are you going to be all right-?" Before Ryo could ask Minako, she just flips out.

"Don't touch me!" Minako soon ducks and hides from the danger that was going on right now to kept on saying 'I'm a sleep' repeatedly. She then started to glow up for her clothes to change into a sub-armor but much different on her appearances this time than the five boys having five different Mystical Armors.

"Mia, look!" Ully points out to Mia. "That girl has an armor too like they do, but much different!"

Once Mia sees that, the legends that she heard from are all true. A Pure Hearted person to lead the Ronin Warriors to victory against Talpa and the Evil Dynastys.

"No way…!" surprised Mia. "(It can't be…Grandfather might be right, I may have found the Pure Heart of the Ronin Warriors herself, the Armor of Diamond who seeks out Love is this woman. How else would her special sub-armor appear out of nowhere? And that dragon too…It must be true then.)"

Kero then pointed out to Minako on what she was wearing next. From her long hair in a ponytail, wearing long black and red gloves on her arms, a tank top like from the top, a belt around her waist, a choker-like necklace around her neck, to also be showing the skirt of her shorts too, and long boots as well.

"Oh, what now…? How did I get in this outfit? Now I know that it has to be a bad dream!"

But before Ryo could try helping Minako out, he sees a powerful spray of acid type was about to hit them, he rushes in to save her in time.

"Look out!" he said.

Lucky to duck on the ground to melt a tree instead, for Minako now knows that she wasn't dreaming.

"Okay, I guess it's no dream!"

Knowing this, Kero made a type of sound that Con was still fine to still be fighting again leaving the other four to strike after White Blaze tries to attack again to be thrown back from a web of hers to be all tied up. In anger, she won't stop until she kills them for Talpa as a order; for Kento tries to whack her to try fighting back again, as Cye tries using his weapon to hold her down, to Rowen shooting his arrows at her legs, and then Sage tries stabbing her with his sword…Only to get from getting melted to the ground by Con's acid sprays and then pin under like quick sand with no way out.

"Ah! I can't move!" said Rowen.

"Me either!" and Sage as well.

"Us too!" along with both Kento and Cye.

Ryo had to do something by using his new attack to protect his friends as he tells Minako to stay safe.

"Stay put, okay? We'll protect you."

He goes into battle for Minako was confused on why they were doing this of the whole fairy tale that was very real.

"Protect…Me…? But who will protect them?" she asks Kero about it.

Not good, as Con got her first victory to try cutting them down by doing some on the tree branches with her bare claws, for Ryo jumps in to use his twin katanas of his attack 'Flare Up Now' to try burning the demon, but it fails for she uses her armor-like spikes to protect Con from the fire with no effected; to make Mia and Ully worry about them even more, the same with both Minako and Kero to watch in horror.

"What?!" shock Ryo. "It didn't work?!"

Con then uses one of her big claws to grab hold of Ryo's sword, to try using the other to cutting himself free as she uses her legs to push him to the ground hard and pinned down too. He couldn't break free or grab his weapons back for Con had the upper edge now for the others couldn't get out as well.

"Fools!" argued the Dynasty demon. "Since all of you have ruined my meal, I shall devour you all instead! Starting with your red leader…"

No matter what Ryo did to try kicking Con off him, her spikes tries holding down his armor even more for Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, and Ully to try calling out to him for White Blaze to be roaring…And then Kero makes a flight right at Con's face to try stopping her in time before Minako's eyes.

"Ah! Kero, wait! What are you doing?!"

The dragon smiles to be making a cute sound and by tell Minako that the story was all true and about her, in to doing something to try stopping this creature for good.

"Hey! You little-! Get off me!" Con argued to try getting Kero off her face no matter what she tries to free Ryo.

For all of this as Minako was watching it all was very real to her – from being saved, protected, they were fighting back, a real-life thing to be fight, save the world, and such…She begins to realize that this was really happening to not just stand by and get scared; well at first maybe but she won't be alone to find out more about herself with some help besides Kero. Saving the Ronin Warriors, White Blaze, Mia, an Ully on what she had within her of the strange armor, seeing a gem to be some type and part of the armor of hers to hold in her hands.

"(These…These boys…those bystanders, the tiger, and Kero too…They're fighting without stopping until that thing's dead. If that's true…!)" Minako then becomes serious as her gems began to glow and her sub-armor-like clothing too. "Then destiny is destiny for me and them against those…Monsters…! Then I shall fight back to be very real here! Bring to their future and with the power of love!"

From Minako Hura started to glow up all over, a symbol on her forehead started to show a bright pink in Japanese that stands for 'love'. For Mia was right! As Kero knew that this would happen to her, Ryo, the other boys' 'for they were speeches', White Blaze, along with Ully and Mia were amazed to see another alley, and long enough to stop Con before she could break free as Mia tells Minako on what she must do next.

"Listen to me!" Mia calls out to Minako. "That's your special type of armor! Quickly, shout out 'Armor of Diamond! To Arms!' It'll change you into defeating Talpa's minion! Trust me!"

"Hurry up and transform!" shouted Ully as well.

They were right, for Minako gives it her all to be the first time. Though she was scared to be looking at them, she still gives it her all.

"(Me? Transform?)" she goes for it. "OK then…" she does it. "ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!"

As she does the same as the other five do it when transforming, from stands, seeing her armor 'sort of like one', lots of crystal-like shards come popping out to be covered in her surroundings. And then it was suit up time…

Minako's hair turns from long red and then to pink this time, with a black hair pin on it with some hairbands a bit, with long black gloves on both of her arms with pink straps, black and white stripe tank top, with a pink belt around her waist with a pouch too, a black long tail that was part of her suit-like armor, with black shorts, also having black with pink stripes on her long boots, and has a black and pink-like scythe to be so huge and very long within her hands to use no problem from the weight.

All the transformation to be dancing like a ballerina when doing it. Showing Minako's new look and such to everyone else's eyes to have a new alley by their side, for she swings her scythe around to be holding it back on top of her back to be ready for battle.

"No way…! Another Ronin Warrior like us is a girl?!" surprised Ryo.

"You're kidding me!" same with Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage.

With White Blaze and Kero were amazed as well, as Con tries cutting Kero down to move away now to see that another hero has arrived.

"Enough! I shall devour you all who stands in our way!" so says Con.

Soon Minako steps in to be using her Scythe on to the grounds to make something from one swing to unleash.

"Devour this!"

One swing to be hitting the solid grounds, it creates lots of diamond or crystal-like red shards to be popping out to send Con flying to the ground and hurt from the legs. But tries spraying the acid at her to go running back and forth to mess with her mind long enough to jump and kick her way at the demon to finally getting hurt and crushed her spikes to tiny pieces off her body. And another one of the shards frees White Blaze from the webs as Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage are also out of the hole too with her to stop the acid from the demon.

"I knew it." Mia said for the others to hear her explain about the new member. "This girl is the Pure Heart who guides and heals the Ronin Warriors in battle like this one, she is part of a priest from long ago with the power of the diamond as the red symbol of love and the weapon to crush the evil who she tries to protect from one swing. The stories are all true. We have all five of the Ronin Warriors and the sixth one as their source of power by their side."

She was right for Kero to agree with Mia's saying too as Ryo was left speechless.

"Hang on…This girl is part of us…?" he said. "She's different from the rest of us."

Con wasn't too please to not go down without beating her enemies for her master.

"What?! Another one?! Impossible!"

Minako then shows her true colors as a new hero to the boys in a group.

"It's never impossible when you know the differences between a dream and things to be very real, before your eyes. You and your demons will never rule our planet with myself and the Ronin Warriors here to stop you. No one will die, get hurt, or bring darkness on my watch either. For I am…Minako, of the Diamond. As I seek for Love for protecting the ones who are innocent with pure hearts. And for that, prepare to be crystallized, foil Dynasty creature!"

Nice into saying 'for some super heroes to say to their enemies' for Minako nailed it.

"Don't you dare muck our name, you little-! DIE!" cries out Con.

Not good! Incoming Dynasty charging at Minako for she was just standing there for Ryo to be worried.

"Get out of there, Minako!"

As Kero flies next to Minako's side to powering her up of her gems, she creates a powerful wind from her scythe to do something amazing next. She starts to run really fast from the wind of hers, creates more diamonds from her moment, making clones of hers to distract Con long enough for the real her to stab the demon from behind to freeze up like the diamond of hers was made of ice. Nicely done!

"What…?" shock Con who couldn't escape. "Why…! Why can't I move?!"

Minako got her weapon right in front of Con to finish the Dynasty demon off with one of her powerful attacks.

"Once you're hit, that's where I seal your fate." She then creates mirrors surrounding the demon to make something from all of them into one. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

From her creating that attack, lots of tiny diamond shards coming shoot out from the mirrors to hit Con all over until she turns to a statue and breaks in to tiny pieces all over the ground to be hearing her final cries of her death.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Forgive me, Master Talpa! Long live the Dynasty-!"

That thing was no more now. For Minako has done it for both Mia and Ully to be cheering with joy, same thing with Kero to be flying around, and White Blaze roaring as well.

"Well done! She did it!" said Mia to be happy for another victory.

"Alright!" Ully cheered.

As Minako sees herself from a reflection from a lake to see her new look, Kero looks at her to let her know that it was for real on what she has gotten herself in that can't be done.

"(Is this really me…?)" she was speechless and confused. "I actually stopped a monster and saved so many lives…I did it, Kero, but this is so much to handle."

But she won't be alone anymore for Kento loved it, as Cye was amazed, same thing with Sage, Rowen was loss in words, but not as much as Ryo was to be staring at Minako and couldn't look away from her one bit. She then goes down on the floor to try catching her breath and felt light headed after that fight she just had.

"Hey, you going to be okay, Minako?" Ryo asks her first. "I mean, thank you for saving us and all…"

"No kidding! That was really cool!" said Sage.

"Glad to have you on our team." And Cye.

Speechless was going on for this woman…

"I…um…um…Ah, man…!"

With Minako seeing all of this, she was happy but she was shy to be around five boys, a little boy, a girl, and a real white tiger in front of her…Soon she faints to be tired for her first fight, but will be fine after resting up for almost getting eaten alive from a Dynasty Demon. As Ryo catches her in time to carry Minako back in town to hide out for a while until they would know on what they should do next. Good idea.

"Oh, no!" Mia was worried.

"Don't worry, she just tired." Said Ryo. "Who knew that another member would be a woman. A cute one at that."

"I know, right?" ask Rowen. "Such a surprising turn of events for us."

Kento looks at Minako's sleepless body to find her cute, long with Cye, Rowen, and Sage too. Looks like the five boys are seeing another mysterious girl to save for the first time, huh? And then Minako saved them Now one question that needed to be made until the next episode to come, and that was this coming from Kento to be asking this to the others…

"So, um…Can we keep her?"

Yep, something like that. I hope you guys like it for me to be making more from the series to be a bit different, you know? Enjoy. Ronin Warriors fans, forever!


	2. Anubis, the Dark Warlord of Cruelty

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 2 - Anubis, the Dark Warlord of Cruelty

(Okay, before I do the next chapter here…Again this is a bit different but still good and better from the Anime series, including episode 2 that was…Not the voice actors fault, but what just happened then? I didn't get it! Could they at least try fixing it? Oh, well. It'll be better for me to still think of the voice actors of the series itself when reading it. Got it? Good, here we go then.)

Talpa sends the Dark Warlord of Cruelty Anubis to eliminate the Ronin Warriors, telling him to target Mia as the Warriors will fight to protect her. Seems that he's up first while other Dark Warlords of his - Cale, the Dark Warlord of Corruption, Dais, the Dark Warlord of Illusion, and Sekhmet, the Dark Warlord of Venom to stay put. It's a trap.

Elsewhere in town that was mess up, the military tries to launch an attack on Talpa's castle to no avail as the Dynasty turns their own weapons against them and obliterates the attacking force. As the Ronin Warriors were hiding underground of the city being covered in darkness – for Mia, Ully, Kero, and White Blaze stayed close; while Ryo stayed by the sleeping Minako's side until she wakes up 'seems to be a fast healer from her powers' while Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage at times kept on watch from any Dynasty attacks. Minako then wakes up to try to remember more about her past, but there was still nothing to keep on trying; for now Minako tries to slowly open her eyes.

"Ah, man…!" Minako had trouble getting up to know that she was in a battle and then passing out. "Is this another dream? Kero?"

Kero then comes on top of Minako's lap to be happy to see her again, she then sees the others that she saved 'after saving her first' to almost panic again, but Ryo calms her down in time.

"Hey, there, Minako. Easy." He said. "Try not to freak out this time, okay? You're safe with us."

As Minako sees the others around the room, she felt that they were 'of course' trust worthy if Kero was fine to hang around with them.

"They are…? So, what happened?"

How can any of them forget on what they just saw?

"You were fighting against one of the Dynasty demons, and saved us all in the end." Mia said to her. "You are indeed the Pure Heart of the Ronin Warriors with the Armor of Diamond. Such beautiful powers."

"Beautiful and deadly." Ully added.

"Really?" Minako then remembers since she does have the sub armor on her still. Mia shakes hands with Minako to introduce herself first.

"My name is Mia Koji. Nice to meet you."

As Ully hopes that his parents will be fine and Mia knowing a lot on what she works on at the university with her grandfather to study upon the Ronin Warriors, makes sense. For that and Minako to slowly come to an understanding that they were trust worthy to be around them. For White Blaze goes up next to Minako while she was trying to get up on her feet.

"Ah!" she panics in front of a wild tiger. "Hi, there…Sorry for freaking out in front of you…"

As Kero was fine to sense that White Blaze was a good tiger, he looks at Minako to be smelling her hand, then rubbing his head against it, and goes up to be kissing her. He barely does it to some of the people like Ully to be doing that to her. Minako almost screams to soon be laughing with joy to make a new friend.

"Hey, White Blaze likes you." Ryo said to her.

"So I notice. He reminds me a lot like Kero here." She said to be patting White Blaze's head. "Nice name for your friend here. Beautiful white tiger and very rare."

Kero waves hello to everyone else on his end for they were amazed to see a tiny dragon to be real, Ully already likes both him and White Blaze.

"Cool pet dragon. Hi, Kero. My name is Ully." He said. "And you must be a pretty princess who can fight bad guys."

Nice way of Ully to put it for Minako, but she was herself.

"Me? Oh, no. I'm just a girl with no past and I'm trying to find it. No family, friends, the good times I had, and such to wake up in the woods with Kero. I need to know more…" she then changes the subject. "You people are nice to me, so that's good. My name is Minako by the way."

Then the other five of the Ronin Warriors introduce themselves to Minako next for she was feeling better, but a bit weak from her first battle. So it'll be a bit until she can fully fight again.

"Nice to meet you, Minako. My name is Ryo."

"Call me Kento, honey!" Kento was sort of a lady's man to Minako.

"Ignore him please." Then Cye goes up next. "I'm Cye."

"Rowen's the name."

"And I'm Sage. Anything you need to help us, we'll help you out in return." Said Sage.

"Really?" this made Minako happy to turn to Kero about the news. "Kero, did you hear? They're going to help us."

The little dragon was sure happy about it. And speaking of Minako not knowing about her past...

"So, Minako, you sure you don't remember anything before this event happened?" asked Ryo.

No matter how hard Minako was thinking, this wasn't so easy leaving Kero to nod a big no to them for they had try but with no luck.

"Well, I don't." she answers. "I don't know why. That's why I have to find out about myself and why I have these powers like all of you do…" Just then, White Blaze was roaring to sense that danger was coming, and Kero to be flying around-like crazy too. One of the Dynasty members have found their hiding place. Not good! "Kero?" Minako then sense it out too. "(Not good…! I felt this from before back in the woods…More danger's coming.)"

Anubis finds the Warriors, Mia, Minako, White Blaze, Kero, and Ully hiding in the subway and attacks. To make it looks like that he was after Mia, but again it was all a set up without any of them knowing about it at all.

"This is bad…" said Sage to tell Ully and Mia to stay put. "You two, watch yourselves."

I think Mia will protect Ully while White Blaze protects them too.

"We need to think of their safeties first." Ryo said to the others.

"I take that we need to stop that person next-?" Before Minako could join in, Ryo catches her from falling again for she was too weak to fight for a few minutes.

"Easy there, Minako. We'll handle this. You, Kero, and White Blaze protect Mia and Ully until you're fully healed." Ryo has a point to say to Minako.

"Yeah, but you guys-!"

"We'll be fine." said Kento.

"Worry about yourself while we take care of this one." And Rowen.

For Kero hugs Minako to trust in them since they did with her to be saving their lives.

"Trust us." Ryo said with a serious look on his face.

"Well, okay then…"

And with that, Kero and Minako stay next to those two in the middle as the Ronin Warriors run around in circle to use a special move in order to protect the five while fighting against Anubis.

"Form the circle!" shouted Cye.

The Warriors use their armors to form the Circle of Power to protect Mia and Ully 'as White Blaze, Kero, and Minako watched', as each of them go in to battle against the Warlord. From all their armors creating a huge barrier to go up and fight – from Virtue, Justice, Trust, Life, and Wisdom to go as Minako uses her other one being Love to stop Anubis's other weaponry of long chains just in time.

"Nice one, Minako!" Ully said with joy.

"Oh, thanks…" she was surprised herself. "(Who knew I had it in me. And if those guys are fighting but me, they better know what they're doing.)"

With Kero flying around, making cute little noises, acting like he was punching air and such to cheer the five on as Mia knows how hard it can be without fighting by their side right now to be telling Minako that. She will help them out soon for the gems that she was collecting were healing her up which was very good to have.

"I know that this is hard not to fight just yet, but have faith in all of them." She said. "We all must if they're going to win this battle like we do."

For seeing the way on how fast they were for withstanding Anubis's deadly attacks and strength too of his armor, they're not giving up – as all five of them were a team. For Minako to be see all of this as Kero was holding her with care, or so she thinks…

"Amazing…" Minako was speechless but in a good way. "(I guess there are those who care to even give up their lives for you. Well, I don't want that to happen to any of them.)"

Hard battle for them to stay together; but without their armors, they are no match for Anubis and he ties them up with his Quake with Fear attack. With that the chains grow out from underground to trap the five in the air with no way out.

"This is bad!" Mia said in fear.

"Ryo! Put on the armor!" Ully tries telling them not to give up. "Call off the circle!"

Not good since they were having trouble to for Minako who was unable to do anything just yet.

"Ryo! You guys! Hang in there!"

How will Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage get out of this one?

"Minako…! Stay there!" he said. "Protect the others…Save yourselves! And we really wish we can get our armors back…!"

The Ronins are unable to dissolve the circle and call upon their armors, but the Ancient One appears 'out of nowhere and to the others surprise too' and uses his staff to dissolve it himself. Along with Kero's body started to glow on Minako of her armor while healing.

"Who's that…? Kero? What's happening?" she was very surprised.

For that the staff glows to bring the five armors back into the other five to save them, as Kero had the power to awaken Minako to heal up quickly to feel fine now and goes up to join the others into battle.

"What was that, Mia?" Ully asks her.

"That was…the Accident One. He dissolves the circle." She said. "And Kero…He just heal up Minako somehow."

With Kero to be happy for Minako to be back to normal, she helps the others now by using her powers.

"No way…My powers are back. In that case…" Minako gets ready to aid them since she was a pure heart of the team. "Time to light things up!"

The other five Ronins sub armors all started to glow for the other parts have return from within them. Minako flies over to cut the chains down, for they were loss on how the spell of theirs as broken, since the Accident One left after that.

"Minako?" Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage all said in their confusion.

"No time to explain." She said. "Now, transform so we can beat this Anubis person! ARMOR OF DIAMOND!"

The Ronins summon their armor along with Minako to be joining in. All that the other four could do was to watch for Kero wasn't a normal looking dragon at all.

"Thanks, Minako. In that case…" Ryo transforms first. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

So the other four joined in as well.

"ARMOR OF HARD ROCK!"

"ARMOR OF TOURREENT!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA!"

"ARMOR OF HALO!"

Then they all go into their armors as Minako says this part next.

"TO ARMS!" she cries out.

Once they all transformed and Minako fully healed, Anubis was the first to see another Ronin Warrior in the team to keep aware of.

"(What's this? A sixth member's a woman?)" he questions himself. "You must be new, young lady. But do you really think by freeing the others will still stop me?"

She tries to be strong with her new friends by her side.

"As a team, we will! I won't let you hurt these boys without their armor to be giving their lives up for Mia and Ully. And attacking them like flies, that just low…! For am I Minako, of the Diamond with a Pure Heart to the Ronin Warriors who also seeks out Love! So prepare to be crystallize, Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty."

Either way, Anubis must still carry out Talpa's wishes to destroy the Ronin Warriors and those standing in the Dynasty's way.

"Demon! We won't any of you take over our world!" said Ryo.

"Well, doesn't matter if you have another alley on your team…" Anubis uses his chains to stop his enemies. "So we'll just see about that!"

As Ryo and Anubis launch their most powerful attacks against each other at the same time and Minako backing him up by destroying some of the chains to turn them all to crystal shards from her scythe to have the upper hand against this Warlord member. Soon Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage joins them with their weapons out to try stopping Anubis as well as a team; from sword swinging, ducking away from the chains, arrow shooting, and such Anubis started fleeing from jumping from building to building for Minako to go after him.

"Come back, coward!" she said.

"We'll bring him down together, Minako." Ryo joins with her. "Come on!"

She was more than happy to have back up by her side.

"Yes, Ryo."

Those three were fast for Ryo had to power up from his armor within him to stop Anubis's other attack, as Minako takes flight to use her attacks against him.

"Both of your time ends here!" Anubis powers up to fire his weapon at the two. "Quake with Fear!"

It goes after Ryo first to use his Armor of Wildfire to power up and attack to cancel with Anubis's too and fast.

"Flare up Now!"

It works. Well, sort of…One of Ryo's swords gets knocked from his hand for Minako to destroy the rest of the chains with her attack to free him back on the ground.

"I got you, Ryo!" she releases her attack. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

Though Ryo did back at the Warlord and he passes out, but Anubis was injured too. They did it so far as we team.

"Curses…!" argue Anubis.

"We did it, Ryo. Well, so far we have." Said Minako to see that something was wrong with Ryo. "Ryo? Ryo!"

He was then down for the count for the others to arrive to stop Anubis next.

"Ryo!" Kent, Cye, Rowen, and Sage said together.

"Guys, he's fine. Just took a heavy hit from that counter attack." Said Minako. "I think I can heal him back up since I have that type of power the same as mine. (Still, it's so weird.)" Minako knows that she has healing powers to aid Ryo quickly as the five boys take care of Anubis.

"You'll pay for this, Anubis." Said Sage.

"You help Ryo out, Minako." Rowen said to her. "We got this."

"We'll protect you!" Kento said.

"No matter what happens to us!" and Cye.

Realizing that the Circle of Power is unbroken and that he cannot allow the Ronins to face him for the four will stop Anubis as Minako begins healing Ryo with her gem-like diamond; suddenly, Talpa sends a tornado of dark energy that picks up the Warriors and scatters them to the most desolate regions on Earth. To Kero, White, Blaze, Mia, and Ully's surprise it wasn't a good sign at all to be seeing…For Kero pulls Minako away that something does happen to the five Ronin Warriors to not be a very good one at all and allowing Anubis to think that he has won the battle.

"Wait, Kero, what are you-?" she tries to help the others. "Stop! You guys! Run away!"

But it was too late…Talpa uses his powers to separate Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to each different parts of the world leaving Mia, Ully, White Blaze, Minako 'since for some reason as Kero protected her in time', and the little dragon himself to see the horror to be happening right now. Where have all five of them go to? Did Talpa really got rid of them all? Are they still alive? Doesn't look like it since one of them was inside a real volcano…For Minako to get worried to see those that she saved were long gone, but Kero didn't think so.

"This is bad…! Ah, man! This is really bad!" she started freaking out again to have her head hurting. "Now what do we do? Where's a super hero when you need more of them?! I can't protect the others alone even with White Blaze won't be enough…!" Kero then started to glow up brightly red all over his body for the pink to leave. Why was that? Minako then senses something out to be something unknown but a sign that the Ronin Warriors were still alive somewhere. "Kero…?" she then feels him out. "Wow! That's the color belonging to…Ryo's armor. That means that he and the others might still be alive! Come on, Kero. We need to figure this out, get White Blaze's help, and find out what we need to do next." Kero flies with joy to go join with Minako to tell the three on something big, for there was still hope left. Does Talpa know too soon for him and the other four Warlords to make a move before she does first to bring them back together again? Well, when there's a will then there's a way 'I guess'…A good sign for one person to stand up for herself on what's to come. "(Those guys saved me, and now I must saved them…It's time to fight fire with fire. So Kero and I must try to save them before this Talpa person and the Warlord gang can get to the guys first. I won't allow it! I got to at least try!)"

For now, as Minako tells Ully and Mia some good news, White Blaze goes to search of any scent of one of the five Ronin Warriors to find out with Kero's help. Let's hope it'll turn out to be a good one to be found first.


	3. Ryo, of the Wildfire

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 3 – Ryo, of the Wildfire

From Ryo, Kent, Cye, Rowen, and Sage get separated in different areas all by Talpa's doing so the Ronin Warriors wouldn't get in his way on world domination…Minako 'for she was a lucky member left standing' felt something from within Kero to turn his skin from pink into red as the color armor from Ryo's; for he might be very close by for White Blaze and the little dragon to try feeling him out only to find something big for one of the twin swords that he dropped against Anubis to get back and show it to Mia, Ully, and Minako to hopefully be useful for them to track down Ryo with it somehow. I sure hope so. I mean Talpa did use his powers to drop Ryo inside a volcano after all.

Minako tries looking for Mia and Ully to see them finding one of Ryo's swords for Kero to point out.

"Kero, did you see that?" she asks her friend dragon. "Ully! Mia! Are you two all right?!"

From them still standing while holding on to Ryo's weapon, they were fine. Like it protected them from the falling rubble of the building.

"We are, Minako." Mia said to her. "It would seem that this sword saved both Ully and me. I think Ryo might be somewhere. Maybe we can find him and then find the others next."

Both Minako and Kero sense it out for it was true, for Ully and Mia see the little dragon was turning red suddenly.

"Is that Kero…?" he was confused but a bit surprised on what he was looking at. "He went from pink to red."

This was their chance to tell them that there was still hope for them. Just tell them, Minako.

"Right. This is what I wanted to talk about. Kero can turn into different colors to locate any of the Ronin Warriors in hiding, like one of Ryo's color from his armor and I can feel it out." She explains. "We might know where he is."

For Mia and Ully's reaction were like 'you do?' for White Blaze to return to them next. He grabs gently on to Mia's arm with his mouth to show them something.

"White Blaze, are you trying to tell us that Ryo's still alive?" she asks the tiger.

Take that from the look on his face as a big yes to them.

"Come on then! I think he wants us to follow him. Kero, you lead us the way too." Minako said to her friend. "(Okay, that's cool. I can feel out the other guys to find and Kero can turn to different colors on who we need to rescue little by little. It seems that I'm getting use to my powers so far. First up, is Ryo.)" And the search begins for those five! For Ryo awakens within the volcano 'he can't get burn since his armor can power him up with fire' as he starts climbing out while Talpa sends Anubis to destroy him for good. Looks like Ryo wakes up on his own, for he heard Minako say his head – wishful thinking maybe? Anubis and a bunch of Dynasty soldiers chase down Mia 'riding on top of White Blaze', Ully holding his tail while riding his skateboard, Kero flying from above, and Minako in her armor to be running really fast from her powers; for Mia and Minako both believe that they will lead them to Ryo as Minako and Kero fights off the Dynasty army from behind them. "In coming enemies!" Minako alerted the others. "Kero, distraction! I'll get the rest of them in between! White Blaze, just keep on running!"

For Minako gives it her all to attack by using her crystal at some to slow down, while Kero gets to their heads to hit on them; but they use their arrows to fire at them like crazy for Ully rides on top of White Blaze in time before he was hit.

"Mia!" cried out Ully.

"Hang on, Ully!" Mia said to him.

Using Ryo's sword won't off the arrows for long for Minako's powers to create a shield made of crystal won't withstand the hits for much longer…Soon they were saved by the Ancient One again who uses his staff to open a giant chasm, taking out the Dynasty soldiers, though Anubis emerges unharmed. The staff also restores power to the city and finding Mia's abandoned jeep working now, which was good. Kero loss sight of the Ancient One who just saved them twice now for Minako to feel the man out the second time he appeared for them.

"It was that guy again. He saved us…" Minako said to be thinking of something and sees the power was back on again all over town. "Wow, all of the power came back on. So weird…"

Mia gets her car up and running again.

"My car works." She said. "Let's go find Ryo before something else bad happens."

"Then let's drive!" Minako was in. "Kero, White Blaze, and I will find Ryo while you two stay put. It's too dangerous to go up to the volcano anyways."

Minako does make a point for Ully was bummed out.

"Do we have to?"

"Minako's right, Ully." So, says Mia. "Just trust her. She and Ryo will be okay by working as a team. She'll get him for us and then the others next afterwards."

Kero made a noise to let Ully trust in them and Minako to smile and pat him on the head.

"You heard the grownups, Ully, stay inside of the car and trust me." Minako said. "(Besides…I have to do this for them…)"

Looks like that problem is solved. You know at times they can join in, but mostly be doing my version instead a little bit.

"Well…Okay. Be careful, Minako."

Minako, Kero White Blaze headed off once again to find Ryo; while both Mia and Ully waited for them. For Anubis was following them to go in his own path to stop Ryo first, not good…So Mia and Ully waited in the car, leaving Kero and White Blaze to climb up the mountain of the volcano first for Minako to use her crystal-like diamonds to give her the upper hand to climb.

As Ryo climbs out of the volcano, but is attacked by Anubis. Trying to hang in there, White Blaze, Kero, and Minako have arrived to help him out.

"Its Ryo!" she tells White Blaze to hand Ryo his other sword. "Do it!"

And so, he does for Ryo to get his weapon back in time.

"White Blaze!"

White Blaze returns his missing sword, for Minako to be back up and Kero too.

"Welcome back, Ryo!"

He sees her and Kero as his back up in battle.

"Minako? Kero?" to Ryo's surprise. "What about Mia and Ully?"

"They're fine." She answers. "It was best for them to stay put while I came to aid you against Anubis for trying to hurt you again. We felt you out to finding you and it worked. I have powers like that myself!"

Now it was three in a half against one Warlord, but for Ryo could hand this battle on his own.

"Thank you, Minako. Just keep your guard up when needed."

She understood…Good planning there for those two.

"This ends here, Ronin!" Anubis said as he tries to attack them.

Ryo kept his guard up by using his swords to be blocking the other attacks, but only for Anubis to be knocking him back into the volcano again. Minako tries saving him only to be too late to grab hold of his arm from falling back in.

"Ryo! No!"

However, Ryo's power is increased and he emerges as more than a match for Anubis, you know since he has the armor of Wildfire of the volcano to power him up made perfect sense. And for Kero and Minako to feel it out.

"What the-?!" shock Anubis. "Prepare to die!"

"No way!" Ryo said to be ready to fight back. "Minako, you and Kero watch my back. I can handle this one."

Now Ryo had the upper hand to beat Anubis now that his armor was all power up, more like fire up. From Anubis attacking Ryo with everything that he has with him blocking a lot to be steaming on fire to not back down; with one touch from Ryo's hot twin katanas for Anubis's sword-like chain weapon breaks in two. Nice! Not even Anubis's Quake with Fear attack was back fire from Ryo's quick sword skills to push the chains right back at him.

"Wow…!" Minako finally gets it on how Ryo was winning. "(I get it now…Ryo's armor is the Wildfire, and he was in a volcano to give him the upper hand to win this battle. It must be so hot to even touch him while still wearing it. So much power…)"

Kero was cheering on Ryo all the way.

"Want more, Warlord?" Ryo taunts with his enemy.

Soon enough, Anubis finds out about it to try to make Ryo give up his powers; he goes up to Minako to try capturing her as his hostage as she tries fighting back with Kero's help.

"Not good…! Shard of-!"

But Anubis uses his chains to tie Minako up before she tried to make her escape a bit too late, for Kero tries head-butting him away to get hit from White Blaze from a powerful impact to go out cold.

"Little pests…Now you're mine, girl!" Anubis go after Minako.

"Oh, no! (I can't break free…)" Minako was trapped now. "Ryo!"

Ryo rushes to Minako's side by cutting Anubis down with his two burning swords.

"Minako! Get away!"

But he moves aside to grab hold of Minako by the mouth to keep her from unable to move from the chains binding her entire body.

"You want your princess back? Then I'll trade you hers with your life." Said the Warlord.

No matter how hard Minako tries breaking free from Anubis's grasp of chains and covering her mouth was not good news on Ryo's end.

"Let…go…of…me!

As Ryo thinks for his new power up that he would win goes charging at Anubis 'and afraid to doing it again', only to get Minako burned from the power to stop in time.

"What's wrong, Wildfire? Come fight me!" Now Anubis was mocking Ryo for this was part of his plan.

"Ryo-! Just stop this guy!" said Minako to be hearing her mumble a little. "My life's not important than you and the other four are…!"

Kero was trying to get up and say things while moving around to let Minako take that back.

"Don't say that, Minako! Your life is important to keep on living! You are to me!" he said to turn his attentions back to Anubis. "Anubis, let her go or else…!"

"Very well, I'll bring her to you then." As Anubis walks up to Ryo while carrying Minako right at the edge of the volcano, what now?

"Let's fight!" Ryo said.

"Sure, but firs thing's first..." Anubis casts Minako into the volcano, this was bad for Ryo to jump in after her.

"Minako!" Ryo was force to get rid of his armor to rescue Minako then prevents him from re-summoning it to hurting her. "I got you!"

Grabbing her in time to jump out of the volcano and back on the surface again without getting burned.

"Ryo…?" Minako gets up first. "Why? Why did you save me? Your armor."

"Hey, you're part of the team, right?" he said to be smiling. "We have to stick together."

Soon Ryo gets beaten up by Anubis as he pulls him with his chains only to push Minako away in time.

"Ryo! No!" Minako saw through Anubis's dirty tricks. "(That slime! This was his plan all along!)"

From that Anubis, won't allow for Ryo to transform this time to beat him up a lot, and tosses him in the volcano again, to try killing him.

"Pitiful…" said Anubis. "You won't be withstanding the heat of the volcano…without your armor!" But Ryo manages to pull Anubis in with him.

"If I'm going, then I'm taking you with me, ugly."

Minako then goes in after them for Kero to become her wings while holding on to the back of her armor.

"Ryo! (I got to go in there, but, how can I? I can't survive the heat of the volcano…)" she then sees Kero. "What? Kero? I got wings!"

Kero then pointed out for her to saving Ryo for White Blaze roars at them to go get the job done. As the two manage to get to safety in the volcano which starts to erupt.

"This is my stop!" Anubis said while making his escape.

Minako and Kero then make their move.

"Let's go, Kero!" she said to be flying down there at the enemy. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

Anubis was caught in Minako's attack to be crystallize to try breaking free.

"What…? You!"

"Time for some pay back!" said Minako.

The two fight it off from flying and on half solid ground with each other in a sword type of fight. Enough time for Ryo to call upon his armor again and destroys Anubis' weapons with Minako and Kero by his side.

"Mind if I join in?" Ryo cuts in on the action.

The two slash their way against the Warlord to take him down as a team. Soon the volcano erupts and knocks Anubis into the eruption as those two got out of there with Kero's help; leaving Mia, Ully, and White Blaze to see another victory from saving one of the five Ronin Warriors so far.

"Mia, look!" Ully said to be pointing out.

"They made it! Thank goodness…" said Mia with joy.

But somehow Anubis survives and is yelled at by Talpa for his failure, serves him right…As the other six look from afar of the volcano to know what they needed to do next for Ryo to speak to Minako alone and thanks her for helping him out, for Kero's energy kept her from getting burned from the volcano of her diamond armor 'which was cool'. They did it together…For White Blaze and Kero let Ully and Mia have some alone time for a few minutes, they probably know already.

"Looks like we've won this battle, but the war has only begun." Said Ryo. "Guess we need the other four to find and defeat the Dynasty."

"We will find them…" Minako agrees with Ryo to be feeling a bit upset. "What you did when you saved me was dumb! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Ryo knew what she said that her life didn't mean anything, not to him though it did mean something.

"Why? Because Anubis had you held hostage which might've burned you up? You are human after all."

"But you and the other five boys are most important saving the world and such, not me!" she argues.

He then sees the burn marks on Minako's arm her accidentally gave her when she was blocking Anubis's weapon to burn things up.

"That burn-!" Minako stops Ryo right there.

"It wasn't your fault. The only reason that I'm saying this to you is because…I don't know who I am, who my family are, where I came from, why I have these powers, and such…All of it! It's driving me nuts!"

"But you have Kero, don't you think that he's more important?" he asks her.

She then turns around to hear on what Ryo was saying to her.

"Well, yeah…he is." She answers back. "But I'm all alone to try finding out more about myself."

"You don't have to be anymore." Said Ryo to reach his hand out to Minako's. "All the other guys and I have sworn to protect you. We did great in battle today as a team, we can do it again by finding the others and we need you. I need you. I'll help you find out about yourself if you just trust me."

With him saying that, looks like Ryo meant every word to aid Minako no matter what and who she was didn't bother him, White Blaze, Ully, and Mia one bit to liking her and Kero on who they are.

"You really mean it?" ask Minako.

"Don't think that you're alone here, you have to live." He said to her. "I'm here for you, Minako."

Mia, Ully, Ryo, Minako, Kero, and White Blaze vow to find the remaining Ronin Warriors who they believe are still alive and Ryo accepts that they and Minako by his side too all need to work as a team to defeat the Dynastys. Minako from there accepts it to get use to and not be afraid or alone anymore thanks to Ryo, Kero, and the other three by her side to keep on living.

"Well, why not?" Minako smiles. "Then let's go find the other four Ronin Warriors, Ryo."

This pleases the Ancient One who was watching from nearby. Looks like we haven't seen the last of him yet, to be showing up a lot more just by aiding them so much.

"Alright, then let's get going."

"Okay."

With those two shaking on it for Kero to be happy and White Blaze to be roaring with joy, both Ully and Mia will aid them too by finding the others - Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage next wherever those four might be. Will they find them before Talpa, the Dynasty army, and the four Warlords do first? So much to do as team work was the only key in to winning this battle once all of the Ronin Warriors are back together again, and they will be too soon enough.


	4. Sekhmet, the Dark Warlord of Venom

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 4 - Sekhmet, the Dark Warlord of Venom

From Ryo was found inside of a volcano first thanks to Minako and Kero's powers that guided Mia, Ully, and White Blaze to him and stopped Anubis before he could destroy him. Wow, for Talpa's trying to separate the Ronin Warriors, he sure isn't too bright. So, if Ryo was found for his armor to also gave him power from volcano to be the Wildfire, then will the same thing happen to the other four with the same from their elements too? However, Minako was using her powers of the Pure Heart from the Armor of Diamond of hers, that must work again for Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage as well and for Kero to change into five different types of colors for each of them as well.

With Anubis, having failed, Talpa sends Sekhmet after the Ronin Warriors. It is also shown that Talpa has captured the people of the city and Ully's mother and father were there too. At the suggestion of Mia, she, Ryo, Minako 'who was in the car with the three', Ully 'he was sleeping' and White Blaze also Kero from running and flying while following the car outside of it; they headed to the university where Mia's grandfather worked to get his help by finding the other four Ronin Warriors. A long drive, but they were watching out for anymore dangers to come around again.

"(From Ully sleeping in the car, Kero and White Blaze are following us from air to ground, and finding the other guys won't be so easy to do...)" Minako said to herself within her head. "(Man, so much is going on.)"

Mia had to tell both Ryo and Minako about where they were going to first.

"Ryo. Minako. I want to take you two at the university where my Grandfather and I work at."

"Why there?" ask Ryo.

"Do you have a good reason why we need to go?" and Minako does too.

And so, Mia explains the reason why she went out to search for the Ronin Warriors.

"It's how we've found you and the other Ronin Warriors, along with Minako by the legends be to true after seeing her powers up close." She said. "If we go to the university, my Grandfather can give us more answers to find Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage. The way we founded you, Ryo, in the volcano that powers up your armor."

Well, I want to find the others if I didn't know where they were after Talpa tried separating them with a long sleep for them like Ryo was in. Who could forget about that part?

"Yeah, Talpa split you guys up to where the power of your armors..." Minako said to notice that.

"I remember fighting with Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage with Minako by my side against Anubis." Ryo remembers a little. "Then Talpa took us away and for me to wake up inside of a volcano…So weird."

"But that's how we found you." Minako said to Ryo. "For Kero and I to be using our powers that is."

And thanks to Minako and Kero to learn about it, really helped from finding Ryo first.

"That's true."

"And that is why we need to go there right away." Mia said.

Little does any of the six not know about, something of a poison like type of gas was covering the building of the area where Mia's grandfather was at. Not good all by Sekhmet's doing of the snake's deadliest venom type of power and such from his armor, deadly. Everything was getting melted and destroyed that was spreading all over the place. Minako felt something from afar that could only lead to trouble to be hurting her head again.

"(Huh?! What was that?!)" Minako was confused and wishes to know what was happening. "(I hope it isn't a bad feeling that I'm getting from where we're going to, I really hope not.)"

I don't blame you there, Minako, and Kero feels it too while flying. On the way, the group stop by Ully's house to try to find his parents, but have no luck, so Ully vows he will help the Warriors defeat Talpa and save the world. From them sadly getting captured by the Dynasty, the home is empty, the plants are dead for his mother love planting them in one room; Ully will do what he can to aid the Ronin Warriors no matter what happens; a tough kid to be strong for Ryo and Mia to understand him, as Minako watches to make her think about her past 'if she does have a father, mother, or anyone else in her family' but with no luck to remember anything at all – Kero and White Blaze felt bad for her because of it…While stretching their legs to take a break, Ryo sees Minako sitting in the corner to try talking to her a lot more. Well, well, this is something new for him to be doing. Cute!

"Hey, Minako."

She sees Ryo coming up to her to try hiding her headache pains from him.

"Oh! Hey, Ryo. What's up?" she asks him.

"Nothing. I just want to see what was on your mind?"

Minako didn't know what to say to Ryo, hard to get along with the others from having trouble fitting in. But not anymore.

"Ah! Nothing!" she does feel bad for Ully having his parents capture. "I really feel bad for poor Ully. Losing his mother and father, I hope he'll be okay."

"He's a tough kid. He did said that he would help us fight against the Dynasty, Ully will be just fine." Ryo sees Minako thinking about family suddenly.

"Family…"

"Huh?" Ryo was loss. "You say something? 'Family'?"

Minako got embarrassed on what she just said, she then tries changing the subject.

"Oh…Nothing! Nothing at all…Sorry." She said.

Soon Ryo tries changing the subject as well, from Minako doing other normal things on her own before the evil event happened.

"So…Hey. I was wondering, Minako, what was your daily life before the Dynasty appears? Anything?"

This sure has gotten Minako's attention for Ryo to bring something like that part up to her.

"Huh?" she tries to think. "I'm not sure…I was just a traveler, I guess. I work, help others, animals, and such. I go where I need to be. Is like my mind's telling me to."

"Really?" Ryo asks Minako on other things. "Okay, favorite food?"

"Any flavor for healthy ramen." She answers.

And it keeps going on little at a time.

"Type of music?"

"Smooth jazz."

"TV shows?"

"Anything worth seeing all fantasy-like."

"Daily off times?"

"Work out a lot of heavy lifting from arms and legs."

"Favorite color?"

"Pink, of course."

"And favorite movie…?"

Minako was a little shy to answer that part to Ryo, but she tries to anyways while still smiling.

"Well, kind of embarrassing to say it."

"Try me." He said.

"You know the movie with the flying carpet of love and magic…? So, Disney cartoon film-?"

Ryo knew Minako was talking about.

"Oh, that! I love the movie." Said Ryo. "Wow, Minako. You have so much to enjoy getting to know you a lot better like this."

Minako never felt this much happiness in a while to have others who cared about her like Mia, Ully, White Blaze, and Kero too and soon will the other four guys next including Ryo himself to her life little by little.

"Yeah...and you know what, Ryo? You're right. It is fun this more way." She said. "(Even if it'll be a while to find out who I really am, I won't be alone. And will know more about family, maybe mine soon enough.)"

Soon Mia starts the car up to get going to where her Grandfather was at as soon as possible.

"Leaving already, huh? We should probably get going now, Minako. Come on." Said Ryo.

The two catch up to the others right away, for they stay closer while walking.

"Oh, right. Coming!"

Arriving at the university to see it was looking bad on what Sekhmet did around the area, as both Kero and White Blaze knows about it.

"So this is the place, huh?" ask Ryo to be seeing the view. "This is looks like something else."

Already Kero pulls on Minako's arm to tell that something was very wrong.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Kero. I feel it too." She keeps her eyes open. "(Please don't let it be another Dynasty…)"

At the university, the group tries to enlist the help of Mia's grandfather 'in a dark room and not looking or acting like himself at all', as he refuses to help, and just telling them to give up. Just like that really.

"Grandfather. Why are you working with the lights off?" Mia asks her grandfather.

He tells her not to touch it.

"No, this is fine." He said in an odd tone.

"I brought Ryo, one of the five Ronin Warriors here and the Pure Heart one as well, her name is Minako Hura, the Armor of Diamond. Maybe with your computer, we can find the other four."

As Mia said that from Ully holding a camera and such, her grandfather says this to her.

"The end of mankind has come, you should learn your place, woman. Just give up for all is loss."

"Why are you just suddenly giving up?" she asks him.

"It would be a waste of time…"

Mia gets on to her computer to get to work instead.

"How can you say that, Grandfather?" Mia gets mad. "Fine. I'll just have to do it myself."

Mia gets to work as Minako and Kero both looked at each other to know that something was very wrong, so they needed to look around the room to see what was it.

"Kero, let's have a look around the place." She said to her pet dragon.

While Ully was taking some photos, he soon realizes that two suits of armor are two disguised Dynasty soldiers that attack.

"Ah!" Ully screams. "The armor moved!"

Soon White Blaze and Kero were staring at it as well, for Minako found out where they were coming from, the suits.

"Ryo! They're here!"

She and Ryo got ready for battle to protect the others from the danger.

"Mia!" Ryo shouted. "The Dynastys have found us!" Ryo, along with Minako too as a team on his side fight off with the soldiers one by one with help from White Blaze and Ully 'using the camera, and Kero head-butting the rest', defeated the soldiers. From kicks, blocking the swords with their strong arms, punching their way through, tackling them 'thanks to White Blaze', as Kero flew around and getting stabbed at, Minako does the rest to use her hands together and hits them from behind. From light of blindness, and the evilness getting out of the empty suits, all was good thanks to them. "Thanks, White Blaze." Ryo said. "You too, Kero, a very strong head on your shoulders."

Minako then felt another evil feeling in the room.

"Ryo! Mia's in danger!"

Soon they turned around to see Mia was being strangle out of nowhere. Her grandfather! Dr. Koji was possessed by a Dynasty spirit and attacks her.

"Mia!" Ryo pushes Dr. Koji to freeing Mia as he grabs a sword to try swinging at him to move away in time, Minako tries holding him from behind but only to be pushed to the wall instead, he was strong when he is taken controlled by the evil within. "Minako!" Ryo freaks out.

"I'm…! Fine!" she said in anger to throw a chair at Dr. Koji to be slicing it in two. "Great! Another Dynasty is taking control of that man!"

Trying to charge in for the kill, Ryo kicks the man down hard making Mia freak out. They have no choice! Save Dr. Koji from the Dynasty's spirit controlling the poor man! Hurry!

"Ryo! Minako! Stop! You two are hurting him!" she said.

"Mia, that's not your grandfather right now!" Ryo said to her.

"Ryo's right!" and Minako too. "Please trust us in this please, we will save him and I know how!"

And how will those two save Dr. Koji while getting the evil spirit out of the old man? This possess man kept on slashing away at the two to move quickly and try talking some sense into him; while Kero and White Blaze kept their eyes on both Ully and Mia for hopefully everything will turn out to be all right.

"Wait, Minako. You know how to save Dr. Koji from the whole mind control thing?" ask Ryo.

"I think so…" she was thinking hard. "(At least I think I do.) I'll find a way to do just that, just watch my back and don't get cut."

"Believe me, I wouldn't dream of dying like this."

Dr. Koji was about to attack the two again…Ryo manages to kick the sword out of his hands, allowing Minako to light up on her forehead showing the symbol of love on it in Japanese, making the sword glow up in her hands now, and points it at Dr. Koji's head inches away to smoke out the evil and save his life. Nice one! Even Minako didn't think that she couldn't do something like that, but she did for Kero knew all along.

"She did it!" Ully was happy.

"Wow! Minako, how did you do that?" Ryo asks her to be surprised.

"Huh? I…I don't know…" she was surprise about this too. "I just did it by luck. I think I got the evil out that man by using my powers of some kind. Don't look at me!"

Looks like Mia stood by her grandfather side to see if he was all right after that event.

"Grandfather, I'm here now." she says this to Minako on what she and Ryo did for her. "Thank you, Minako."

Dr. Koji sees his granddaughter.

"Mia…" he said while feeling very weak.

"Grandfather, you're going to be okay."

Somehow Minako and Kero weren't so sure of that to make Mia very sad about the bad news.

"I…I know that. I'm going…to…die…"

Mia didn't want to believe in it.

"Sorry…I can exorcise the evil and heal the wounded, but once infected with so much poison by these demons, I can't stop it." Minako said in sadness that she did do her best.

Dr. Koji was freed from the Dynasty's control, but he has been poisoned by the Dynasty to slowly and painfully meeting his end, but not before revealing that the Warriors have been returned to the places where their armor was created and puts half of the information down on to the computer for Mia to do the rest on her own. The last thing before he goes out to aiding everyone else to save the world.

"The Ronin Warriors have return for once they came from of the armor…" he said while typing. "Follow the riddle to find the remaining four…Along with the Pure Heart female Ronin Warrior, she will be your guide and find with a glowing heart of gold…Protect her from what's to come…Don't let Talpa...or his Dynasty goons get to her…first…Mia…" And then, sad to say for Dr. Koji dies to leave out a mistype in the end, for Mia was sad for losing her grandfather.

"Grandfather…!"

"Dr. Koji!" Ryo said to being upset.

"No!" Minako was more upset to feel Mia's pain.

From the crying of someone's loss to place on the bed to rest in peace and covering Dr. Koji up with the blanket in the other room 'for Kero and Minako to do together and saying a pray'; White Blaze then senses another evil Dynasty outside of the building to go check out leaving Ryo to be confused and Kero too who joins with the tiger. Minako still saw a person die for the first time to be painful to get a headache from and tries hiding it before Ryo to see her.

"Minako?" he asks her.

"Huh? I'm fine, Ryo, really…"

"Listen, it wasn't your fault. We did try saving Dr. Koji." He said tries cheering Minako up. "You were great. Mia will be fine. She has to do this for him."

Minako sees within Mia's eyes that she must try solving the riddle, and she's not giving up on it yet to Ully's surprise by seeing her typing away for some answers to find.

"You really think so, Ryo?" she asked. "I wanted to save his life, I did…I tried! I feel her pain of loss, just like I felt Ully missing his parents. Those two reminded me of myself and I don't know why. It's tearing me apart just thinking about it! Who am I?!"

Ryo didn't know that Minako was in pain, as Ully tells Mia not to stop searching to keep on typing away for the answers repeatedly to get an 'access deny' thing a lot.

"She has to find them." said Ully.

Mia tries to find the answer in his computer while Sekhmet watches from nearby, planning to follow them and attack once they find their comrades. However, White Blaze and Kero both detect the Dark Warlord and they both attack him. Not good…And even worse for Mia to not get some answers.

"No!" she said to be getting mad. "This isn't right! What's the keyword?"

Minako tries saying something to cheer her new friend up.

"Mia…Listen, I tried. Really. We must keep on trying. Ryo and I won't let the Dynasty's or this Talpa guy will win no matter what."

Outside of the window of the building, a powerful type of dark light was being shown where Sekhmet was again Kero and White Blaze. Minako felt them for the two were in trouble from her react…

"What the-?" surprised Ryo.

"Another Dark Warlord!" shouted Minako to see Ryo taking off first. "Ryo?"

Ryo notices the fight and joins in to try saving the two creatures.

"Minako, protect Mia and Ully. I'll go aid White Blaze and Kero."

Ryo fighting alone with Minako's help? That's crazy! But I guess its because he's only protecting her to allow Mia to find the answers.

"Huh? But I want to help you out too!"

Ryo pats Minako on the head, to her surprise to show that he cares as a true friend should.

"It's fine." Said Ryo. "Do this for me. Mia might need your help. Once she finds what she's looking for, you three get out while I deal with a sneaky snake. Okay?"

She understood to put her faith on Ryo and his trust.

"Alright…"

"Good." Ryo jumps out from a window and runs up to another building across. "Watch yourself!"

Minako does so to protect both Ully and Mia as she tries finding the answers on the computer many more times. Ryo transforms allowing Kero and White Blaze to move aside; Sekhmet was ready to have venom-like powers of a snake for his six arms to pull out and six swords to slice at Ryo. Trying to fight back without getting his body all melted up, he was having trouble defeating this Dark Warlord. Mia was still having trouble getting the answers to the riddle.

"This isn't right!" she said to get worried. "Oh, Grandfather…Please help me!"

Minako senses the pain from Mia's heart to reach out her hand to help Mia remember on what Dr. Koji told her about the riddle a while back. Another one of her powers here? Something about… 'Drinking springs from the immortal fire', or something like that. Soon she types it down to remember on how Ryo was found in a volcano as Minako's power glows up into a red type of color.

"Yeah…I remember." She tells it to Mia. "My body was completely red when we found Ryo first in a volcano as the Armor of the Wildfire. And the other four might have different elements of their armors to find them too. That's it!"

Finally, Mia realizes that her grandfather was referring to a poem he used to teach her and finds it on the computer.

"Yes! I got it! You're right, Minako, you are also the key!" she said with joy.

"You did?" ask Ully.

"Wait…I am?" Minako was confused.

As Ryo was getting beaten by Sekhmet from his deadly poison to destroy on top of the building from his six venom-like swords to cause Ryo to fall, not good! This guy's weapons are too deadly, it's going to destroy the entire building; lucky for Mia she's got the rest of the things down on her computer to take out of there and say her last good-byes to her Grandfather Dr. Koji, time to leave!

"Minako! Ully! We're leaving!" she said.

Ully follows them after taking a few more photo shots from his camera of Ryo against Sekhmet in time as Minako transforms to guide them out.

"Well look at this…" the young notices something in the photo. "Right, Mia!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Mia. You and Ully just follow me." Minako said to transforming. "ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!" she then uses her attacks to get out of the danger. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

Well, the three made it just in time too before the university was destroyed by running down the stairs fast, as Minako using her scythe to make a run from the rumble building and things that were in the way. Ryo was freaking to think that they were killed, almost. But another huge piece of the building was coming down hard for Minako to destroy some into crystal pieces, for one she had to keep up hold for Mia and Ully were scared and trapped.

"No!" the two said in fear.

Minako had to do something…She closes her eyes to make it glow and get even stronger to lift the piece out of their way and cuts it to shreds with her weapon.

"Mia! Ully! I will…! Protect my friends!"

Minako makes a path for the two to escape as White Blaze and Kero leave them out safely, allowing the female hero to get out of the destroyed building in time from her fast speed to feeling normal again.

"We made it!" Mia said with joy.

"Too close…" Ully was happy to still be alive. "That was amazing, Minako! You saved us!"

"What…? I saved you guys?" she sees on what the danger looked like now. "Wow! I can't believe I made a path! (I don't even know the half of my powers here…)"

Ryo sees the others were all right from the danger.

"Minako! You saved them!"

Ully notices that Sekhmet doesn't have six arms like it appears, he's just moving his arms fast. Nice one, kid. He informs Ryo about it in time to show the photo.

"Ryo! Two of his arms are real! He just moving them really fast, see?" Ully shows Ryo the photo.

"Wow…You're right, Ully." Minako then joins in the battle. "What a cheater…Time for you to play the song of your defeat. For I am…Minako, of the Diamond. Part of the Ronin Warriors of the Pure Heart. For I seek for Love, to protect the innocent ones with pure hearts too. And for taking a life of Mia's grandfather, prepare to be crystallize, evil Dark Warlord."

Ryo smiles to remove his armor to make the fight easier now that he and Minako knows of Sekhmet's powers to join forces.

"You tell him, Minako." said Ryo. "No more playing nice, Sekhmet."

Sekhmet didn't care to still do his abilities again.

"So you think by having another member in your Ronin Warrior gang will beat me?" he asks. "Just try me!"

Minako puts her weapon away to do what Ryo does by dodging of Sekhmet trying to stab at them, but together they were a team to move away in time. Keep it up, you two! As Sekhmet comes charging in, Ryo jumps to get behind to steal on of his swords to slice the Warlord of Venom and drops his other five swords, for Minako to use her attack again as Kero becomes her long claws on her hands.

"I think we just did. Later!"

Minako stabs the ground to make Sekhmet's own weapon turn against him and the building blows up from the venom smoke to destroy everything. Lucky to get away from the area in time too, but he'll be back as that attack won't be enough to destroy Sekhmet at all.

"Ah! You haven't seen the last of me, Ronin Warrior…! I'll be back!" he said to be fleeing away.

And with that the entire area was no more to go down in seconds…As White Blaze and Kero run to fly out of the place and follows the car for Mia goes to find the other Ronin Warriors as both Ryo and Minako will do their best to save Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage together. The big helper was Ully who aided Ryo today from Sekhmet's trickery today.

"Ully, you really helped us back there today." Ryo said to him.

"You are amazing for a kid." And Minako. "Thank you."

"It was nothing…" he said smiling. "You saved Mia and me first when the building almost came down on us, that was awesome! You're like Super Girl."

The two laughed for Mia says something to them on what she has found out on her laptop so far from the riddle, to finding the others – their elements of the different areas from their armors and Minako's powers to track them down one at a time, for those were the keys.

"Ryo. Minako. I solved the riddle. We're going to the Catasota Gulch Pinnacles next."

"Pinnacles?" confused both Ryo and Minako there.

Following the information found in the riddle, the group then heads to the Catasota Gulch Pinnacles with Sekhmet following them, unknown to them. Yep, he was still alive 'of course' to go after them once again. As the sun was about to set on a beach area for Mia to be strong for her grandfather and keep Ully company to save his parents and everyone else too, they hang out for a while – along with White Blaze just lying down on the sands. As Ryo and Minako watch the amazing sun set view from the ocean, they stood close to each other once again to chat a bit more before heading out. Here we go again…

"Nice fight you did back there, Ryo." She speaks up first.

"Thanks." He said back. "Same with you too, you really saved Mia and Ully from the building falling down on them."

Minako laughs a little, she then sees Ryo's face was bleeding to have a bad cut from Sekhmet's sword, lucky for the venom didn't get into his body, a close call there. Still, she was worried about him.

"Ah! You're bleeding! All because of me…I wish I was able to help you out."

"This thing?" Ryo sees it from the reflections from the waters. "I can hardly tell it's there."

Minako then stood in front of Ryo to place her hands near his cheeks.

"Stay still!"

This made Ryo's face turn completely red suddenly.

"Okay…?"

Soon Minako's eyes glows up again to start healing Ryo's cut to disappear off his clean healing face in seconds. He was amazed from her skills just now, for Kero sees everything on top of the car.

"There, that's better." She said. "(I guess I do have strange powers that can be useful.)"

Ryo sees his face was looking better again.

"My face…I didn't know you can do that, Minako. Thank you!"

"Oh! You're welcome." Said Minako to feel shy about it. "I have a gift. It makes me feel like not human at all when I do that. I never make friends because of this."

"Are you kidding me? People are wrong to think that way, to me you are a friend." Said Ryo. "I mean it."

This made Minako a bit happy to hear.

"Really…?" She then felt week to fall for Ryo catches her in time.

"Minako! Hey, you all right?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." She said to try smiling again. "Maybe it's because of my powers. I don't know. Well, even if it is, I still want to help you and the others. You protected me, so I'll do the same for you in return!"

Minako means it. As Ryo sees how brave and strong she was slowly becoming which was a very good thing.

"If you say so." He said to be smiling. "You're something else, Minako."

"You-You mean it…?"

"Every word."

Ryo was serious about it, for Minako looks at him suddenly to be kissing him on the cheek for a quick peek and moves a side after that. She felt shy and Ryo was left speechless to place his hand on that little kiss that he has gotten from a girl.

"Thank you, Ryo. My friend." Said Minako to be looking at the sunset view. "(I won't be alone anymore. I got friends, Kero, a goal, powers to aid the innocent lives, stopping evil, and I will find out more about myself in no time. Watch out, Talpa! Ryo, the other Ronins, and me will be coming for you real soon!)" she then gets back to reality. "Nice beach, isn't it?"

Ryo snaps out of it to see Minako feeling happy to keep on staring until the sun goes all the way down, people needed to be saved to be looking at the city once more – for Mia and Ully's sakes.

"Huh? Oh, right!" he said just to go along on this part. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Kero knows what was going on with those two already just by looking at it. Soon Ryo, Minako, White Blaze, Kero, Mia, and Ully headed out after staying on the beach to find Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage, to find one of them at a time – for what their armors were of the four elements will find each of them soon enough. Hopefully in time before Talpa and the Evil Dynasty's do, like Sekhmet to be striking back at the heroes at any time.


	5. Sage, of the Halo

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 5 – Sage, of the Halo

On the road to the Pinnacles, as White Blaze runs to follow Mia driving her car with Kero flying above him…She, those two, Ryo, Minako, and Ully go to that place right away 'as everything else looked normal in an everyday life since Talpa took over one big area of the city' for another Ronin Warrior was nearby. Yep, another riddle that Mia explains that she believes Sage was sent to the caverns there as the first verse of the poem led to Ryo and Minako while the next verse is 'darkest prison sheds the light' and Sage is the Warrior of Light. Makes sense as Minako's sub-armor was glowing up brightly green this time, and so was Kero's body as well. Her powers tell her that Sage was close on where they were going for Kero to notice from his human friend as well.

"(My armor's glowing up green?)" questioned Minako to remember something. "(That's right…The same thing happened to Ryo when we found him, the color of his was red.)"

Mia knew that this would happen to Minako once again.

"Minako?" first time for Ryo to be seeing this. "Your armor's turning green?"

"I know. Same thing happened when we were finding you." She said to him.

"So I was right." Said Mia. "Minako, my Grandfather was right, you are the key to guiding and aiding the Ronin Warriors."

Driving the car faster now on the streets, they needed to hurry to find Sage right away for Minako to feel him out where they were going to next.

"Ah, Mia? Why are you, or why are we in such a big rush?" Ully asks her.

"So it's true…" Minako figures for her powers were something else than just a special Ronin Warrior of the team. "I can do other things, but I'm also a power to the others too and tracking them down."

"And as we speak, we need to head to the Pinnacles right away." Explain Mia. "There's a crystallize like stone around there where Sage might be in. The area is one of the dark spots in the world because my Grandfather told me of a riddle of the five Ronin Warriors are found in each of their related elements, to be the key word to it; the entire fire led to Ryo and we can find Sage from another one saying about - darkest prison sheds the light. Sage has the Armor of Halo which means the power of light, so I know that he must be at the caves of the Pinnacles. I just know it."

Kero looks at Minako to know that this was her destiny to do.

"Kero?" Minako kept looking at her glow up armor. "Looks like I am the key to bring world peace against evil."

As Ryo was thinking about Sage to be there and Minako to know about her destiny…Arriving at the place, looks like a field of many stones all over.

"Wow. Look at this, it's like being on the moon." Said Ryo.

Minako has a look around too while Mia knows that Sage was in a deep sleep too where he is right now, for Ully hopes that they'll save him. Kero comes up from many directions next to Minako to play around a lot.

"Kero. Come on, quit it!" Minako chases after her friend for fun. "Come back here!"

"Hey! I want to run around too!" Ully joins in on the fun.

Ryo sees Minako looking very happy with her dragon-like creature for him to smile to see her laughing and smiling so sweetly. For Ully joins in too while White Blaze felt something to have a better look, for Mia smiles too from seeing the three were having fun together. It was kind of funny…It looks like Minako was like a little kid again the way she was knowing more about having a lot of fun, before Ryo's eyes to be having his face completely red from seeing this woman's kindness from within this girl. After that for Ully was enjoying the view as Kero went to find White Blaze, Minako tries taking a breather.

"Oh, that Kero…He sure is something else." Minako said to herself.

Then Ryo stands next to Minako to try getting her attention quickly.

"That's some dragon you got there."

"Ryo." spoke Minako to see her little friend. "Yeah, Kero sure is. He was my friend that I ever had during my travels."

That was new to hear.

"He is?" he asks her.

Soon enough, Minako tells her tales to Ryo about her past on what she does remember. Please pay close attention here, it's very important to learn about this girl even more 'so far'…

"Yes. As I said, I want to find out who I really am and why I have become a Ronin Warrior with a great gift. I just one day woke up in the forest out of nowhere. No family of mine, siblings, friends, a boyfriend, or a pet. Nothing! Just like that, I just had clothes on to be wondering around to find a pink baby dragon out of his name to be Kero; with no other parents, around to almost getting attack by vultures, I knew that I had to save him. Since then, he's been traveling with me for a long time. We helped a lot of children, doing many different jobs, food and water to have, and such much but with no friends. Like I was a stranger to them…During the times we trained while I was soon discover a strange feeling that I was getting. From sensing, odd things not feel so normal, healing powers, and such – someone did help me and Kero out. A monk in white carrying a staff. Like he was from ancient times or something. I don't know what his name was, but I remember his face, voice, and felt his powers that were very real to us. He trained both Kero and me to defend over the years and care for us as is he was family, almost like a father or a big brother to me…Just before the Dynasty's took over everything and me having these powers with Kero too, he said something very odd to us, such as… 'Seek out the truth, you are the source of power that has it all for a group of boys will aid you. So, follow your heart for good, and never for evil'. That's it…The last I saw of that man for Kero and me for us to meet with you and the others. I didn't believe in that man at first, I thought it was just a riddle. But really, it was a warning. A warning that really came true. And now, here we are right now in this mess."

And that makes perfect sense for Ryo was the first to hear about all of this.

"Wow…Minako, I didn't…" Ryo was left speechless, leaving Minako to feel bad and apologizes to him quickly.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she said. "That came out wrong! It really did! Please forgive me!"

Ryo then was laughing that made Minako very confused.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I understand, it's okay to talk about these things. I don't mind." He said to then says this next part. "Just seeing you act this way, smiling, and laughing too…It kind of makes you look very cute. You know…?"

This made Minako smile a bit to turn red all over her face.

"It does…?" she felt shy. "You're just saying that to me."

"Not at all." Ryo points out to Minako. "See? You're doing it again."

"Ah, man. You're right, Ryo, I am." She said to soon be laughing with him.

How cute…With Mia and Ully knows of them to be saving Sage together as a team, Kero then felt something like White Blaze was too 'besides of the area that they were in was like his home', the others continue moving onward, unaware of the danger was coming. The Dark Warlord as follow them! Sekhmet! The six get to the entrance of the caves to be very deep inside to go into, Ully tries calling out to Sage with a strong echo to hear from deep in the caves itself.

"Sage! Where are you?!" shouted Ully. "Mia, is Sage really in there?"

"Yes. More than ever." She answers. "Minako, you feel him too, right? Your powers said so from your armor."

That's right, it was. For Minako's armor was glowing brightly green still as she reaches out her hand to feel Sage out. He was hidden in a light crystallize walls from within the caves.

"Kero?" Minako looks at her dragon friend to nod a yes to her. "It does, Mia, Sage is inside. Alive and well…Just sleeping though. I know where he is located and so does Kero."

Soon, Sekhmet arrives as he plans to kill Sage while he's sleeping, but White Blaze and Kero too both sense his presences and alerts Ryo and Minako for they start a battle with him once again. He was of course hiding somewhere nearby.

"Mia! Ully! Stay back!" said Ryo to protecting them. "Come on out! Show yourself!"

Minako was ready as well to already feel out on who it was as one of their enemy.

"We know you were spying on us…Sekhmet!"

And so, it was him rising out of the waters.

"Thank you for leading me here." He said with an evil glare in his eyes.

"Minako? You knew that Sekhmet was alive?" Ryo asks her.

Kero growls to join the fight with Ryo, Minako, and White Blaze as well to be a boxer with his tiny hands out to be punching so many times fast.

"Well, he has to be a very good actor to pull off a stunt to be taken down by his own weapon, very low of you, buddy!" she said. "I knew you've escaped from the moment the buildings came down, but Ryo and I will beat you!"

"Nice of you to notice about me, girl. I tricked you, boy, to let you and your team lead me to the caves and it worked." Said the Dark Warlord of Venom to turn his attentions to Minako next. "And you, woman. You said your name is Minako, Armor of the Diamond member of the Ronin Warriors. You? A girl?"

Ouch, that had to hurt.

"So…? So what if I am a girl?" Minako said to Sekhmet in anger. "Us 'girls' have the right to fight back instead of feeling like the weaker ones to be put in danger. Not me!"

Kero made noises when talking-like to defend her friend as well.

"Is that so? Well, any age won't stand a chance against us Dark Warlords of the Evil Dynasty." Sekhmet takes out one of his six swords to have power coming from it, it was snake venom and very deadly one too…His armor is venom after all.

"Great, I feel darkness from within this Dark Warlord." Minako said. "Ryo. White Blaze. Kero. Watch yourselves…!"

"He does mean it." Ryo feels it too. "Ully. Mia. You two, get back."

"Right." Said Mia.

The two stayed inside of the cave entrance as Ryo and Minako will be fighting against Sekhmet.

"Minako, stay close to me. We'll fight together as a team and stay together." Ryo said.

"Right, Ryo. I will do that." She said to be joining with him on a two against one battle. "We won't let you kill Sage, you dirty snake!"

"Think again…My Snake Fang Swords can poison, melt, and destroy anything it slashes or touches." said the Dark Warlord to come at them. "Snake Fang Strike!"

Ryo and Minako move away in time, for Sekhmet's venom's touch does burn badly from the grounds even. A close call there.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Minako was freaking out. "That's really snake venom on this guy! For reals?! His armor and his suit! He's not bluffing!"

Sekhmet uses his sword to be fast of striking at Ryo to move away in a fast paste too and Minako, with her punching back at him many times, allowing Ryo to use an upper kick right at the enemy. Nice hit! Down he goes!

"Perfect hit!" said Ryo. "Nice fighting style, Minako."

She smiles in a sky kind of way.

"I told you that I trained to fight." Minako said to tell it like it like it was. "Like I said, us girls need to stand up for ourselves. (Still, I fight as I am, while you, Ryo, still have the power after the volcano that you needed. It's pretty cool.)"

To Ully and Mia's surprise, Minako was right about that. Ryo discovers that his armor has grown more powerful since he awakened in the volcano and realizes that he grows stronger with each battle. And still, Sekhmet gets up for more as Ryo almost had his armor melted off from the venomous touch from his swords. How did it scratch Ryo like that? It was so fast to hit, wasn't it?

"How's that possible…?" questioned Ryo.

"You can cut a tail of a snake off, but it always grows back." Sekhmet said. "My venom of my sword can deliver that even if you dodge my deadly strikes."

Ryo and Minako stayed close without splitting up for Sekhmet still goes at them. He was fast to try confusing them with his deadly stabbing of his sword, but they could see that.

"Ryo! Jump!" Minako tells him in time. "Now, come down from behind and then throw him hard!"

And so, Ryo does…Sekhmet misses them again, Minako grabs his arm, and Ryo throws by grabbing the other to the cave-like walls hard.

"That's how we do it!" Ryo said to be ready for more. "Minako, you and I make a great team in combat."

Now Sekhmet knows of Ryo's powers for Talpa did warn him Anubis, Dais, and Cale about from earlier. But not knowing about Minako, for she was another Ronin Warrior like them was news to him.

"Ronin Warrior! Woman! Prepare to be destroyed and have a taste of my double Snake Fang Swords!"

Crap! He wasn't joking…Sekhmet powers up his two swords for more venom power to course through from the dark skies and more Dynasty warriors to appear out of the waters to surround Minako and Ryo.

"This seems playing fair for us, cheater." Minako complains. "Kero, watch out for Sekhmet's swords and himself."

Kero understood her. Both Ryo and Minako had to make sure that Ully and Mia are away from the fight and go find Sage.

"Mia! Ully! Get going!" Ryo told them.

"Kero, you go with them too!" and Minako to her little friend. "Don't worry about us!"

"Right!" said Mia to take Ully with her. "Come on, Ully!"

Just in time with Kero flying with them, as White Blaze help the two heroes. Don't stop running! Keep going!

"I will hunt them down once I'm done with you two…" Sekhmet then gives out the command. "Attack!"

Roy and Minako fight their way through a lot of Dynasty warriors as a team, and then dodging Sekhmet and throwing his deadly swords at them. They were doing well avoiding them, until the last one comes from above Minako head was way too fast to feel out for Ryo to see.

"Minako!" Ryo rushes to her rescue.

He pushes Minako away to get his face to look at the sword to move so quickly, the venom-like liquids fall to Ryo's eyes. Causing him to go blind in a painful way! To Minako's horror, she failed to sense it in time to see her friend get hurt 'or so she thinks it was her fault'.

"Ryo! No!"

As Ully, Mia, and Kero kept on moving, White Blaze didn't like on what just happened to have Ryo put in danger now for Minako tries helping him out.

"Your eyes are now blind…Like the bats in the caves!" said Sekhmet while laughing in a psycho type of way.

"You sicko…!" Minako stands next to Ryo to defend him with her life. "Stay back!"

"Minako…?" Ryo tries talking to her. "Get out of here! Save yourself!"

"No! I won't leave you! We fight together, and stay together, Ryo! You and me!"

Not good…! Sekhmet gets his swords back to only have two to finish them off.

"Now you see? The true power of a Dark Warlord feels like!" he said. "You feel the pain, the hurtfulness from your eyes, you can hardly move, let alone raise your hand. And you, woman, prepare to have the same faith as the boy! Anyone who stands in Master Talpa's way from ruling this world, shall die."

"Just…Stop this!" Minako cries out.

Minako won't abandon Ryo, no matter what happens to her to fight back, or tries to. Scared, yes. But she won't give up. He strikes at Ryo to be worry about Minako to not sensing the danger coming at them of hers, but Sekhmet couldn't strike at all as Minako's eyes started to glow up suddenly 'like from the last episode'.

"What?!" he couldn't move away. "Why can't I…?! What is this?!"

Soon enough just for Minako to use her unknown powers again 'for the second time to happen out of nowhere'…White Blaze saves Ryo and her too by tackling Sekhmet away from them in time.

"White Blaze!" call out Ryo to his tiger friend.

It was enough to push Sekhmet back before another poison smoke attack to use it on White Blaze, but he out runs the enemy to carry Ryo on to his back and runs straight into the caves they go, as he grabs hold of Minako to ride with him making her to come back to reality from one touch. She doesn't know on what she just did?

"Huh? White Blaze?" Minako was confused. "What's going on? Why are we running away?!"

Ryo holds on to Minako's hand tightly without letting go for he sees that she doesn't remember of her saving his life just now.

"Minako, hold on tight. We're going to save Sage."

The three made it in the caves for Sekhmet's weapon misses them again. Now blocking their only way out, he and the Dynasty soldiers follow them to kill Ryo, Minako, and Sage from within since one was blind and White Blaze was weakening for a while too but Minako wasn't affected from the snake venom. What's up with that? At least they were safe, as Ryo tries cleaning the poison out of his eyes using the cave's water while Minako looked upset to see him and White Blaze was hurt because they came to her rescue.

"(Ryo…White Blaze…It's all my fault because Ryo had to jump in to save me from that Sekhmet's venom, and the same thing happen to White Blaze from smelling it.)" said the sad Minako. "(That should've been me to go blind instead of him!)"

Ryo did his best but he still couldn't see to make sure that White Blaze rest to still go find Sage alone, while he was blinded?!

"No good...! I still can't see!" he said. "White Blaze, he got you too, huh? I'm so sorry."

Minako had to do something as she takes out her hand to heal White Blaze up for the poison to get out. By forming it in a shape type of a crystal-like shard, to soon shattered the evil to dust after that. The tiger will be all right to rest for now.

"Good. It worked." Minako said to be amazed herself. "I didn't know I can suck out the evil to then forming it to a crystal-like state after healing. Amazing…"

"Minako. I forget that you had healing powers." Ryo said to heard it happen and sense it out.

"I guess I do. Ryo, let me try your eyes to heal up."

"I'm fine, really." Minako pulls Ryo down to sit still as she does her part.

"Oh, no! You're not going out there alone! I'm coming too while White Blaze rests up! We're saving Sage together. Now, stay still for me." To Ryo surprise, Minako sounded sad and angry about it.

"You are? But Sekhmet-!"

"I don't care!" she said as she started to heal Ryo's eyes. "You saved me from his poison and gotten blind because of me…! It's all my fault! I should be in your place instead!"

Ouch! Harsh, but she means well to care about him. As for her saving his life by blocking Sekhmet's attack, he leaves that aside for now to himself since she doesn't remember doing it.

"Hey…Don't say that. I'll be fine with you to guide me, you can be my eyes, Minako."

"Excuse me?" she was confused.

Ryo smiles at her.

"I mean it, so don't blame yourself okay?" he said. "I saved you so I wouldn't see you get hurt worse than I already am in."

With any luck, Minako manages to poor some poison of evil out of Ryo's eyes, but he was blind to take some time to see again.

"I did it. Well, kind of…" she got some into a crystal form to turn to dust.

"Wait? That's all you can get?" ask Ryo.

There was good news about this matter and bad news for Minako to explain to Ryo.

"White Blaze was no problem to heal, but your eyes…I did it before you have loss the sight to see, only…It'll take time to recover. The rest that make you able to see again, is to get the power of the sun to show you the light of your ways of good and opening them up again from the evil. You know? That was all I can get out of you. I think Sage fills in on the last part once we free him…Before the Dynasty baddies do to end his life if we don't hurry."

Ryo gets it now on Minako was saying to him, it'll take time for it to work at least to see.

"Really? Thanks, Minako." He gets up to offer his hand to her. "Then, be my eyes and leave the fighting to me. Your powers can lead us to Sage."

He was right about that part…

"You're right, Ryo." Minako felt better now. "Ully, Mia, and Kero are probably waiting for us now. Let's go. And White Blaze, stay put until we save our friend."

White Blaze so as Ryo and Minako transform into their armors to be ready for battle on the way to Sage to set free.

"Then let's go…" Ryo transforms. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

Minako joins in too.

"ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!"

Once suited up for those two, Ryo using his twin katana swords, as Minako holds on to them to feel them out for her friend to locate Sage on her end.

"Okay, Minako. Grab hold and my other hand." Said Ryo. "Help me feel out Sage."

She does her best to be glowing again and felt a little nervous to be doing this without Kero this time.

"I'll try…" Minako was scared.

"Are you shaking?" asked Ryo to feel her out. "You can do this, Minako, don't be scared. I'm right here."

She tries catching her breath to slowly breathe in and out to feel better again thanks to Ryo's help.

"Right. Okay, I'll do my best." She clears her mind to feel it out from Ryo's swords to her powers. "(Alright…Sage, please let my Pure Heart feel you out. Where are you trapped inside this place? Where? What part of the caves that you're imprison in? Please…Show me…! Guide me…! Lead Ryo and me there!)"

Looks like it was working…As she heard and felt the energy to the waters dripping down from inside the entire caves, she felt Sage was sleeping inside of the halo-like walls that was brighten up all green everywhere all over. Minako has done it! Both she and Ryo track down Sage who was imprisoned inside of the rocks not too far to where they were at.

"You found him?" Ryo asks her.

"Yes…Yes…Yes…!" she answers. "I know where Sage is at! Down below us!"

Looks like Ryo and Minako were going down as White Blaze stays put to hope that they'll be all right.

"Then let's go." He said to carry Minako on his back.

"Huh? Ryo?! What are you doing?!" Odd for him to be carrying her since Ryo was blind.

"Like I said. You're guiding me as my eyes for now, and I will walk to be fighting. I just don't want to see you get hurt when we hit the ground." He was right, for Minako holds on to Ryo very well.

"Oh, I see…" she said to go along with it. "Then listen to me until we reach to Sage. Ready?"

"I will…" Ryo jumps down with Minako holding on to him. "Going down!"

And away the two go…For Minako wasn't scared of falling with Ryo by her side, she'll will do her part to save all the Ronin Warriors no matter what to put on a brave face of battle. On what her powers did so far today, it was something else.

"(I did it again.)" said Minako with joy. "(I'm getting pretty good at this.)"

Elsewhere further below the caves, Mia, Ully, and Kero try out running the Dynasty solider chasing after them, with the dragon's fire to distract them. Nicely done. Both Ryo and Minako make their way to track down Sage by working as a team…

"Minako, where to now?" Ryo asks her.

She feels out Ryo's swords to point from the waters, upwards, glowing up green like her, and moving fast to point out to Sage.

"We're getting close…" Minako then feels the danger coming nearby. "Jump!"

"Jump?"

"Do it!" she demanded.

And so, Ryo does in time before lots of lances came flying out to go in to the air in time.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Sort of, but more of the Dynasty army started shooting arrows at them in the air for Minako had to tell Ryo on what to do next to get out of this, since she was on his back like being on a piggy back ride.

"Heads up, Ryo…I mean down! Listen to what I tell you and move as fast as you can!"

Ryo understood to hold on to his swords, Minako holds on to him and her scythe, and listens in to move away the second time.

"Ready whenever you are, Minako!" he said.

So, she tells him to jump from one wall to another just in time. From running the side of it for the rest to try hitting them without stopping; as Minako tells Ryo on which direction to move to one step at time to do well as a team leaving Minako to use her diamond clones to distract the rest and shields them from her powers. They were good. Now how are they going to get out of this mess? Can't stay up in the air on the side of the inside caves forever you know.

"Time to get back down, somehow…" Minako tries to think of something from looking at one thing to another of a good plan for Ryo to do.

"Another idea in mind?" he asks her.

"You bet." She said. "It's still weird of a blind person to give me a piggy-back ride at a time like this."

"It's call sticking together. Why else would we be together to save the world? I swore to help and protect you, Minako, and that's what I want to do for you." Ryo said while laughing. "Just tell me what to do next."

Ryo started to hold on to the walls as he turns on where Minako wants him to move or stop, little by little to make their way down and go save Sage before Sekhmet gets to him first.

"Turn left. A little bit more…Stop! Back up a little…One more time, and…Right there!" she said. "Jump down and use your attacks with me, Ryo! Go!"

"Bombs away!" he said.

Ryo jumps down for him and Minako to unleash their moves at the enemy to go flying with their combine powers of the two by becoming one.

"Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

"Flare Up Now!"

With diamond-like crystals mix in with fire…It burns up while trapping the Dynasty army in seconds with a power hit like that one.

"It worked!" Minako sense more were coming. "Ryo, keep going where you are standing at right now! Let's find Sage before we fight with any more of those goons! Step on it!" She grabs Ryo's hand for her to still be glowing and running a lot.

"I'll keep it up, Minako, just don't stop running." He said.

Mia and Ully are captured by Sekhmet and Dynasty soldiers. Only for Kero to keep on moving to find Ryo and Minako to save them and get to Sage before the enemy does…Hurry! I know that Mia told Kero to make his escape to protect Ully and herself, but the little dragon felt bad to leaving his other friends behind because of it. Not good at all… And what's worse, Sekhmet knows that he'll find Ryo and Minako to lead them to Sage, it was a trap! For Minako kept on feeling Sage's powers with Ryo's swords as well without giving up.

"(Come on, Sage. Where are you?)" Minako said to worried. "(I hope Kero's keeping Mia and Ully safe to be there before Sekhmet…)"

Ryo almost fell to a frozen floor for Minako to save him in time and felt something very strong underneath it.

"Wow! That was close…! Thanks, Minako."

She goes down first as Minako pulls Ryo's arm to catch him and kept on searching for his swords were moving a lot to get a lot closer now.

"Ryo, I feel him. Sage…" she said.

As the two moved in closer to the cave type of walls, the sword and Minako pin-point Sage was inside and still alive.

"You're right, Minako, he is here." He said with joy. "Way ago! But…How do we get him out of there? Sage! Hey, Sage?! Can you hear me?!"

Ryo tries slashing his swords to try freeing Sage, but with no luck. As Minako tries too using her weapon with nothing happening as well.

"I don't think he can hear us since Sage's still sleeping! This is bad…" Minako then stops to see Kero looking upset. "It's Kero."

Ryo hears Minako's friendly dragon too that he sounded all panic-like.

"Kero? What's wrong? Where's Ully and Mia?" ask Ryo.

The little pink-like dragon creature looked upset to try explaining to the two, for Minako then felt it out of Sekhmet's powers were near to get away from another poison gas in time, but he and his army have found them 'as Ully and Mia were held hostage to watch the horror to happen'.

"Looks like you two have found Sage for me…!" Sekhmet said laughing to be showing himself to them.

"Sekhmet! He has Ully and Mia!" Minako said in horror. "Let them go!"

Ryo didn't like the sound of that either.

"He has them?!" he was shock to hear that.

Mia and Ully tells the two that Sage was behind them, Minako knows just not Ryo since Sekhmet blinded him.

"Ryo! Sage is behind you!" Mia said.

"Can you see him?" and Ully to tell his friend.

"He's been blinded by Sekhmet's doing, you guys!" Minako explains to Ully and Mia. "I got his back. We will save Sage and stop you, Sekhmet! Right, Ryo?"

The two get ready for battle with Kero joining in too…Anytime for the poison to wear off Ryo's eyes to see now…

"Right, Minako. You and me, we'll fight and then rescue Sage."

"I don't think so…Attack that woman and her pet dragon!" Not good, Sekhmet order more of the Dynasty armies to surround Minako and Kero away from Ryo to face against the enemy alone as he tries aiding his friend.

"Minako-!"

Before Ryo could do anything, Sekhmet warns the two to fight the way he likes it with two human lives were on the line.

"Stay where you are and face us, or else they'll die!" he said as a threat.

For Mia and Ully' safety, they do as Sekhmet tells them to do. For Minako and Kero to become part of her diamond-like wings fight the Dynasty army while Ryo takes on Sekhmet.

"Sneaky little-!" Minako goes with it to also avoid another headache on her hands right now. "Ryo! Stay strong! One of us will save Ully and Mia and then we'll save Sage! Let just do this!" Ryo believes in Minako into doing so.

"Very well…Just be careful, Minako." he gets ready for battle. "Then it just you and me, Sekhmet, let's go."

Part of his wicked plans here…Minako had no trouble fighting the army in her and Kero's way, Ryo however…Sekhmet's powers of the poison spreads in his body to be paralyzes suddenly. He couldn't move, leaving Minako horrified to hear and getting herself beaten up by the rest ganging up on her and chain down to see the horror. Now he was just toying with Ryo as he tries punching through the walls to reach to Sage all frozen up in there, it was hard to break down; soon Minako goes out cold again for her to be in pain again for Kero gets out to help her friend before the Dynasty's take her down hard for the others to watch.

"Minako! Sage is frozen trap! Help me-! MINAKO!" Ryo calls out to her.

Sekhmet laughs for he was winning.

"Without your girlfriend out of the way this time, I shall finish you and Sage off slowly and painfully fun as she watches…I knew that keeping you two separated would work out for me. So admit your defeat while you have the chance of dying as a failure that you Ronin Warriors are." Sekhmet kept on attacking Ryo who is no match for him without his sight, but Ryo manages to shatter Sage's prison with one more punch, for something was glowing near the Dynasty army to stop attacking Minako – the light was coming from her to look serious as she makes clones of herself to punch and kick the rest to turn into dust of shatter crystals, Ryo felt her powers again like before. For Kero to know about this too, this was the second time Ully and Mia saw this happen when Minako saved them from the fallen building and doesn't remember; goes double for the blocking Sekhmet's attacks too. "What is this…? What is going on?!" anger Sekhmet was unable to see from the bright light.

Minako moves in fast to go flying at the cave-like walls to leave out another punch that started to shake the entire room, but did it work?

"It's Sage! Minako did it-!" said Ryo to finally go out cold.

Soon Minako comes too as well to see that Sage was freed, unaware that it was her that did it for Kero to point out.

"What…? What happened?" she sees Sage up close in front of her to be happy. "No way…Ryo did it! We freed Sage!"

"No! He lives?!" question Sekhmet. "But how? What was the other light?!"

Sage emerges to see Ryo was hurt and Minako almost felt weak.

"Minako? Are you all right?" he asks Minako and then sees Ryo was hurt too. "Ryo?"

"Sage…I stopped the poison, you have to do the rest for Ryo…Stop Sekhmet and save Ully and Mia. Please…!"

Sage was ready to go to battle; he moves in fast to stop Sekhmet's other swords out of his hands in seconds. Kero moves Minako aside for she does the same for Ryo.

"I will, Minako. Thanks to you and Ryo's help, it's my turn to fight back!"

Minako powers up again as she looks at Kero to use it on Sage to win this fight.

"Kero…" She gives her other energy to him. "Sage! Attack! Use your Thunder Bolt Cut now!"

And soon enough, thanks to Minako's help 'to stop the other Dynasty soldiers to free Mia and Ully and for White Blaze to join them and he was feeling better too', Sage quickly defeats Sekhmet with his Thunder Bolt Cut, blasting him away.

"Curses!" cry out the Dark Warlord.

Oh yeah, he will be back again. At least Sage was found for him, Mia, Ully, Minako, Kero, White Blaze, and aiding Ryo back outside of the caves, they have three more to free - Kento, Cye, and Rowen were next with two Ronin Warriors back together so far…

"Wow…We did it." Minako was happy to think about it. "My powers once again aided Sage in the end to beat Sekhmet for us."

"Sorry I didn't hear you, Ryo, I was in a deep sleep to recharge I guess." Sage said.

"It's fine…"

Look like he forgives his friend. Then Sage asks something to Minako.

"Minako, you healed both White Blaze and Ryo from the poison, right? But I need to shine the light from within since it should wear off by now."

Kero was surprise that Sage took a wild guess on that part.

"Yeah, that's right." She said. "Can you do it?"

That he can do. Sage heals Ryo's eyesight using his sword and the sun. Ryo could see again.

"It worked!" said Ryo to be happy to see.

"I guess it did. You were right, Minako. Thanks for your help too." He said to her.

Minako just felt shy about it.

"It was nothing, really…"

Kero cheered with joy, for White Blaze to roar, as both Ully and Mia were happy to have another Ronin Warrior member back on the team again.

"This is wonderful! Only three more to find!" said Mia.

"We did it! We did it!" and Ully to be very happy and plays with Minako again. "Come on, Minako! I'll race you!"

For that, Minako knows what that means for her to tag Kero again.

"In that case…Tag! You're it, Kero!"

He goes after the two while they were laughing for White Blaze and Mia were taking it easy to move out in a while, soon enough both Sage and Ryo join with them too as they stare at Minako to be lovable and friendly like a little kid for a teenage girl, she does come through for them in the end. As for Ryo feeling out Minako's hidden powers, that would have to wait to know more about that later soon enough. But for now, let's take five 'at least for now'.

"She sure is something else…"

"Excuse me, Sage?" Ryo was lost.

Sage just smiled to be having his face turn red just thinking about Minako.

"I'm just saying that she's very important to our team with bot the real power and a Pure Heart alright." He said. "We will find out on who she is and protect her from the Dynasty with her help saving the world. Along with finding the other guys. It's nice to see an innocent smile on someone very caring like Minako is."

Now Ryo gets it. Soon, he and Sage join in the fun.

"Yeah, I guess so…Race you!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Sage said while laughing.

Good friendship to the very end, huh? Even for Ryo to put his trust in Minako a lot more to be more open minded and happy to have friends like them. For this girl, they will find the other three Ronin Warriors next, one at a time – Kento, Cye, and Rowen…But where are they at? Hopefully she, Ryo, Sage, White Blaze, Kero, Mia, and Ully will track each of the three boys down next before Talpa makes another move with his Dark Warlords and the Evil Dynastys too. Also…Who was the person that Minako was talking about who aided her and Kero? And what about her unknown powers? Was she just more than having the Armor of Diamond to seek out Love? Soon enough, this girl will find out a lot more about herself for Kero to keep to himself for only he knows a lot more about his master/friend. Ryo, however trusts this girl no matter what happens to them.

"(Minako…Thank you, for everything today, saving Sage, and my eyesight's too.)" Ryo said to himself and smiles. "(I won't force you to tell me about your other powers right now…Maybe later, when you're truly ready. I'm here for you. We're all here for you, our friend.)"


	6. Cye of Torrent and Cale of Corruption

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 6 – Cye, of the Torrent and Cale, the Dark Warlord of Corruption

The group discovers the next clue "churns beneath a sea of salt" and realize that Cye's probably in the Sea of Toyama. Per Mia on what she has found out in finding the next Ronin Warrior nearby where it has to be Cye himself on her computer, for Minako, Ully, Ryo, and Sage listen in; while Kero was following the car by flying from outside and White Blaze running from behind to get to the next area.

"Okay, from the first clue says, 'the strings of immortal fire'." said Mia.

"That's where we started our first search for Ryo in a volcano." Minako said to remembering that part. "Then the other one was 'the darkness that sheds the light'. That was Sage that we saved next inside the caves."

"So that means Cye of the Torrent is next!" Ully said.

"Cye?" both Ryo and Sage were confused.

For Mia finds it to read the next riddle that needs to be solved.

"That's right…It says here, 'churns beneath a sea of salt'. Minako, I bet this is where you come in next to help us find him."

Minako then begins to glow up light blue color all over her armor for she felt where Cye could be at, and Kero changing his looks as well.

"I do…" she said and Kero looks at her to point out of Cye's location. "Somewhere in the waters being different from the rest of the other waters of the seas. Mia, start driving and listen to where we need to go!"

Mia drives all the way to the bridge for underneath was a sea full of water with two big swirling whirlpools to be very different. It would seem that Minako and Kero felt out Cye was in the waters for sure as the other five see it below the bridge that they were on.

"This makes sense. Sea of Toyama…Great thinking, Minako." Ryo said to her.

"It was nothing." she said. "I love swimming when I was learning how to be strong both Kero and I, so feel it out was the easiest to do."

Kero was making noises to be happy too.

"And…Cye's resting in the deepest of the ocean water, because…?" ask Ully.

"Probably resting for the battle of the century to happen."

With Ryo's guess on that one, Minako knows that Cye was doing well with his sea creature friends as well as feeling Kento out from a distance with her power of half of it was glowing up to the color orange now the same with Kero's body too.

"Cye was easiest to find, but getting him out next will not be so easy. As for Kento…One group we must bring him back to wherever he is now, and the rest of us need to get Cye to join back. Two more Ronin Warriors in one day, this is something."

"Yeah, but we'll get it done." Ryo said to her. "Minako, with you having Kero to swim like a mermaid, both you and I can get to Cye out in no time. You in?"

Kero was in for sure to be flying around to be part of the battle to and rescue mission.

"I sure am!" said Minako. "Looks like you have to find Kento with Mia's help guiding you, Sage. Please be careful."

Sage will be fine and so will Mia staying by his side.

"Don't worry about us, just stay strong. We'll be back." she said. "I know where to look for Kento next."

Kero then hands Mia, Sage, and a spare for Kento to hold to the diamond pieces for her to feel them out once Kento has been rescued next.

"We'll be fine, Minako, we're going after Kento and be right back." said Sage.

"And Ryo, Minako, and Kero will be fine saving Cye. And if they need anything, I'll back them up." Ully stops when he sees White Blaze joining in too. "And you too, White Blaze!"

"Then good luck, everyone!" Minako said to keep their spirits up.

As everyone laughing soon Mia and Sage headed out to find Kento on where he was from his armor. While Ryo, Minako, Kero, Ully, and White Blaze go rescue Cye in the deep blue whirlpool of the sea. Unaware of the other two, Talpa sends Cale to stop them and Sekhmet returns to get back at our heroes from afar with something in mind to stop Minako 'with Kero helping them out' and Ryo one by one and knowing something about the odd power to stop for the three. Not good…Hope they'll be careful for its swimming time!

"Minako, no matter what happens, know this. We are a team. We do what we can to save Cye and beat and Dynastys in any way." Ryo said to her. "Be careful. Both you and Kero."

Minako will try her best only for her headache to be acting up again to make the others worry about Minako's condition.

"Minako?" Ully started to worry. "What's wrong?"

"Minako!" Ryo helps her in time with Kero too. "Not again…"

"Wait! Ryo, this isn't the first time this happen to her?"

Shocking to Ully, White Blaze, and a little from Kero as well. Somehow, Minako tries to be strong for Ryo and the others from feeling weak.

"I'm fine…!" she said. "Just a little dizzy. Really, I can do this." Kero rubs his head on Minako's face to be worry even more.

"Kero has every right to worry, Minako." Said Ryo. "Just be strong and don't stress yourself out so much."

Minako was fine to do what she does best.

"I will. Kero!" she calls her friend to become her mermaid fins to go swimming. "Let's go save Cye."

"Ully, you stay here with White Blaze."

The rest was up to Ryo and Minako to do their best on this rescue mission, since they can swim very well.

"You got it!" the little kid said to be cheering his heroes all the way. "Do your best, Ryo! And Minako, you and Kero stay safe!"

"I will." She said. "Let's go swimming."

Ryo couldn't stop staring at Minako's looks of Kero to turn into anything from her armor, to look cute as a warrior-like mermaid to remember her kissing him. He gets back to reality for them to jump in the waters now.

"Right…! Right! Dive in!" Ryo gets back to the matter at hand with Minako. "Here we come, Cye!"

In the waters the two go. Good thing the Ronin Warriors are good swimmers, like Minako was good 'even with Kero helping her out as part of her armor', Ryo sees how good that she can be. Soon the Dynasty warrior army of Archana-Cons started stretching their long sharp arms at them; they move away in time, so now what? Looks like they need to fight together while swimming to Cye, Minako uses her powers allowing Ryo to breath and talk under water like her. Cool!

"Ryo? Can you hear me?" Minako tries talking to him.

"Yeah…Wait! What?!" he was very confused right now. "Minako did you…? I didn't know you can do that. You're so full of surprises!"

Minako got shy when Ryo said that, but let us cut back to the chase.

"I know, right? I am…But enough about that power, those female-like Dynasty Archana-Cons have arrived to stop us." explain Minako. "Seems that Talpa would send his goons again."

"But why those things?"

"I guess they're good fighting on top of the water and in the waters. But we can't stop! We need to find Cye and wake him up!" Minako does have a point there as Ryo and she must fight their way through them first.

"We might as well have ourselves a water fight, it's the only way." He said.

Minako goes charging in at the army spider-like demons right away.

"In that case…Cover me from behind and I'll get the ones in front!"

"Cover you…? Minako?" confused Ryo.

Looks like Minako battles with a bunch of Dynasty soldiers of Archana-Cons on her own. As Ryo get some from behind to swim fast to throw their weapons against each other, he sees how Minako does well under water; she was moving so gracefully, takes down a bunch of them at once, with a very powerful to kicking and punching all over, as well as out of the waters too for Ryo couldn't believe in this fight was so cool! As Cye was still trying to get up the best he could, must be hard. As the fight was still going on for Ryo was doing well, Minako saves him from a bunch of them ganging up to try stabbing him to death, it went backwards to throwing them out of water.

"Wow…" she was loving this. "I never felt this much fun and fighting hard since Kero and I out ran a bunch of the deer in the woods. I love it! Ryo, you okay?"

Ryo couldn't stop staring at Minako's abilities yet again to be very friendly to him, but was cut short for those two to continue.

"Yeah, yeah it is…" He just goes on to be saying this part next. "Minako! That was amazing! You're super cute when you swim to show off your moves! Like a mermaid almost."

"Really…?" Minako was pleased by Ryo to be getting back to the battle. "Thank you. But right now, we better transform to end this fight." She goes first to put her armor on. "ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!"

"You got it then." He transforms too. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

And then, they both summon their armors to defeat the rest of the spider-like female demons together, while White Blaze takes out two enemy archers with Ully cheering him on. From fighting above for Ryo and Minako were in the waters, across from them, to back under again as Minako was still good at it, Ryo slashes the rest of the Dynasty armies away. I guess this girl can swim while fighting and using her weapon too without any problems. Nice!

"Finally, now with the busted some bugs, it's Cye finding time." Minako swims on ahead first. "Come on, Ryo!"

Ryo smiles to join with her.

"Right…Guess we'll be swimming to the hole at the bottom of the sea."

Ha! Guess those two will have trouble on their hands now. Ryo moves slower with armor on under water, he can still breath and talk under water to try to stay strong with Minako too. As well as the Dark Warlord goes jumping in the waters for Ully and White Blaze sees the two will be in grave danger, with Cye too.

"Oh, no…This is bad, White Blaze. Really bad…!" Ully panicked.

Everything seems to be alright besides Sekhmet butting in again, however as Ryo and Minako headed further underwater to find Cye, something goes wrong with Ryo's armor and then Sekhmet attacks them.

"Ryo?" Minako sees that something wasn't right to feel out. "What's wrong? Ryo?!"

"Minako…!" Ryo had trouble moving. "I…I…Can't move…!" Soon they see Sekhmet and hear his evil laugh to make his move to stop Ryo and Minako, for this wasn't good at all. "Sekhmet!" anger Ryo.

"Not you again!" and Minako tries protecting her friend.

"Ryo, of the Wildfire and woman…I have come here to stop you two!" said the Warlord of Venom. "Prepare yourselves!"

Sekhmet comes at them under water to be spreading the venom all over, as Minako avoids his attacks and Ryo does to. The two-stayed close for Ryo's armor was not doing so well, but Minako was fine. Could it be from the venom? It was killing all the fishes in the waters for Minako to see the horror for she tries fighting back at Sekhmet leaving Ryo to block his sword with the other and still was feeling weak all over.

"(Something's not right…The fishes are dying from Sekhmet's poison…And Ryo…It's the same feeling as them!)" Minako finally gets it now. "Sekhmet! What did you do to Ryo?! What's wrong with his armor?! Tell us!"

"It seems you've figured it out, woman." Said Sekhmet. "My poison's affecting his armor very well under water."

"Poison?!" shock Ryo when he heard that was happening to his armor.

Minako got upset to be hearing that this mess was happening to Ryo right now, for her powers couldn't get the poison under water and with Sekhmet trying to stop them, this was bad here.

"You…Slime!"

As Ryo was trying to hold down Sekhmet for Minako to try strike him from behind, no good for the poison smokes to slow her down to try to fight back, seems like she wasn't affected by his powers at all.

"Answer me this, woman! Why hasn't the poison affect your armor?" Ask Sekhmet. "I demand to know!"

Good question. Minako doesn't know that herself to be surprise by that only to see Ryo get hit instead.

"How should I know?!" she said in anger to protect her friend. "Seems that my armor protects me from your poisonous powers! For hurting my friend, I will stop you and your Evil Dynasty gang!"

Ryo was surprised to have Minako on his team to be defending him against Sekhmet's dirty scheme. Ryo sees his armor has a rip in it from the enemy's last attacks he did to him back in the caves for it to take full affect underwater.

"This is bad…My armor has a tare…!" he said in pain. "Why is this…happening to me…?!"

Not good for Minako to hear about the horror.

"Is it?!" she sees it. "It's only affecting you underwater…No…How come I can't be affected but you are, Ryo?!"

And all that Sekhmet was doing was enjoying the pain on Ryo that he was getting from within him.

"It'll only hurt at first, but I assure you that it will get worse little at a time." He said. "I'll find a way to stop you, woman, afterwards along with Cye once I'm done with him. This is the full power of my deadly poison!"

"Ryo!" Minako was worried of her friend.

But like Ryo wasn't going to give up that easily.

"No…No way…!"

"There's no way for you to win, boy, I will tear the rest of you off with my swords!" Sekhmet then gets his six swords together to become one to use his attacks. "Snake Fang Strike!"

With that attack and Ryo was too weak to fight back, the attack takes down under the sea for Minako was unable to save him from falling deeper in the seas in time.

"Ryo!"

Ryo couldn't get his hand out by reaching to her in time.

"Minako!"

Now she was very mad for it was up to her to stop Sekhmet alone, until Minako's headache was coming back again to fall under.

"No-! No…! (Please…Not now!)" she said in pain.

This was Sekhmet's chance. Watch out, Minako! Kero!

"Perfect…This is my chance to get back at you, woman!"

Kero then appears to try head-butting his armor to keep him away from Minako and not be affected by the poison either, still he whips him with his sword many times underwater.

"Run away, Kero!" Minako said in horror.

"Stupid little…Freak!" Sekhmet kicks Kero away from them to go after Minako next. "Now…Where were we?"

Minako tries to swim way to Cye quickly to use her attacks to hold Sekhmet off to go after her…

"No! I won't let you touch Cye on my watch-!" but she stops as the enemy was too fast. "Oh, no!"

"You've loss. Time for you to sleep."

He swims up to using his swords to hit Minako out cold to right into his evil clutches for Sekhmet has something in store for her. What will happen to Minako now? Not good…Same with Ryo…For Kero had to do something to swim for it, find Cye, and wake him up quickly on his own to save his friends too. Sekhmet heads to finish Cye off before he can awaken, but is attacked by fish and a whale. He kills all of them, but it allows Ryo's swords to wake Cye. Alright, Kero! Quick thinking! He's finally awakens to take down Sekhmet. He needs to find both Ryo and Minako before it was too late; lucky for Cye he blasts Sekhmet and rescues Ryo before returning to the waters to continue the battle for both Ully and White Blaze to see. But where was Minako? He didn't find her but Ryo only?

"Ryo?" Ully was worried.

"He'll be fine, I was lucky to get him out in time." Said Cye to try cheering Kero up. "We will save Minako, my little dragon friend. Don't you worry. We'll save her and get back at Sekhmet."

Seems to cheer up Kero, soon they hear Sekhmet popping out of the waters to drown Minako's body in front of them to watch.

"Don't think this is over yet, Ronin Warriors!" he said. "A third member like you, Cye, is back, but I have something with me…A certain girl who looks up to you. She'll die unless you come and face me!"

"Minako!" Ully said in horror. "That's low!"

Kero and White Blaze didn't like this either which made Cye very mad for him to be seeing this.

"No, Minako…!" he was mad now. "Let her go, Sekhmet! This battle is between you and me!"

"I thought so…The let's fight under water before your friend drops to the bottom of the sea to her death!" Sekhmet throws Minako's out cold body in to the waters for Cye goes after her.

"That dirty…! Ully, stay here with Ryo until he recovers." He dives into the waters again. "I'm coming, Minako!"

As in the water Cye is immune to his poison 'just like Minako was', Sekhmet brings them to a bridge nearby and beats up Cye only to be stronger up water for his armor was Torrent after all. He does manage to get Minako's body out of the waters, but she wasn't moving or breathing to try giving her some air.

"Minako…Stay with me…" said Cye who looked and sounded upset. "You'll pay for this, Sekhmet!"

"That's two of the Ronin Warriors was down, and one more to go." Sekhmet attacks Cye with his swords. "Snake Fang Strike!"

That hit pushes Cye off the bridge causing a truck to get hit from the bridges ropes to expose like that. Lucky, he pushes Minako away for Kero to save her in time for he had to try to wake her up, but how? And I don't think Cye can't beat Sekhmet alone; Ully, Kero, and White Blaze revive Ryo by dragging him into a fire and he steps in to help Cye.

"Good thinking, White Blaze." Said Ully. "I hope this works. If anyone can wake up Minako, it's Ryo."

Kero tries pressing on Minako's stomach to try getting the water out of her, before Cye gets poison to death by Sekhmet if help doesn't help him out anytime soon! Ryo finally wakes up and the power from the fire to make him stronger now. He sees Kero trying to save Minako.

"Minako…! Minako!" he rushes to her side. "Come on! Get up, please…Don't die like this. Not you or Cye! Please!"

Ryo's head was glowing showing virtue on it to Cye's was trust, soon Minako's love was too as she wakes up coughing the water out of her. She was okay! Kero was happy to be hugging his human friend.

"Ah, man…! What happened…?" she was weak but she'll live.

"Minako!" Ryo hugs her suddenly. "I thought I've loss you."

Minako never felt this type of warmth feeling around her before to be surprise and happy about it.

"Ryo…" Minako then knows of Cye was in grave danger right now. "Cye! Ryo, you need to stop Sekhmet from killing Cye! Hurry!"

With her feeling weak from the head, it was up to Ryo to back Cye up.

"Then stay put. Until you recover, I got this." he said and all fired up. "Sekhmet will pay for this…!"

She tries staying strong for the two boys to watch it all happen within this battle.

"Then please, Ryo…You two be careful…"

So now, Ully and White Blaze watch the rest of the fight, as Minako tries to lie back so she can fight at any moment now with Kero to stay by her side; still affected by the poison that was still on Ryo's armor, that dirty snake strikes him down. From Ryo cries for help, Cye gets back up too as Minako does the same to be feeling weird again to start glowing up all over to then start crawling at Sekhmet to try to do something.

"Time for you two to die like the girl-!" he stops to see Minako behind him to be having the powers again. "What?! You…!"

Yep, Kero sees Minako's powers up close – as Cye was the first and Ryo to see with his own eyes this time being real.

"Minako?" shock the two boys.

She grabs hold of Sekhmet to trap him into a diamond-like statue to trap his body. Allowing Minako to give him a kick to really hurt all over his body to feel the pain like getting stabbed many times all over, with no way you're fighting back against Minako this time, Sekhmet!

"Shard of Crystal Cyclone!" Minako powers up her attack at her enemy.

"Why you…!" he said in anger. "That light was coming from her!"

Minako then stops to fall again and go out cold to at least be saying this since she was back to normal again.

"Cye…Quickly, use your Super Wave Smasher attack…!" said the weak Minako. "Do it! You and Ryo must finish Sekhmet off!" And then, she was out but will be fine for Kero to carry Minako away again. Sekhmet's going down this time! Combining Cye's Super Wave Smasher and Ryo's Flare Up Now attack of theirs, they defeated Sekhmet which Talpa is not pleased with another failure. Nice! Together, they are strong to beat their enemies like that, even though the bridge was destroyed, another victory for the heroes for Minako to see them win and her to help out in the end as well. What luck! "Yes…We did it!" Minako said to keep her faith on the group again.

Ully goes up to Minako and hugs her like Kero was too.

"Minako! Alright! We did it!"

"Ully…" Minako was happy to do so well for her new friends and White Blaze licking her face. "Oh, you!"

Ryo and Cye check on Minako to lend her a hand, at least the poison's gone off their armor now and Sekhmet is out but will return later. However, the water of the poison killed all the poor sea creatures in it, how horrible.

"Minako!" Cye was happy. "Thank you. Thanks to your powers, Ryo and I have manage to stop Sekhmet in time."

She recalls a little to still not remember anything else from trapping Sekhmet with her powers until she came to again to tell her friends to win, hard on Minako more, huh?

"Oh! Well, glad we came out of this alive." She said. "(Wait…I did something without knowing anything about it?)" Minako then sees the horror in the waters. "Oh, no…"

And so do the others.

"Look at all of the fishes…" Ryo was shocked to see.

"The Dynasty not only attack the people, but other living animals as well, huh?" ask Ully. "Horrible!"

Kero hates to look at it too and hides next to Minako.

"It is, Ully." said Cye. "And Talpa with his goons will keep on doing this unless we do something quickly."

"Our only chance is to get all of us Ronin Warriors back together to win this battle for good." Ryo said.

"And we will too…"

Minako then goes up near the edge of the bridge to do something to heal the waters and the sea creatures too 'for some of them like the whale' to still live on and the poison was gone thanks to her.

"Minako!" shock Cye and Ryo on what they just saw.

Seeing the power of their teamwork, the two vow to find their friends and unite to defeat the Dynasty – for Ryo, Minako, Cye, Kero, Ully, and White Blaze will do their best for one part to be a happy ending to see, saving some living sea creatures for one thing, this girl is something else to them.

"I don't know what I can't remember doing at times to go out cold, but if I can save many more lives like those beautiful creatures of the sea, then so be it." she said to be brave like Kero was too. "(I won't be scared, and I'm not alone either.) We better get going to wait up for Sage and Mia to find Kento next. Come on."

Ryo and Cye are glad to have Minako on their team.

"Then let's go." Said Cye.

"Okay then." And Ully.

As those two, Kero, and White Blaze headed out, Ryo had something to say to Minako on what they did in battle today was very hard.

"Minako…I'm glad you're all right." said Ryo. "And I'm glad you're not hurt. You helped us in the end. You can do anything."

The two walk together to join with the others, for this was new for Minako to be doing.

"Anything, huh?" she said. "Well, for some I can. Just not all…I want to try though. Like I did with the sea creatures, I can do anything else if I put my mind to it."

With Minako's armor glowing a little bit of orange, Kento will be saved on Sage's end next. Only two more to go who were Kento and then Rowen will be last.

"I guess we should get going." Ryo said to her.

"Then let's go!" she said to be changing for the better little by little.

As Ryo, Minako, Cye, Ully, Kero, and White Blaze headed out to wait for Sage and Mia, those two go find Kento next up in the mountains. Unaware of Cale will be waiting for them…Just want to explain how the rest of it goes on the other end before the next chapter, okay? Easier this way…More to come after this. Promise.

Mia and Sage travel to Mount Dojo to find Kento, unknowingly followed by Cale. After they are forced to abandon Mia's jeep, Sage heads off on his own and orders Mia to return to the city, but she refuses and follows him.

A snowstorm starts and Mia is attacked by a pack of wild wolves, but is saved by Sage.

Cale tries to take them out with an avalanche, but they jump out of the way and the wolves are swept away by the avalanche. Knowing it is too dangerous for Mia to leave if Talpa or his Warlords caused that, Sage allows Mia to come with him and they head to a giant rock called The Throne of the Gods.

Mia believes that this is what the line of the poem "burning within a throne of rock" meant when it referred to Kento's location. Cale attacks the two and Sage tries to break the rock with his Thunder Bolt Cut, but does no damage to it. Cale thrusts his sword into the rock and it will seek out Kento's heart and kill him before he wakes.

Sage and Cale battle, but Sage is unable to defeat him and he and Mia fall over a cliff next a waterfall. The two fall into a cave and as they lay unconscious, the Ancient One appears and tells Sage that he needs to unlock the full power of his armor by achieving concentration of both mind and body then disappears before Sage wakes up.

Mia decides to distract Cale while Sage rescues Kento and upon reaching a cliff-top, calls Cale out. He doesn't appear, but she notices the Ancient One and remembers how he dissolved the Circle of Power and gave the Ronins back their armor and saved her and Sage from drowning and wonders why he just doesn't save Kento himself.

As he walks away, Mia calls after him and follows, but he disappears as the snow starts up again. Cale catches her and dangles her in a waterfall to draw the meditating Sage out. When that fails, he freezes the waterfall, but Sage emerges and saves Mia.

With his full power unlocked, it restores life to the land and he successfully uses the Thunder Bolt Cut on the rock as the sword reaches Kento. At first it appears as if Sage acted too late, but Kento bursts out of the rock and causes an explosion that blows Cale away.

With Kento rescued, the three head back to the city to reunite with the others and find Rowen.


	7. Kento of Hard Rock and Dais of Illusion

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 7 - Kento, of the Hard Rock and Dais, the Dark Warlord of Illusion

Talpa sends Dais to destroy the Ronin Warriors before they can locate and rescue Rowen. Great, we got a fourth enemy to deal with now…An evil plan to be going on, so in other words - it doesn't mean good news at all.

As they drive back to the city for the other three from the last episode, 'as Ryo, Minako (who was getting better with her powers so far), Cye, Kero, Ully, and White Blaze for Ully to be riding on top of him race to meet up with the others', Mia explains the poem to Sage and Kento, explaining that the last verse that will lead them to Rowen is. Saying this, "floating amongst the eyes of the ages, unmoored in the stream of the sky", but she has no idea what this means. Still they won't give up even if Kento was hungry a lot. Although Dais was on the move on one end, the other showing a spider in its web from the forest…Gross, I so hate bugs.

At a temple, Ryo, Minako, Cye, Ully, Kero, and White Blaze waited for the other three. Ully was talking about the history of the temple that they were at while getting some water to drink, for both Minako and Kero were learning a lot of things from this building to look around it.

"This will be the best place to wait for the others."

Yep. You can say that again, Ully.

"And the perfect place to have a battle plan too. Right, Minako?" Ryo asks her.

Kero was flying around to see the inside and outside of the temple in seconds, as Minako was staring at it a lot.

"Huh? Oh, yes. A good spot right here." she said. "Sorry, Kero loves discovering new things. As do I. This place is cool looking, Ully."

"It is, right?" Ully was laughing and holding Minako's hand.

"But the sound from Mia's message, finding Rowen won't be so easy." said Cye. "Minako, you said you have the power to sense us out since you have the Pure Heart of a special armor, is that correct? And Kero's skin to change into five different colors?"

"Yes." She answers. "I can only feel him around or above us. Sorry, but that's all I can get out of the strata feeling from within me. The same with Kero's end too, nothing."

It's true, for both Kero and Minako could only feel out Rowen 'as the last Ronin Warrior to find' somewhere in the area to also have the blue color from Minako's sub-armor to glow up and Kero's skin to change. Anyways, where could Rowen be? Underneath, afar, above, below, and…Anywhere really.

"It's fine. Could we at least go on without him?" ask Cye.

Kero didn't think so to be nodded a big 'no' there and flies around-like crazy.

"But we can't abandon any friend behind, Cye."

Ryo agrees with Minako there as well, no man should be left behind in the fight against Talpa.

"She's right, Rowen's the only one left."

And so, after resting and getting some water to drink even for Kero and White Blaze too, the two along with the other four waited inside of the dark temple to check it out some more while waiting for Mia, Kento, and Sage to arrive anytime soon.

"It's too dark in this temple-!" Minako trips for Ryo to catch her just in time before she fell, a cute scene for those two looking like they're hugging each other for Kero to smile about.

"I got you!" he said. "Try being more careful, okay?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Ryo."

"Why don't you stay close to me until we find a light."

"Candles? I see. Very well." Said Minako.

The six continue walking inside of the temple…

"So why are there so many candles lid up?" Cye asks Ully about it.

Yeah, why do they lid up if no one's around?

"The candles are supposed to be an offering to the gods. I heard they never burn out."

Makes sense for Kiyomi, Kero, and Ully himself see for themselves. So, true. As Ryo, Cye, and White Blaze waited for the three outside of the temple to find out where Rowen was – Ryo asks Cye about what to do if he liked a girl, to be too shy in answering that question was hard enough to do to start to care about Minako more after her giving him a little kiss on the cheek from earlier. With Kero playing with the fire and Minako watching on Ully checking out the candles for all of them being lid up.

"This is really amazing…" said Minako.

"I'll say. Thought it was scary, but it's really cool looking. The flames are warm and I feel safe."

"Safer than us protecting you, Ully?" Minako was lost.

"Huh? No, no, just something to look at that's so neat is all. A special temple this is." He said to saying something to Minako next. "Listen, Minako. I notice that you're always lonely besides having Kero around you, and I was wondering…If you would be my big sister? Not to be a stranger to my parents or moving in without warning, just like for us to be friends."

Minako smiles for Ully thinks of her like a big sister 'just like Mia too' and knowing she has many good friends she has so far like Kero by her side.

"A big sister, you say? That does sound nice. I like that."

"Really?" questioned the excited Ully.

Soon, all the candles in the room go out in darkness for Kero to be growl and Minako sensing something bad to be having a headache to try overcoming it on her own to watch out for Ully's safety from another upcoming Dynasty attack.

"(No…! The darkness…I feel the danger lurking in this room…)" she said.

Ully sees the candles going out and worries of Minako's condition again.

"Minako? What's happening?"

"T…T…Trouble…!" she said in pain. "Ully! Run away!"

Just then…Ully is captured by Dais who appears in the shadows, leaving Minako and Kero to fly on top of the temple roof to save their friend.

"Ully?!" Ryo see Minako to fly up top. "Minako!"

"Ully's in danger! A Dark Warlord's here! Come on, Kero!" she was ready to fight. "(Hold on, Ully! We'll save you!)"

Not good seeing Dais having Ully as his hostage against the heroes by using a human shield, sicko!

"Ryo! Minako! Help me!" Ully cries out in terror.

Dais was laughing as if he was enjoying this madness, for both Minako and Kero could feel out dark powers from one of Talpa's henchmen.

"The Dark Warlord of Illusion." Ryo said.

"He must be known as Dais." And Cye.

"Nice guess there. Now, shall we play a game of skills?" Dais spoke.

From throwing his spike-like balls weapon at the three to dodge Dais's attacks for Ryo throws a long tree branch at him to duck in time and Minako to jump kick him without hurting Ully with no luck. Not good.

"Ully!" Minako calls out to her friend.

"Ryo! Minako!"

Please save Ully, you guys! Looks like the three with Kero helping Minako are starting to get serious here.

"Let him go!" angered Ryo.

"Or we'll tear you in two!" and Cye.

From avoiding more attacks from Dais's weapon and Cye trying punch at the enemy many times to be blocking him. Ryo, Minako 'with the aid of her pet dragon', and Cye battles Dais a lot to save Ully and manage to free him, but he nearly falls to his death before White Blaze saves him.

"I'm okay! That was close…"

Nice save there, tiger!

"Way ago, White Blaze." Minako said with joy. "You saved him just in time from falling."

"Take care of him, okay White Blaze?" Ryo said to his tiger friend.

Don't worry, White Blaze will be just fine taking care of Ully as the others fight against Dais now without using a human shield this time. No kidding!

"But who will save you?" the Warlord of Illusion mocks them. "Prepare to battle!"

Ryo, Cye, and Minako were ready for anything if they work together as a team.

"I'm not afraid." said Ryo. "Minako, get ready."

"Right." Minako said to him. "Kero and I can since Ully's safe and sound, I have no problem holding back against this Dark Warlord enemy."

"I got you two covered!" and Cye has their backs.

As Dais got his nun-chucks ready to fight for the three kept their game face on, this won't be so easy to face him on top of the temple. He was fast to fool with their eyes to go flying off almost to getting hit a lot.

"I thought you three were strong, I guess I was wrong. So, what's wrong? Can't fight back?"

Minako gets Kero to turn fingers in to long claws to save Ryo from falling off in time and holding on to dear life.

"Ryo!"

Thanks to the little dragon's abilities to give Minako the power from within her special armor to save Ryo to get back up, this was a hard fight even Cye got beaten up badly too.

"Thanks, Minako. You and Kero saved me." He said.

"Thanks, but this Dais person…Who's going to save us? Is like he just said."

From Dais having a long weapon-like sword for him to cut down the entire roof from the power of darkness, Ryo and Cye fall for Minako to become a shield in time to fall safely in time for Ully and White Blaze to see the horror going on.

"Ha! Do you like to play games?" Dais mocks with them again to using one of his attacks. "Web of Deception!"

Dais easily defeats Ryo, Minako, and Cye to trapping them in his spider web-like attack from his weapon. So, gross!

"Ew! Spider web! All over!" Minako was gross out.

"My attacks can be deadly, like a spider trapping weak little flies that you all are in the web of mine." Said Dais. "Though you all fought well, but too bad you're all weak. Now it's time to share my secrets with all of you…I have your friend."

Minako then makes a blade from Kero from her sub armor to break out to hear the news of Dais and the other Dynasty army having Rowen held hostage, he was trapped.

"You have Rowen?!" shock Minako.

"I don't…believe…You!" same with Ryo too.

"It's true, the one called Rowen of the Strata is in my hands now. If you want him, you must follow me at the City of Sandai. I'll be waiting for you."

"Get back here!"

For now, he leaves before Minako could attack Dais and then claims that he holds Rowen captive and tells them to meet him in the city of Sandai to rescue him. Guess they have no choice but to go there.

"Minako, can you sense him out?" Cye asks her.

For she and Kero do that together to feel Rowen out slightly nearby as Dais claims.

"Ah…Yeah, I think he's right, and yet I'm not so sure." She said. "(Guess we better go there and see for ourselves. Even if it is a trap.)"

Minako and Kero make sure that if a trap was there, then they'll let their friends know right away no matter what. As Dais spies on them for he was looking at Minako a lot to see her having so much power.

"(This woman…Similar powers like the other two Ronins Ryo and Cye. I better keep my eye on this one the most.)"

Oh, boy…Ryo, Minako, Kero, and Cye headed off to find Rowen, leaving Ully and White Blaze behind to let the others know what has happened.

"Okay. Here we are in Sandai, but…I don't see anything." Said Ryo.

"As I said, Kero and I can feel Rowen slightly. I don't know why." She said. "We think it's a trap."

"What does the riddle mean…?" questioned Cye.

Keep looking around, you guys. Elsewhere…Ully tells Mia, Kento, and Sage on what happened as he and White Blaze joins them to find the others to aid Ryo, Minako, Cye, and Kero and fast. Well, Kento and Sage do that quickly for the other three to catch up to them, their friends and Rowen too are in danger in the hands of Dais. At Sandai, Ryo, Minako, Kero, and Cye find Rowen held captive by Dynasty soldiers.

"Look! Over there!" Minako points out.

"It's Rowen!" Ryo and Cye said.

As the two go over to save their friend from the Dynasty army who was all chained up, Kero then felt something wrong to stop Minako to soon sense it too which could only mean it was not good.

"Kero! What's wrong-?" Minako then felt it out. "(What…? I felt Rowen out slightly, meaning...Kero and I were right.)"

Ryo and Cye go against the Dynasty armies to saving Rowen in time but Minako and Kero stayed behind for a reason, so it was time to transform.

"Get ready, Minako. Cye. Give these guys a taste of our own armor."

"Right, Ryo." Said Cye.

"Kero and I sense something around here, a trap or something. We don't know yet. But we'll guard from behind just in case while you guys take care of the middle and front end."

Good plan there, Minako, you and Kero do that.

"Alright then, let's do this." Ryo suits up first. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

Cye and Minako soon join in with him too.

"ARMOR OF TORENT!"

"ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!"

The three armored up and destroy the soldiers as a team together. For Ryo easily slices them up, Minako punches the ground to make lots of diamond shards pop out to stopping the rest, and Cye cuts them up to also beheading the rest too. Again, too easy for them for Kero knows that something wasn't right at all.

"Strange…" said Cye. "Is like they're going down in seconds from our attacks."

"No way! We're just showing them that we rule!" Ryo said to him.

One comes at them to grab on to Cye's weapon for Minako gets the rest by using her scythe to cut them all down in seconds.

"Now, Ryo!"

He saves Cye in time, now they're starting to get it now.

"Okay, I think you're right, Cye."

"Yes, you see, Ryo?" ask Cye. "How can Rowen lose to a couple of weaklings like them?"

Soon a familiar feeling was coming for Minako to get in front of Ryo and Cye to stop the Rowen they were trying to save.

"Stop! You two, don't go near Rowen!" said Minako. "You may have almost fooled with their eyes, but not Kero and mine's! Mind games, I had a feeling that Rowen was around but your dirty tricks are over for I knew he wasn't here! We will find him after we stop you first, Dais! For I am...Minako, of the Diamond. As I seek for Love for protecting the ones who are innocent with a Pure Heart. And for that, prepare to be crystallized, you foil Dynasty creature!"

"Dais?!" shock both Ryo and Cye.

Minako and Kero were right, for it is revealed that "Rowen" is an illusion and that it is really Dais.

"Very clever, woman, so you are a Ronin Warrior too." Said Dais.

"I'm more like a special member with a Pure Heart to protect these five heroes, using their powers for good."

"In that case…Let see you and your two friends here do against my illusion!"

Dais creates another illusion so that Ryo and Cye each believe that they are fighting Dais, but are really fighting with each other, except for Minako and Kero who have no affect from Dais's powers at all for some strange reason. The two use their ultimate attacks at one another, and knock each other out, realizing the truth just after they attack.

"(Wait…What are they doing to each other…?)" Minako watches to horror to try saving the two. "Ryo! Cye! Stop fighting each other! Stop!"

But it was too late. Ryo and Cye were out for the count.

"Aw…Did that hurt?" Dais said in a wicked way

Minako tries healing the two boys quickly.

"Minako…" Cye was in pain.

"Runaway…Don't worry about us…" and Ryo.

"No. No! I won't leave you two!"

Minako was too worried to see them get hurt again, but only for Dais to point his weapon at them with no way out.

"Tell me, Minako, if that's your name. Why hasn't my illusion haven't worked on you?" ask Dais. "Answer me."

"I don't know why! But I won't let you do anymore tricks on them again! (Ryo…Cye…It's my turn to save you guys.)" she said to be brave.

Kero blows fire at Dais to try blocking it in time with on hand.

"How cute…Willing to die for your friends, you'll soon be joining with them."

Dais prepares to finish them, but the others Kento, Sage, White Blaze, Ully, and Mia have arrived and he decides to do the same to Sage and Kento next. Already from there, Minako and Kero see through his plans to try stopping him in time before he could as he leaves.

"(The others…)" Minako tells her friend on what to do next. "Kero, guide Kento and Sage to safety to fight against Dais, I'll try stopping him first before we came make another illusion since it doesn't affect me and allowing me to see it all. Now go!"

Dais takes off like he turns invisible within the forest and allowing Minako to follow him.

"(Time to set up my next illusion, but first…)" Dais said to his evil plan.

For Kero stays put to see the other five arriving as Ryo and Cye were out for the count; while White Blaze, Ully, and Mia stayed with the two Kento goes off first to stop Dais and find Minako allowing Kero to guide Sage with him and find the enemy from within the woods. Hiding somewhere from them. Not good…Lots of fog were all over meaning that Dais's illusion has started for Sage to see Kento as the enemy, and the same on his end too for Minako sees them about to face off again like Cye and Ryo did to each other. She must save them and quickly by stopping Dais on her own.

"(Kento! Sage! Not them too!)" Minako stops Dais. "Hold it, you!"

For the two Kento and Sage go into their armor to battle themselves without knowing that they think they're fighting with Dais, they were not.

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK!"

"ARMOR OF HALO!"

The two fight each other off, for Minako fights off against Dais alone by attack him first from an above attack of hers.

"Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

But he moves away in time to defend himself while his illusion was still infected but on to her.

"I thought you might follow me." He said while laughing. "Not bad for a woman like yourself. Ready to die by my hands?"

"I won't let you hurt Kento and Sage from your tricks next!" said Minako to be serious.

"I can still fight without my powers. So, come at me!"

Minako fights off by using her skills of combat and diamond powers to stop Dais as Kento and Sage were still fighting each other. He was still too strong to use his Web of Deception attack for her not to like having all over her body at all.

"Gross! Gross!" Minako was getting scared.

Still, she was fighting back for Dais was still stronger than her to break her own attack.

"What? Is that all you got, girl?"

"Not even close!"

Kicking Dais down to elbowing him to the chest, until Minako got her head hurting again to try staying strong, before sending her virtue of love to Sage and his powers to notice something. Sage sees through the illusion and drops his weapon, but Kento doesn't and beats Sage up. He didn't know, until Sage's powers show him the light to see the truth and the illusion gone thanks to Minako's help.

"Oh, no! Sage!" Kento was horrified to soon see Minako was in danger too. "Minako!"

"Yes…It worked…" she said to try keeping her strength up.

"Destroyed my illusion I see… But you let your guard down!"

Dais then grabs hold of Minako's arms with her guard down and weak to kneeing her to the face, and send her flying to a tree to be out cold after that due to her pain in the head again.

"Minako!" Kento panics.

Sage sees the horror while he was on the floor and in pain, but little do the guys know that Minako's powers was glowing very brightly for her powers to do the same like she did to Sekhmet.

"Dais…tricked us…and now, Minako's…in danger…!"

Dais was ready to finish Kento off now to be weak.

"You two felt for my trap, time for you, Kento of Hard Rock, to die with the others, and that girl too." Dais attacks at Kento. "Web of Deception!"

As Kento was trapped but was very mad at the same time, Minako then gets up to power punch the ground again to stop the web from spreading and attacking Dais from above for only one Ronin Warrior of Hard Rock to see before his eyes.

"Wait! How is she still able to stand?!" confused Kento.

"What the-?! She still breaths?!"

Minako strikes at Dais hard from below to cutting him a lot from her diamonds to tells Kento what to do after magically healing him back up.

"Kento!" she shouts. "Use your Iron Rock Crusher on Dais now! Finish him!"

"Ah…Oh, right!" Kento attacks. "Iron Rock Crusher!"

Direct hit!

"NOOOOOOO! I've loss against this Ronin girl?! This isn't over!"

Kento turns on Dais and uses his Iron Rock Crusher to drive him off in time to win and Minako rests for a bit to heal on her own; also, Sage, Ryo, and Cye just automatically out of nowhere for Kero to feel that one out, also destroys his illusion powers for good making Talpa very mad. Kento goes over to Sage first to check on him and Minako too.

"Minako?"

She wakes up to see her and Kento were fine and Sage still needed to heal a bit more like Cye and Ryo too.

"Oh, what happened?" she was confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" ask Kento.

She doesn't for this was the second time this happened.

"What do you mean? I don't feel Dais anymore, so you must've beaten him, Kento. Well done!"

Kento sure learned a lesson today to think before going to battle, so it was an accident really. He leaves it be 'just as Ryo was too and maybe Cye who saw it as well' for they carried Sage back to the others.

"Okay…? Look, Sage needs treatment like Cye and Ryo. So…Could you help them out?"

Minako lends a hand for she and Kento carry Sage back as Kero was waiting for them by flying in the air for him to see.

"Oh! Sure. Let's head back." she said. "I'm glad that illusion powers are all over."

"At least for now." Said Kento. "I hear ya."

While the group recovers from their wounds with Minako's help for Cye, Ryo, Sage, and Kento too for all of them were alright now thanks to her to using her powers to heal. Also, Mia aids them for White Blaze, Kero, and Ully watches on them for Sage woke up.

"Hey! Sage is up!" said Ully.

"Wonderful!" said Minako with joy. "You boys will be just fine. Right, Kero?"

The dragon nods for the guys were happy.

"We are?" Sage was surprised. "Minako, did you…?"

Kento answers the question for Sage.

"You bet! She healed us back up-!" He was still in pain for Mia to still treat him.

"Take an easy, Kento." she said. "Just a bit longer."

Minako then checks on Cye and Ryo again.

"And you two? How are you feeling?"

"We're good. Thank you, Minako, you're a true lifesaver you are." Cye said while swimming in the lake.

She was shy for Kero was happy and White Blaze to look up to all of them on a fine job that they did today.

"It was nothing really…Kento has beaten Dais with his cool attack in the end, Sage saved him from the illusion with my powers within his armor of light in time. Yep." Ryo smiles to place his hand on Minako's face.

"You…Did really great today, Minako. Sorry to have you worried." He said.

"Don't be, I was really worried about all of you." she said. "But still no sign of Rowen, he has to be around the area somewhere with a weak sense I'm getting. Where at though…?"

"All it said was, unmoored in the stream of the sky…"

Soon Ryo and Minako both see a shooting star and realizes that "unmoored in the stream of the sky" means that Rowen is floating in outer space. For those two to put the riddle together to figure it out.

"Wait…Ryo!" Minako was shock. "I think…I feel Rowen anywhere, not around here. Because he's far above the clouds! Beyond our planet!"

Kero flies around and making cute noises-like crazy, for Ryo to know what they were getting at too. Minako's right!

"You're right, Minako! That explains why you were feeling Rowen's powers from afar." He said to the others. "Rowen must be out there in space. That's his armor, Strata."

Shocking to those two along with Ully, White Blaze, Kento, Cye, Sage, and Mia believes that he and Minako are both right to Kero to agree with them too. You got that right! As Dais heard from afar on top of a tree to tell that to Talpa about Rowen was in space to try destroying him, if so…then how can the four Ronin Warriors and Minako save their friend in time? Before the last one is put in danger during his coma-like sleep state? Only one left to go to save the world as of Minako's mysterious powers showed up for the second time now, how do the others think of her? They see Minako as a good person, but what else was with this girl besides a human girl as a pure heart of the Ronin Warriors team? What could it be?


	8. Rowen, of the Strata

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 8 - Rowen, of the Strata

Now that they know where Rowen is, the other Ronin Warriors have to try to figure out how to get to him 'while Ully was sleeping aside White Blaze as Kero was next to them too'. As Ryo, Minako, Kento, Cye, Sage, and Mia talk about getting to Rowen who's in space since he had the armor or Strata won't be so easy to do. I mean, really…How can any of them get to space? Not even Kero could fly that high and out of the atmosphere.

"Rowen of the Strata in space…" said Minako. "Who knew, huh? It makes sense when you think about it. No wonder why I felt him somewhere from afar on my end."

"Now we know where Rowen is." Ryo said.

"But a lot of good that does us." Kento said to not liking this whole mess at all.

"Right in front of us this whole time…"

No time to be complain now, Mia, must think of a way to save Rowen for even Ryo must ask that to her.

"So…What's the plan?"

Mia was having a little bit of trouble thinking about that part.

"I don't know." she said to the others. "Rowen must still be in a deep sleep. Probably in some sort of orbit."

Then Sage says something too about it.

"Well, you can all bet if we know where Rowen is, then so does Talpa."

Not having a way to do so themselves, they realize that Talpa will try to destroy Rowen himself and they decide to try to find out what that method will be. Sage was right about that part…

"Relax, man, we still win without him." said Kento.

That wasn't a very nice thing to say there.

"No! Kento! That wasn't nice!" angered Minako.

"What?"

"She's right, Kento! Don't you ever say that!" Ryo augured with him.

"And why not…?" Kento was lost. "Are you saying that because Minako says so or what?"

"And don't ever underestimate Talpa either!"

From all of that, it's hard to do anything but without giving up for Mia must agree with the other two.

"Ryo and Minako are right…"

So Kento let out a big sigh to go along with it as well.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He then notices something with Minako. "(Since when Ryo and Minako were that close?)"

Ryo sits next to Minako to keep her company after what Kento 'kind of' said there.

"You cold?" Ryo asks her.

"Huh? Just a little…" As Minako leans on Ryo's shoulder, he really likes the feeling to allow her to do that for they were looking at the sky.

"Minako, we will save Rowen one way or another."

"And we will too." she said. "I know you all for a short time since you saved me, so its my turn to save you all in return. (Just hang in there, Rowen, we'll save you soon. Somehow…)"

From shooting starts in the skies, as Rowen was floating and still fast asleep in space to sense that the other Ronins will save him somehow. Other than that, what's the plan into doing so…?

"The question is how can we save Rowen?" Cye asks the others.

Good question! How can they?! Mia knows that they must move out to do so in no time.

"We can't just here, you guys."

"Where do we start?" Kento asks her.

Isn't it obvious…?

"Talpa!" she answers.

"Talpa?" confused Minako. "You think he has something up his sleeves, Mia?"

"But of course, Minako. If Rowen's alive, he's a threat to Talpa and the Evil Dynasty's."

"Mia's right, Talpa will find a way to stop Rowen if he has to." said Cye.

Not good at all about that idea to go right up to Talpa, but to Minako to be feeling about it for Mia to be the right thing to do and the only way. It's that or nothing, for Mia proposes that two of the Warriors find out Talpa's plan while the other two return to the city.

"Well, before we can spy on Talpa we need to think of a plan first." Sage said to the others.

"We should just do a surprise attack on Talpa and his goons." said Kento.

"I…Don't know if that's such a good idea, Kento, no offensive…" Minako said to sound a bit serious.

Even Sage agrees with her too to tell that to Kento.

"She's right! Forget it! Remember what happened last time?"

From Talpa trapping the five by using his powers to try to separate all five of the Ronin Warriors? Yeah, they sure did.

"We'll be ready this time! For sure!"

"We need to save the world as a team, we can't do it without Rowen." Ryo said.

When the Warriors get in to an argument about who will go…This is getting hard to do. Until Mia speaks up for Minako wants an easier and smart plan.

"Excuse me? Mia…?" she tries talking.

She does the rest for Mia to sound serious now.

"Stop. This fighting isn't getting us anywhere! Not even for Minako the most." said Mia to prove a point. "Talpa evil powers are strong, and one of you alone couldn't stand against him without staying and working together. But together, you're all a strong fighting force of winning like that. So, I say this…Minako.

Mia turns to Minako to think of this plan to the other one too for the two can do one at a time.

"Two of you guys can go to Talpa to see the plan, and the rest of the two can head back to the city with the others…?" she said. "That's how I feel it out. In fact, I don't want to lose any more lives like you guys! It's hard as it is to be part of it, and now look at me?! I don't know who I am and I'm fighting demons of some sort! So please…Stay strong, everyone. There's a 'we' in team, right…?"

Minako was right, for the other four Ronin Warriors almost didn't see how serious she can be and Mia too to know that this was the only way. Mia confronts Minako to keep her strong without shedding a tear in front of them, as she was a innocent girl.

"Minako…We didn't know…" Ryo tries to cheer her up.

"There, there…It's alright now." she said to be saying something else next. "Now is this plan, understood?"

"Got it." Ryo, Cye, Kento, and Sage all said together. "Sorry, Minako."

At least she bows and smiles to them to be herself again to think of themselves too before jumping into the fight without a plan, not this time.

"It's fine. No problem at all, I forgiven all of you." Minako had something to ask next. "So…Who will the two be to check on Talpa?"

"Ryo and I can go!" said Kento.

"But all you got is a fight on your mind." Sage said to him.

Hard for Kento to get Ryo and him to see Talpa and the others to stay at the city to back to; Mia chooses Cye and Sage herself instead for everyone to agree upon it whether they agree or disagree with it.

"Stop this!" she shouts. "This is getting us nowhere. So, I'll decided that Sage and Cye will go. Sorry, Kento, but it's for the best."

Minako agrees with Mia too.

"In that case, I have to go with you with this one."

"Of course, we do." Cye said.

Ryo sees this to be a very good point here.

"If Minako agrees, then so do I."

She was surprise to hear that from Ryo to still be hating the idea a little.

"(Ryo…)"

"It'll be fine, Minako. We just got to go along with it. All of us to save Rowen somehow."

And with that, everyone calls it for the night until tomorrow morning.

"It's getting late. Let's all get some sleep." Mia said to everyone else.

Before that, Ryo has something to say to Minako.

"Minako. Can I say something to you?"

"What's that?" she asks him.

And so, Ryo whispers to Minako in the ear, like what though…? Speaking of Talpa, looks like he has something in mind to try to destroy Rowen in space real soon for Anubis, Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale to see for themselves…Not good. Later that night, Ryo, Kento, and White Blaze sneak off to do the job themselves after telling Ully to tell Mia when she wakes up. For now, he, Kero, Mia, Sage, Cye, and Minako continue to rest up as Ryo does one more thing before going off. He sees Minako sleeping well to be stroking his hand on her face for a bit to gaze at her beauty, that Ryo just can't enough of her or her lips from kissing his cheek.

"Minako, be strong. Do what I say, and we'll be back with Rowen, okay?" he said quietly.

Soon Kento was behind Ryo to be teasing him.

"You like her…"

"Kento?!" Ryo was blushing. "Really?! Man…Let's go."

The three take off in time for Ully to see and goes back to sleep.

"You think Minako's got the message?" Kento asks Ryo.

"I think she does. (Be strong, you guys.)"

Soon, Kero wakes Minako up to get ready to meet up with them as soon as possible once they sneak out quietly from the others in time. Ryo told her that her powers can locate Rowen for Ryo and Kento to go save somehow once she does to send the energy out to them, and with that she does so on the other side of town and tires to stay strong.

"Come on, Kero." she said to be taking off. "(Ryo, I hope your plan works out. We're coming to save Rowen together. Cye. Sage. Mia. Ully. Please forgive us for doing this.)" And their they go, plus two more people too. As Talpa summons the Nether Spirits to deal with Rowen, explaining to the Warlords that the spirits can combine their powers together to create a massive supernatural construct called a Dark Matrix that will be able to destroy anything it's sent against. Talpa plans to send it to destroy Rowen. Soon enough on the next day for Sage, Cye, Mia, and Ully try to catch up to the other five wherever they are now somewhere in the city of Talpa's dark power was spreading into one building already. Minako and Kero make their way to the area by sensing it out together to try finding Rowen within space before telling that to Ryo, Kento, and White Blaze right away next. "Keep your powers aware, Kero. I sense some evil in this city. I think…That's where Ryo, Kento, and White Blaze might be headed."

Kero understood for the two kept on moving, for Talpa thinks one of the Ronin Warriors are here to stop his plan from trying to kill Rowen with the Neither Spirits help.

"Hmm…Looks like the Ronin Warriors were foolish enough to split into two groups to try to stop me." said Talpa. "In that case…Cale, take care of the one who's alone right away!"

Cale, Dark Warlord of Corruption was up to face against Minako and Kero. Hey…I don't think he's aware of her just yet, huh? But the other four Warlords were…?

"I shall, Master Talpa." said Cale to head out with his armor on.

I hope that those two will be fine. As Kento, White Blaze, and Ryo approach the building where the Dark Matrix is, Talpa sends Dynasty soldiers to distract them. Seems that Talpa not worried of the others stopping them besides one once Rowen is killed by his doing. Those two felt the energy of dark power that was being made from afar and looked very deadly.

"(What? What's this I'm feeling?)" Minako said to try staying strong. "Kero! You feel that too?!" Though they easily defeat them 'as Minako does the same with Kero to become her spike-like shield to try stopping the rest', the Dark Matrix is launched, but the Ancient One intervenes and destroys it. Once the others saw the deadly power, it was luck that someone stopped it in time and saved Rowen; close call for Ryo and Kento knowing of the plan for Cye and Sage to hurry with the others and Minako too. "Wow…" Minako was amazed. "Did that man do that? He's the one who helped us out from before."

The Ancient One talks to Minako through mind power for her to feel and hear him out.

"Quickly, child. A Dark Warlord has appeared before you. As of the other Ronin Warriors as well. Get ready for battle. Save Rowen of the Strata."

Kero pulls Minako with his mouth to get going than to question about the event that just happened already.

"(Who was that…?)" she snaps out of it. "Oh, sorry Kero. You're right. Let's keep going." Talpa calls upon the spirits again to form another one while sending Anubis to stop Ryo and Kento. Soon, Kero stops to be growling at a Dark Warlord nearby as they approach to the building for Minako to feel it out. The one area they were standing in turns into darkness all around them. "A Dark Warlord…Who's there?" Minako demanded to know.

Cale appears to try slashing her in to bits with his long deadly sword, luckily for Minako summons her own made of crystal in seconds to block it in time.

"A woman?" confused Cale. "Not an ordinary looking Ronin Warrior I see, and yet you have great power from within you and that dragon of yours. Care if I slay it?"

"Leave Kero out of this!" she said. "Who are you?!"

"Who I am? I am one of Master Talpa's loyal servants of the Dark Warlords. Cale, Warlord of Corruption. I'm here to stop you from interfering with my Master's plans. Even if you're alone without the others, I shall destroy whoever stands in our way. Even if they're children or a pretty girl like yourself."

"I'm not scared of you! I will save Rowen!" Minako was putting on a brave face against the enemy alone for Kero keeps her brave to aid her in this fight.

"Tough words without your boyfriends to help you out." Cale laughs. "Now, let me cut you in half to drag your soul into the darkness!"

The two have a sword fight against one another to be really fast for Kero becomes Minako's wings to withstand against Cale' weapon to try sensing him out than seeing her enemy through the power of darkness all over with no light in the area to see anything. The other two Ryo and Kento 'along with White Blaze aiding them' battle against Anubis, then, knowing they're running out of time, armor up and start climbing the building. Going into their armor forms to stop Anubis to get to Rowen by stopping the Neither Spirit from firing another one right away, still he wanted to fight against Minako too for payback after what happened from the last time. For now, he sticks with Kento and Ryo to fight with. With Minako giving it her all against Cale to be too powerful against one Ronin Warrior alone against his dark powers to be push back.

"Too…Strong…!" Minako tries to stay strong. "Your powers…It's darkness, isn't it, Cale?"

"That's correct, my dear." He said to her. "Any slash by my sword of darkness shall feel the power weaken them. Such as you are too. I shall slay you and your dragon too making this battle an unhappy ending." Cale releases his attack for Minako tries to make a run for it with Kero's help.

"(Oh, no…!)" she starts panicking. "Kero! Move aside! Quickly!"

A type of black lighting was flashing from Cale's sword to strike at Minako.

"Black Lighting Flash!"

It was a direct hit on Minako for Kero goes to normal again to go out cold, as she was hit from that powerful shock that the two got for Ryo, Kento, and White Blaze to see from afar while fighting against Anubis. They hope that she'll be fine to meet back with them real soon. For Minako, tries getting back up on her feet to withstand the shock without backing down against Cale.

"I'm…Not…Going to go…down…that easily, Cale…!" she transforms. "ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!"

To Cale's surprise seeing that a woman was part of the Ronin Warriors to be showing off her true armor on in front of the enemy.

"So, you are a Ronin Warrior…" he said. "Why haven't neither of us from the Dynasty seen this one yet?"

"Because living demons like yourself are mean, rude, and selfish! Keeping us in the dark to try destroying Rowen who's in space, is unforgivable with villains like you need to be stopped! If Ryo and Kento are doing the same on the other end of town, and so I am. For I am…Minako, of the Diamond. As I seek for Love for protecting the ones who are innocent with pure hearts. And for that, prepare to be crystallized, foil Dynasty creature!" said Minako and gets her scythe out for battle.

Kero cheers his friend on for Cale won't fail Talpa to defeating a different Ronin Warrior yet.

"Armor of Diamond? Who seeks love? You make me sick." he said. "It looks like I might have to give you a taste of more lighting power yet again. And then into the darkness you will go!"

"Bring it on!"

The two fight it off only for Minako to have a better vantage against Cale this time; while Ryo faces off against Anubis and Kento fighting off other Dynasty armies to get to the stop but with no luck for another energy ball was being made to try to kill Rowen again. Until that energy goes crazy to shocking Anubis for more power – so that's not him right now being deadly and way too powerful to go after them. While the other two kept on fighting from building to another.

"Have some more of my Black Lighting Flash!"

Minako looked like she got hit, only to go in to a lot more of her from her abilities to confused Cale to try attacking him fast from punches, kicks, the other throwing her scythe at him, and the real on releasing her attack.

"Not this time…" she fires away. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!" Cale was hit to get lots of shards burning him. She and Kero then sees the Neither Spirits begin to fire another attack without the Accident One around to stop this one. "No! No! We need to get to Ryo and Kento to help them, Kero!" said Minako.

"But who will help you?!" Not good…! Cale comes from behind to cut Minako to really slash right at her back to fall near where the other Ronin Warriors were for Kero tries saving her from falling to her death, but the enemy shocks the poor dragon who was still too weak after the last one, not good. "Enough!" he said to shock Kero. "Rowen shall die by Master Talpa's hands one way or another! You lose here, Minako!" He laughs. Just then…Minako gets shock from the power of the Neither Spirit to increase the same powers when she's out cold again to the max in anger with it around her body and her eyes glowing for Kero to be saved to be floating in the air to gently fall, and a big shock to Cale to be seeing this for the first time. As it was only hurting both Ryo and Kento, which causes their armor to start squeezing them to death. "What…? You're still able to fight?" Minako flies on over to Cale to try using his attack on her again. "Black Lighting-! Aaaah!" She grabs hold of Cale's arm to be very strong, Minako crushes the armor a little and his arm to hurt as she uses a energy wave to send Cale flying into the building wall and in pain. She wasn't herself right now for Kero to be seeing this happening to her. "No…! I can't lose…! This girl can't have this much power!"

She starts beating Cale up a lot for there was no end, until Kero moves around a lot to talk 'or make noises to her' for him to hug Minako back to her senses to see what she just did. By looking at her reflecting of a window building and almost killing Cale to freak out in horror.

"What…?" she was shock. "No…No…! No! Did I do this to Cale…? It can't be! (I need to hurry to Ryo before another weapon is launched! But first…)"

Minako heals Cale quickly for her to go to Ryo and Kento up top as Cale had no choice but to make his retreat since he sees that the plan was still going well.

"This isn't over yet, Minako…I will beat you next time!" he takes off. "(Her power…How did she get so much power to defeat me in seconds?!)"

The Dark Matrix starts to launch and Ryo, seeing his only chance to save Rowen, jumps on it to ride it into space, but is absorbed by the matrix. As Cale gets Anubis out of there to remove the dark powers out of him afterwards in time, to soon find out that it affected Minako too having hers to a maximum upgrade that time. Kento and White Blaze meet up with the others and informs them on what happened and they watch as the Dark Matrix launches into space. Ryo had to save Rowen in space no matter what before they are both killed, as he was thinking about Minako for her and for Kero to feel him out before being launched.

"(Minako…! Minako!)" Ryo calls out to her.

She and Kero felt it for the building was destroyed for Kento and White Blaze to escape back to Ully, Mia, Sage, and Cye. But not good having two more members gone by Talpa's hands again.

"It can't be…" she senses Ryo out. "Ryo!"

As the others fought their way through the Dynasty army for the other three 'and seeing Talpa that he would beat them all', Ryo is alive inside the Dark Matrix, but his armor is absorbing the energy from it and slowly crushing him. Talpa appears to the others and taunts them about the fact that Ryo and Rowen will soon be dead and sends his soldiers to face them.

"(Hang in there, Rowen. I'm coming to save you.)" said Ryo to control his armor from the massive power from within. "(Minako, please…Please guide us when we get back to Earth!)"

Anubis asks for a fair fight against Ryo since the last one was a mess there and Cale's recovering just fine to need more time 'lucky to be alive too'; as Anubis really wants to face against Minako since she did this to him, and was claiming it won't be victory if the Warriors aren't defeated in a fair fight, but Talpa refuses to listen to him and plans to use the power of the Nether Realm to destroy the Warriors and sends Anubis away. Minako was trying to get her powers back to still be freaking out from knowing of her true powers was hurting her and almost killing Cale, for Kero tries to get her senses back to tell her some good news about Ryo.

"(Did I…What is my powers…?)" she questions herself. "(That power I just did besides getting a boost from the dark energy from Talpa's weapon…I know this wasn't the first! Why can't I remember?!)" Before Kero tell Minako the news, they both started to feel out Ryo's Flare Up Now attack about to happen from inside of the weapon. "Huh?" she snaps out of it. "Ryo? Ryo! Stay strong! Save Rowen! Break that thing!" Inside the Dark Matrix, as Ryo is slowly crushed, he realizes that if he doesn't do something both he and Rowen will die. Channeling the energy his armor is absorbing, Ryo launches Flare Up Now and destroys the Dark Matrix from within. He does it very well that that everyone else and Minako with Kero too can see the explosion from the skies. "Ryo…? Ryo…Please tell me that you're still alive?" she asks Kero. "He has to be, right Kero?" Kero wishes that he knew too so they kept on following their energy from below…Seeing this from the ground, the other Warriors despair, but continue fighting. Ryo survives the explosion, but passes out and starts to drift out into space. Soon Kento, Cye, and Sage during their battles have their armors reacting to something; as do Minako to feel it out too giving her a chance to call out to Rowen for him and Ryo to get out of space since Ryo's Virtue was glowing. "Love…" and so was Minako's. "Kero, fly above me! I feel tired to heal up slowly but I can do the others as I can still contact Rowen to save Ryo, and bring the both back to Earth. Do it!" Kero does so for Minako to send her energy to Rowen and Ryo and quickly with everything she must do her very best as promise and worry about her other troubles later with their help. But for right now… "(Rowen? Rowen, can you hear me? Please…Use you Arrow Shock Wave to save yourself and Ryo. Hurry…Let my Pure Heart be both of your guides to land you two back safety.)" And with that for Minako and Kero's powers were working for the two in space, Rowen 'with his virtue Life glowing too on his head' finally wakes up and uses his bow to reel Ryo in. Rowen propels them back to Earth which the other Warriors witness and rejoice. For Kento's Justice, Cye's Trust, and Sage's Wisdom go along with Mia, Ully, and White Blaze finding them somewhere they landed at for Kero goes back to guide them; while Minako uses her diamond-like feet to make her speed by running go faster to getting to the two and fast. "(I leave the rest to you, Kero, to guide the others. I'll go to Ryo and Rowen myself.)" she said. "(And besides on what I've done was bad…I feel something like I know who Cale was…Also Anubis is odd too from his fight on the other side of town. Like his powers are the same as us, and yet he's having some trouble. What does this strange feeling mean?)"

Anubis senses it too and heads out to stop Ryo and Rowen while Talpa realizes that another power has awakened from inside of Anubis. He also wants to face against Minako to the most this time. It seems that Minako's right, but from what does Talpa know than Anubis himself for his forehead was glowing too. Another Ronin Warrior maybe?

"(I will get back at you this time, Minako of the Diamond. You will die with the other two…)" said Anubis.

It looks like both Ryo and Rowen have landed safely from deep in the woods for Minako to go to them. They were alright.

"Rowen? Ryo?" Minako sees them to go running down into to the hole. "Oh, thank goodness! You two are alive! (I knew it! We got all five of them back!)" Rowen doesn't remember on what just happened at all after he just saved the day, for Minako calls out to them as she makes her way down the hole. "Rowen! Ryo!"

"What's this?" Rowen questions himself. "Where am I and how did I end up here?"

Minako sees Rowen first.

"You're okay! Wait…You don't remember what you did?"

"Minako?" he was surprise to see her. "No, not really…"

"Rowen…Minako…"

Soon the two see Ryo looking fine, but a little weak to still be smiling at them. For Minako goes up to Ryo hugging him.

"Ryo!" she said with joy. "We did it! I'm so glad you're alive! I almost loss all hope!" Ryo liked the feeling of Minako hugging him to place his hand on her head to be patting her.

"Minako, hey. Sorry to make you worry."

"Ryo?" Rowen was shock to see him hurt without remember anything at all. "What happened to you?"

"Man, you wouldn't believe me even if I tell you." He said.

"Come on, Ryo! Tell me everything." Rowen begged of him.

Minako goes over to try healing Ryo up first.

"Not now, Rowen. He needs treatment and then you." She does it.

"But, Minako, you're in bad shape than I am."

"It's fine. You guys helped a lot, I want to return the favor. I'll go last after I help you two out first…"

Seems that Minako can't shake the feeling of almost killing Cale to slowly remember using her special powers to from before that was on her mind right now. And before Ryo could explain to Rowen and Minako to finish healing him, they were soon attacked by Anubis. From dark clouds, burning tree, lighting, and him appearing again in front of the three.

"Is…?"

"That…?"

Both Ryo and Rowen question themselves to see him and Minako already feeling Anubis out too late.

"It is him…Anubis!" she said. "No! Not now!"

"Well, if it isn't Ryo of the Wildfire, Rowen of the Strata, and Minako of the Diamond." Said Anubis who was ready for battle. "Lovely to see you three again! And Minako, I wanted to battle with you again since the volcano…It's payback time!"

Minako remembers that battle alright.

"What for? Revenge? You played unfairly!" she said to soon feel something out from him. "(No way…He's the one I'm feeling the strange things from him?)"

Anubis got his chain weapon-like ready to strike at them.

"I got something special in mind for you, leaving me to crush the two boys at the same time!"

Anubis's attack sends Ryo, Minako, and Rowen flying in the air. Though the other two were fine to get back on their feet to keep on fighting, not good on Ryo's end the most.

"Stop!" Minako begged of Anubis. "You're attacking us while we're still weak!"

"That's the point!" he laughs.

How can Rowen and Minako stop the Warlord of Cruelty now?

"You okay, Ryo?" Rowen asks him.

"It's my armor…! I can't move right! I don't think Minako's healing powers can stop it…!" he said in pain.

Looks like from the energy ball hurt Ryo's armor to heal on its own.

"Now I got you!"

Anubis attacks them, only for Rowen to use his bow to catch his attacks in time to save the other two to go flying.

"I owe you one, Ryo!" he said to be holding on to dear life. "Minako, you and Ryo both get out of here now!"

"No!" she said to try stopping her headache without another event happening to her. "(Not now…! Not now…!) We're not leaving without you, Rowen!"

"Rowen!" Ryo calls out to him.

Rowen goes flying from Anubis's chains, as does Ryo too hard to be unable to fight back.

"Ryo! No!" Minako was horrified.

"You are weak, boy!" the enemy said.

"Well, I'm not!" Minako tries using her attack on Anubis again. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

Somehow Anubis breaks with his chain and sharp part of it in seconds.

"Not this time!"

"Oh, no…!" Minako begins to panic.

As Rowen fires some arrows for Anubis to strike him down and Ryo coming back for more with his sword…He still needed to try for Ryo tries Flare Up Now on Anubis.

"Flare Up Now!" Ryo fires his attack.

It fails for Ryo was chained up in the air, now only for Minako to fight back in combat against Anubis instead to save him and Rowen.

"Leave them alone!"

"You want to play, Minako? Very well…Ungraded!" Anubis attacks.

The two were fast to be swinging their weapons at each other in midair to not get hit at all. Soon, Minako sees a symbol on Anubis's head to be right to be another Ronin Warrior.

"I knew it…You're like us, Anubis." said Minako.

Soon another chain from underground pops up to hurt Minako by grabbing her leg for Anubis has her now.

"Got you! Time to have some more fun, missy…!" he starts swinging her around in circles. "Round and round we go!"

As he was laughing, he throws Minako a lot all over the ground hard to be in pain for she couldn't break free and didn't want to use her special powers again to be fighting back by not wanting to hurt another.

"Minako!" Rowen and Ryo said together.

"Tell me, Minako, does this hurt?" Anubis continues. "Or this? Tell me about this one?! Or this?! Or this?! I'm dying to know!"

Minako breaks the chain using her scythe in time land on her feet safely this time.

"Stop it!" she was freed.

"Run away!" Ryo shouts to Minako.

She tries to, but Anubis uses his attacks to trap all three of them.

"Oh, no you don't…! The fun has only begun!" he throws his chains underground. "Quake with Fear!"

Now he has capture Ryo, Minako, and Rowen with Quake with Fear attack. With Ryo going out cold for feeling weak and Rowen seeing the horror happening…

"Ryo! Minako!" he said in horror.

"No, Ryo! Get up!" Minako couldn't break free. "This is bad!"

"Now I got you all…Who should I kill first?"

Minako had to go for the sake of her friends to be the only hope to save the world and stopping Talpa if she must.

"(No…!) Anubis! Don't you dare hurt Ryo! Or else I-!" Anubis points his weapon near Minako's face instead of Ryo's.

"Or else what?" he taunts her.

"I will stop you…! I would die before you kill my friends…!" she said to put on a brave face.

"So be it."

Minako was about to meet her end…However, Anubis hesitates to kill the helpless Ryo with his desire for a fair fight conflicting with his Dynasty morals. Minako knew that something was up with him to be so different from the other Dark Warlords.

"(Huh?) What are you waiting for, Anubis? Kill me." Said Minako.

"Shut up!" he said to really having trouble deciding that right now. "I can if I wanted to!"

"Then, why haven't you? (I knew it. Something within him has awaken to see the light, I can just sense it a little.)" she continues questioning Anubis. "Well, why haven't you yet? Or to me either? You got scared suddenly? Unless, you're turning out like they are too. Is that it?"

Anubis was choosing between fighting for Talpa or against him suddenly to not hurt the Ronin Warriors anymore.

"That's…none of your business…woman!" he said in anger.

"But I'm right, aren't I…?"

Before he can decide from Minako's words…This part happens next.

"Hey!" Rowen calls out to Anubis. "I won't let you hurt Ryo or Minako anymore! So it's my turn to kick your butt!"

Rowen powers up for Minako gives it her all to trap Anubis from his feet by using her remaining powers in time.

"Do it, Rowen!" she said. "Fire!"

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

Direct hit! Rowen hits him with Arrow Shockwave. For Minako breaks free to save Ryo's out cold body in time from falling. Anubis survives the attack, but his mask and helmet breaks in half, revealing to a shocked Rowen that he's human.

"We did it, Rowen! We-!" Minako stops to see something that she knew all along. "Ah! Anubis?! (Again, I was right about him.)"

"You're a man! A human like us!" shock Rowen.

Anubis could still stand to fight his enemies.

"Does it matter…? You're my enemies and you two must die-!" Anubis tries to attack Rowen again, but is stopped by Talpa himself as his loyalty seems to be faltering.

"What? What's going on?!" confused Minako. "Where's this power coming from?!"

So much for Anubis fighting back now…

"Ah! Master Talpa! I can win!"

"Silence!" said Talpa. "You have failed me, Anubis. I will not let your powers be waste for you being so weak. Return to me now!"

Talpa teleports Anubis back to his castle for Minako couldn't get him out of there in time.

"No, Anubis!" she misses her chance. "Anubis…"

Now Rowen questions himself if the other three Dark Warlords like Anubis was the same human with different Mystical Armors too like the other five have. He then turns his attentions to Minako and Ryo to check on them.

"Minako?" he asks her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." she said with a smile. "Ryo's going to be okay too, the dark energy's finally gone. Let's carrying him back to the others."

Soon, the two hear familiar voices nearby.

"Speaking of the others…" Rowen calls out to them. "Hey! You guys!"

The other Warriors Cye, Kento, Sage, along with Kero, Mia, Ully, and White Blaze arrived and all five of the Ronin Warriors are finally reunited. Kero flies around with joy to be hugging Minako.

"Kero! We did it!" she checks on Ryo again. "Ryo…"

"I'm okay, Minako." He said. "You were great out there, being brave for us without giving up. You're amazing."

"As of you were too, Ryo."

Again, those two were getting close to know each other even more than friends…

"Alright!" Ully cheers with joy with White Blaze roaring too.

"You did it, Ryo! Minako!" Kento said. "Way ago!"

"Now all five of us and Minako as well of the Ronin Warriors are back together once again." said Cye.

"That's right, we'll never forget this day." and Sage too.

Yes. Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage 'along with Minako too' are back as a team to save the world and stop the Evil Dynastys yet. As Mia says so as well with joy.

"Now all can stop Talpa and his Dynasty goons, and all of you will win."

"(Yeah, at least…They will. But what about me?)" Minako questions about herself.

And for that, all ten of them will head out to stop Talpa, his goons, the four or three of the Dark Warlords now, and save the world with everyone else who were still trapped there at the temple too. But to Minako's actions on what she did earlier, will she tell the others and still control her powers? Already doubting her thoughts about it now. And seeing that Talpa has failed to stop the Warriors reunion, he orders his castle gates sealed against the inevitable attack. How will our heroes be able to get inside now and fight back? Besides Anubis, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet could also be humans with powerful armor like the other five Ronin Warriors are? And will Talpa soon learn about Minako who's a very special member? I hope not!


	9. Mia Koji and Ully Yamano

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 9 - Mia Koji and Ully Yamano

Talpa has his castle gates closed and the defenses activated. From fogs, lighting in the skies, darkness on the other part of the town, and lots of gates closing right up – how will our heroes get inside of the fortress now? As Ryo, Minako, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, White Blaze, Kero, Mia, and Ully sees the rest from afar for they need to stay together to do what must be done to stop Talpa, the Dynasty army, the Dark Warlords, save the people, and the world. Also…how does Minako feel to still fight to be afraid of her own mysterious powers?

"What's with this fog?" ask Ryo. "It's all over the place."

Kero goes back down from flying to walk around instead to bump in to White Blaze to be in his way to falling.

"No doubt that Talpa's behind all of this." said Kento.

"It's so hard to see through this. Huh, Minako?" Ryo asks her. "Minako?"

She still felt upset for Kero to try cheering Minako up, for Kero to be carried by her. I hope she'll tell the others of her problem soon enough, she's not alone in this.

"Huh? Oh, right…Yeah." she said to try to hide it. "It's Talpa's doing no doubt. But if all of us stay close, then we'll be safe."

"Seems that Talpa's trying to protect his Dynasty's strong hold." said Mia.

Ully sees it to not wanting to believe in it so much.

"But if this keeps up, we won't be able to find a way." He turns to Minako next. "We need to try harder. Right, Minako? Right?"

"You're right, Ully." She said.

Tell us about it, kid…Even both Sage and Cye know of Talpa was trying to slow them down too, because he fears of losing.

"What a coward. Doing all of this fog to slow us down."

"He'll do anything he can to win, will he?"

"Only because of this fog isn't normal…I can feel it." Minako said in a sad tone.

The boys are soon noticing Minako's sad behavior to see her act differently, for Mia agrees with her to changing the subject.

"She's right, this is something that my Grandfather told me about this fog to be abnormal." She explains. "This fog is made of dark magic without ice or warm water around this area to protect Talpa, so the only way for us to get in the fortress is to get into the gate itself."

Well, that all makes sense since Mia explains it to the others about the weird fog all over. I mean, a bank of think fog rolls over Toyama and Mia reveals that it is part of the castle's defenses to be the real deal.

"Standing in water, huh?" said Rowen. "It does feel like we are but not really."

"You can say that again." And Ully.

"Then I guess we'll keep on moving. Stay close, everyone." Ryo grabs Minako's hand. "Come on, Minako. So you won't get lost."

"Oh, okay then…"

She grabs hold to follow Ryo from behind, as Kero gives him a nod to not know what was wrong with her either. Soon, White Blaze runs off for the others to follow him from behind. Everyone just ran after him for Ryo wanted to keep Minako happy by asking her what was wrong.

"Minako, listen!" he said while running. "I see you're not feeling well. If you need someone to talk to, talk to me. Or the others. We'll understand."

But can she? Is Minako worried about herself or her friends more?

"(Me? Talk to you guys…?)" Minako questions herself.

Thanks to White Blaze stopping to pointing it out to the group walks along and comes to a bank of thick black fog that's another part of the defenses.

"It's…a wall of fog." Ully said with surprised.

"Hey! It's this some kind of joke?" Kento said to walking up to it. "I doubt this would keep us out, let alone a mouse."

Before Kento could go near the fog, Kero blocks his way in time to warn him not to go near it.

"Kento, please don't." said Minako. "Kero was trying to save you. Watch." Minako throws a rock in there to get crushed in seconds in to dust to prove her point while still look upset.

"She's right." surprised Ryo there. "Nice one. (I hope she's feeling all right….)"

"This proves that it's a trap." Said Rowen. "Nice call, Minako."

Now what? To prove a bigger close, Cye and Kento push a vehicle inside of it to see what happens next.

"Let's give this a try to see the rest for ourselves."

"Alright then." Kento said to lend a hand.

They try working together by entering in with a vehicle, but is attacked by streams of energy and driven out. Yeah, for also throwing the car back at them for lots of it come flying out to attack the others. Incoming! Kero moves away in time by flying next to White Blaze to defend the others on his end.

"Incoming!" all the Ronin Warriors said at once.

The energy attacks the rest of the group, but they manage to escape. Almost grabbing hold of Kento, Ryo jumps in to karate chop the energy to save his friend in time. Shocking the others badly for Sage to fight them off, and so did Cye freeing Ryo to do the rest, as Rowen saves Kento for almost getting thrown into the air and drop to his doom to stopping the others for Kero to fire blast them; for Minako tries finishing off the rest for Mia and Ully to escape but she stops to have another headache from the pain from almost killing Cale and the other things she did with her unknown powers.

"Minako!" Ully calls out to her. "Get out of there!"

"No, Minako!" and Mia too.

Minako sees the energy coming at her for Ryo to jump in, carries her, and runs off in time. As Kero carries Ully to safety, White Blaze does the same for Mia, Rowen and Sage following behind them, and Cye carries Kento out of there. That was a close one.

"You okay, Minako?" ask Ryo. "Your head bothering you again?"

She tries to act like it was, just a little now.

"Huh? Yes, it is. Thank you for saving me." Once Minako said that to Ryo, his face turns red.

"It…was nothing…really…I'm glad you're safe."

I guess they won't be going over there where the bad fog was anytime soon…In the castle, Talpa summons Dais to deal with the Warriors and he convinces Talpa to open the gates and let the Warriors in so he can draw them into a trap, explaining that their armor will be easier to control inside the castle with the help of the Nether Spirits. Talpa agrees, but warns Dais that he will be very angry if Dais fails to stop the Warriors. I don't like the sound of this at all…As for our heroes, getting out of safety they still need to stick together for them to get out of the fog.

"That was a close call…!" said Kento.

"Ah…You think so?!" Cye, Rowen, and Sage all said to him.

Ryo helps Minako back on her feet to try getting some fresh air and drink some water.

"Alright, let's concrete by getting out of this area this time." Ryo said. "Minako has another headache so let's keep a close eye on her. You too, Kero."

Kero will do his best protecting his friend Minako alright for Ryo does care for her, she needed to tell the others about her strange powers but she was having trouble saying it.

"Well, it's more than that, Ryo. It's-!" Before she could say anything though, Sage says something else instead.

"We should be more careful next time. I don't think Mia and Ully should be in this mess either."

"But we'll be fine." said Ully. "We got you guys, Minako, Kero, and White Blaze to protect us."

"Then let's find the gate." Kento said. "Mia does have a point."

Good idea there for Mia was happy to hear that coming from him the most.

"Thank you, Kento."

Soon enough and out of nowhere, the fog is lifted all over where they were at, for Talpa allows it for them to fall for another trap of his. Kero smells something to be very wrong with this picture for Minako already knows that before he did, making him worry about her to be getting worse.

"Look…the fog…"

The others see it happening too for Minako to sadly point that out.

"The fog's lifting…?" Ryo was confused.

"Then we better go check it out." Kento said to jumping up top of a building first.

For Cye, Rowen, and Sage soon joins with him, Ryo does the same but Minako to allow her the rest her head before leaving.

"Stay put, Minako. We're coming right back down."

She understood Ryo to take off for a second. He joins with the others knowing on what they need to do 'for Mia and Ully's safety to be careful in to getting inside from the gates and questioning Minako to not acting like herself today'. For Ryo, he needs to know too. As White Blaze licks Minako's hand to be purring it too for Kero to be worried about his human friend even more, so was Mia and Ully as well.

"Minako. Hey, Minako." Ully hold Minako's hand back and forth. "Are you sure you're feeling well? Huh?"

Mia knows that something was wrong with her.

"Please, Minako. I can tell you haven't been yourself since we've found Rowen. You sick? Something on your mind? You had a bad dream? You remember something painful?"

"Yeah, Minako. Tell us."

She wants to really, soon the boys come back down to keep on going to the gate.

"Come on…We're heading to the gate now." She said to be walking slowly. "(What should I do…? What can I do…?)"

The group can see the four gates to Talpa's castle. But they've decided to leave Mia and Ully behind as it is too dangerous. Well, more of them to worry about Minako going with them since she wasn't herself to the most.

"Wow! This gate is huge!" said Ully seeing it.

For White Blaze roars to agreeing with him on that for Kero to nod a yes there.

"Alrighty! Time to see who is home." Kento begins opening the gate using his strength.

It works for they can go in now.

"The castle itself of Talpa's…" said Mia. "This is it?"

"Should we go in and get them?" Ully asks them to then ask Minako again about her problem. "You sure you're feeling fine, Minako? Mia might be right. Are you hiding something from us?"

Minako then had her eyes wide open to start looking a bit scared for Ully to be too close form head hurting her again. The others were getting scared of her now.

"Minako?" Ryo worries.

"No…No…! I don't want it to happen again…!"

"What not to happen again?" Cye asks her.

And so, she says it to all of them.

"My power of the armor as the Pure Heart. I'm new to this and yet…About a few times while saving you guys…! I hurt a lot of people like the Dark Warlords to almost killing Cale when we were rescuing you, Rowen! It went out of control!"

A total shock there for all nine heroes to hear that part.

"What…? What happened to you then, Minako? Did Talpa put you under his spell?" ask Rowen.

"No! I was near the dark energy from the Neither Spirits that time when it happened! The other times…! From saving Mia and Ully from the falling building, destroying a lot of Dynasty armies, attacking Sekhmet, and stopping Dais from his illusion tricks! I did it all! My powers murder people! Even the bad ones! I don't want to do this anymore! It's over, Kero!"

Kero didn't like that sound to really be upset. The others then remember seeing Minako's powers up close for Mia knows of it too.

"She's right!"

And so, did Kento, Sage, and Cye too.

"No way…!"

"You have that much power?"

"But it was luck that saved all of us, right?"

Ryo didn't want to believe in it until now.

"Why didn't you tell us, Minako?" he asks her.

"Because…! Because I was scared! Therefore, my life's not important to be saved! I put all of you in danger! Look!" Minako shows everyone her scar on her back. "Cale did this to me! And because of it, I almost murder him! Don't you all get it now?! I'm a dangerous weapon to your team! I want to be human to know who and what I am, I never asked for this!"

Shock and horrified, Ully refuses to believe in it to talk some sense to Minako by hugging her.

"No! Don't say that, Minako! Fight back! Do it! We'll help you out too! Please, Minako! You're not a monster! You're not-!"

"Get away!" Minako pushes Ully to the ground to make him upset, but to her more for almost hurting him to try controlling her powers in time.

"Minako!" Mia sounded upset.

"No…! I knew you will all hate me because of this!"

Minako runs off crying as Kero pulls Ryo's arm to go after her, but he wouldn't move at all 'only because he was sad like she was'. He then follows her for Ully to leave too.

"Minako…! How…How could you?!" he said in tears of sadness. Mia see Ully running off to worry about his safety.

"Ully-!"

Ryo says something to her before taking off.

"Mia. You guys go find Minako for us. Please. And be careful." He said.

She understood, for it was too dangerous on what they had to do inside of the gate next. Hopefully for Minako and Kero will come back to aid them in a bit once they can talk to her the best they can do.

"Okay, we'll do that." She said to be taking off after them. "Good luck, you guys."

Once she leaves, Ryo also tells White Blaze to watch on them too.

"White Blaze, bring Minako back to us if you have to when she's feeling better. Also, watch on both Ully and Mia without leaving their side. Got it?"

White Blaze after them to protect Mia and Ully while trying to find Minako and Kero as promise. Ryo couldn't say anything to her because she needed to find the answers alone to come back to reality. Hard, but it was the right thing to do for other four boys to understand that.

"Will she be alright?" Kento asks the boys. "I mean, she should be, right?"

They smiled for Ryo tries to be strong for Minako the most.

"She'll be fine, Kento." said Cye. "Give her time to calm herself down. Kero and the others will cheer her up again. She's not a bad person to me."

"Or to anyone else." and Sage. "She just scared to not see us get hurt, meaning Minako's a good girl."

"So it'll be alright, Ryo." said Rowen to patting his friend on the back. "I think she was saving Ully's life there, not hurting him. He'll figure it out."

Ryo understood for they headed inside of the gate right away.

"You guys are right, she'll come back. She's strong, sensitive, pretty, and amazing with her armor like us." He said to feel all blush up again. "Then let's head on inside. Kento, close the gate when we go in. Minako can open it up for she's strong and all."

"Okay then…You got it! For Minako's sake, let's make her proud!"

And so, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage headed inside of the gate for closing it back up after that. Ryo prays for Minako to get well that'll keep on fighting.

"(Minako, please get better. You're not dangerous to us. Please! Please! For all of us…!)" he said with all of his heart. "Let's move out!"

As the five Ronin Warriors were walking inside of the half entrance of the Dynasty's territory and staying as a group…Looks like Dais was awaiting their arrival to set up a trap for all five of them to be destroyed, not good at all. Dais arrives and opens the gates, summoning the Nether Spirits to drag all five of the boys up and back down like they were stuck in a gust of wind. Unable to defeat Dais even by working as a team, the Warriors try to summon their armor, but the spirits block their powers and Dais easily defeats them. Trapped in his web, how can Ryo and the others get out of this mess now?

Elsewhere in town, Mia finds Ully first as White Blaze who was staying close to him to find both Minako and Kero next.

"Ully?" Mia checks on him. "Are you okay? Minako didn't mean to push you…"

It didn't bother him; he was more worried about Minako feeling upset than he was to himself.

"It's fine. I know that she didn't mean to." said Ully. "She's sad. The least we can do for Ryo and the others is to talk to Minako, we can't fight but we can try to help them out."

"You're right. White Blaze knows where they might be. Let's go find her and Kero."

Once the three do find Minako, she was sitting near the streets and crying for Kero sees them to lead them to her. Only Mia, Ully, and White Blaze could cheer her up now with any luck.

"There she is!" Ully points Minako out to finding her. "Minako!"

"Minako!" Mia follows the others. "Minako! There you are!"

She still wasn't too happy on what she almost did to stay away from them, even for poor Kero who wants his friend back more than anything else.

"No! Go away!" she said in fear. "I might hurt you…That's why I pushed Ully aside to save him, don't you two get it?! My powers might kill…!"

White Blaze didn't care to be showing his emotions to Minako by licking her and Kero hugs back, leaving Ully to hold Minako hand to kiss her on the cheek and had something to say that's on his mind. For Mia and the two animals to hear it all, even to touch Minako's heart that changes things for her after this happens.

"Minako, I don't think you'll ever hurt us. Your armor is diamond, you seek love, and you're a pure heart of the other five Ronin Warriors in the team. Kero's your friend and special power on your side too. So, your powers show up more when we're in danger to stop the Dynasty army. You healed Ryo, save Mia and me from the falling building, again with Talpa's army, and rescued Cye as well against Sekhmet. Whatever happened during your fight against that Cale person, you were worried for you to stop someone who was bad. It was an accident. And I wasn't mad from you pushing me. I'm fine. And I won't be scared. None of us are. Not even White Blaze, Sage, Rowen, Kento, Cye, and even Ryo. They were worried when you took off. They need you. At least help them. Because if you leave us, I'll be sad. You're like a big sister to me, Minako. Please stay. Please…?"

Minako then realize on the hard times to becoming a Ronin Warrior with a special gift, losing her memories to find out on who she is and such, and why she is a key of power to the Ronin Warriors in the first place. Kero, Ryo, and all of them care about her very much.

"Ully's right." Mia said to her. "You're the most beautiful, kind, and amazing person we ever meant. You even helped me when my Grandfather died to try saving him, you did try really you did. But your powers can only heal the wounded and not the dead. Like the Ronin Warriors, Ully and I are and always will be your best friends ever. You won't be alone anymore, so let us help you. Kero too, White Blaze, and the boys."

Minako was shock for Kero looks at her to smile and White Blaze to rub on her head to purr.

"Really…? You guys still care about me? Even Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Ryo too?" Minako asks them.

"You bet!" said Ully. "Ryo was worried the most out of the other guys."

Soon she feels the love glowing through her and her pure heart to glow to still be herself, Minako must discover more about her past which will be her next task to do but not alone anymore.

"(Ryo…) In that case…I need to go to them. Not just the boys, but for Ryo as well, he promised to find my past with me. You guys are right. I'm staying."

Kero hugs Minako with joy, for White Blaze roars too, while both Ully and Mia cheered as well to have her back on the team.

"Yeah! Minako's staying! Thank you!" said Ully while hugging Minako.

"Ully…" she turns to Mia next. "Thank you, all of you."

"You're welcome."

With all the good things to work out for Minako in the end 'thanks to Ully and Mia's help this time', they soon notice from a far distance to see, that their friends in trouble and start to go to help them. White Blaze and Kero pointed to the other three of the danger the other five were in from Dais's trap.

"Kero…?" Minako senses it already. "Oh, no! Ryo! Kento! Cye! Rowen! Sage! (They're in danger!)"

"They are?!" shock both Ully and Mia from seeing it as well.

Not good…Can Minako get to them before her friends are destroyed in Dais's web with the Neither Spirits stopping them from transforming? As Dais cuts Ryo, down to fight with him and not bowing down to Talpa at all to keep on fighting; as Minako gets Kero to become diamond-like shoes to run faster to their aid for Mia, Ully, and White Blaze to follow them from behind.

"You guys, stay put! Kero, let's go! We're saving them from Dais's dirty tricks!" she said.

Kero does so to see the gate to open and go right inside for the other three to stay put.

"Be careful, Minako! Kero!" Ully cheers them on like White Blaze as well.

"You can do it!" and Mia too.

Minako runs right in to not be affected by the Neither Spirits attack her to move away in time, but the other spirits attack Mia, Ully, and White Blaze instead, for they were saved thanks to the Ancient One's staff appears and drives them away. Guess they won't get hurt now while using it to aid the Ronin Warriors and Minako to fight off the other bad spirits to save Ryo and the others their lives.

"(I'm coming you guys! I won't let this headache of my true powers affected me, I won't! I am a Ronin Warrior!)" she said to be strong.

Not good for Ryo to almost gets beaten by Dais 'or killed' for Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage watch the horror happened. Before he can, Mia, Ully and White Blaze arrive and Dais tries to attack them, but the Ancient One's staff protects them and drives away the spirits. Dais has Ryo weaken now to finish him, for Mia and Ully arrive to help with the staff and just before Minako can get there, she needs to run faster.

"Ryo!" Mia calls out to him.

"Mia! Ully! Stay back!"

Dais sees them to try hurting them first in front of Ryo for White Blaze defends them the best he can in front.

"A woman and a boy?" Dais sees them. "Stay out of this!"

Dais attacks for Minako uses her fighting moves to hit the weapon away from her friends in time.

"Not so fast, Dais!" said Minako for Kero to cheer her on.

"Minako!" Ully and Mia said.

"Minako…" and Ryo while still in pain but was happy to see her again and feeling better.

"You…! Minako!" shock Dais. "Come to save your boyfriends? I like to see you try!"

As Dais gets a lot of Neither Spirits on Minako for the boys couldn't see the horror that was about to happen to her in not transforming at all.

"Minako! Look out!" Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage all said.

But Minako didn't mind to feel a gust of wind blowing through her and making Dais worried.

"What?! Why isn't she afraid on what just happened?!"

Minako just smiles to come charging in at Dais to fight back hard without stopping.

"That's because…" Minako lands a kick at the Dark Warlord. "It doesn't affect me!"

She was moving fast to dodge Dais's throwing punches, kicks in time for her to hit back at him twice as hard without using his attacks to break the webs by using her shards of diamonds to setting the boys free. For Minako holds Dais down long enough for Mia to use the Ancient One's staff to stop the Neither Spirit right away; and besides to look so amazed from her skills was something else to be watching it.

"Mia! Do it!" she said.

"Right!"

It works for the spirits were getting destroyed or fleeing from the light beating the darkness, it worked! Nice one, Mia and Ully!

"No! My plan!" Dais said in anger.

Minako goes up to Ryo to help him heal.

"Ryo, now's our chance! Transform!" she goes first. "ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!"

He joins with her next.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!" Ryo can summon his armor and Minako to join with him as a team.

"Time we finish this, Ryo."

"Yes, let's do it together, Minako." He said to her.

Dais was done for the two powered up normally and finishes him off.

"(I know what I must do. I will fight on; I won't be afraid anymore!)" Minako powers up and fires one. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

Ryo joins in too by combining Minako's attack with his as well.

"(Minako…I will help you find your past and live a normal life. We will save this world, and I will protect you!) Flare Up Now!"

As they blast Dais away with Ryo's Flare Up Now and Minako's Shard of Crystal Cyclone, turning it into a shard of firing diamond shards stop Dais to flee for now. The two attacks also destroy the castle gates. Nice one! Kero cheers for they have done it for the others to recover as the combine shards turn to dust and heals up Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to their normal selves again and they celebrated too, along with White Blaze, Mia, and Ully to have Minako back. For she and Ryo had their moments again…

"We did it, Ryo! We-!" she stops to see him staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"You had us worried! Even me, Minako! Taking off like that because of you fearing from your powers?! What if Talpa or the Dark Warlords try hurting you?! What would you do then?!" He sounded serious there for Minako tries explaining to Ryo the best she could.

"Sorry…I was wrong…" she said. "I didn't know what I was thinking, I got scared of my powers and not knowing about myself. Please forgive me."

"If you ever do that again…!" Ryo then hugs her. "I'm just glad you're all right. Didn't mean to yell at you, but I was showing my true feelings. I was worried. Please stay with us…"

Minako was speechless for Ryo to be hugging her.

"Ryo…" she then smiles. "Okay, I will stay. I need friends, you, and Kero. And I want to find out about myself. Please help me."

"I will, we all will."

And with that, all was good for those two and for Kero to like seeing Ryo and Minako to be closer together than ever. As Talpa promises that Ryo and his friends will fall and won't be able to defeat him, for this was only the beginning of the war that was going on, and a hard one to get through little by little. No kidding. So much for Dais's plan there, it has failed. As Ully and Ryo made Minako feel better 'with White Blaze, Kero, and Mia also helping her out today' she was forgiven. She didn't do anything wrong, she was just got scared to talk to someone to see things through her eyes and she did.

"I'm glad you're staying, Minako." Ully said while hugging her. "You had us all worried."

"I know, but I won't be alone and scared anymore. From my powers, I hope to learn more about myself and this gift."

Kero will be there for on that part.

"It'll be fine, Minako." said Ryo to cheering her up. "Anyways, Ully and Mia. Thank you for aiding us in the end. Guess we'll be needing your help after all."

Those two will do that for them as a team for Ully to know that already.

"We know…We'll stay close."

"At least we were saved. Too close!"

Not really, Kento. They had some help.

"Well, this staff saved all of you." Mia said to show it to the others. "From the Ancient One. It just appeared out of nowhere."

"Ancient One?" shock Minako. "(I know I heard of that name before…I've seen him a lot for saving us a lot lately.)"

Do both Kero and Minako know of the monk…?

"The Ancient One's staff?" questioned Sage.

"He's been helping us out, right?" ask Cye.

"He must be on our side then…" said Rowen.

Yep, someone was helping them out so the Ancient One was on their side.

"Seems so, you guys." Ryo said. "We'll know who he is soon enough to be a friend at least. For now, stopping Talpa together comes first to aiding Minako to have a good life afterwards."

Minako was happy to hear that from them and so was Kero for White Blaze to do whatever it takes to protect their new friend.

"Really…?" she was surprised to hear that part.

"Of course we will." said Ully. "We are your friends. We'll play to get to know this town, Minako."

"Don't forget, Ully. She needs new clothes, items, a doctor to see, and such to start a brand-new life." said Mia.

"Oh, yeah…"

Soon, the others five boys join in the support Minako no matter what happens after the fight is all over with. Like Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage as well to still care for Minako too just like Ryo was 'the most'. They might be too since they all had a crush on her.

"We'll get you some good food to eat too, Minako."

"With some books to read as well."

"Not bad to have a haircut and some makeover maybe."

"And things you need for a new home, don't forget."

They are right to do so to make Minako and Kero to have a new life soon enough.

"You're amazing, Minako!" said Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage.

For that, they continue moving forward on their job to getting through the other gates to get to Talpa, the Dark Warlords, Dynasty armies, and saving the people who were all trapped inside to bring the world into light and out of the darkness with the Ronin Warriors help with Minako and Kero by their side.

"(Thanks, everyone. You are all the best.)" Minako said to herself.

Off for our heroes go deeper inside of Talpa's castle. Speaking of him…For him getting upset for losing to his enemies again to wait to do another evil plan against them for Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale come into the room to say something to their master. To tell him about the big news to tell him right away.

"Master Talpa!" all three of them say.

"What do you three want?" he questions them.

They needed to tell them about Minako as she was part of the Ronin Warriors for being different and their enemy.

"Master, forgive me for failing you." Dais spoke up first. "I would've won if another Ronin Warrior didn't stop my plan-!"

Talpa's powers goes off the charts to be shaking the place and the other three to fear from his powers.

"What?! There's another?! Why wasn't I told about this?! Or felt this out from before?!"

"Master!" Sekhmet spoke up next. "None of us didn't think that she would be another member! She just showed up out of the blue."

"Its how she almost destroyed me in battle." Said Cale.

He was telling the truth for Talpa to believe in them, for he feels it out on who their other enemy was.

"Is that so, Cale? Speak up! Who is this other Ronin Warrior?" Talpa demanded to know.

So the three told their master – Sekhmet, Cale, and Dais to see the images of Minako on the big screen with dark magic.

"She goes by Minako. With the Armor of Diamond."

"She has the virtue of love to care deeply to her so call friends."

"And she has something of a Pure Heart to aid the Ronin Warriors."

With Talpa seeing Minako from transforming, fighting, making her speeches, and hanging out with her friends to see her true powers in battle – this comes a big shock to him to remind him of someone from long ago. With that, everything was coming back to this evil demon from long ago to remember one of the powers from back then.

"That girl…! She can't be! She's a lot like the other woman once was back then…" Talpa was speechless to learn of the new Ronin Warrior member. "Minako, of the Diamond. A pure heart who aids the Ronin Warriors with her special powers. Yes…I must have her."

This comes to a big surprise to the other three to hear.

"Master Talpa?" Dais questions him.

"Listen to me, my Dark Warlords! New plan! I want Minako to join us, even if it's by force. Her powers will be usable to me for concerning this world."

They were still confused.

"Her? Of all people, you need Minako?" Cale asks.

"She's well-guarded at times by our enemy who are very strong to have great feelings for one woman, rather pretty at that. I can see why." Sekhmet said to be licking his lips.

Talpa was serious to get those three to capture Minako alive with her armor to have her on something important in mind.

"Yes…She is very lovely." said Talpa to be laughing. "I can see it now. Minako has amazing powers that she doesn't know of or knowing about her true self, but only I know. A reminder of someone like she was from centuries ago that I once loved. I must have her powers, as the Ronin Warriors will see me destroy them while I finally complete with my goal by having power for no one to stand in my way ever again. Beware, sweet Minako. You shall join with the Dynastys by me controlling your powers to control, is all that I need…We shall show you the truth to except us, the easy way or the hard way. Is that clear? Sekhmet! Dais! Cale! Do I make myself clear?"

They all gather up into one line to do as Talpa says for them to do without questioning him.

"Yes, Master Talpa!" all three of them said. "We will do as you command!"

"Excellent..."

And with that to be very bad news for Talpa and the three Dark Warlords know of their new plan to know about Minako's powers, what will happen next? Can Ryo and the other Ronin Warriors with Kero and White Blaze to protect her, as she tries protecting herself? So much was going on for our heroes continue moving forward.


	10. The Trap, the Truth, and the Trusting

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 10 - The Trap, the Truth, and the Trusting

The group moves throughout the entire city, making their way to Talpa's castle and come across an abandoned store selling skateboards and realize it is where they all met for the first time. This was also the first time for Minako to learn about that part with Kero listening in as well, they feel really bad for Ully to find his mother and father soon enough 'as Mia will always keep an eye on him' same with White Blaze, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage as well. Walking around in the dark area that was all misty and everything from the area where the heroes meant and then to the other two, they take five until they can continue with their journey to Talpa's main temple to stopping him.

"Ully! We're stopping here!" Mia said to him. "Please don't wonder off too far this time!"

"Okay, I won't." he said to be coming back on his skate broad.

Trying to find something to eat, for Kero spotted some food and drinks in a vending machine to be their only choice, but it wasn't working for the power to malfunction. Now what…?

"I got this, you guys. Stand back." Minako was about the open the vending machines up with force. "We'll be eating and drinking real soon!"

She breaks open the two vending machines of the glass of food and drinks inside with her kicking skills, for the others to grab something to have, and White Blaze has some meat and Kero with some berries from the bushes in the forest. Kento then does the other one.

"Nice one, Minako. Let me try one-!" But this one wasn't made of glass to be strong glass proof to hurt his foot for the others to laugh 'with' him. Ouch…!

"Ah, Kento…That one's glass proof." Ryo said to him.

"Geeze, Ryo, you think?" he said to be hopping around in pain a little.

The others laugh but Minako, and not in a mean way either. For she tries smiling for Kento for trying the same thing too.

"We're just playing with you, nothing more." she said. "Don't let them get to you, Kento, please."

Kento knows of it for Kero to give Kento a pat on the back to opening his food to eat from some bags that he has, he joins with the others.

"I know, Minako, thanks. Let's eat!"

Cye, Rowen, and Sage start eating theirs and drinking too for Kento to join with them.

"Try not to eat some much."

"Yeah, save some for us."

"We need all the fuel in us for the upcoming battle."

That time, the three boys were telling Kento not to eat so much this time.

"Very funny, guys…! Very funny." said Kento.

As everyone was eating and drinking well on what they can get it was all good for the ten. While Ryo joins with Minako to not sit by herself.

"Come on, Minako." he said. "Join with us."

"Huh?"

"Don't want to be alone, we're waiting."

Minako grabs Ryo's hand to join with the others even White Blaze, Mia, Ully, and Kero too.

"Alright then…" she said.

Looks like all was good for them to be getting along for some laughs and such for Minako aids Kento to eat some good things to fill him up, opening a can for Cye, what's expire for Rowen to have and to throw out, Sage to getting spilled from a spraying soda to get clean up thanks to her, and Ryo having a moment time with Minako to talk to each other again. As the other four talk to both Ully and Mia on their end next. Cute moments once again for both Kero and White Blaze to leave them be…

"Enjoying your food, Minako?" Ryo asks her.

"Huh? I think it just snacks." She said.

He just laughs on what Minako just said.

"Sorry. I mean, are you enjoying your snacks?"

"It's fine. Better to eat something than starving with a better work out after that, I know we can make it…" Minako then asks Ryo something else. "Listen, Ryo…When we save the world and this is all over, you and the others are serious of helping me set up a good life? Even for Kero as well?"

When Ryo and the other four boys meant what, they said with Mia and Ully as well, they meant it to keeping their promises for this special girl to making it happen.

"Minako…" Ryo was speechless to be turning red all over his face. "We meant everything. We will give you a good life and find out who you really are with Kero too."

"Really?" shock Minako. "Wow…I just…I don't know what to say…"

The two then stare at each other with their hands accidentally touching one another to be surprise for them to be doing, both of their faces were completely red.

"Minako."

"Ryo."

The two looked away for a few seconds to feeling shy.

"Sorry!" Minako and Ryo said at the same time.

A sweet moment to happen on that one.

"Anyways…! I meant what I said to you, Minako!" said Ryo. "Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, Ully, and me will do that just for you."

"In that case…!" she clears out your throat. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Now changing in to another subject to ask Minako about, from the other day for Ryo to try asking to her nicely.

"Ah, Minako…? One more question if you don't mind of me asking you."

"What's that?" Minako ask.

Ryo takes a deep breath to say it…

"Are you feeling all right? Can you still control your powers even if you don't know who you really are?" he felt scared. "Please don't take this the wrong way…"

Minako understood what Ryo meant there. From having headaches to not remember what happens too, having the strong powers to fighting back a few times, to almost killing Cale from touching the dark energy done by Talpa, and was scared to be fighting back without it to saving the boys the other day. Still, she wanted to know and learn more about herself.

"No, it's fine." Said Minako. "I think I can at some point, but I'm still scared. I can still fight though for you guys. No more running away from this fear anymore, that's for sure. I want to know more about me, my powers, and why am I a pure hearted person to have the power to aid all of you guys as the Ronin Warriors…I want to know more about it. But it's so hard."

"Yeah, it is." Ryo said to her. "At least you're fine now. So you know, I'm here for you. Same with the other guys, White Blaze, and even both Ully and Mia. Don't you forget about that, Minako. So, don't be scared if you need any help from Kero and from us. I'm also glad to hear and I hope we can hang out more too. You and me…"

Minako likes that idea to be smiling at Ryo.

"I like that. That'll be fun."

"Really?" Ryo tries acting cool. "It's a date then…I mean! I know that you want it to be."

"It's fine with me, Ryo."

This makes his day to be closer to Minako even more to be a date later, once the world's been saved first.

"Alright then."

Soon the other finish their snacks and drinks to continue moving on afterwards for Mia stayed close to Ully not to wonder off this time at the others stayed behind them, to also be careful about there are traps all over.

"Mia! Tell me how far I can go on my skate broad, okay?" Ully goes first for Mia keeps her eyes on him.

"Okay. That's good…Not to fast now. Keep going…"

Babysitting him must be something else here, huh Mia? With the others saying that too for Kero and White Blaze both growl to be sensing out danger for the guys and Minako to notice within the mist.

"White Blaze? What's wrong?" Ryo asks her partner.

"Kero…?" Minako then feels it out. "Ah! Guys! There's trouble! All around us!"

"There is?!" Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage said as well.

All eight of them stayed close for whatever's out there, wasn't good leaving Ully and Mia stuck as well to be stopping. Just then, an army of Dynasty soldiers attack the Warriors. Out of nowhere! Ryo dodges out to come charging at him as Minako throws on down to the ground from behind thanks to Kero warning her in time; from stores, windows, sewers, on top of building for the Dynasty army to come charging in for Sage to blocking them and then attacking them too. Same with Cye moving away, Rowen throwing their attacks at them, and Kento sending one flying by throwing their staff with them to the floor hard. They're everywhere! Surrounding the six along with White Blaze and Kero as well 'trying to box his way out of this mess to look brave'.

"This is bad…" Minako begins to worry.

"Seems we're surrounded." Ryo said.

Then Rowen says something to be missing two more people.

"Hey! What about Mia and Ully?"

Not good! The Dynasty armies are slowing them down to not be able to save the two in time.

"We need to save Mia and Ully before they go after them next!" said Minako.

"Sorry, but we're a little busy to go anywhere else because of them!" Cye said to try fighting back.

Kero tries blowing fire at them for Ryo and Minako to fight back too and call out to Mia and Ully to tell them to run away without looking back, do it now!

"Ully! Mia! Get out of here!" Ryo shouts to them.

"Run away!" and Minako does the same.

Mia heard Ryo's voice from afar…Just as the two were about to go back to play it smart, soon other soldiers also go after Mia and Ully 'for White Blaze to come to the rescue in time to make their escape'; going into the train station for Rowen guards them to save their lives. Along with possessed cars. For Cye, Minako, Ryo, and Kero arrive to stop the cars to save both Ully and Mia in time 'even with the staff won't save them all this time unless it was an emergency'.

"Ryo! Minako!" Mia was surprised to see them.

"Cye! Kero!" same with Ully too.

Oh! And let's not forget about Kento too as he punches the rest out of his way too.

"Hey! What about me?" he said to throw the other cars aside. "Ryo! Minako! Cye! I'm taking over from here! Get going!" Seems they must for Kento must hold them off on his own.

"Kento!" Ryo panics.

Soon another truck drives at the two, for Minako tries using her crystal moves to hold it back.

"Mia! Ully! Look out!"

For Cye carries them out in time before it crashes right into them.

"Nice one, Cye." Said Ryo.

"You saved them just in time…" Minako sees a few more coming. "Kero! From left and right!"

Kero whirlwind the rest of them away with his powerful gust of wind from his wings just time.

"Ryo. Minako. Get Mia and Ully out of here while Kento and I take care of those mind control vehicles."

And so, the five of the others do so…

"Thanks. Come on, Minako." he said.

"Right. Let's go, you guys."

"Be careful, Cye." Mia said to him as she leaves.

Looks like Cye and Kento will be just fine, just as White Blaze and Rowen are handling the rest on theirs as well. The rest of the five were running through a big mall to be empty, but filled with Dynasty warriors coming at them making things much worse…

"What do we do now?" ask Ully.

"Ryo! Minako!" Mia panics again.

"No wonder why this place is quiet, it's a trap here." Ryo said to them.

Soon Kero growls again for more were coming as Minako stops some of them on her own with her good fighting skills.

"Back off!" she said to feeling out a few more coming out of hiding. "Ryo! Kero!"

The Dynasty army just jump at them for Ryo and Minako 'with Kero's help too' stop their strikes in time to hold them off for the other two to escape in time.

"Mia! Ully! Get out of here!" Ryo said to them. "Now!"

They do so as the other three stayed close to fighting off the rest if they could.

"Just keep running, you two! And we'll meet with each other from one of the streets later! The others know about this so keep going and don't stop!" Once Minako said that, they do so right away.

"Okay!" said Mia.

They kept on running to try to make it to the top without bumping into anymore of the armies now, almost getting run over by a controlled train for Sage comes to the rescue for them just in time on the second one. This whole thing forces the Warriors to split up which Sage realizes is the Dynasty's intention: to use Mia and Ully to split the Warriors up so they're weaker. Now we'll know what happen to the others from there…

Sage, Mia and Ully escape the subway only to be confronted by Dynasty soldiers. Sage armors up 'as the other four and Minako too' and takes them out while across the city the other Warriors take out the soldiers attacking them, but they are scattered. As the others were worried about one another to finding them all, even for Minako and Kero was separated from Ryo to finding him, then Mia and Ully, and the others afterwards.

"(Ryo…? Great. Not only did I lose Ryo followed by Mia and Ully…Also Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and White Blaze as well. Guess I better start looking around and stay sharp from anymore danger.)" she gets going on the search with her guard up. "Kero, let's go. Its searching time."

And away they go…Elsewhere, a building is brought down forcing Sage, Ully and Mia back into the subway where they are confronted by Cale. He absorbs all the light in the subway and Sage's light power. Sage is unable to unleash his Thunder Bolt Cut for fear of hitting Mia and Ully and Cale captures him with his Black Lightning Flash.

The attack drains Sage of his energy and causes his armor to disappear, but before it can kill him, Ully attacks Cale with the Ancient One's staff. Ully is injured by an attack from Cale, but the staff frees Sage and restores his power along with the light in the subway. Sage calls upon his armor again and blasts Cale away with his Thunder Bolt Cut and apologizes to Ully as he had always thought of Ully as a burden. However, the Warriors are still scattered across the city. Also, the Ancient One's staff disappears.

Searching through the subway for the others, Kento and Rowen reunite. Kento is skeptical at first that it is really Rowen, but Rowen makes a joke about how he found Kento by his growling stomach and he seems to be convinced. Meanwhile, Talpa addresses Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet and informs them that together the Ronin armors are unbeatable, but now that they're separate, they are vulnerable. He plans to use the Ronins own strengths against them and assigns Dais to the task, though he doesn't tell him the plan.

In the subway, Kento is anxious to get out and find the others and suggests blasting out while Rowen cautions that their job is to protect and rebuild and not destroy. Two subway trains come at them, sending them different ways on the track to separate them again. Rowen manages to get out of the way by clinging to the ceiling, but Kento must battle several Dynasty soldiers on his train and when it heads for a pile of rock, climbs on top to escape, but is thrown into a field. There he sees images of the Dark Warlords and Talpa speaks to him. Talpa reveals that the field contains the bones of every mortal that fell to the Ronin armor and that the Ronin armors and the Warlord armors have the same origin. He also reveals that the Ronin armors used to be worn by men that used them to conquer and that while the people wearing them grow stronger the more they're used, so too grows the blood lust.

Talpa believes that it will eventually bring the Warriors over to his side and that they will help him conquer everything. The other Warriors attack Kento and he defeats them, but it is revealed to be all just one of Dais' illusions. He and Talpa try to convince Kento to join them, telling him that the armor contains evil and that its bloodthirsty nature will eventually overwhelm him and cause him to turn. Dais and Talpa claim that Kento's armor was always the most blood-thirsty of the group and thus he will be the first to turn. Dais sends an illusion of an army at Kento and while he realizes what it is, he feels the urge to kill.

Kento armors up and battles Dais and when he grows angry, the armor seems to take control of him somewhat. After taunting Kento by attacking him in the guise of his friends, Dais causes Kento to hit him with Iron Rock Crusher. The attack shatters the illusion and blasts Dais away, but also causes destruction in the city, attracting Rowen to Kento's position. Talpa speaks to Kento, telling him to look at the destruction he caused and saying he proved that all Kento will cause is destruction and that he will soon join his side. Rowen and Kento reunite, but Kento now has doubts about the nature of his and the other Ronins armor and what will happen. Talpa congratulates Dais and tells him his plan is not over yet and that Anubis will handle the next part. Dais doesn't believe Anubis worthy, but Talpa assures him that Anubis has changed.

That doesn't sound good at all…With Sage with Ully and Mia went to find the others, Kento and Rowen are staying close together now without splitting up twice again, Cye with White Blaze maybe on theirs or alone, and – what about Ryo, Minako, and Kero? How are they doing…? Talpa had Minako right where he wanted her to follow with his plan to do to have the pure heart power from within her with a little help from one of the four Dark Warlords to listen in on who gets to go next.

"My Warlords!" Talpa calls out to them. "Minako's alone. Even if one of the Ronin Warriors is with her, this is my chance to take her powers to rule the world. I'll get her to join us…All I need is your poison, Sekhmet. I want her alive. So use your skills to have her weaken, to see if Minako's powers will work on its own. Is that understood?"

Looks like Sekhmet was up once again to aid Talpa with his skills to get back at Minako from the last three times. From his evil grin, laughter, to be licking his lips, and was pleased to take this task for it was on.

"But of course, Master Talpa. As you command."

That didn't sound good at all, even for Anubis on whatever Talpa has in mind for him with the Neither Spirits' help. Not good at all…He was thinking about Minako a lot lately since she tried talking some sense into him from the last fight.

"(M…M…M…Minako…)" Anubis said in pain.

Now I feel bad for this guy…Elsewhere at Talpa's stronghold that was somewhere down town, Minako and Kero kept on searching around all over from high, low, and around to find the others. No luck on the little dragon's end to keep on trying, while Minako felt out that everyone was doing well on their end to get back to after fighting against a lot of Dynasty warriors today for Sage was fine protecting Ully and Mia, White Blaze with Cye or the two on their own, and Kento with Rowen to find Ryo somewhere on his own. Wherever he was at.

"It's okay, Kero, keep on looking and I will too." She said to her friend to keep on walking. "(Good thing Mia and Ully are saved. So now we'll meet up somewhere to be together again. Kento and Rowen should be fine, same with White Blaze and Cye on their own, and Sage will keep an eye on the other two, which leaves Ryo left to find. At least I hope so. First we do that, save the world, the many lives of the innocent people, and find out who I really am after that.)" Just then, Kero heard something to grab hold of Minako's hand to pull her to the direction in a hurry. "Kero? What is it? What's wrong?" Once near the streets, someone grabs Minako out of nowhere to try kicking that person to block it in time. But it was Ryo to show up and they've found each other, or Kero finding him to lower her guard after that and was happy to see him first to be found. "Ryo!" shock Minako.

"Minako! You and Kero are all right!"

Kero flies around and was making such cute noises with joy to be cheerful for the two as they laugh and Minako felt bad for almost hurting Ryo.

"Sorry!"

"Don't be, nice reflex there. One can never be too careful with Talpa's goons wondering around." Ryo has a very good point there.

"I see…" Minako agrees with him. "I guess we should get going to try finding the others then?"

As Minako and Kero continue searching for the others next, Ryo lends her a hand 'literally' to aid them this time by sticking together without getting separated again.

"Then let's get to it. Shall we?" Ryo asks her.

The three continue searching all over to finding everyone else, though it might be a while for Ryo and Minako to stay closer together as Kero kept on looking around in the air without giving up for any of them. Or at least a few at a time, you know? Everything was quiet all over the area that Talpa and the Dynasty have taking over some places in the town, with it being misty out still, dark, and so much evil energy all over to feel out to those who has special powers like our heroes do. Making their way to the streets to walk in and watching their backs for anything 'just in case', to soon feel water on their feet a little to be puddles all over be very odd. Soon from one to be more to making a lake-type all over to get Kero all worried about it and not looking such a normal looking water at all or it hasn't rain in days lately. So, weird…The little dragon tries telling Ryo and Minako that something wasn't right around the area they were in and oh, boy…he can say that again.

"Kero? What's wrong?" then Minako feels it out from the water flowing by. "Ryo…"

He sees 'more like feel it out too'.

"I know. Something's wrong around this area. Be on your guard."

"You got it."

The strange water started to fill up a bit more all over the city area for it to get bigger to become a huge wave coming through for the three to see and it was coming in fast. Kero started to fly away first for both Ryo and Minako make a run for it without stopping.

"Minako…Run for it!" said Ryo.

Running away fast for the water was strong to wash away 'or getting destroyed' anything in the way. Soon Kero gets it from the water to strike up high to get wash back from the other two. Not good! Leaving Minako to go running into it and not to leave her little dragon friend behind, as Ryo tries holding on to her from getting washed away from the power flows of the water was pushing more and more.

"Kero!" Minako jumps on the strong current of the waters using her crystals on her feet. "I'm coming!"

"Minako! Wait!" Ryo grabs a rope to tie it around Minako's waist to not let her go.

"I have to save Kero! He's my best friend, Ryo!"

"But who's going to save you?!"

As Minako was trying to reach out for Kero to grab hold of each other's hand…For the water becomes more powerful to wash Ryo away to let Minako go and Kero too for all three of them were getting wipe out from somewhere else in town, no doubt to be the Dynasty's doing.

"Oh, no! Kero! Ryo!" Minako cries out to them.

Kero couldn't swim or fly out of this mess to be worried about the other two.

"Minako!" same with Ryo.

This was bad here…Minako gets wash all the way into the sewers as Kero goes in to the streets tunnels of some building, and Ryo to be wash aside on the streets. As Minako was feeling cold and hearing that all was quiet to try getting herself up to see darkness all over to feel her way through the place; trying to remember where Ryo and Kero went to and to start searching for them right away once she cleans herself up and getting back up on her feet. Talk about a total wipe out that Minako just had there if you ask me.

"Huh…?" Minako was trying to get a hold of her grip. "What…Just happened…?" she then remembers. "Oh, yeah…I need to find them." As Minako was walking around the dark sewers and her feet were in the water to try feeling out either Ryo, Kero, or both to hopefully be nearby, but with no luck to keep her guard up and still search all over. "Hello?! Hello?!" Minako kept on calling to them. "Kero? Ryo? Where are you guys?! Ryo! Kero?! Anyone?!" From looking around, above, below, underneath, behind, or in front, Minako couldn't find any of the two but she did felt a sharp pain from some spider wondering around to pinch her. Lucky not to be a poison type of bug for Minako to flick it off her after that. "Gross!" she said to continue searching. "(Have to keep looking around for them. I know they have to be in the sewers too, like me.)" As Minako was looking around to avoid more powerful waters to rush down fast to move fast and jump on down to the next floor, even more for Dynasty armies and Archana-Cons too surround the tunnels for her to run in to; more like ready to fight for Minako had no trouble taking them all on one by one 'for some to be wash away' but the spider female-like army can swim and walk all over it like her to be a bit way different. So she had no trouble on her end…As Ryo wakes up to notice that he loss Minako and Kero to go find them with the sewers to feel Minako out first to go into his armor to go find her quickly while she was too busy fighting alone, that she needed to transform into her armor next to get corner to the wall. "All right, time to get serious!" she suits up. "ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!" Now Minako was ready to use her scythe and fights back against the many armies surrounding this girl with fast skills, lots of crystals/diamonds all over to turn to crystal shards for them all, and such to make it through. Not bad. As her search continues to find Ryo and Kero somewhere nearby to be on standby for another fight if it were to happen again. "(Well, now that's taken care of…Time to find both Ryo and Kero.)" she said. "(No way will I be going down that easily this time, or be afraid of my powers anymore. I know I can do this.)"

Soon Minako heard a voice of an evil laughter to be on her guard for more Dynasty armies to come by. It was Talpa, echoing throughout the sewers.

"At long last…We meet, Minako of the Diamond. The Pure Hearted key of all of the Mystical Armors." said the evil demon.

"Huh?" Minako tries feeling out the evil aurora. "Where's that voice coming from? (I got a very bad feeling about this…)"

The voice was getting much closer to where Minako was going to.

"The power that I need to rule this world…! All of it by your armor, Minako…" Talpa's spirit shows himself for he uses his powers to control an empty armor to move on its own being strong because of his doing. "Now…Come to me!"

Minako sees the statue 'that Talpa was controlling it' to strike at her, but she moves away in time. First time for her seeing the villain of all time after hearing so much about the demon-like lord of the Evil Dynasty.

"Who…Who are you?!" she demanded to know.

"This is the first time we're meeting face to face, another Ronin Warrior member. I never except to see someone like you, a woman on the team to try to stop me. In fact, I have come for you. I brought with me two things in our little conversation to test you out, this is one of them to be fighting with since I can't fight in my physical form." Talpa laughs. "At least for the time being."

Minako must keep her guard up to defend herself against Talpa's magic. As this girl avoids the water to be freezing up 'diamond-like style' and the rest to attack the statue more to going down 'but not Talpa since he was in spirit form to still be too powerful', it'll take more than this as silly tricks to bring this female fighter down.

"Want to talk, huh? You mind if I talk with my fist?!" Turning Minako's hands into diamond-like hand shape rocks to start punching the statue a lot to still be standing up. Because of Talpa's evil magic to make this type of thing, it can't be destroyed.

"Very good, my dear." He said. "But not good enough!" Talpa's evil energy waves pushes Minako aside to go flying, but she hangs in there.

"You don't scare me, Talpa! I know all about you and with my friends who are the Ronin Warriors, we will stop you!"

"Is that so?" he mocks Minako. "I sense a strong energy from within you, Minako. I've seen your work in battle. Stopping Anubis on your own, avoiding Dais's illusions, non-affected by Sekhmet's deadly poison, defeated Cale within seconds…and much more from your mysterious powers that you aren't aware of. But I know. I know it all after learning about you. You are a special one for someone I once loved and knew, who reminds me of you. The key that'll give me such power to rule this world! Just like I did centuries ago."

Minako didn't get what Talpa was getting at.

"What are you saying?!" Minako asked. "The key to what? Who do I remind you of?!"

"Haven't you notice it yet?" ask the villain. "If you can survive anything from my dark magic of the other Warlords, then you can unleash it better than giving you such ahead from your anger. You may not remember doing it, but you're starting to know your true goal."

Minako won't be fooled by Talpa's words one bit…

"I made a promise to myself to never do that ever again! I almost murder Cale!" she said. "I want to save this world and destroy you and your army, but I feel something more from the other four Dark Warlords! They're not evil! And either are my five friends or myself!"

"Is that so, my dear…?" Talpa was mocking her again. "I think you might have to on what I'm placing you in to."

"What are you talking about?!"

Before Minako could force to ask Talpa about that part, something comes flying for her to sense and jump away in time before the sewer pipes melt from the poison. Oh, boy. Looks like Sekhmet is making an entrance for this girl to be facing and Talpa's toys alone.

"Ah, Sekhmet, the Warlord or Venom has arrived."

From the evil laughter from that person makes his appearance for Minako senses danger besides not be affected by the poison.

"Sekhmet?!" she was shock. "(Is this what Talpa was talking about?)"

This is the fourth time that Minako will be facing against Sekhmet alone.

"Long time no see, Minako of the Diamond and Pure Heart to the Ronin Warriors to store their powers to your five little friends! This time, I'll be sure to beat you for good since Lord Talpa to take you to the Dynasty's side alive."

"What?! On the Dynasty's side?! Me?!" shock and confused Minako. "I'll never join you!"

Talpa just laughs for he tries attacking Minako again to keep her guard up and blocking the axe weapon with her scythe in time.

"You have no choice, Minako. You must become part of me…"

"(What was that…?)" she fights back. "Forget it!" As Minako tries making a run for it as Sekhmet goes after her for Talpa to watch the rest and be ready.

"Sekhmet! You know what you must do…" he said.

"But of course, Master Talpa."

Sekhmet goes after Minako within the sewers and still no sign of either Ryo and Kero to be anywhere. Though he was making his way inside of the sewers to feel her out to try to find Minako in time, as she was sword fighting against a Dark Warlord of Venom on her own.

"I rather die than become part of that madman's body!" she said.

The two swords fight with each other and Minako stays calm within the venom smoke going around all over the sewers, due to the bad smell making it strong to spread everywhere.

"You will be part of Master Talpa's goal to become one with him and bring the Dynasty to the top of taking over everything. It's your destiny, Minako." said the Warlord of Venom.

"Destiny nothing!" Minako fires her attack. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone! (Direct hit!)"

As Sekhmet gets caught into Minako's attack to be frozen all over with diamond-like ice to break to injured him more with a nice shot. However, Sekhmet destroys the remaining diamond shards all over him to use his attack back at her.

"Now it's my turn…! Snake Fang Strike!"

"What?!" shock Minako to try using her scythe in time to stop Sekhmet's many six swords in time for she defends herself for the next attack.

"What's this?" Sekhmet questions Minako. "You want to keep on fighting? I'm surprised that you can since my poison cannot affect you."

"Of course, it can't! It'll take more than snake-like venom to stop me-!" Minako started to cough roughly to feel week and light headed. "Huh?" This girl starts to feel weak, seeing blurry things, having trouble standing up, and such to feel like Minako has been poison within her body. But how was that even possible? From the bug bite that she had, it was really a snake's doing by Sekhmet's venom and Talpa's magic to be mistaken, for she can be affected from her blood veins instead. This was bad.

"Looks like my venom's finally taking effect on you." Said Sekhmet.

"Venom?!" surprised Minako. "But how's that possible?!" she coughs up badly again.

Ouch! Looks like Sekhmet does a surprise attack on Minako just as she already enters inside of the sewers, now that was a dirty trick. Must have happened when Minako was wondering around to hit a bug for biting her; but instead it was already dead by Sekhmet's snakes to bitten her with the venom coursing through her body to make its escape once it happened without her feeling any bad Dynastys' yet…This was really bad for her to get weak now.

"I bet you remembered, don't you Minako?"

"A sneaky move, wouldn't you say?" Talpa taunts with her.

"Hey!" she now remembers it all to sense it happening right now. "What have you done!?" Sekhmet then attacks for Minako to try jumping up, using her crystal skills, and laying on another attack at the enemy.

"Exactly what Master Talpa wanted me to do!"

Another sword fight going on and combat skills.

"No!" she attacks again. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone-!" Minako then stops to feeling weak.

More like unable to attack Sekhmet this time or use any of her attack, for both Sekhmet and Talpa got her where they wanted her to be. Ryo…Where are you? Hurry up and get to her!

"What's wrong, Minako? Feeling tired already?" said Talpa to be laughing. "Now you see that it's pointless to be part of me without any other choice."

Minako couldn't even strike back at Sekhmet to get the upper hand at her this time to make her feel weak and sick, so unfair of a battle she was having.

"(This is bad…! I can't fight back, find Kero, and Ryo's nowhere to be found…)" Minako begins to panic. "(What am I supposed to do now?)"

"I would surrender to the Dynasty and Master Talpa now, woman, if I were you." Sekhmet started walking up to Minako. "My poison will only get worse and worse unless you surrender."

Minako makes a quick crystal clone to make her escape in time to try making a run for it to finding the others.

"Don't let her escape, Sekhmet!" Talpa order him.

"Snake Fang Strike!" The Dark Warlord of Venom was all over the sewers 'at least that attack missed her the last second to make her escape' for Minako to try out running him to feeling tired to go anywhere. Trying to hide from Sekhmet for him to move his sword all over the walls to try to get to her and taunting so much, she couldn't hide forever…Though Minako was trying very hard – just not for very long from the looks of it. "Here kitty, kitty…Here kitty, kitty. Nice little kitty…"

Hurry, get going…!

"(This is my chance…)" she said quietly.

Trying to crawl away from Sekhmet in time to try out running somewhere until Minako cough up badly to be caught from behind, by grabbing hold of her and unable to break free from his strong grasp.

"Got you!" said Sekhmet to then be laughing.

"Stop it!" Minako head-butts Sekhmet to the face in time to our run him before collapsing, but Talpa speaks out throughout the entire sewer area.

"Not so fast!" said the even Dynasty ruler. "Try escaping again, or you can say goodbye to your little dragon friend who is tied up to death."

Talpa had a hold of Kero from his statue he was controlling. For one wrong move from a spider would be crush flat, for Minako had to say him. The poor little dragon was electrocuted badly and unable to do anything to getting out.

"Kero!" Minako worries. "Let him go!"

Talpa was being serious to hold on to the innocent dragon as his hostage.

"Think carefully, Minako…"

With Kero crying but for him to nod a 'no' to Minako, but she couldn't abandon her only friend that she had to saved.

"Don't hurt him." Minako then collapse for Sekhmet grabs her by the arm from behind to really hurt her. "Ah! I've been caught!"

"Try escaping this time, Minako!" he said. "Master Talpa, she won't do anything now. I got the dragon. You may do the rest as you please."

With Sekhmet using Kero as a hostage to hold on to, Minako was now strapped down by Talpa magic for his statue was using dark magic, due to the venom she was unable to break free as a pure heart against the Dynasty's powers.

"Excellent work, Sekhmet, we've finally got her." said Talpa. "Now, Minako…Allow me to explain everything to you before I have your powers of the Pure Heart and your Mystical Armor."

"Leave Kero alone!" she said in anger.

Kero couldn't get out of this mess to watch and listen to the horror that was going on right now.

"I'll set him free without you fighting back, as if you would try to…Only because the powers that's inside of you are part of me too. For you see, you are half of my creations…Who almost died to be brought back to life because of this! By the Ancient One's doing!"

What was that now? Minako was confused but Kero, is like he knows of something about her.

"What do you mean 'part of your powers'?" she asked.

Talpa just laughs to begin to tell her with Ryo still rushing to her and Kero's rescue from inside the sewers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You haven't figured it out about yourself, haven't you? How sad. It took me a while to know that you were aiding the Ronin Warriors, I know who you are to remind me of the woman I once loved from long ago to be like her and knowing a lot about you…Minako, Armor of Diamond and the Pure Heart of the Ronin Warriors, you are my handmade clone with human skin. The clone corpse of my beloved Suzuki, Priestess of the Hijo Clan. Your great ancestor."

"What!?" shock Minako.

What's this now…? Kero knew that Minako will learn the shocking truth about Talpa's past involving with her great ancestor from long ago for Ryo felt the pain she was in too.

"(Minako…I feel the pain going on around her, she's nearby. I'm coming to save you! Hang on!)" Ryo tries running there.

As Sekhmet was laughing in a psycho kind of way, Talpa then tells Minako all about it what really happened to her that she wanted to learn about herself to be from bad to worse like Kento learned about their armors.

"You wish to know so much about yourself? Then allow me to tell you all about it." Talpa speaks up. "Centuries ago, I use to rule all from distant lands to turn the entire world into darkness to rule everything. I wanted power for no man or beast didn't stop me, but two powerful humans did for one as my enemy the Ancient One for he has been aiding you very well and the other Suzuki; those two were the best to stop me only to fall for one who always looked brave, strong, and powerful to never heisted against my magic until I was sealed away from all nine of my Mystical Armors from the five Ronin Warriors and four Dark Warlords. Though I wanted to bring Suzuki by my side, she died trying to stop me, leaving that pathetic Ancient One to still stand in my way centuries later…Though I've loss her, I knew a way to bring her back to life to making clones of her left over energy living things from golems within my temples, although it worked, but it needed a blood related type for it to work completely; and by that I met you since you were killed somehow before I was set free today after some accident you were in that coast both your mother, father, and you two brothers their lives. You are still human, but the other half of your body is the pure heart creation for the Ancient One to give you and that little dragon to guide, protect, and aid the Ronin Warriors to try helping them from the powers you have, part of you knows it with another not knowing how to control the rest. From me to once again be free by a certain human who I should thank for…I knew I would find my golem shell that's in you revive half skin, close to death and such to still be alive, Minako. You are the Pure Heart of the Ronin Warriors, a member, and must become part of me. It's your destiny. Now do you see who you really are?"

Looks like Kero puts his head down to look and feel upset as Minako sense that what she tries to remember was still fuzzy within her head, she knew that Talpa was right. Not good at all.

"(What…?)" Minako looks at herself from a puddle of water. "(Is this all true? What happen to my parents? What happen to Talpa? All of this for me to be different from almost dying…? No! That isn't true! It can't be true!)" She was upset with Sekhmet licking Minako's skin in a sickening way.

"Now do you see, Minako? You are part of Master Talpa. There's no escaping from your destiny…"

"No…! It can't be real…! It just can't!"

This was bad for poor Minako to try not believing in all of it…She started having flash back little at a time to be remembering – from going on a family trip, to a temple, something weird was opening within a door, darkness all around for Minako passes out from that point, to waking up to see the Ancient One saving her to be doing something with her, and saving Kero that started it all along with saving world and uncovering her powers. Hurting her so for Kero to see and listen in to all of this for Talpa to be telling the truth, what are they going to do now?

"And now you know, Minako my dear…" said Talpa. "Do you see now that you are part of me to be given a new life to serve a goal by my side? There's no point escaping from your destiny or defeating me and Sekhmet. I would give up now if you wish to suffer less let alone the venom still coursing through your body. Just say it, Minako, become part of me again like my beloved would have, my Suzuki. Becoming something that I wish to have and I shall for us the Destiny to rise once more!"

With Talpa saying all of this, was this the end for poor Minako and Kero to surrender? Not to Minako, though weak and scared, she would never join the side of evil to be with the friends that she cares about to still find out about her family, and to think of both Kero and Ryo all sudden to still give her the fighting edge. You go, girl!

"No!" she said to be fighting back. "I will never become part of you, Talpa! Or join the Dynasty's side to hurt others that I truly care about!"

"What!?" Talpa was shock. "How can you still fight back from my powers!?"

"You should be weak and begging for mercy!" same with Sekhmet.

Kero then looks up to see how Minako was getting stronger.

"You heard me! I will never join the dark side…I have friends…Even if I can't remember who I was or who my family were, I will remember it to still be myself, not a weapon or someone who hates your guts, Talpa! I have Kero, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, Yulia, and White Blaze who let me fight while you use people like the Dark Warlords as tools! You're the worse of your kind who ever existed!"

Talpa sees that Minako could still be herself throughout the venom within her to still be weaken. He still won't give up to having what he needs to have to rule the world, for Kero was still in danger for Minako still couldn't break free from the dark magic.

"You dare mock me!?" he said in anger. "If you think talking to me like that would stop me from completing my task? Think again! Come, Minako, fuse in me! Give me power!"

Talpa tries pulling Minako towards his spirit form for she couldn't pull away from the danger as her body started to glow suddenly that didn't make her get a headache this time, it was coming from her heart. Soon Kero glows up too…Soon to get angry and to be blowing fire at Sekhmet to let go of the little dragon to be very powerful.

"That dragon can still fight!? Impossible!" shock the Warlord of Venom.

"Don't let that thing escape, Sekhmet!" Talpa gave him an order. "Hurry while I still have a hold of-!"

Minako then gets mad 'as Ryo was almost close to getting to his destination', she glows up for everything crystallize all over the sewers to also freeing herself, the venom, protecting Kero, and blasting Talpa and Sekhmet out of here as the statue was be destroyed instead in defending the two evil Dynasty.

"Shut up!" cried out Minako to unleashing powerful magic all over the place. "Just shut up and leave me alone!"

With Kero uses his other fire to block the two evil away from him and Minako, the little dragon couldn't reach to her friend with lots of crystal shards all over the place for Ryo to see too.

"(Isn't that…?)" he rushes over to them. "Minako! Kero!"

As the statue was destroyed and Minako was free from the venom, she was still scared to think she was losing control again to be hiding in the corner of fear and kept on saying 'don't lose control' repeatedly. Leaving Talpa and Sekhmet to make their escape.

"Master Talpa!"

"Such power…I must have it!" Talpa said to be amazed in seeing all of this. "Sekhmet! Retreat for now, her powers are too great."

Sekhmet understood to make a quick retreat.

"Understood." he said to be taking off as he blows a kiss to Minako. "I already got payback from the last few fights we had, it was worth it."

Before Talpa's spirit form could disappears, he says this to Minako…

"Minako, you have so much power that you never knew of. Don't you think by talking back to me will get you nowhere…I will be back for you. Soon we'll become one as another Suzuki to be with me forever. Just you wait and see."

As Talpa disappears, Minako was scared to move at all for Kero tries flying to waking her up, soon Ryo comes in to the rescue by destroying the crystal shards around her with his attacks.

"Flare up Now!"

It worked! He hangs in there to reach out to Minako, as she tries to the same for him too.

"Ryo? Ryo!"

"Minako!" he calls out to her.

With the two reaching their hands out to each other, they touch and then to be hugging for Minako's powers to slow down and the shards to go away after that. Kero goes over to her too and then was getting held once again and healed up thanks to her. She controlled her inner powers on her own once again that was a good one this time and getting rid of the venom out of her body for good.

"Ryo, I…Talpa and Sekhmet…! He hurt Kero, try to absorbed me, and said that I was a half clone creation to some woman from long ago! It was awful…"

"Minako, I'm here for you now. It's all right." He said while wanted to know more on that happened to them. "What do you mean by a half clone creation?"

Once he asks Minako that she started to sound upset, but had to tell him for she wasn't mad a Kero either for not saying anything in the first place since they first met. Still, the two got a long way to go for them to know a lot more about the dragon later.

"Kero…It's not your fault. We'll always be the best of friends." she hugs him. "Still, we have to tell Ryo. I need to."

Kero understood to make a cute noise to leave the rest to Minako. As she told Ryo everything that happened to them, not to mention on what she was to still have trouble remembering the rest and to know her family was still out there somewhere alive somehow the last time she saw them and the rest was a blur. Feeling, acting, and looking like her human self with some power, Minako was still her and nothing else. Shocking to him, he was both sad and mad on what Talpa has done for her parents saved her in time in the coast of becoming a Pure Heart Ronin Warrior or a type of power that was really meant to serve Talpa to rule the world.

"So..all this time, you were…?" he was shock. "No! That Talpa…! He'll pay for this! Minako, I won't let him make you become his weapon!"

Minako started to cry.

"Wait…You still care about me? What about the others?" she asks him. Ryo places his hands on Minako's face to wipe the tears off her.

"I'll talk to them. Because you are the same Minako that I know of when we first meant. You are a human being to me, and yourself to still have a heart to care and love to know all about it. I will never leave your side ever again."

Once he said that to her, Minako cries on Ryo to be hugging him and he hugs her back until the pain goes away. For Anubis feels it out too for somewhere that he was in now, wasn't good at all to be thinking about her suddenly.

"(Minako…!)" he said.

For Minako cries until she got it all out of her, Ryo will make sure that the others when telling them once they all reunite real soon will still care about her as they were all friends.

"Ryo…Thank you." She said. "You're so kind and sweet to me…I knew I had friends that kept me strong, because of it, I wore off the venom that was weakening me. I just…I want to be with you guys forever. I want to find my family again."

"And we will too, Minako. I'll never let Talpa or the Dynastys get to you ever again." He said to then kissing her head a little. "I promise. (I feel like I'm stronger when I'm around her.)"

As Minako was feeling better again for her and Ryo to spend more time together and Kero keeping watch to getting out the sewers now 'and back into the city', Talpa was still watching them after what he witnessed today.

"I see…" he was amused. "So, Ryo of the Wildfire has fallen in love with Minako…But not for long!" he laughs. "Sekhmet, well done today. It's only a matter of time now until she becomes part of me."

He bows down to his master.

"Yes, Master Talpa. Though Minako has fought off my venom and recovered quickly from her amazing powers, you'll have her soon enough. We the Dynasty, shall rule this world." He said to changing the subject now. "And I take it that he's ready?"

Meaning Anubis was in grave danger on what Talpa was doing to him.

"That he is, Sekhmet. I'll make sure that his powers still serve me…It is time. And before long, so will Minako to be joining us real soon."

And so, with the others trying to find each other and out of danger – for Sage with Mia and Ully, Kento with Rowen, Cye wit White Blaze, and Ryo along with both Minako and Kero…They headed somewhere to find each other and keeping guard from anymore Dynasty attacks that's been happening to some of them so far today. How will this all turn out for Kento feeling about their armors and Minako to be a bit different from anyone else still than just feeling like her normal self? More to come next time as Kero was healed back up and happy to see Ryo and Minako getting closer and holding hands as they walk throughout the city to begin their search this time, and staying together too.

"Ready, Minako?" Ryo asks her.

She tries being strong. Though still a bit sad, Minako will do her best to still have friends even like Kero and Ryo to care about her more.

"I am, Ryo, let's go." And off they go, at least for Minako will be ready for anything this time when it comes it ever again… "(I am me. I am still me…Not a tool for Talpa to control, different human being to still be myself, having friends, Kero, controlling my powers, and finding my family as soon as we've saved everyone else from Talpa and his evil Dynasty bad guys. I will do this! I know the others will still care about me afterwards, but the truth must come out to be really shocking to hear and learn about or so…Ryo. Kero. Thank you. I know what we must do next. I will be ready for them the next time.)"


	11. One's Inner Self

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 11 - One's Inner Self

As Anubis showed weakness when he battled Ryo, Minako, and Rowen last, Talpa has the Nether Spirits fortify the evil in his heart besides thinking about Minako a lot lately. Anubis protests at first, but after the spirits powers take effect, he breaks free of his binds and is sent by Talpa to enact the next phase of his plan. One of them was to stop the Ronin Warriors and capture Minako alive for his power to rule the world. Not good. Poor Anubis…How could Talpa be doing this to someone to be using others? Its so mess up, you know!?

At an amusement park, while Ully heads off with White Blaze 'who finds them later' to play, Dynasty soldiers attack. Sage battles them and is nearly beaten, but they were soon saved by Ryo, Minako, Kero, and Cye. The four have arrived to help the other four to come to the rescue.

"What's up, Sage? Need a hand?" ask Ryo.

"Hi, guys!" Minako waves hi to everyone.

"If you're fighting the Dynasty armies, at least save some for us." said Cye.

Kero was flying around to be happy to see everyone else to also be using his fire blast on some bad guys to burn them up. Seems Mia and Ully were happy to see them back and looking well – for Ryo, Minako, Cye, and Kero grabbed on the ropes to make their jump down to stop the rest of the Dynasty soldiers.

"Minako, shall we?" Ryo shows his hand for Minako to take hold of. "It's all right. We'll explain everything about you and they'll still care about you, and so will they."

Minako tries to be brave to take Ryo's hand to make a jump for it.

"You're right, Ryo. Let's go." She holds on tight. "Follow us, Kero!"

They jumped together.

"Coming down!" same with Ryo.

Soon Cye joins with them as well.

"Right behind you two."

Cye and Ryo double kick at the soldiers leaving Minako to spin kick the rest for them and Sage to stay in a circle against the rest of the enemies, fighting them all as a team.

"I had it under control you know…" Sage said to be going along with it. "Oh, well." The four warriors give it their all against the soldiers from punches, kicks, and Minako's powers for Kero to aid her as a huge axe to smash the ground hard. Nicely done! Way a go, Ryo, Minako, Cye, Rowen, and Kero! After that - together they defeated the Dynasty soldiers in the park and in a subway and decide that following the subway might lead them to Talpa's castle. For Mia, Ully, and White Blaze stayed close to them this time without splitting up. Well, not before Ryo, Cye, and Minako took out the rest of the Dynasty soldiers inside of the building. "Cye. Ryo. Minako. Kero." Sage calls out to them.

Looks like he, Mia, Ully, and White Blaze made it to join with the others.

"Sage!" Cye was happy to see him and the others. "You guys made it!"

"How did you guys get here?" he asks them.

"Minako and I chase the soldiers through the subway to see where they were coming from." said Ryo.

Kero nodded a yes to that one to be all true.

"It's true." She said. "And we think the subway here can lead us to Talpa's castle."

Well, that's news to them to get going.

"Talpa's castle?"shock Sage. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get going."

Wait, before that…Look who else has returned. Rowen and Kento, the gang's back together.

"Hey! Rowen and Kento!" Minako was happy to see them again. "They're okay!"

Rowen and Kento arrive having followed the sounds of battle, but Kento displays doubts about his future when they refer to the soldiers as "Dynasty twerps" wondering if he'll become a "Dynasty twerp" too when his armor turns him evil. Oh, right…Being half right, Talpa and Dais mess with his mind then and a little for Minako to feel out from the very beginning as well.

"Hello, everybody!" call out Rowen. "It's us, Rowen of the Strata and Kento of Hard Rock at your services."

With them jumping down for Rowen was still himself but Kento was still upset for only Minako to notice, the gang was all here now. Good!

"Cool!" said Sage. "Well, glad you guys found us after smashing Talpa's goons to bits."

Kento didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Talpa's goons, huh?" he said. "So that's we'll become huh?"

The other four guys were confused but Minako to learn all about it.

"What? What are you talking about, Kento?" Ryo asks him.

"Kento and I got separated for a while. I wish I knew what was up or what had happened to him." Rowen said to the others.

Minako goes up to Kento to see if he was feeling all right knowing to her as a half human being now herself.

"Kento…" she tries asking him. "Did you see Talpa? It was the first for me and Kero too. He said…Well, he said something to you too, didn't he?"

Before he could say anything or to Minako as well, Kero and Sage both heard something or someone coming in the subway like where they were at. Anubis arrives, his eyes glowing red occasionally and proves to be more powerful than ever.

"You guys hear that?" Sage asks them.

"Is it Anubis again?" Rowen took a lucky guess there.

Minako and Kero 'to be growling' no doubt could already tell it was him, just not his real self-right now to be controlled by Talpa.

"No…Kero and I can feel it." She was saying it in fear. "(That monster…!) That is Anubis but, he's being mind controlled by Talpa. We're all in grave danger!"

Anubis shows himself for Rowen and Minako to see that he was human wearing his armor but with no helmet on his end just like Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale were.

"Anubis? Human?" shock Cye.

"What?" same with both Mia and Ully too.

"I knew it…" said Rowen.

Shocking to Kento too in hearing that Talpa was telling the truth all along, and Minako to fear that the four men join the dark side to do the same to her other friends.

"I still can't believe it…" said Ryo. "Anubis is human."

"There's nothing more human than him going mad and insane." Sage spoke out.

Anubis laughs for the evil within him as the Neither Spirits had him under their control, the real him cannot break free from this.

"So you're all together now, is that right…?" he shows his weapon out. "This makes things a lot easier for me then. And I will bring Minako to Master Talpa. I will defeat you all to knee before me after this."

Not good for him to still have Minako as a weapon, sicken that Talpa is…

"You were right, Minako, he's still after you." said Ryo.

"I know…" Minako worries. "But still, we need to stop him to set Anubis free. There's still good within this man!"

"But he's still human!" Kento said.

"Does it matter, Kento?" ask Rowen. "If he's working for Talpa, human or not, he's still evil." Rowen tries attacking Anubis, but has failed to feel the powerful force of darkness, to see up close on what Talpa's powers can do. It was too much. Lucky to get out of there alive. "More powerful than the last time…I see…" Rowen said to be getting back up on his feet.

"In that case, gets we need to fight back at him together." Minako was ready. "(I know I can do this. I won't be afraid!) Let's do this, Kero! ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!"

"Then let's go!" Ryo suits up too. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

"ARMOR OF HALO!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT!"

The Warriors 'with Kero joining in as well' except for Kento's not armor up, with Kento's own doubts combined with Anubis who was really a human increasing his fear of what he could become. While Mia and Ully stay behind with White Blaze protecting them.

"Hey, Kento. What's wrong?" Ryo asks him.

"I'm freaking out!" said Kento looking at the possess Anubis. "What if I turn into him!?"

Shocking to the others and Minako to get upset about it.

"No way, Kento! Not you!" said Ully.

"We know that you won't turn evil on us!" and Mia.

Still, they needed to fight.

"Kento!" shouted Rowen. "Get over it and put on your armor! Hurry!"

And so, he tries to but…

"Armor of-!" he stops. "What…? But why?"

Not good for the others to see this.

"He can't transform!?" shock Minako. "This is Talpa's game! (He's gotten to Kento very badly. How could he…!?)"

Anubis strikes at Kento for he was unable to move due to the fear he was in. Rowen jumps in to saving him in time, as Sage strikes him down with a sword only for Anubis to grab hold of him with his bare hands; he throws him down for Minako to catch him in time to throwing shards of diamonds to use a bow and arrows-likes from Kero's form, as Rowen joins her too.

"Anubis!" he attacks him with his Arrow Shock Wave attack. He destroys the two attacks with one swing in seconds.

"He's too strong!" shock Minako. "Ryo! Cye! Be careful!"

Those two boys use their weapons to stop Anubis to try holding it down no matter how much both Ryo and Cye put their strengths in to it.

"Kento! If you can't go into your armor, at least help us out." said Sage.

Kento was still scared of doing anything.

"I…I'm…not sure that I…can…"

"Kento…" Minako felt bad for him.

Ryo and Cye jump away from Anubis trying to cut them down, a close call to still be too powerful to take down even as a group. What now?

"Anubis is too strong. How can we stop him?" ask Cye.

"Come on, Kento! Trust your armor!" said Rowen.

"I can't…!" Kento to sounding upset.

Kento explains what happened to the others and his fears that if he uses the armor he will become like the Dark Warlords. Thus, Kento refuses to fight with his armor and without it, the other Warriors are no match against Anubis. Minako knew that she felt something the same from Anubis, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet to still be the same as the other five were; for she didn't want to see them turn evil or herself to become one, as Ryo, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to try telling Kento that the Dynasty were sort of telling the truth. But he still won't listen to reason from his own friends.

"Kento! Please…Please use your armor! Talpa has gotten to me too!" Minako begs of him. "Talpa maybe telling you the truth, but we are still ourselves fighting for good! As he did the same to me! Saying that I almost died to be brought back to life from his golem like creation because I look like the maiden who stopped him from long ago. Some priest woman who was my great ancestor! Our armors are his weapons to use for evil in him to be his power source." Too late for Minako to admit it all to them. "Oh, no…!"

"A half human creation!?" shock Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage.

"And brought back to life by Talpa's hands!?" same with Mia and Ully too.

Not good for White Blaze and Kero to be hearing all of this, as Ryo had to say it to them in defending Minako by standing in front of her. Seems that those three do care about her just to be herself still and their friend, but what of the other six now?

"Ryo?" shock Minako with happiness a little.

"It's true…Talpa got to Minako and she had told me everything." he said. "But she's still herself and not a monster."

Kento got upset even more.

"He has gotten to you too, Minako? I can…I can still fight without my armor on!"

"Kento! Don't!" Minako tries stopping Kento from attacking Anubis, only to be hit back from his powerful strength due to the dark magic within him.

"Kento! Listen to what Minako is saying to put on your armor!" Ryo beg of his friend. "Please!"

"I can't put my armor on…! I'll become evil if I do." he said. "Look at Minako…You heard her!"

True, but Minako would fight back for Kento should do the same thing.

"Don't listen to the Dynastys or Talpa, Kento!" Sage said. "It's all a trick."

"Maybe half of it is, but we're still ourselves to not turn evil!" Minako said to then have another headache of her powers again. "Ah! No! Oh, no…!" Ryo and the others stood by her side for Kero tries making it go away for her.

"Not now…! Stay strong, Minako! You can do this!" Ryo said.

With Ully, White Blaze, and Mia worry the worse for Minako's condition with another headache problem and Kento unable to put on his armor – how will the heroes stop Anubis now? He's about to attack at them again.

"Are you fools finish arguing among yourselves…?" He attacks them for Minako tries fighting back with or without the headache of hers.

"Look out!" she strikes. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

But Anubis throws his weapon up to cause a huge explosion in destroying the subway to blast everyone away and Minako was grab hold from one of the chains to be dragged by Anubis himself, he has caught her! Kero fires his attack away to smack around a few times and shocking him badly to go down. With Minako capture, the heroes take the battle outside of the place and in town.

"Minako!" Ryo, Cye, Rowen, and Sage worry about her.

"No, Minako…!" and Kento too.

Talpa is pleased as without Kento the Warriors will be easy for Anubis, who the Nether Spirits are keeping in control, to defeat and with Minako capture to become part of him soon enough. This was bad here!

"Not that I have Master Talpa's prize, it's time to finish the rest of you off!" Anubis laughs madly insane-like.

"Let her go!" Sage tries fighting Anubis.

But he beats him to a punch in a face from his sword attack first. Cye the same to be block and knock back down.

"All of you Ronin Warriors are weak, even you, boy!" he said to Kento.

He attacks again for Mia and White Blaze to move away quickly, only for Ully to get hurt very badly for Minako to see the horror.

"Stop!" she begs of Anubis while she was still in pain. "Don't do this to them, Anubis! Come to your senses! Talpa's using you!"

"Using me!?" Anubis laughs. "I beg the differ, woman…" Anubis proves too powerful for the Warriors and defeats them with his Quake with Fear.

"Minako!" Ryo calls out to her as he, Cye, Rowen, and Sage were still ready to fight.

"Get out of here…! Run away!" she warns them a bit too late.

But it was too late, he uses his attacks being so powerful with the aid of the Neither Spirits.

"Quake with Fear!"

And all four of the Ronin Warriors were down for the count. But before he could finish them off and Minako was still in pain to try fighting off the uncontrollable powers with her body…The Ancient One appears nearby and tells the Warriors to trust in their armors, that it responds to what's in their hearts, but will that work?

"Ronin Warriors." he calls out to them.

Minako and Kero sees him up close now.

"Hey…It's him!" she remembers one thing from her past. "That's the man who helped me out…I thought I recognize him!"

"Please hear me out. You must trust the power of your armor; it will listen on what's in your heart. But only if you know what it's meant in using it for you and only you to think about wisely. As the same to you too, Minako of the Diamond. Your power isn't evil, it just needs to save lives for you to control only, you can do this for I have teach you well. Have I not?"

So he did save her before meeting with Kero that time for Minako to discover about herself, the Ancient One was on the good team.

"So…I do know you! Ancient One!" Minako calls out to him to then break free for using her powers to crystallize the chains and seeing that Ryo was in danger to get hurt by Anubis. "Ryo! I can't stand this!"

Anubis goes to finish Ryo, but Minako goes after him to saving her only friend with the others too as Kero becomes a huge spear for her to go charging after him. This time the true powers were being shown to everyone else too.

"No, Minako!" Ryo warns her too late.

"Minako…?" Kento sees it as well.

Soon so do Mia, Ully, Cye, Sage, and Rowen as well.

"So, Mia…She's half human and half…" shock Ully.

"She was right." She was shock and upset. "This is bad."

Cye, Sage, and Rowen were now seeing it all.

"So that what it means…"

"To be a Pure Hearted power of us Ronin Warriors…"

"All because of Talpa's doing…"

Anubis was smiling evil-like to see why Talpa wanted Minako to become part of him.

"Minako…Such power!" he said

Talpa laughs to see how powerful Minako's amazing gift was as shocking for Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet to see it all and the Ancient One saw this one coming as well. She with Kero's help attack at the evil Anubis.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore, Anubis!"

Anubis easily throws them aside, injuring them more, but Minako's courage and controlling her powers now to understanding it this time causes Kento to summon his armor, saying that Minako taught him what real courage is.

"Minako! Kero!" upsetting Ully and Mia in horror.

Kento then rushes to Minako's side.

"Oh, no…! Minako!" he tries helping her up. "Are you all right!?"

Minako was fine to heal herself and Kero up, as she gives her powers within a crystal-like sharp to place gently on Kento's forehead to power him up with goodness that's still within him.

"Come on, Kento…This is nothing. Please help us by putting your armor on." She said. "If I can overcome anything in my way and no matter what Talpa says to me, then so be it. I'm still me and I got friends like you guys…I want to find my parents next to remember what happen to them and to me…So please, Kento…! Fight back and save Anubis from the evil controlling him!"

"Come on, Kento!" Ully cheers him on. "Do it! For your friends! Fight back!"

And with that, it works. Kento powers up with the justice symbol on his forehead and suits up once more after carrying Minako to safety with Kero's help.

"Minako…I'm sorry, my friend. And thank you." He suits up. "ARMOR OF HARDROCK!"

Welcome back, Kento of the Hard Rock Ronin Warrior!

"He's back…" Mia was happy.

"Anubis!" Kento calls out to him. "Your evil ways are over!"

"What? You think you can stop me, boy?" he taunts with Kento. "Well, I like to see you try it!"

The two were fast, strong, and without holding back to go down. Kento might win this.

"I now know what real courage is all about." said Kento. "My friends, Ully's words, and Minako's spirit all show me what it all means to me. And if she can still be herself, then so can I! I believe in the power of my armor of Hard Rock and I seek for justice!"

Anubis tries to attack again with Quake with Fear, but Kento hits him with Iron Rock Crusher. Minako still had some energy left to try saving Anubis's life as she uses her powers to crystallize the ground and trapping Anubis in it.

"What!?"

"Do it, Kento!" she said.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" he attacks at Anubis.

He causes the ground to shake to attack directly at Anubis leaving Minako to has the symbol of love to send the Nether Spirits away with her Pure Heart from within this girl.

"Now…Get out of that man, evil spirits! Be gone!"

Direct hit! Not only does Kento's attack knock Anubis out, but it drives the spirits influence from his body with a little help from Minako's powers too in destroying those Neither Spirits out of that guy also she heals her friends back up afterwards. However, it leaves the Warriors wondering what does it mean for them that a human is wearing evil armor. Or the other three as well without seeing the truth just yet.

"Kento, nice job." said Ryo. "You really saved Minako. For she is still human. Whether she looks or acts like it, she's not our enemy. Nor will we become like Anubis either if the rest of the Dark Warlords are like that! So don't judge this girl because of it!"

With Ryo's strong words to show on how much he cares for Minako too and Kero to be flying and smiling with joy and White Blaze roaring too, Kento joins with him as well.

"Yeah! And you know what? I learn a lot thanks to Minako's help! We're all different to still be good and fight against the evil in our world."

Soon little by little – from Sage, Rowen, and Cye join in as well to still care about Minako that it wasn't so bad to show that no one's perfect.

"She's right…We're all different and we're still ourselves. Talpa can do his worse if he wants to. But we'll fight back."

"I never doubted our armor or Minako's for a moment. I knew…There's still good within us all."

"And even with people wearing the armor too like Anubis, we can try saving them and getting the armor off that's been evil by Talpa's doing."

With and done, Mia and Ully weren't afraid of Minako either to still be by her side.

"I know you weren't evil, Minako. You're pretty." said Ully.

"And I knew that someone with power guiding the Ronin Warriors will come to our rescue, and you have." And Mia.

Minako then cries with tears of joy to be hugging the five guys and was happy to have friends like them.

"Oh…Oh, you guys…Thank you so much!" she was very happy about it all. "I knew I would never be lonely again and I will learn more about myself with some help. Thank you all!" Ryo then gets an even bigger hug from Minako.

"(She's so beautiful when she smiles like that…)"

Talpa tries to pull Anubis back to his castle, but the Ancient One intervenes and pulls Anubis to him instead. Talpa is furious while the Warriors realize that the Ancient One has arrived to help them which he confirms.

"Anubis-!" Minako was worried but then calms down to see that he was all right. "The Ancient One saved him. Thank goodness."

"Wait…That's the Ancient One?" shock Ryo.

Now the others see him as Talpa knows of his archival and the others seeing another friend on their side to come to rescue, after saving Anubis this time. Also, Kero and White Blaze know a lot about this odd-looking monk.

"It's him…" said Sage.

"He has come to save us." Ryo said.

"Yes." The Ancient One speaks. "Thanks to Minako's powers, all five of you Ronin Warriors have won this battle today."

It's true. So why did he save Anubis from Talpa…? Maybe that his armor like Cale, Sekhmet, and Dais were the same as all the other five pf the Ronin Warriors armors are. All of this for the upcoming battle against the Evil Dynasty and save the world for good? Along with saving the captive people? And what of Minako's other past to learn about with her missing family? Everything was good so far from good people with good armor to be the bad ones to use it for evil, it was hard. But if Minako was still herself and the other five guys with pure hearts, they will always stay good. For the next one will explain on so far about Minako and Anubis on what he truly was to be thinking about Minako lately…Could he be falling for her?


	12. The Ancient One and White Blaze

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 12 - The Ancient One and White Blaze

The five of the Ronin Warriors, Minako, White Blaze, Kero, Ully and Mia meet with the Ancient One in the park. The Ancient One commends the Ronin Warriors for all the good they have done so far and Mia for helping to bring the Warriors together. For Minako seeing the Ancient One for the first time and who has saved her life to remember her past a little, this was her only chance to ask for his help. As Kero and White Blaze already know of this man from centuries ago…

"Look at this, Kero." She said to be amazed. "That's the Ancient One himself…The one who helped me, us, stopped the Dynastys, and all. I think that maybe he can help me remember everything. I mean, he did the same for me…I think. It's worth a shot."

Kero agrees with her to be happy in seeing a hero once again, for he must've lived longer than anyone compare to Talpa. Also, Minako begins healing Anubis since he was no longer being controlled by Talpa anymore for using his powers, he was finally freed. White Blaze gets pat by the Ancient One.

"White Blaze." he smiles. "It's good to see you again too, my friend. Same goes for you, Kero." he then turns to Minako next. "Thank you for aiding Anubis to full health, Minako. I have taught you well."

"You know me?" Minako was surprised. "I mean; I know I do for you somehow…"

The man walks up to Minako to be happy for her hard work to understanding her powers now.

"That you do, Minako of the Diamond. The Pure Heart who guides the Ronin Warriors. I did save you after a terrible accident that cause your family to disappear; though they are still alive and they're somewhere trapped by Talpa's doing, you were near death for me to heal you in time, train, and try to prepare you for the upcoming battle. And saving Kero's life from a bunch of reckless birds, your journey had only begun to open up your heart more to controlling your powers against the evil Dynasty and save the world by aiding these gentlemen."

Shocking to everyone else, Minako starts to remember everything little by little by her family. She was getting there as everyone else was surprise to hear about her.

"Wait! My family…?" she was shock. "That's right, I'm starting to remember. I was on a trip with my Mom, Dad, my two brothers Steve and Tyler…I saw something that hurt me to darkness, and then I woke up to seeing you." Minako points out to the Ancient One. "Then I did heal back up, you trained me, to my powers, I met and rescued Kero to be my first friend, and then…I met everyone else. My headaches! That's why I couldn't remember anything about myself!"

"That is right." said the Ancient One. "That's all I can recall for you. What Talpa tried to do was a close call, to still save the innocent human from within your soul for almost dying, got very lucky, Minako."

"But where is my parents!? White Blaze! Kero!" Minako pleaded for help. "You guys know where they are, right!?"

None of the three didn't know for the dragon and white tiger to get sad just thinking about it, but the Ancient One gave hope to Minako for there was plenty of time to be saving them.

"Minako, it's going to be okay. If you had faith to understand your powers more, then you must trust my words to know more about that moment to save your family soon enough. They'll be fine. No matter what happens next."

If that's true, then Minako believes in her guardian/master of hers.

"I understand, Ancient One." she bows down to be hugging Kero too. "Thank you for everything. Same thing to you, Kero. And White Blaze, you watch over me as well. You're a very good friend. (Who knew that I had such wonderful friends to watch my back this whole time.)"

Next the Ancient One says something to the boys.

"It was no trouble at all, Minako. Be strong for you are not alone. For these men, will still care and protect you always…" the Ancient One had something else to say next. "Ryo of the Wildfire, Rowen of Strata, Sage of the Halo, Cye of the Torrent, and Kento of Hard Rock. I'm very pleased to see on how much you all learned. By working together and understanding your armors, you are all ready to fight against the Dynasty while protecting Minako herself to also be aiding all of you. Still a human with a special gift that was almost close to death; never let her be taken by Talpa or else she will become part of him or her Pure Heart will change in complete darkness as his weapon to fool with her."

Like Kero will let that happen to Minako.

"No way! Not me!" she said in fear.

But Ryo has also got her back too like her other good friends do.

"Minako, it'll be all right. I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Ryo…" said Minako.

Sage then says something to the Ancient One next…

"Thank you. But we own you a lot of credit. Saving us from Talpa and his goons many times."

"As I were to say the same to you both, young woman and child." The Ancient One thanks Ully and Mia.

"Ah…it was nothing." Ully felt shy.

If it wasn't for Mia's smarts and Ully's bravery, the Ronin Warriors wouldn't have made it throughout the entire battle so far.

"Seems that I was right to have all five of the Ronin Warriors to work together, only for that will make them stronger to win in any battle."

"And it was a good thing." said the Ancient One. "Otherwise, their armor would've turn evil as of Minako if Talpa got a hold of her."

So the evil Talpa and Dais were telling the truth this entire time.

"They were telling the truth…" shock Kento.

Then Rowen asks the Ancient One this next question.

"Ancient One, please tell us about Anubis's dark armor."

With good reasons, here too…The Ancient One confirms that the Ronin and Warlord armors do share the same origin and that they can be bent to either good or evil. Per the Ancient One, Talpa knows that the armors can be used to destroy him and will be working to bend the Warriors armors to evil and Talpa can bend the Ronin armor to his will if goodness isn't in the Ronins hearts and souls. Is also the reason that Minako's part of them to control their armors for a reason only thanks to his help?

"I think I get it now…" she said. "Ryo…"

Even Kero didn't see that part coming at all until now.

"Like I said, Minako, I will protect you." Ryo says this to the Ancient One next. "Don't worry, we won't turn evil."

"I know that neither of you will."

Anubis awakens and the Ancient One stops the Warriors from attacking him so he can talk to him and try to convince him to change sides. Minako felt some good from Anubis to do just that.

"Anubis…We could use his help…"

"You sure, Minako?" ask Cye.

"I think she makes a good point. Let me talk to him, Anubis is human after all." said the Ancient One. "Minako, stay with me here until I can let him come to his senses."

She understood for Kero joins with Minako as well.

"If you say so…We got this, you guys. No need to worry."

And so, they do that to give some time alone. By this point, Anubis has seen enough that he understands that Talpa is only using him for his armor and the Ancient One explains that the nine armors were once all one and are formed out of human emotions. Anubis's virtue is Loyalty which means he is loyal to whoever is his master, but the Ancient One points out that Anubis can choose his own master. The Ancient One walks away after telling Anubis to no longer be controlled by Talpa (which he has been for over a thousand years) and to pick his own path and follow it. Looks like he was free now, as Anubis will find his own path, the Ancient One allowed Kero and Minako to go talk to him to fill Anubis with the power of her love to her special Pure Heart.

"He's all yours now, Minako." He said to be walking off. "Go to him."

Kero pulls Minako's arm to do just that.

"Huh? Well, okay…" Minako goes over to Anubis. "(Anubis has awakened. That's good…)"

Realizing Anubis is lost to him, Talpa sends all three Dark Warlords to attack Anubis and retrieve his armor 'and possibly get a hold of Minako for him too once again'. Not good…Anubis was surprise to see Minako again to be calling for her a lot and his chance to apologize to her for Kero flies around the man to know that he was good deep down for it wasn't Anubis's fault at all.

"Minako…" he was surprise to see her. "I take it that this little creature belongs to you?"

Kero waves a big hello to Anubis.

"He is. How are you feeling?" Minako asks him.

"I…I'm not sure what to believe in anymore…" Anubis sounded confused. "Part of me did what Talpa told me to do was right, but I was clueless in seeing the truth when we first meant. After…After you helped me to come through my senses."

Minako did talk some sense in to Anubis after all when she and Ryo got Rowen back from space.

"Oh, yeah…I did talk some sense in to you and fought against you when I rescued Ryo in the volcano. But Anubis, don't blame yourself for hurting us, I've forgiven you. Besides Talpa use some dark magic to hurt you. In fact, he wants my powers saying that I was this Suzuki girl who worked with the Ancient One from long ago; he loved her to be a crazy demon to do many awful things…I came close to death to be brought back to life as a Pure Heart to all the nine armors of the Ronin Warriors. But still, I won't let this stop me, and either should you."

This was new to Anubis to be hearing about this.

"You're what now!?" he was shock to hear.

"Yeah…" Minako laughs a little. "I'm starting to remember while also learning a lot about my powers now, just slowly at a time. But don't you see, Anubis? We've saved you. And we can do the same to the other three…Maybe later I guess. Talpa uses people to get what he wants, but you can fight back like I am. And soon, they will too like my other friends are. Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage."

Once Minako said that to show Anubis her love with her virtue, Anubis understands his task now to do one thing from long ago that he was calling out her name for a reason…

"It's you…You are like my fare priests. Such beauty…" he was stunned. "Minako, you are Suzuki Great Ancestor. The one I swore to protect, and fell in love with. She loved me back…And we had a child…Like you two were mother and daughter."

Kero was shock to have his mouth down as Minako figures something else when Anubis said that. Suzuki looking like Minako's mother a little to remember, how Suzuki and she are look-alike to be related, Anubis caring about her so much from Minako to be calling out to her and knowing about Suzuki a lot. Yes! This could only mean one thing…

"Wait…Suzuki looked like my mother, to me being like her, why Talpa wants me so much, and why you knew about me so much, Anubis, to look a lot like…" she gets it now. "No way…! Suzuki and you…Were my great grandparents. Meaning that the child you had was…My grandmother! Who lived for 112 years until she died one day in her sleep peacefully to prevent that the danger was coming of the Dynasty. I see…My family and I visited her to pay our respects for a funeral for the event to happen to lose my family and me to get saved by the Ancient One! I'm starting to remember now! The Dynasty and Talpa were after me from the start to be notice!"

It was all true for Kero to feel out as well, Anubis sees it now while still finding his own path.

"You are my great granddaughter centuries today…" Anubis was happy to see that. "You are alive, Minako. But…I take it that Suzuki…She died in battle."

Sad but true, that explains what happened to her and Talpa's upsetting to the priest as her enemy to fall for a human priest.

"Sad to say, yes." Minako said. "But I get it now why the Ancient One saved me, they were friends. He's my guardian." Anubis holds up Minako's hand to pledge on something strong and important to this day.

"Minako…At long last. I have found the last of my kind! I was thinking about you a lot to know who I was and who you were. I now know that I must do and I shall protect you for now on. You have my word."

"If you say so." Said Minako. "Isn't this cool, Kero? I'm meeting with my great grandfather who'll protect me and will join with the good guys now."

With Minako and Kero happy, soon lightning comes crashing down for it wasn't a normal one.

"What's going on!?" confused Anubis.

Kero growls for Minako knew what the feeling was.

"It's trouble. The other three Warlords are here… (To get Anubis and his armor I bet…!)"

By the time the three of the Dark Warlords Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale have arrived, Anubis has concluded that the Ancient One is right and fights back against them but is easily defeated while protecting Minako, the only person left in his family for them not to have a hold of.

"Stay behind me, Minako." said Anubis.

"What are you…?" she freaks out to be seeing three Warlords again including Sekhmet. "What do you want?"

"Well, well." Sekhmet laughs. "How goes it?"

Dais appears from the trees.

"We have come to get the two of you." Said Dais to be hanging like a spider to be coming down. "How lucky we are."

"We've travel a long way, Anubis." Then Cale appears. "And you, Minako…No hard feelings. Thanks to you fighting me, Master Talpa really likes your powers to become part of him and one of us."

Kero blows fire the surround Anubis and Minako to keep them protective.

"I will never become part of Talpa!" said Minako.

"Master Talpa commands for you, Anubis to return!" all three of the Warlords said.

"I won't let you get to Minako, she's family to me. What's left of me!" Anubis said. "And I'll never return back to Talpa ever again. He tried to kill me."

As Anubis tries getting Kero and Minako away from the Warlords, Cale strikes at them.

"Sorry, but he ordered us to!"

Anubis pushes the two away from him to get beaten instead.

"Minako!" he saves her in time.

From Anubis getting clawed down by Cale, Dais hitting him hard from using his weapon many times fast, tries blocking it for Sekhmet to attacking and blocking his attack in time, for Cale to go for the blow. And Sekhmet to hold him down. Oh, no!

"No! Anubis!" Minako worries of her great grandfather and guards him with her powers to make copies of herself made of diamonds. "Stay away!" But Minako was no match against all three of the Warlords alone.

"Minako…Come quietly with us." said Dais.

"There's no point of getting out of this one." and Sekhmet.

"Fighting a three on one match wouldn't be fair, now would it?" along with Cale too. "We shall take you and Anubis by force."

"Why? Only because Talpa use his powers to bring me back to life to use my powers because I look like my great grandmother? He's mess up! He's using you three like Anubis here, my great grandfather! Come through your senses!" Minako tries to be strong. "Kero, get out of here now."

Kero stood his ground against the three to not leave Minako's side. However, before the Warlords can take Anubis to Talpa, the Ronin Warriors attack and engage them in battle. Thanks to Rowen's Arrows stopping them in time.

"Get away from them!" he said.

Soon Kento, Sage, Cye, and Ryo all come out to join the fight too.

"Don't you three even think about it!" Ryo said to be taking out his twin katanas.

"You guys came!" Minako was happy with Kero too.

The six with Kero too as well to join in to protect Anubis.

"Though he won't serve Talpa, his powers can still be useful to him." said Dais. "Just as Minako shall become one with the Dynastys."

"Neither he or Minako aren't going anywhere!" said Ryo protecting Minako.

"That's right!"

"Then prepare to fight for us to get what needs to be done!" Cale gets his sword out. "Let go!"

Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Minako having Kero as her claws on both of her hands to stop the three Warlords as a team that they might win in saving Anubis's life. It was some battle in team work going on right now. Anubis wakes up to see how strong the Ronin Warriors were all fighting against the Dynastys to be as one in making them stronger for Anubis to feel that out from afar. This was Minako's chance to get Anubis out of there with Kero's help leaving her clones to be on guard.

"Anubis!" she helps him out. "Come on! We need to get you out of here!"

"Minako…Your friends are strong…I see that now."

"I'm glad that you do." The Warriors hold off the Warlords, but Talpa blinds them temporarily with a bolt of energy but Minako to be effected from any dark magic still, allowing the Warlords to escape with Anubis. Trying to get to Minako, Kero becomes her wings to fly away in time. "Kero! Stop!" she said. "We need to save Anubis!"

But was too late for Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet take Anubis away.

"Forget about me, Minako!" he said to be leaving. "Ryo! You and the others protect Minako! She's the only family member I have left! Stop Talpa!"

This was bad…

"We were too late…" Rowen said to be upset.

"Oh, no!" so was Minako the most.

The Ancient One comes back 'as White Blaze, Mia, and Ully join in too' as he tells the others about the reasons why Anubis was capture.

"I fear the worst is yet to come." He said. "Talpa wants all of your armor for power, by having Minako as the main sore to control her Pure Heart."

"He does!?" shock everyone.

Minako should've known in the first place.

"So that's why he wants Anubis back and the other three. To get to me and the Ronin Warriors next."

"Then we go into Talpa's castle and stop him." Ryo said.

That would be easy to do, however…

"Talpa's castle is very dangerous filled with dark magic, only Minako can guide all of you to safety. The power of the dark side."

Now the Ancient One tells them that.

"Dark side?" confused Ryo.

"I still say we go in to fight!" so says Kento.

"Ancient, is there a way in to the castle?" When Ully asks the Ancient One that question, there was a very good answer for it.

"There is. I will be the bridge to Talpa's domain."

"If that's the case and finding my family, saving everyone, Anubis, and the world, then so be it." Minako was in like Kero was as well. "We'll do fine if we work together, Kero."

"Then count us in!" said Cye.

"Talpa won't know what hit him!" Sage too.

"We'll be ready for anything!" and Rowen.

For everyone to be ready for anything and Ully to see is parent too, Kento needed to eat first. Only for Ryo and Minako to see that the Ancient One wasn't himself to know that something else was going on by Talpa's doing…Like what? The two hold hands with each other to feel the bad thing will happen soon enough.

"(Ancient…What do you mean by Talpa's powers are against us…?)" Minako was loss.

Back at the castle, Anubis is brought before Talpa and tries to no avail to convince the other Warlords of the truth and is thrown in the dungeon. The Warlords ask for the power of the Dark Side to make them stronger so they can defeat the Warriors and capture Minako for their so call ruler to have more power, but Talpa reveals the source is pure evil and demands they prove themselves ready for the power. Seems that he already knows of Anubis and Suzuki's love to having a child to their great granddaughter being Minako to look a lot like her great grandmother was all true.

"I see now...So that's how the cycle went between Anubis and Suzuki…My Suzuki bare a child of a half breed power of a human Minako herself. Curse you, Anubis!" angered Talpa. "But I need his armor for power. I will have her for that too in becoming whole to rule this world, just as soon as I deal with the Ancient One first. He needs to go."

As the Warriors discuss the upcoming attack on the castle and Ryo's fears about what the Ancient One told them about their armor. From planning for him, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage wasn't so easy as well as Ully worrying about his mother and father to be dreaming about in his sleep for Mia felt his pain; as well as Minako too in worrying of her guardian who raise and protected her to learning more about her powers like Kero did for her as well, even remembering little by little so far on who she was. She was getting there…

"So much is going on…" Minako sees the Ancient One taking off. "Ancient?" He pats her on the head before leaving just to smile.

"Sorry to worry you, Minako, but I must do something on my own to solve your problems. Please excuse me."

White Blaze follows him to come right back with the others.

"But wait!" Minako tries stopping him. "Ancient, please…There's more I need to know about my past. I just can't do it alone."

"Whatever will happen to me, will happen." He said. "But if it does, let your heart guide you of protecting your friends, for you will find your family, Minako. Trust me on that. And your virtue, love. You know what else it means?"

Kero didn't get it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What gives you power for it besides caring for others, your family, and your friends…Someone from one of the Ronin Warriors is in love with you."

Minako didn't know but it was true, for all of us know who it was.

"Wait…One of the five is in love with me!?"

The Ancient One laughs to see that this was the first time of Minako to discover what love was.

"Hard that it is now, you'll understand on your own soon enough." Ancient One walks away slowly. "Remember it well, Minako, and let your heart guide you to that someone that you love back. It'll know. That is how you can fight back. You are stronger than you look. Suzuki would be so proud of you today and Anubis will be saved to be part of your family again, you'll see. You understand?"

"I…I think so…" said Minako.

"Good. Then take care, Minako. You were always human deep down to me."

Once he leaves the others couldn't find the Ancient One to be anywhere for Minako and Kero to see him leave, might be the last time too for her to get another bad feeling within her again.

"(Ancient…What are you…? What has happened to you? Do you know something that I don't know about?)"

The Ancient One summons Talpa and does battle with him as he tells White Blaze to take care of Minako, Ryo, and the others for now on, the two rivals face off in the empty city in a one on one battle once again, after centuries later. As Ryo sees Minako looking upset for him to talk to her alone for the other four boys 'and Kero leaves them be' to look around to try finding the Ancient One, they have no idea what was going on with him. I guess Minako told them about her family and her memories a while ago already.

"Minako?"

"Ryo, hey. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Worried about Anubis?" he asks her.

"Well, besides him…It's the Ancient One." said Minako. "It's like he's doing something for us that could be bad. I can just feel it."

I guess that's why they couldn't find him at all.

"Maybe he's trying to help us get in to Talpa's castle." Ryo guess on that part.

"I wish that I was the only thing for him to stop Talpa before, this time might not be so easy. What if I can't find my family again, Ryo? They're alive and I still don't know what happen to them or myself from that trip to lose them to half of my memories. I'm scared!" Ryo pulls Minako close to him.

"Don't say that, Minako! Just…Just don't…" he said. "Don't be scared. All of us Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Kero, Mia, Ully, and White Blaze are here for you. And for me, I'll never leave your side. When this is all over, please let us take you out."

She was loss.

"Take…me…out…?"

"You know…Like getting you new clothes, things, and such…You need a new home. So Mia found a place we can stay at, her family is rich. She wants to help us out and to help you out the most."

"Like shopping, clothes, buying stuff, and such?" she asks Ryo.

"Kind of like that…And…" Ryo thinks about the kiss again. "(Ah! Why am I still thinking about that kiss!? I mean, Minako is very cute…)"

Minako asks Ryo on the other thing he was about to say to her.

"And what?"

"And…Maybe we'll go out…To get to know each other…?" Ryo turns red for Minako was loss from his words there.

"Aren't we already?" she asked. "Ryo, you feel all warm. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Am I okay?" he asks himself too. "(Well, meeting with Minako changed my life to…I mean, I became stronger by her side to be powerful in battle, beautiful, kind hearted, outgoing person, and understanding. And I can't stop thinking about her! Then I might be…)" Ryo gets it now to see Minako's virtue of love glowing with his virtue and his heart to be racing. "(I knew it…I am getting stronger with Minako by my side. Because…I love her.)"

Minako felt something odd within Ryo to come to a surprising shock-like feeling within her heart.

"Ryo? Are you okay?" ask Minako. "(What…What was that just now? I feel happier and even stronger when being around Ryo a lot lately, since we first met.)"

Ryo took Minako's hand to lift her back up on her feet to be strong.

"Minako, I swore to protect since we first meant, and I meant it." He said. "Just promise me that you'll stay by our side during this fight. Don't leave us. Don't let Talpa get to you. And let's do all the fun stuff when everything's back to normal, please?"

She felt Ryo was serious to do so to be free and know more of the world again, Minako will find a new home with new friends, to see her family again, and to find true love sooner than she thinks.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, Ryo. I will be careful. And I will do the other fun things too, and that's a promise."

"I'm glad to hear that."

With the two having a moment time alone and Kero to be loving this, back outside the Ancient One is no match for Talpa and is destroyed, but as his last act he turns himself into a bridge to Talpa's castle. Minako, Kero, and White Blaze manage to hear the Ancient One's last dying words to them and the Ronin Warriors before sacrificing himself. Oh, no…

"(It looks like this is the end of me! Ronin Warriors! Minako! Its up to all of you now to stop Talpa and the Dynastys! Defeat him by using the powers of your armors with Minako's help with the gift of her love…! Along with virtue, justice, trust, life, and wisdom that all of you to fight for what's right! Suzuki, forgive me…!)"

He does it from Talpa's powers destroying the Ancient One, he uses his last ability to create a bridge powerful enough to get through the castle from above. The others hear a noise with a lot of shaking going on.

"It can't be…!" Minako felt to worse to rush outside. "Ancient!"

Kero follows her with Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Kento, Cye, Mia, and Ully joining them with White Blaze standing there in sadness to already tell that his faithful master is gone.

"Minako!" Ryo catches up to her to see his tiger partner was upset. "White Blaze? What's wrong?"

Kero knows it already to cry out in sorrow for Minako falls to her knees and also started to cry.

"No…! No. Ancient, you can't be dead…!" Minako's sadness causes her powers to glow up much more for the others to feel out her pain.

"No! It can't be!" Ully was shock.

"Is he…?" Mia hates to think about it.

The Warriors hear the commotion and are saddened when they realize the Ancient One's sacrifice, but prepare themselves to make use of it to finally assault Talpa's castle. Minako cries out for Ryo was there with her to get the pain out.

"He did what needed to be done, Minako. It'll be all right."

She just hugs him without letting go.

"Ryo…He was like family to me…I'll miss the Ancient." Minako said in sadness.

"We will miss him also." Ryo said. "That bridge is the only way to getting to Talpa's castle."

"And to stop him once and for all too!" Kento said. "Right, guys?"

Cye, Rowen, and Sage agreed with Kento of fighting and going in for once. All of them will as a team!

"Right!" all the three other Ronin Warriors said.

At the same time, Talpa is aware of what the Ancient One planned and is amused, planning to let the Warriors in, confident in his coming victory and to get what he wants in no time. And with this, Minako will try to move on to save her family yet as the Ancient One has taught her so well she still had the chance to find out more of her answers to remember and saving Anubis too.

"(In that case…Watch over me, Ancient. I will fight on for my friends the Ronin Warriors, save Anubis, my family, the other three, and everyone else in no time. Even with one thing to be done later to remember the rest to do, then so be it. At least I won't be alone anymore.)" said Minako. "(For I am me! Minako, of the Diamond with Love with a Pure Heart, and part of the Ronin Warriors! I will fight against the Evil Dynasty to stop them and Talpa once and for all!)"

You said it, Minako. For Kero and White Blaze couldn't agree with you more either. For the Ancient One's spirit, will live on from this day forth. Rest in peace, dude…Can our heroes beat Talpa for good and save their world yet as a team? By getting to his castle first and alive? It all comes down to this now as Minako, Kero, and all five of the Ronin Warriors will do just that.


	13. Showdown with Talpa

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 13 - Showdown with Talpa

The Ronin Warriors - Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Minako, and Kero, leaving behind Mia, Ully and White Blaze who wish them all good luck, enter the Ancient One's bridge. From staying somewhere safe from this battle and saying a few things before leaving for it was going to be something else for the upcoming battle against Talpa and the Dynasty armies; a few to do before the heroes can save the world no matter what happens next. This won't be an easy fight that they'll be facing with, that's for sure. Hopefully, for Minako can fight on for the Ancient One to avenge his death, save Anubis, the world, everyone else, Ully's parents, and her parents too. Even Kero wants his friend to be happy.

"(Ancient…)" Minako prays.

As the others were all shock, surprise, and sad that the Ancient One did all this just for them. Even the same thing for both Kento and Cye.

"I still can't believe that the Ancient One's dead."

"I know…"

"But without his help, none of us wouldn't be here right now." said Ryo. "Minako, Kero, and White Blaze are upset from his loss too, they are trying to be strong for him."

That they were for Minako could still fight back.

"And without his help, I would still fear myself and my powers…But not anymore."

"With that, the Ancient's spirit will guide us within all of us." Sage said to everyone. "Minako, if you stay with us, we'll keep you safe and for you to help us stop Talpa. We'll make him pay for this."

"Then let's get going." Rowen spoke out. "We can't waste the Ancient One's death for nothing."

"Yeah!" all four of the boys agree and Minako as well.

"I'm in!" she turns to Kero next. "Kero, no matter what happens to me or the others, we need to fight back. I need you to escape unharmed to at least save the people and my parents if you see them, okay? We can do this, my friend." Kero understood to be purring on Minako chest to be a caring dragon.

"You guys show that Dynastys and Talpa who's boss!" Ully cheers them on.

"We will, Ully." Ryo said. "We'll do that and your parents with everyone else, and Minako's family will be saved. That's a promise."

"Good luck, all of you." Mia said.

"We will, Mia. Ully." Minako shakes Mia's hand and gives Ully's a hugged to be hugging a lot from White Blaze too. "And White Blaze, watch on them. All of you are my friends so be strong like I will too."

Kero flies around Mia and Ully to cheer them up, as he paws with White Blaze to roar to be doing his duties on his end. Minako then gets all five of the Ronin Warriors their hands to be staying together and try something to not lose any of them at all in this battle and on the way up.

"What's up, Minako?" Rowen asks her.

"Nothing much…I just wanted to use these diamond shards to keep you guys well-guarded in battle even for Kero to be needed of one himself." She said to go up to each of her five friends. "Rowen, you're the smartest one in the group, so make sure to plan things ahead in this fight."

"Don't worry, I will."

All the guys love Minako 'to think that she's cute too as she's nice to all of them to care as her true friends', but for Ryo loves her even more for Minako to understand that little by little.

"Sage, you have the light that can beat against the darkness. Make sure you use that against the Dynasty armies and the Archana-Cons."

"I'll make sure that I will use my powers for it wisely." He said.

"Good." Minako goes up to Kento next. "Hey, Kento. You are the strongest member on the team with skills, so please follow us to not go fighting solo."

Kento smiles to act cool to Minako.

"Sure. For you, Minako, I would follow your orders no matter where we go to."

"Kento!" all the four guys said to be laughing after that.

"Oh, you…" she then talks to Cye next. "Cye, I know you hate to fight, but as a kind hearted for you to have a great power to still be strong from the heart."

Cye does his best for his friends too.

"If we're together to be fighting for good, I'll give it my all then."

And last was Ryo and Minako…Cute!

"Ryo…"

"Minako…You still want all of us to show you the world later when this is all over? And maybe to hang out you and I…?" he tries asking her.

She just laughs in a good way to see that Ryo was much cuter up close, and Minako walks up to places her hand on his face for him to touch hers.

"I would love to, Ryo. And with the rest of us for me to have a new life to live in. Even if my parents aren't there with the others, they are somewhere waiting for me and I will find them."

"Then I'll help you do that. I promise." He said. "So will these guys too. Guess it's a date until then."

"It is." She said with a smile. "I'm ready to fight! Kero and me are good to go for we'll stay with you guys to win this war!"

Kero makes cute noises to be all set.

"Glad to hear it." Ryo was all good on his end. "Now…You guys ready?"

"Anytime!" said Kento.

"Got to stick together though." And Rowen.

Minako holds Ryo's hand, to Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Kento to be holding her other hand; as Kero makes a shield within the shards of her powers to protect them.

"Everyone shielded up?" she asks them. "Good. Then Here we go!"

And all six of the Ronin Warriors and Kero go into the barrier-like bridge leaving Mia, Ully, and White Blaze to stay safe to wish them all the best of luck. Talpa sends the Nether Spirits to destroy the bridge and the Warriors and collect their armor and Minako's power of the Pure Heart and they nearly succeed, but the spirit of the Ancient One can channel the bridge's energy and destroy the spirits.

"This is bad…" Sage said in pain.

But Kero breaks through it with the Ancient One's powers 'in spirit' in their help.

"No…We…! We won't give up!" Minako powers up. "Blow them away, Kero!"

Kero roars to create a gust of wind, powerful enough to destroy the Neither Spirits with a little of the Ancient's power as well to continue going up.

"We're saved!" Cye said with joy. "Nice work, Minako and Kero!"

Minako hugs her little friend.

"We did it together!"

Upon arrival at the castle, the Warriors, Minako, and Kero are attacked by Dynasty soldiers and a lot of Archana-Cons. They could move away from their strikes in time to be very good fighters.

"Dynasty soldiers!" surprise Ryo.

"And that's not all…" Kento points out to a bunch of looking alien-like female group. "Don't tease us with your fake hot looks, ladies. I bet you're all ugly looking spider monsters working for Talpa from that human-like skin of yours, aren't you?"

Kento was right, for all of them within seconds' smile, giggles, go into the shadows with their eyes suddenly glowing red, and transforming into spider-like demons being an army of Archana-Cons too.

"Like I'll fall for those disguises again." Minako said.

"Ha! I knew that would happen." Kento laughs. "Now…Time for us to fight!"

The six Ronin Warriors give it their all against an army who all serves Talpa. From Kero putting them on firing for Minako to fight well, even with Ryo by her side. Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage were doing good as well; as Talpa gets Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale all power up from the dark magic to get the armors from the heroes and Minako too and their afterwards for they don't know they were being used too like Anubis said.

The Ronin Warriors were fighting against them all very well so far to be too many of them, but as a team for a while, until they all summon their armors.

"Looks like its transforming time…" Minako begins her speech. "Okay, monsters! Your kind who work for Talpa are going down! As your master's, a mess up demon who took many lives to try making my great grandmother as his lover through his wicked darkness of magic, well not for me! For I have friends who care about me as a human and half something else as I am still me, I want to keep it that way by using my powers for good! You hear that, Talpa!? We will save Anubis and the other three men that you've brainwashed from your evil control! For I am…Minako, of the Diamond. As I seek for Love for protecting the ones who are innocent with pure hearts. And for that, prepare to be crystallized, all of you foiled Dynasty creatures! And you too, Talpa!" she then goes into her armor. "ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!"

The boys join with her too.

"Come on! AMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

"ARMOR OF HALO!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK!"

Into their armors, they were in as Kero becomes Minako's hammer to smash and swing the baddies all the way. As the others clean up the rest, leaving Rowen to destroy the leftovers with his Arrow Shockwave.

"Ryo! Let's break down the castle to get inside!" said Minako to strike down first. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

"Here we go then!" Ryo releases his attack too. "Flare up Now!"

However, when Ryo tries to use Flare Up Now against the castle mix in with Minako's attack as well, it just rebounds on him for it knocks the others down hard. Only to be shielded in time with Minako and Kero's help there.

"Okay…" Minako was breathing heavily. "That was…close…"

Talpa just laughs at them to then show himself in his spirit form.

"Ronin Warriors and Minako." Said the evil Dark Warlord.

"It's Talpa!" shock Rowen.

Kento says something to Talpa in anger.

"Scumbag! You better give it up! We won't let you have Minako this time!"

"Is that so…?" Talpa mocks them. "Well, I think not. She will become part of me the way I wanted her to with Suzuki. As I made a welcoming for all of you on this special event that's about to come! Dark Warlords, destroy them to cease their armors and bring Minako to me alive!" Talpa then sends the Dark Warlords, now with increased power from the Nether Spirits to attack the Warriors.

"The Dark Warlords…" said Ryo.

"Sekhmet…Dais…Cale…" shock Minako in horror. "Watch out, you guys. I feel out a very deadly power coursing through these three. It'll take a beaten to knock some sense into all three of them, all because of Talpa's doing like he did to Anubis! Only they don't see the truth!"

Their attacks easily overpower the Warriors and the Warlords warn them not to go on or face destruction, but the Warriors decide to push on anyways. Minako shields her five friends once again for Kero shakes the ground to throw the three baddies off guard for a bit for Minako to heal them after those many attacks and the landing they just had.

"What happen?" question Ryo. "How did they gain so much power…?"

Minako helps him out.

"As I said, it's all Talpa's doing. This is very bad here. Kero! We need to stay focus!" she said.

They won't lose against them at all.

"Surrender your armor while you still can!" said Dais.

"That is if your pledge to Master Talpa with your lives!" Cale said.

"For it'll be your last if you don't!" and Sekhmet.

Seems that the three Warlords flee for they want to heroes to come inside of the castle next.

"Looks like Minako was right, Talpa really boost up their game from." said Sage.

"Unbelievable!" surprise Cye.

"What do we do now?" ask Kento.

Well, that's an easiest question to answer there…The seven were ready to head on inside.

"No choice." said Ryo. "We're going in." he holds Minako's hand.

"Okay then." Minako knows what to do next. "Do it, Kento."

Kento opens the big door with his strength that he must get it done within seconds.

"Done and done!"

Entering the castle, they end up separated from the dark magic for the seven to be split up in different rooms. Too late to feel it out and too late to get out of it.

"Everyone! Look out!" Minako warns them.

But it was too late…All but Kero makes it through on his own to try finding the others without be spotted with his flying skills and he was very sneaky, as he tries feeling Minako out first to get to the others next. Sage is confronted by Cale, to have a darkness of a hard to see type of battle for he plays dirty to be shocking Sage to death in the dark. But he's no longer afraid of the dark to see the real Cale to fight each other off in a sword battle of dark vs. light. Though Sage was good, let's not forget that Cale had an upgrade to be a bit stronger in battle, not good…

Elsewhere in the other different rooms of the castle – there was Ryo, Minako, and Cye by Sekhmet. Even worse! He was there within the room to soon be goners.

"Ouch…!" Ryo gets up to feel a bit bang up. "My helmet's ringing…" he sees Minako to help her up. "Minako? You okay?"

She gets up looking like herself to feel all right.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Ryo." She said.

Soon Cye gets up too.

"Are will still inside the castle?" he asked.

Minako feels out from one touch of the shards to know that Sage, Rowen, Kento, and Kero were doing well. And judging by the huge ancient looking statue in front of the three, that was a big yes to still be inside Talpa's castle right now.

"Yes, we are. Kero and the other three are fine, they're somewhere in the different rooms just like we are now."

"Some design Talpa has…" said Ryo.

Minako then senses something else to jump on to a wall in time with her powers of crystal holding her up.

"(Oh, no…!)" Minako warns the boys. "Cye! Ryo! Get off the ground! It's a trap!"

Too late, Cye and Ryo begin the sink in some pink stuff not looking so normal in some type of quicksand.

"We're sinking!" said Cye.

"The floor's sucking us in…!" and Ryo to be stuck into this mess.

No doubt to be all of Sekhmet's doing to be appearing.

"I see you like my little trap I set for you, boys." He appears.

"Sekhmet!" Cye and Ryo said.

Minako tries attacking him.

"You…! Release my friends-!"

But then, he gets a huge snake to tie Minako up from its giant body to be wrapping her tightly from the giant animal-like demon.

"Minako!" Ryo said in fear.

"Let her go!"

Minako was unable to break free from his grasp.

"Sekhmet! You sicko!" she said in anger. "Let me out!"

"Now why would I want to since you are Master Talpa's property, leaving your dear friends to sink from my deadly snake pit fill with poison."

Ryo got angry to see that Minako was in Sekhmet's hands for his demon snake bring her up to him as she sees her friends were sinking in deeper.

"Let her go!" Ryo tries using his swords to break free. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"And why not?" Sekhmet mocks Ryo. "I kind of find this beauty of a fighter a cutey after facing her more than once since we first met. I might want to have her for myself. So there's no use escaping, Ryo of the Wildfire!"

Minako didn't like Sekhmet sick ways of getting closer to her.

"No! I won't let you touch me!"

Sekhmet was about to kiss her on the lips.

"You like the feeling from my venom, didn't you, Minako? How about the other one? By my kiss of death."

Minako tries struggling away from Sekhmet to keep her closer to him by force, making Ryo even angrier to break free from watching all of this to sink even deeper.

"I said let her go, Sekhmet!" angered Ryo.

Sekhmet attacks at the boys.

"Snake Fang Strike!" he strikes at Cye and Ryo. "Let my venom rot your flesh while my pet snake eats your remains! Say good-bye to your friends, my dear."

Ryo and Cye fall to sink in faster into the pit.

"Minako!"

"Ryo! Cye!" Minako was panicking.

Sekhmet has Minako now to see the other two Ronin Warriors die.

"Now…For the kiss."

Minako then gets angry to glow up all pink-like to have the virtue of love glowing on her forehead to fight back against Sekhmet by covering herself with lots of crystal shards all over her body like a porcupine.

"No…No you…don't!"

She tears the giant snake to pieces to break free, and moves in fast to use her weapon against Sekhmet to use his swords to defend himself.

"What!?" shock the warlord of venom. "How can you be so strong suddenly!? I'm stronger now!"

Minako was anger to use her powers fully under control this time to have payback against Sekhmet.

"Don't you even think that I wouldn't remember the last time you try to do to me, weirdo!" she fires a special attack. "Eat this!"

Sekhmet gets hit by many shards to come flying out of her hand to stab the Warlord of Venom many times to get hurt, and Cye using his attack to get him and Ryo out of the venom-like pit.

"Super Wave Smasher!" he gives Ryo a boost to set him free. "Go, Ryo! Minako fought back! Both you and she find Talpa and the others! I'll take care of snake boy from here!"

Minako understood that she and Ryo had to keep on going on their own, but she was happy to have her revenge against Sekhmet to spit in his face.

"Hear me, Sekhmet! Don't you ever mess with me because I'm a girl…I can fight back too!"

Ryo sees Minako was all right to get her out of there.

"Minako! Take my hand!" he reaches out to her.

Minako jumps off the edge to grab hold of Ryo's hand to be lift by Cye's attack to make a quick getaway in time.

"Ryo!" she makes it. "I got you! Be careful, Cye! Come back to us soon!"

"See ya!" said Ryo.

Well, at least Cye sees them who were both safe to getting out in time. The venom pool was no more but pure water now. Seems that their battle of venom vs. water will be a hard one. So good luck with you, Cye. Leaving the other room to have Rowen and Kento on a huge spider's web by Dais's doing. Another illusion trick done by Dais to attack at the two guys too fast; for Rowen uses his arrows to get Dais out but gets hurt for Kento to attack back at the real one in the end to go down under in the odd-looking room leaving Rowen to go on without him. Lucky to make his escape there, huh? As Ryo and Minako make it out of the rooms, for Kero found them to be looking happy and hugging the two.

"Kero!" Minako was happy. "Glad I've found you!" they help Ryo back up. "We made it, Ryo, and so will everyone else in a while. We need to have more faith in them…"

Ryo looked happy to see Minako was doing well to be hugging her to fall to the ground.

"Minako!" he said with tears of sadness. "You're okay!"

"Of course, I am, Ryo. I hope you're fine. I just fought back after Sekhmet mess with me from the last time…I'm fine."

"I know. I was worried, I feared of losing you, Minako. Let just stay close together, okay?" he said to sound serious to be scared a little.

Kero was touched to see a cute moment for these two as Minako smiles to make sure that her friend stays safe and happy.

"Sorry to worry you then." She gets back up. "Now come on, Talpa's nearby straight ahead."

Kero pointed out too like a dog would do.

"Thank you." Ryo felt better to protect Minako more and more to make him stronger. "Then let's go. Come on, Kero!"

Kero leads Ryo and Minako to the many doors to go into for them to get to Talpa as they stayed together. So, that's that for now – Sage against Cale, as Cye and Kento go up against Sekhmet and Dais; one on one to allow Ryo, Minako and Kero to go confront Talpa.

"I'm surprise to see you two here…Ryo of the Wildfire and Minako of the Diamond." said Talpa laughing. "At last, my creation of the Pure Heart of power will become one with me!"

Kero growls at Talpa.

"I will never become part of you, Talpa! You hear me!?" Minako said in anger.

"But you have no choice, my dear. And what about your friends?"

"Well, I made it at least!" Rowen has arrived.

Minako, Kero, and Ryo were happy to see him so far.

"Rowen! You made it!" Minako was very pleased.

"Glad you did." same with Ryo.

"I know; I hope the other guys will come soon too." Rowen then demand some answers from Talpa. "Answer us, Talpa! Why did you come in to our world!? Why Minako to be a lot like her great ancestor was to love her in your way!? Why are you here for!?"

Talpa explains that as his Nether World grows bigger he needs the Earth as his world feeds off the anger and hatred in humans. He explains that just with the humans from Toyama he can create an unending army of Nether Spirits and Dynasty soldiers to take over the world. And he tries to do the same to Suzuki after giving birth to her daughter, only to end her own life for the sake of saving the world once the Ancient One sealed Talpa away from long ago. This time he will have the power within Minako's Pure Heart to become stronger.

"No way…!" shock Minako and Kero. "How could you do this…? (Mom! Dad! My brothers!)"

"This is wrong!" angered Rowen.

"You won't get away with this, Talpa!" same with Ryo.

"Now do you see?" said Talpa. "It's pointless to defeat me! I must have power! I must have these people for it! And Minako's power to have all nine armors to help me rule this world for more power! It needs a change to become chaos for centuries that needs to be changed, in my way that is!"

Not on the Ronin Warriors watch, even Minako must stop Talpa no matter what.

"Stop! This is wrong!"

"Talpa…!" Ryo speaks up. "We all swore to the Ancient One that we'll defeat you, and we will! And I will protect Minako no matter what! We all we!"

Talpa powers up to be strong to overpower Rowen, Ryo, Minako, and Kero.

"I wonder if you can…?"

Ryo and Rowen attack Talpa to no avail with both of their attacks to all get deflected back at them and Ryo even getting blown outside the castle, for Kero holds on to dear life. Leaving Minako tries to do the same to try attacking Talpa.

"Stop it, Talpa!" she comes charging in. Tries moving away against Talpa's attacks, Minako crystallizes him to break free in seconds.

"That won't work on me, Minako…" he laughs to be powering up again. "I got you now!"

Minako gets shock to try shielding herself, only for Talpa to use his statue to swing a spear to hit Minako to the ground hard to be unable to get back up. He had her now once he absorbs her by getting into his body by making his arm longer with a hole to be suck right inside, laughing he was about to win. Ryo and Rowen try to race to her quickly.

"No! Minako!" the two race to her.

"You're too late, Ryo! Rowen! She's mine now!"

Before Talpa could absorb Minako whole, Kero comes charging in to bite down at the demon hard to be in pain from his sharp teeth to be burning him whole, until a gust of wind blows the little dragon away to be grabbed by another hand and unable to break free. Talpa was about to squeeze little Kero to death for Ryo, Rowen, and Minako see the horror happening.

"He's got Kero!" said Rowen.

"Kero! Get out of there!" Ryo tries coming to his rescue.

Talpa has both of his long arms to squeeze Kero's body hard.

"Say good-bye to your pet dragon, Minako!" Talpa squeezes harder. "This is what happens when you don't listen to my demands…! Someone dies right before your eyes!"

Ryo and Rowen were too weak to move any faster as Minako sees Kero getting squeezed hard to look sad in front of his human friend.

"Kero! Kero! Let him go, Talpa!" Minako beg of him.

"It's too late now!"

Kero made a huge scream in pain to be squeeze hard, until he blows up in Talpa's hand to become nothing no more. For Ryo and Rowen were too late to save a friend. The little dragon to be a friend to Minako and a weapon too was gone. Only thing left was a piece a shard that he had around him for some reason for Minako to pick up, she was sad.

"No…!" she cries out for her friend loss. "KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kero's gone…Ryo felt Minako's sadness as Rowen saw it happen to be so awful to see.

"Kero…Talpa just kill him. How could you!?"

Talpa continues with his task to absorb Minako since she was weak, couldn't get back up, and was sad for Kero was killed.

"Now that the little pest is gone, let us continue, Minako." He gets closer. "Become my score of power-!"

Ryo got so mad to be burning up and all power up to burn Talpa long enough to make their escape to saving Minako at least.

"Talpa…!" he attacks. "(Minako…I'm so sorry for your loss! Kero will be avenged!) Flare up Now!"

The demon was sort of in pain to lose the arms for Minako was saved for Rowen gets her out of here, leaving Ryo to go flying out but he was unharmed this time.

"Ryo…" he carries Minako to safety. "Minako! Come on, we need to get out of here!"

She was unable to do anything for Kero now since he was gone.

"Kero…! Kero…! Kero…!"

Rowen grabs Minako's arm to make a run for it.

"Come on!"

Talpa got mad to lose sight of Minako.

"Curse you, Ryo of the Wildfire!" he said. "I will have Minako to become part of me yet! And so will the rest of you, Ronin Warriors…!"

Sad to lose a life for Rowen and Ryo had to keep Minako safe from Talpa always now. The power of love that Ryo did there, huh? Cool! But still sad to see the little dragon be crushed…Or was he? What was with the piece of the crystal? Was it Minako's power energy of some kind or what? Meanwhile, as the other three Ronin fight their opponents, Anubis, still trapped in the castle dungeon, tells them to hold on as he will help them thanks to the Ancient One freeing him from Talpa's evil. Also, Mia and Ully are better off waiting for their return 'for my point of view not to put it down' as White Blaze will watch over them.

Ryo falls to a ledge and is nearly killed by Sekhmet but is saved by Cye. Ryo climbs to the top of the castle and faces Talpa again inside, but is again easily defeated and thrown back outside. But to know that Minako was out of there and saved thanks to Rowen's help to not worry about her, but to check on Minako from her sadness in a bit…Still, she need to get to Ryo to sense him who was in danger from that fall.

"Rowen…I need to see Ryo!" she takes off.

At least she was fighting back though still upset of Kero's loss, for Rowen backs her up from behind.

"Minako!" he follows her. "Just stay close to me, okay? Wait up!"

Talpa watches as the Warriors fight with some success against the Warlords and realizes that their armor grows stronger the more they battle and he needs that for himself. And with the loss of Kero that Minako was upset about, will give him the chance to take hold of her to get all the nine armors together from the power of her Pure Heart in doing so. Minako tries looking for Ryo while fighting the other Dynasty soldiers and Archana-Cons in her way; as Rowen helps the others in battle against Cale, Sekhmet, and Dais for Kento, Sage, and Cye could stop them as much as possible.

"I feel him out…Ryo! He's this way!" Minako goes on ahead for the other four boys to cover her.

"Minako?" Cye sees her while fighting. "Where's Ryo?"

"Don't worry, she'll heal him back up. Wish I can say the same thing if Kero was still around…"

Not good for the other three to hear the sad news.

"Why!? Kero!?" Kento took a guess. "Don't tell me…"

"Afraid so, Kento…" Sage says it. "Talpa killed him in front of poor Minako's eyes."

"And he will too, but we need to keep on fighting first." said Rowen.

"Right!" Cye said. "We just have to win this battle!"

So the fight continues…It gets Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage all power up to defeat Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet together. As Minako sees Ryo to help him back up on his feet to start healing him.

"Ryo…" she looked worried. "Don't worry, I'll heal you back up and then I can keep on fighting with all of you. I know that's what Kero wanted it. This shard of the diamond piece I gave to him proves it to show our friendship in spirit. So let's keep on fighting."

Once she was done and take time for Ryo's armor to heal up the rest of him, he sees Minako trying to hide her tears from him.

"Minako…I'm sorry." He said. "Talpa made you cry…"

But she tries to be strong for them to be holding hands.

"I'm fine. If I have my friends and you guys, I will live on." said Minako. "Though I'll be sad for a while, I can still be myself and no one else."

Good point for she takes out on one of the Dynasty army in seconds.

"Nice moves!" Ryo commented on her. "Alright, stay close. You keep on fighting with the other guys and I got you covered. We won't let you down."

"Okay then."

When the Warriors manage to get pass the Warlords as they all meet back with Ryo and Minako coming to them, leaving Talpa with an idea to do.

"Now's my chance…!" he gives the command. "Dais! Sekhmet! Cale! Don't try stopping them! It's time! Time to show them the true power of yours to get to Minako and then to join me for more power!"

Talpa calls them off and demands the Warlords give their armor to him. They agree and Talpa absorbs the Warlords and starts building a physical body for himself.

"If you say so, Master Talpa." said Dais.

"We're ready to do this and then to serve you even more." Cale too.

"And become one to rule all worlds." and Sekhmet.

They were being played! How can they not see that!?

"Very good. Prepare to become part of me, Minako of the Diamond." Talpa powers up. "Do it!"

The three Warlords use their powers together into one to create a blinded light of darkness for the other Ronin Warriors were unable to see anything or Minako either but sense things out.

"Ryo!" Minako helps him out.

"No…! Minako!" Ryo beg of her. "Talpa has set a trap to go after you! Get out of here!"

And so Minako goes to do that leaving the other guys to try fighting off the armies, for Talpa's long arms surround her way out and turning back now…Only for her to get angry at him for killing Kero to fight back.

"You monster!" Minako fight off the arms many times with her scythe to create many crystals to protecting her, only to make huge explosion to send Minako flying in the air and one of Talpa's arm grabs hold of her to be absorb. No! He's got her! From getting sucked in for the other guys hear her scream to be unable to get out.

"Minako!" shock Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage.

"At long last, Minako! I have you to become my Pure Heart and controlling the nine mystical armors for more power!"

Minako couldn't get out of this one.

"Ryo! Kento! Cye! Rowen! Sage! Help me!" she cries for help.

Ryo got mad and upset to see Minako was getting taken away to try to save her with some healing up strength that he had while he could fight for a bit.

"No! Minako!" Ryo comes charging in. "Talpa…! Let her out!"

The more Ryo tries slashing away at Talpa's arm to move away quickly, the quicker Minako was getting sucked in. To finally she was within Talpa's body to become his heart to trap her from the hands and feet like a wall with no way out but to power the evil enemy to now have the poor girl under his control for Minako to watch, and slowly getting absorbed of Talpa's flesh-like armor of his.

"No!" Minako tries escaping. "I won't help you, Talpa! Let me out!"

"Foolish, girl." He said. "Your powers will obey me. No matter how much you struggle or fight back. I have full control of your Pure Heart to be mine now. Do as I say if you know what's good for you to have part of Suzuki who'll now part of me forever…Now obey!"

Once Talpa said that, the powers started to take affect for Minako was in his control now. Leaving Ryo upset to be unable to save the woman that he loves.

"MINAKO!"

Minako still had hope for her friends will save her life and Anubis too.

"My friends…My friends will save me!"

"We'll see about that, my dear." Talpa gives the Warlords a command. "Now, my three Warlords! It's time!"

Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale were ready to be taken in for Talpa to have more power from their armors.

"We're ready, Master Talpa." all three of them said.

Once the three were absorbed in Talpa's body, he grows taller to be back in his true form real soon and for Minako to feel so much pain coursing through her.

"What have you done to them!?" Minako demanded to know.

"They have become one again, and soon will the Ronin Warriors next!"

"No…!" Minako tries shouting out to them. "Ryo! You guys! Run away!"

This was bad here! The Ronins then destroy much of the rest and form an energy pyramid that destroys the rest. The five stayed together now to stop the rest of the armies in their way and they try to get to Minako and freeing her by Talpa's hands. Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage aided Ryo to help him out while still recovering fully for he looked upset for his heart was unable to heal to let Minako be taken away.

"Ryo? Are you all right?" ask Rowen. "We'll save Minako! I know how you feel right now, but we need…No! We have to fight back!"

Ryo tries to be strong to lose Kero and now having Minako becoming Talpa's power by force.

"Minako…I've failed to save her…I have to go to her…"

But Ryo won't do it alone…

"Come on, Ryo!" Kento said to him. "We got you, man! We will save Minako together! She's waiting for us."

"Then we'll do it by powering up our armors!" said Rowen. "Let's do it!"

"Talpa will pay for this dearly!" said Sage.

"I agree…For her and Kero!" and Cye too. "Power up!"

And so Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage do so by creating a shield to destroy the rest of the army and Ryo was starting to heal much faster thanks to his armor and Minako's help. Talpa reveals that the source of the armor is that it originally belonged to him before the Ancient One and Suzuki stole it and tried to hide it from him…Not good! Meanwhile, Anubis escapes from his prison to help. His presence causes the remaining Ronin virtues to activate and Ryo is healed so it's all thanks to Minako really. He wasn't happy that Talpa had Minako's powers. That sicko!

"(Minako! Hold on! I will save you! We are your friends and I won't let Talpa use you anymore!)"

Hurry…! With Minako feeling their powers and Anubis's too, her virtue being love glows up on her forehead as well.

"(You guys…! Be careful.)" she prays for hope and still as a prisoner to Talpa's dark powers. "I know that they will save me."

"Now, now, Minako…" Talpa spoke up. "Why spoil the fun when it's only starting? Watch as I take what rightfully belongs to me that the Ancient One shouldn't take from long ago and my Suzuki."

Ryo powers the barrier with the others to finish up with the rest. Talpa explains everything to the Ronin Warriors a dark secret about their armor for Minako to feel out too, all about what the Ancient One seal them all away to stop Talpa from long ago and what Suzuki gave her life for to save her daughter during the dark war during the time.

"So that's why…" Minako gets it now. "She became the Pure Heart and part of the special Ronin Warrior armor to keep the nine armors intact as you try turning her evil as your bride, but she sacrifice herself to save her people, her husband who's Anubis, and her child! And with the Ancient One's help, you ruined so many lives! And my family…My grandmother warned me about this before she passed away…That's why I trained and such and my family knew! I keep the armors in check from evil and such unless you be freed to be doing it again, I had to stop you…But I was the key to hold it all!"

Talpa laughs for Minako was right about it all.

"That's right, Minako! And now you know!" he said to be powering up. "Now let's put this to the test. Shall we!?"

He uses his long arms much more to whack the barrier off to throw the Ronin Warriors off guard. Not good, this demon was too strong! With them all over the roof top and hurt, Talpa grabs hold of Rowen to whack some sense into Cye for both to get beaten up bad.

"No! Stop it, Talpa!" Minako beg for mercy. "Leave Rowen and Cye alone!" she tries looking away. "(I can't watch…!)"

With Kento unable to save them and Sage helping Ryo get back up on his feet, this was mess up to be looking at it all. Soon enough, Talpa attacks with his hand, and absorbing Rowen and Cye to be part of him now. No! Soon Kento jumps in to attack and failed to get absorbed with the two as well. Kento! Cye! Rowen! Talpa has his legs growing back to be walking again and to be growing stronger little by little from Minako's power of the Pure Heart.

"Six down and three more to go!" Talpa laughs.

"Kento!" Minako was horrified.

"You know what needs to be done, Minako. Continue on with our work, it's your destiny…"

That only leaves Sage, Ryo, and Anubis left to stay alive. Sage then attacks Talpa and tells Ryo to fight on to save Minako and the world; as he fights against Talpa alone but to no avail and his sword is destroyed and he is absorbed.

"No! Sage!" Minako was sadder to be seeing all of this. "This isn't happening…!"

"Minako!" Ryo calls out to her. "Hang on! I'm coming to save you!"

It's Ryo's turn now and heal back up as he attacks Talpa together with Anubis 'to be joining with him', as they put their Quake with Fear and Flare Up Now combine attacks into one at Talpa. It was amazing to look at.

"Yeah, Ryo! Yeah, Anubis!" Minako cheers them on only to sense out more trouble. "(Oh, no…!) Anubis! Watch out!"

But again, to no avail and Anubis is absorbed leaving Talpa having absorbed eight out of the nine armors and Ryo alone to face him for his true form appears for Minako to feel it all out in a painful way.

"Forgive me, Minako!" Anubis then gets absorbed.

"Anubis…!" Minako was sad. "Stop this, Talpa!" she then screams in pain.

Talpa was now fully grown and back to normal 'to be really bad here' as Ryo was left to be absorbed for he was too weak to face against the ruler of the Dynasty alone and Minako to watch it all, for the world will soon end if nothing else is done.

"Anubis! Kento! Cye! Rowen! Sage!" Ryo was horrified too. "He got them all! Even all three of the Dark Warlords!"

"Ryo!" Minako called out to her friend. "Save me! Please!"

Talpa just laughs knowing that Ryo won't stand a chance against a demon like him now.

"What do you have to say about this now, Ryo of the Wildfire!? I have all eight of the nine armors now and with Minako by my side to become part of me and the return of my new Suzuki will happen before me, I doubt you'll stand any chance against my powers, Minako will make sure to protect me…! Won't you, my dear?"

Minako was too weak to break free from all of this.

"(His powers…it's growing so deadly-like that, I can't stop him because of me as his power core…)" Minako was scared. "Ryo! Do something! Run away!"

"No!" he said. "Bigger and powerful that Talpa is, I won't leave you behind after coming this far! I will save you and your parents! You are a human being, not a weapon!"

Moved by Ryo's words, he really does love Minako to see that her friends have got her back, even Ryo a lot more for her power of love with her heart racing to see what the Ancient One told her that one of the Ronin Warriors was falling for her, for it was him.

"Ryo…You're so sweet to me…"

"Foolishness!" said Talpa. "I find that hard to believe that these feeling you care about this girl will allow you to win! I like to see you try that I've been waiting from 1,000 years ago, for I've failed then, but I can still get it back today! This time, Minako's not going anywhere if she's part of me now…!"

Not if Ryo has anything to say about it, but can he win against Talpa to save his friends, the world, Minako, and stop the Dynastys once and for all? With Mia, Ully, and White Blaze praying for hope – here comes the final showdown by settling the score for good.

"Minako, I'll save you." said Ryo and was ready for battle.

All in good time in the next one, that's for sure.

"(Ryo, please…I feel so much pain from the others that Talpa has inside of him, so please save them if you can't save me. And save yourself too…I, I, I don't want to lose you.)"


	14. Battle against the World

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 14 - Battle against the World

Talpa faces Ryo, taunting him about having absorbed his friends 'Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage along with Anubis too with Cale, Sekhmet, and Dais as well' and having Minako to not get hit from force to shield Talpa and attack the man who loves her back, it was so mess up.

"Ryo! Move away! Now!" Minako warns him in time.

"Oh, no!"

Talpa uses his sword to swing at Ryo to be push back so strongly, to get back up on his feet in seconds. Close call! Minako fear the worse to happen if nothing else is done soon enough.

"(My God, he's too powerful…How can Ryo beat Talpa? He has our friends, Anubis, and the other three to be part of him now, even for me to witness all this evil he's creating. Ryo's next if he doesn't do something quickly!)"

Talpa felt powerful already.

"I can feel the power coursing through me…All thanks to your help, Minako!" he said.

Minako didn't want to believe in any of it at all.

"No! That isn't true!"

"But it is and I thank you. I have missed you, my Mystical Armors." Talpa puts his sword up. "It's all thanks to you and your friends beating my Dark Warlords to power up your armors. As Minako shall remain my weapon forever without aging or starving, I know that no one will be able to stop me, Not even you! Although I should thank to you Ronin Warriors to powering me up so easily."

Talpa's mess up! To be laughing and to be enjoying it all is twisted, for Ryo will save Minako yet without letting any of his friends down.

"Talpa...!" he said in anger. "Minako! Listen to me! I will save you!"

"But you can't!" she said. "I have no control, Talpa makes me do his biting of these terrible things! You must save yourself!"

"I won't leave you!" Ryo was serious to be saving Minako's life at least without failing Anubis, Sage, Kento, Cye, and Rowen who gave it their all against Talpa.

"You are the only one left to absorb in my armor, Ryo or Wildfire." said Talpa. "There's no way to stop me alone or to save Minako, her powers are mine and so will be your armor!"

"Not a chance, man. You're not going to take me!" he said. "I will avenge my friends and save Minako."

Ryo attacks Talpa to no avail with not even Flare Up Now doing anything. Talpa shows Minako to him to let his guard down for a second, for she looked upset when he did that.

"Don't do it, Ryo…" said Minako.

"No…" Ryo hesitates.

This was Talpa's chance to attack.

"Now I have you…Help me, Minako!"

"Stop!"

From Minako's powers forcing Talpa to use his attack on Ryo, he was hit badly.

"Ryo!"

"Minako…I will save you!" Ryo tries using his attack again this time. "Flare up Now!"

Though Talpa's uses Minako's powers to shield him from the attack in time.

"Your friends had betrayed you, and so has Minako." said Talpa while laughing. "Got you! With all eight of the armors within me and the Pure Heart's powers, I am invisible!" Talpa grabs Ryo and explains that having absorbed eight armors for he was too powerful for Ryo to harm.

"Talpa! Let him go!" Minako beg of him. "Please! I'll do anything you say…Just no more of this…!"

Ryo didn't like the idea there.

"Minako…!" Ryo said while he was held in pain. "Don't…! Don't listen to Talpa…And I'll never serve you-!"

Talpa squeezes Ryo's body harder with his giant hand. However, before he can harm or absorb Ryo, the other Warriors for Minako to feel it out too, who are still alive inside Talpa, fight back and manage to force Talpa to let Ryo go.

"Wait… (Could it be…? They can slow Talpa down.)" Minako felt them being alive. "Yes! Ryo! I feel them from Talpa's armor! Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Anubis, Cale, Sekhmet, and Dais are all alive! Our friends are fine!"

Ryo sees it no to fight for them still.

"You're right." He said. "I'll fight for you yet, Minako, to save you! And fight for them!"

Seems that Talpa still had full control without going down that easily.

"Your friends are fools to think they can stop, for not very long. I still have Minako's Pure Heart to back me up. See?" he shows his armor was glowing from his chest to hurt her. "I will absorb you to become part of me, so try to avoid my powers if you can!"

Good thing Ryo moves away in time from Talpa trying to grab a hold of him again.

"How can I free the guys without killing them?" Ryo questions himself. "Minako! Do you know how!?"

Minako tries to find out, but couldn't.

"I'm afraid not! I'll keep trying though! Just stay alive…" she said to him.

Trying to go at it again, for Talpa does the same dirty trick on Minako to stop him. Lucky for Ryo being so smart, he jumps away from Talpa grabbing him in time and runs away for the demon to follow him. So now what?

"What's wrong, Ryo? You running away now?" Talpa taunts him.

"I will stop you from using Minako as a weapon." He said.

"So you will, is this true? Because you're afraid of killing me that might kill your friends and Minako here? I knew it. You are in love with this girl." The ruler of the Dynasty laughs. "Fool! Humans are so weak to fall for the opposite sex no matter if they're the same or a different being like she's half of both. It always goes like this…A boy saves a girl, he falls for her, she seems to get close to the boy, and then the thing you call this power known as love helps you win in any battle you face to win over your heart. To live happily ever after, is that correct? Well, not this time!" said Talpa. "Minako's my core to accomplish anything for power so I know the woman I would've made into a Dynasty slave Suzuki will be with me for all eternity. But Anubis stole her away and she ended her for me to try giving her a new one. But with her great ancestor here, as Minako herself is my only shot to have everything I ever wanted with the armor back together! And I will get it too…"

Well, this finally comes to Minako to listen in to see that Ryo was in love with her.

"Huh!?" she was surprise. "Ryo…? He's in love…with me…"

Ryo knows that he loves Minako a lot for Talpa to take a wild guess on that part, he will still stop him and save her life with the other guys too. Only he has nowhere left to run to try something for his friends to slow Talpa down little at time, no matter how much he fights back for full control.

"So what?" Ryo questions Talpa. "I do care for Minako more than you think, you just want her for power like she's a trophy and related to this Suzuki person. She's not like that! Nor are my friends aren't your tools!"

Ryo becomes determined to find some way to free his friends and kill Talpa, but is unsure how while Talpa grows stronger by feeding off the fear of the people he has captured which Ully's parents and the other people Talpa has captured are still alive. From the dark clouds of his covering the city, Minako felt it too for some hope was left to save the people's lives as well.

"(Well, that's good. All of the people and Ully's parents are alive.)" she was happy for that. "(But still, where are my family…?)"

Minako was worried of never finding her mother, father, or two brothers anytime soon with the other capture people. Not good…Ryo sees that he had the piece of diamond shard that Minako gave to Kero to hold on too for luck.

"That's…" Ryo takes it. "Kero, please give me the strength to win and save everyone from Talpa."

I just hope it's enough for Minako to hope for the best on her end as well.

"Don't waste your tears on them, worry about yourself first." said Talpa with his eyes glowing up all red-like. "Try to fight with me still, but I will achieve my goal yet. Surrender now!"

Talpa chases Ryo who is reluctant to destroy him as doing so will kill the other Ronin Warriors but to keep his armor intact. That fall could've kill Ryo to hang on for dear life.

"Hang in there, Ryo!" shouted Minako.

"I will have your armor…" said Talpa. "Your human life is nothing to me."

"I'm not dying yet, Talpa, until I save Minako and our friends!" Ryo said.

"You realize if you destroy me, your friends and Minako will die alongside me. All of them."

Now Talpa tells them that! Ryo jumps off safely to keep on out running Talpa to stop him somehow.

"Run, Ryo! Run!"

Talpa follows Ryo for Minako to keep on powering him up.

"It's pointless…!" he said. "You think you can outsmart me, Ryo? Well, let's see what happens when I use your friends own attacks against you." Talpa goes after Ryo for Minako to fear the worse that's yet to come.

"No!" she was begging. "Please stop this, Talpa! I'll do what you say if you just stop! Ryo! Watch out!" Minako warns him.

But it was too late.

"Remember this attack!?" Talpa uses its Arrow Shock Wave from Rowen's attack against Ryo. "Arrow Shock Wave!"

He fires Rowen's attack at Ryo to move away in time and was shock on what was happening.

"Rowen!?" surprised Ryo. "What's going on!?"

"What's wrong? Too surprising for you?" Talpa taunts with Ryo again. "Well, you'll be more surprise after this one…Thunderbolt Cut!"

Another one from Sage's attack.

"No! Not this! Anything but this!" Minako said in the horror she was in.

From Cye's attack next, then Kento, and last was Minako's too.

"And again!" Talpa kept on going. "Super Wave Smasher! Another…Iron Rock Crusher!" he was still attacking Ryo. "And now, for my favorite one…Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

Even Minako's attack as well really hits Ryo hard to be unable to run away this time.

"Not my attack too!"

"This is bad…for me…and for her…" Ryo said in pain.

Talpa had Ryo now.

"Now I finally got you…Good girl, Minako, you have out done yourself…"

"Stop it, Talpa!" she kept on begging. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"And why should I…?" he said to her. "You did say that you would do anything for me? Something like being my Pure Heart power and living inside my armor forever?"

Giving a choice, Minako would do so to save her friends and Ryo's too.

"Yes…" answer Minako. "I will do that."

Ryo hated the idea.

"Stop it, Minako! Don't do it!"

"Just…Promise me you'll let him and my friends go. Then I'm all yours forever." she said.

But Talpa just laughs about it instead.

"Foolish girl! You think I will let you get away of my armors that easily from the silly wager!? I think not…"

Before could approach to Ryo to absorb him, his armor powers up to be able to take Talpa down in one hit by the power of Minako's doing and Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage trying to hold him off again.

"What is this…?" said the confused Ryo. "I'm powering up."

Minako felt it too, Talpa was having trouble moving around once more.

"Curses!" Talpa said in anger. "I can't move! Minako! Protect me!"

"Kento? Cye? Rowen? Sage?" surprised Minako. "(They're fighting back if they can for Ryo to take Talpa out. In that case…) Ryo! Attack now! Me and the other guys will die for you to stop Talpa! Remember? My life means nothing…My family's not here but Ully's parents and the other people are. But I know, that they're alive somewhere…Still, you need to move on! For Mia, Ully, and White Blaze's sakes! Forget about us! Finish him off! Hurry!"

As Ryo lifts his swords to get ready, the other guys cheer him on from Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage.

"Do it, man!"

"We'll hold Talpa off!"

"Forget about us and stop him!"

"Save the world!"

"Do it, Ryo!" said Minako.

Then her and the four guys say it together.

"Ryo! Finish him!"

Talpa was still fighting them off.

"You can't control me; I control all of you!" he said in anger.

Ryo was trying to fight it, though it was the only way...he still doesn't want to kill his friends or Minako at all.

"I can't…" he said. "I can't risk destroying you by doing the same to Talpa! Minako! I told you that your life means something…! Please don't make me do this!"

It was still happening…

"Just take the shot, Ryo!" Minako demanded. "I know you want me to live! And so do our friends! But with Kero and the Ancient One dead with my family still missing, what's there to live for? I don't want to be controlled by Talpa for his power from mine anymore…Just do it!"

Ryo tries not attack at all.

"Stop it! Stop it please!"

Minako tries with the other guys to help Ryo attack Talpa now.

"Come on, Ryo! Attack! We'll die for the coast of this world and your life if we must! Do it, Ryo!"

Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage say it too.

"Hurry, Ryo!"

But Ryo rejects the swords to split back in two again to not go through with it at all.

"No! No! No!" he backs down. "Don't make me kill you! Minako!" he then breaks down into tears. "I can't do it…! I love you, Minako! Your life is important! More important for you and the others to live! I'm nothing without you!"

"Ryo! No!" shocks Minako to hear that coming from Ryo and was upset that all has failed.

From Minako feeling upset, it causes the Pure Heart within her to give Talpa the chance to take full control again and the others to fade away.

"You see, Minako? In the end, the person who cares for you deeply wishes not to end you or your friends their lives. And I was right!" he said. "Thank you for aiding me once again."

"No…" Minako was upset. "Ryo? Is this true…? You really love me that much not to die for this world!? Am I!?"

Ryo was crying alright, poor guy.

"You are…You mean so much to me, Minako…I just couldn't do it…"

Minako touch by Ryo's words, she realizes now to see that Ryo was the Purest Heart of them all like her, but it was too late for Talpa to absorb him now.

"Ryo!" Minako was upset. "(It's all over…! We've loss!)"

Talpa has won for the world was now doom for Ryo was being drawn in by his powers to be gone for good with the others after this and Minako witness it all to be very sad about this.

"You're too late, Ryo of the Wildfire! I've beaten you and Minako's still mine!" said Talpa. "You're too late!"

This was bad, very bad here for it was all over for Minako to suffer in Talpa to witness everything forever. As Talpa pulls Ryo to him, Ryo gives up hope. However, the spirit of the Ancient One appears to him to show him 'and for Minako to feel it out too' on how Talpa tried to take over the world in the past.

"Ryo of the Wildfire…Minako of the Diamond..."

"(Wait…Isn't that…? The Ancient One!)" Minako feels him out. "(Oh, please forgive us…We just couldn't stop Talpa or save the world like you wanted us to, we've failed.)" she then sees something. "(What's he doing? A flashback?)"

The Ancient One shows Ryo and Minako on how he and Suzuki to protect her daughter 'after Anubis was capture by Talpa himself' as they try defeating Talpa and killed him as a team, but Talpa swore that with his armor he would return one day and returned to the Nether World as a soul; as the person to hold the power of them all as the guide from his or her pure heart to it, also to get Suzuki back to him somehow for he failed to grab her soul for almost turning her into a demon. The Ancient One could only do was to put her to rest in a peaceful grave afterwards for the daughter to be raise well many years later. The Ancient One, knowing that with Talpa's armor still intact this is still possible and unable to destroy it, splits the armor into the five Ronin and four Warlord armors to diffuse Talpa's armor's power. The nine armors are thus linked within Suzuki's daughter for many generations past to go over to Minako as a half human and all to awake, but per the Ancient One, not necessarily to Talpa's evil. While all the armors are made up of the parts of the human spirit, the Ronins are linked to the purest parts of it while the other armors are more easily corruptible and eventually returned to Talpa's side. The Ancient One explains that while the armors can be used for either good or evil, it is the wearer's soul that determines which side that armor is on. Unfortunately, after the Ancient One explains all of this so whether Minako becomes evil or who was controlled by Talpa just using her powers, it would matter either way to do anything. As the Ancient raise Minako to finding her hurt and alive form a trip with her family to lose them, that explains everything.

"No way…" shock Ryo.

Same thing with Minako.

"Is this true, Ancient…? But my family…Where are they now? And what really happen to me when I got hurt? Why can't I remember the rest!?"

Soon enough, Ryo is absorbed by Talpa who sends out a blast of energy that causes destruction in the city below. Minako was upset while back with Mia, Ully, and White Blaze sees the clouds getting much darker for the worse was yet to come – the end of everything for Talpa has all.

"Minako!" Ryo cries out to her to disappear next.

"Ryo!" same with her. "(No…! We've been defeated! This can't be happening! Lost my friends, Ryo, Anubis, everyone, Mia, Ully, and White Blaze…! We loss it all…)"

Talpa laughs in his glory of victory to rule the world now and with Minako's power giving him all the energy that he needs for it, the pure heart and all nine armors…

"Yes! At long last, I have all my armors back together and with the power of your Pure Heart, Minako, I'm invisible! You've done a wonderful job for me today. Watch me corner this world through chaos and fear!"

Not good for Talpa was strong now to be stopped, even with one powerful slash from his sword to destroy anything in his way was bad.

"Ryo! You guys! Anubis! Please! Get out of Talpa!" Minako calls out to them. "Ryo!" she then feels weak from the dark energy all over her to have her eyes shut. "I…I'm feeling…dizzy…"

"Time to calm my revenge and rule this world of my own!" said Talpa to have a look around his castle to be ready. "Rest now, my dear, you're in my hands now. You are mine forever."

With Minako out cold, weak, and tired, what's going to happen now!? Inside of Talpa's body, Ryo was floating around to feel calm and relax. Along with Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage lying down in a deep sleep like he was too but to be intact in spirit still, he sees Minako's too as her powers allow her to go inside of Talpa as well.

"Ryo!" she calls out to him. "Ryo! Ryo!"

Ryo sees Minako.

"Minako? Minako!" he rushes to her side.

The two float over to each other to place one hand around the other, for Minako felt bad for all of this to be happening to them.

"Ryo…! Please forgive me. If I didn't get capture or Talpa killing Kero off, none of this wouldn't happen to all of you."

Ryo thinks otherwise than for Minako to never be blamed.

"No, it's me. I should've listen to you and the other guys to stop Talpa when I had a chance and failed. And what's worse…I didn't save them, you, Kero, or the world."

"Then guess we're both to blame." said Minako. "With Anubis, Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale in the same boat as you, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage are…Everything is lost."

"And the only thing I have left on me is the gift of the shard piece you gave to Kero." Ryo shows the item.

"Gift?" Minako touches it to feel something out. "Wait…I sense…Kero?"

"What do you mean?" Ryo was loss. "Are you telling me…?"

It might be possible, but it's true. Maybe there's hope left for Kero after all for the item was a huge shard piece at all…

"It is! Kero's recovering! He's a dragon who cannot die but who can regenerate again!" said Minako with joy. "In other words, we have an egg that he's in right now. He's growing and he'll be back with us soon enough! Oh, Kero! Thank God!"

Ryo was happy to see Minako smiling again in the tight spot they were in was still bad news, some of things did come out right after all. So far…

"That's great." Ryo was pleased. "Listen, Minako, you know that I'll stay by your side now more than ever. Right?"

She sees Ryo's point.

"Yeah, I know of the danger, we're in, I guess you are. If only there was another way though. We can't just give up."

"I know, but how…" Ryo then sees petals falling to know that someone was coming. "Ancient?"

Minako feels him out too.

"Ancient One's here?"

So, he was…As both Ryo and Minako watch together as the spirit of the Ancient One apologizes to the Warriors for involving them in the battle against Talpa who appears and tries to make Ryo despair by claiming his friends now hate and feel betrayed by him. Minako knows that was not true at all to her since she was saved by him is good enough from the Ancient's mistake.

"Please, Ryo and Minako. You both must forgive me for putting you both through so much in this battle and failed, this is my fault." He said to be saying the same thing to Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage too. "Forgive me…All of you…"

"What?" Ryo was shock. "But we came this far, Ancient! We can't just give up!"

"Ryo's right about that!" said Minako. "You've saved me, gave me new life from Talpa's powers to be myself and not evil, some hope to fight back, and help me make new friends! What good is there if you just throw it all away!?

Not much for the Ancient One would try to feel their pain more to himself for failing his task to stop Talpa centuries later, as they fail too worse for the Earth is doomed.

"It's destiny. It can't be helped." he said to them. "If you're good and to fight for what's right so would your army, or to evil if fight against good. It can't be done. For Talpa feeds on hate, fear, and anger. And if those things exist in the world, the Dynasty will be able to win and dooming us all…"

As the Ancient One's spirit goes away, Talpa says something to them too.

"It was a waste of your time from the very beginning."

"Talpa!" angered Ryo.

Minako hides behind Ryo to fear him leaving her Pure Heart to weaken because of his doing, all of it.

"Let's face it, Ryo of the Wildfire. I have all that I need to rule everything from my power. Minako's Pure Heart, to control all nine of the Mystical Armors, the human's fear, the world, all of it! I swore to complete my task when I've return for which I did in the end to have a little bit of a reminder of Suzuki's ancestor as Minako of the Diamond herself."

"I never wanted to be like this! I just want to be human and find my family again!" she said. "So no, Talpa! We will fight back somehow even if we're trapped for all eternity! We rather die first than become your armor and power…!"

Talpa thinks otherwise to show Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage's body flowing through darkness of anger for Ryo and Minako to see the horror.

"Because of you, Ryo, your friends will on from the betrayal you did for not finishing me off. As you'll be trap and part of my power forever!"

This shocks Ryo but Minako knows that was a big fat lie.

"That's not true, Talpa!" she tries talking some sense into Ryo. "Don't listen to him, Ryo! It's Talpa way to mess with the innocent minds!" At least he believes in Minako's words.

"No…I know I was trying to save them!" said Ryo. "Minako's right!"

Talpa just laughs.

"Oh, really?" he mocks Ryo. "Is that what you think? All of this to keep on fighting?"

From so many cheering coming from Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Kento to know that they believe in Ryo to win from within and Minako's love of virtue and the Pure Heart was glowing with Kero's egg as well, there might be some hope left.

"There is, Talpa!" she speaks up. "Because Ryo is himself. A kind, pure hearted, very trusting, very strong, and loyal type of human being. Like me! And like our friends Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage…They believe in him to do what's right with a helping hand, even for me as I would do for them too." Minako holds Ryo's hand. "Ryo, you are the most amazing person that I've ever met that kept me going…And I want…I want to know about this world, find my family, protect many lives from evil, be with my friends, get out to know things that others do, and I want to know more about this thing call love. For only you were saying about how you feel. All of it."

Once Minako said that, Ryo's heart was racing.

"Minako…You're right. I won't lose if you're not and I won't give up either. Ancient! Please help us once more!"

Talpa won't allow it for Minako shields Ryo in time.

"Just give up! Minako, you will fall before me while your friends make me stronger!" said the demon.

Ryo refuses to give into despair and calls upon his friends to help him fight once more. From his friends and Minako, he can do this.

"No!" he said to show the virtue sign on him now. "I refuse! I'm still a Ronin Warrior!"

Minako joins with Ryo to have one last thing to do to save everyone and herself within Talpa's body to defeat him.

"And so I am!" said Minako to begin a new power of hers and her Pure Heart. "(Here goes noting…) I call upon the spirit of my late ancestor Priest Suzuki! Hear my cry! For I beg of you to lend me your strength to defeat Talpa and save our world with our friends and innocent lives in doing so! Guide Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to safety to aid me and the one who means everything to me, as well as Anubis and the other three too…His name is Ryo! Please do so within all of us! Love, Virtue, Justice, Trust, Life, and Wisdom!"

Ryo joins in with Minako too as they hold hands within a circle for the other four's foreheads glow up as well to power up the Pure Heart for Minako to chant and powering up Ryo.

"Together, we can win this battle for my friends. Together, we are strong. Together, we can stop the evil!" he said. "Please guide Minako and I to victory!"

"Ryo! Take this new power now to guide you and to stop Talpa once and for all!"

Soon enough, Minako and the other four transfer their energy all throughout Ryo's body to power up his armor and a whole lot more from the Pure Heart to be good from the light again.

"I will, Minako." He said. "We'll get out of this together. All of us…"

The two stare into each other's eyes for Ryo and Minako for their hearts race even faster for their feelings, it was really love. Then the two say it together…

"By our power, we command thy! Release us!"

Ryo and Minako both emerge from Talpa.

"What…?" surprised Talpa. "Escaped with Minako, haven't you? No matter…I can absorb you two right back!"

Minako looked serious to not be playing around anymore.

"No, Talpa…! Not this time." Minako says it to get Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage out of there to join in Ryo's armor. "Now! In the name of love, I call forth from the Pure Heart's power! Five of the Ronin Warriors armors…Merge into one!"

It was working…!

"What!?" surprise Talpa even more. "What are you doing!?"

And it happened, with Minako's help. She does it! And Ryo absorbs the power of the other four armors to form a new armor, the Inferno Armor.

"I give you…The White Armor of Inferno!" said Minako.

"You get it now, Talpa?" Ryo draws his swords out. "The human spirit of love and friendship keeps us living on from anything you throw at us. All of it…!"

"No!" Talpa was mad. "This can't be happening! I will win!"

With the Inferno, Ryo is more than a match for Talpa and blasts him with Flare Up Now to weaken him as Minako's Pure Heart strike down at Talpa hard as a team. They were winning!

"Flare up Now!"

"Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

Talpa tries using his sword to crush the two, but Ryo holds them up to be burning up, and Minako trapping him from her crystals.

"This one's for Kero…He'll be back with us soon." Minako powers up. "Let's finish this, Ryo!"

"Ready whenever you are, Minako!" he stays besides her. "Fire!"

The two use their combined powers in to one by making their own attack and fire at Talpa.

"No! No! I had everything!"

Minako and Ryo fire out a big one…

"Phoenix Meteor Takedown!" the two say it together.

And with that, this finally destroys Talpa and his castle and releasing the other Ronin Warriors. He was crystallizing up, in pain, burn into ashes, and his last screams of pain finally goes away for good as of his powers too.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Also, Anubis, Sekhmet, Cale, and Dais were also free too…Wherever they were now. Lucky for Kento Cye, Rowen, and Sage were finally freed and awake – they approach to Ryo and Minako to be saving their fall in time as they all float in the sky to come landing back down gently. With Talpa and his castle gone, it was finally over. The world was saved…Though those two lovers were very tired from using a powerful new attack…The Pure Heart heals all of them to go back in Minako again until next time it can be used. Suzuki's spirit was watching over this entire time and the Ancient's spirit too.

"Mia! Look!" Ully pointed out.

"Yes!" she was happy. "They made it! The Ronin Warriors and Minako had saved us all."

With White Blaze roaring with joy, all the people were free too and so was the entire time being back to normal. Even for Ully to reunite with his mother and father with much joy on his end. As Minako thanks two heroes to finally rest in peace after beating Talpa for them and were very happy about it too.

"(Suzuki…My great ancestor aided us. By me aiding my friends and Ryo in the end…We made that armor which stopped Talpa and save the world! And for that, thank you. And you too, Ancient…I will find my family yet after I rest up and get to know a whole new world with Kero, he will hatch real soon.)" Minako was holding the egg. "(For now, rest, you two. And so, we will to celebrating maybe later.)"

Ryo wakes up to see Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage were fine thanks to him and Minako's help.

"Hey, you two." said Kento. "You guys did it!"

"More like we all did it together, Kento." Cye corrects him.

"He's right…" and Rowen. "We all know what our armors can do for good and the power of Minako's special Pure Heart."

"They all came in handy after all." Sage said as well. "It did in the very end, for Talpa's no more."

Ryo smiles to be happy in seeing his friends, for Minako lies on top of him and holding him too.

"Ryo!" she was so happy. "We did it! We really did it!"

Ryo then manages to get up a little to kiss Minako on the cheek. To her surprise to kiss her back, was only the beginning of their relationship to soon spark even more once they start going out to places for her real soon…

"We sure did, Minako…Now we can go out together like we promised…" he tries saying something else too.

"Once we rest up first."

"Minako?"

"Yes?" she answers.

"You are the most beautiful girl that I've ever meant…" Ryo says it. "I just know that I would fall for you." Ryo then falls asleep for Minako heals him on the way down as she sleeps too.

"Oh, Ryo…Thank you." She said back and then passes out.

Cutest couple there to soon bloom some more and more, huh? Ryo and Minako…The six Ronin Warriors float down safely to the grounds while Mia, Ully, and White Blaze see a miracle from afar that the battle is finally over, and the group stands on a rooftop and looks out at the now freed city and the sun to be shining, the threat was finally over. For Kero will be reborn soon enough, as Ully has his parents back, Minako will find her family next to get out more with her new friends real soon, and so much to do…With the world saved, it was freedom in their world from the Dynastys for good. All's well that ends well, huh? Well, this was only the beginning. More to come next time for a brand-new saga to soon be starting.


	15. Shine on a New Day

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 15 - Shine on a New Day

So…I guess it was good that the world has been saved thanks to Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Minako – the Ronin Warriors stopping Talpa and the Evil Dynasty to saving the world, lots of lives of the many people, Ully was back with his parents, and both the Ancient One and Priest Suzuki can finally rest in peace. As well as Kero who will soon hatch from his egg later to be reborn; as Mia allows the five boys, Minako, and White Blaze to live in her huge house 'since she was rich to have leftovers from her Grandfather after he sadly passed away' so they got themselves a new home. For Minako needed to find her family next…Just as soon as Ryo and Minako sleep off for a bit, their new powers from upgrading the Pure Heart and Ryo having the Armor of Inferno to be a bit too much for him. Other than that, Minako needed to make a new life for herself and such with clothes, shoes, items, and other things.

Elsewhere…Someone was standing up in the clouds to look at the city, for someone watching from afar to be a woman from her appearances. What…? She was laughing for she had something that once belong to Talpa, but what was it? She knows who to go after real soon to be her enemies.

"So…These are the humans with powerful armors which stopped him." she said. "I see…Then shall we play a little game?

What was that all about? Minako was sleeping for her to be seeing another woman with long blue hair just dancing near a flower petal type of tree. She tries calling out to her to know that something bad was about to happen.

"No…Get back…You are in danger…"

Minako falls out of her bed, but she'll be all right with Ryo getting out of his bed too.

"Huh?" he sees her. "Minako?"

White Blaze goes up to Minako and kisses her face.

"Ryo… (Oh, I remember. The battle. Ryo and I were sure tired after all of that. Kero, keep on resting to see me again real soon.)" Minako was happy to see White Blaze greeting her. "Hi, White Blaze."

Good to see that Minako was herself.

"Minako, hey." Ryo was too. "You slept well?"

"I did. In this new home that Mia let us stay in. I never knew that life was a lot more to see for ourselves, so much for me to learn."

"You were also talking in your sleep." He said. "You said something about a girl…Sorry."

"Don't be, Ryo, it's fine." said Minako. "Yes, I did have a weird dream of a woman with blue hair to be pretty looking and it looked like she was in grave danger. I don't get it. Was it real?"

Even Ryo had trouble figuring that part out for Minako.

"Really? I wish I knew, Minako. I really do. But that doesn't mean I won't stop finding your family for you."

Ryo sees both his orb and Minako's too on the table to be glowing between Virtue and Love to feel them out for each of them.

"Love." said Minako.

"Virtue." And Ryo.

As Ryo walks around a little for White Blaze to keep an eye on the two, he falls for Minako catches him in time. Also…Minako was wearing something cute while Ryo was shirtless. Kind of hot there, huh?

"Ryo!" she worries. "Got you…!"

"Minako…" he stares at her. "Sorry."

"No, it's my fault."

White Blaze checks on them after the two stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"We're good, White Blaze." said Ryo.

The huge window on the porch from the window to see and feel outside being a nice day. With a good view a nice-looking lake, the sun to be shining, and feeling nice. Both Ryo and Minako never seen anything like it.

"Amazing…" Minako loved it. "I never knew that life in the forest was so lovely…Mia has a nice place we're living in. A new life on my own, with a goal to protect this world with my friends."

Ryo was happy to see Minako smiling from all of this.

"It is beautiful. But not as beautiful as you, Minako." He said. "You really are."

Minako's face turns red when Ryo said to her, for she felt a bit closer to know a lot about Ryo more and more of the special thing call 'love'.

"Ryo…Thank you."

As Kento and Cye were training outside for both Ryo and Minako to see through the window, looks like all was well for our heroes…

"Looking good, guys."

"Hey, Cye! Hey, Kento!" Minako waves to them.

They see the two awake.

"Ryo! Minako! Good morning!" Cye said hi. "Kento and I've been training lately!"

"You two had a long sleep after the battle we had." Kento said. "How do you feel, Ryo? And Minako, you feeling any better? I missed you."

Minako just laughs to find Kento to be funny for trying to hit on her.

"Oh, Kento. You are silly."

"Well, we're both feeling great. Minako and I slept a lot. So we feel a lot better now."

Still, Ryo might be right to try taking it easy a little. Let alone Minako was fine to heal him and herself to get a lot better.

"Still, we need to make sure to watch ourselves. The new power of yours is a lot to hold from within you, Ryo." She said.

"Yes, but with Talpa gone, so are the Evil Dynastys of his." Cye said to them.

"Let just hope they're all gone for good. Helping Minako start a new life, for Kero to come back to us, and finding her family is next on our list."

Tell us something we don't know of already, Kento…From what Minako controlling the Pure Heart which save her friends and the other four Warlords 'well Anubis is good now' so wherever they are now, Ryo must get use to the new armor for beating Talpa for it was something else to use for emergencies only. But I think Minako will make sure that Ryo will be just fine.

"(So much for me to have. This is too much, but so kind for all of them to do.)" Minako said in her head. "(I hope Kento's right, that we won't see any more of Talpa of his evil men. Still…I can't help but feel something's odd lately. Far from over.)"

Could Minako be right…? As Kero was in a small glass to be warm in 'with Mia's help in a small room', he'll be hatching in no time to be back to his normal self again. Meanwhile, Sage and Rowen visit the city where everything has returned to normal with only them remembering what happened during Talpa's reign of terror.

Despite the peace, the Ronin Warriors worry about threats from other parts of the Dynasty than just the now-dead Talpa and about Ryo's new armor. At the gates to the Nether World, a new threat, Saranbo appears, announcing his intention to destroy the world and steal the Ronin armors for himself to become invincible. With a little help from the mysterious woman to pay this Saranbo a visit and tell him about the armor and such for the holder of the Pure Heart to aid the Ronin Warriors. All of that and more back on Earth.

"Is this true on what you're saying?" the demon asks her. "Speak now! Because if you're lying to me…"

She just giggles without a care in a world.

"Oh, I'm telling the truth, Saranbo sir." She said. "The one who defeat Talpa are down there. All five of the Ronin Warriors. But…Only one has a special armor that's powerful than the rest, and aiding that person is a woman who's also a member of the team. That key comes from a female member with a Pure Heart. That gives them so much power."

Saranbo likes the sound of that idea.

"So…I have the girl with me to wield, then get the armor for power in return?"

"That's right. She must have brought to you alive and the armor, then you may destroy all living humans and the boys once you have everything you needed." The mysterious woman said.

"I see…You do speak the truth. But what's the catch?"

Yeah, what was it?

"Catch? Oh…Nothing really. You do your thing and for me to get one little human girl from our enemies in return, and we go our separate ways afterwards. So, yes. I felt like doing this by telling you all about it."

"All of it?" he questions her. "Then whenever you get yours after I do it first, that's fine. Just stay out of this one."

Another Dynasty solider? Not good. Looks like it's far from over yet. And again, who's that mysterious woman? Anyways, hours later…Ryo and Minako find Mia who was researching his armor.

"Hi, Mia." Minako said to go in in the room.

"Huh?" she was surprised.

Looks like Ryo, Minako, and White Blaze enter in the office room with artifacts and all. Seems that Mia gave Minako a bit more to start a new life foe the time being for items and good clothes to think she was doing so much for one girl, even wearing clothes like Misty's from Pokémon the Anime series.

"We've been looking for you, Mia." said Ryo. "What are you doing?"

For Mia explains that her grandfather was aware of the armors special powers and that the white armor he had summoned is called the Inferno armor, from the power inside of the Pure Heart thanks to Minako's help. That's a lot to explain all about it…

"Well, I'm worried about you, Ryo. You've been through a lot. How do you feel, Minako?"

"I feel fine." She said. "From these clothes, shoes, other items, a lot of money…This is so much for me to have. I hope I'm not bothering you…"

Mia didn't think so.

"Not to worry. I am rich, not in a fancy way." said Mia. "It's nothing to worry about. Just wish to help a friend, so you're welcome. Speaking of help, I've been doing some research about Ryo's new armor that the Pure Heart gave to him."

They almost forgotten about all of that, well almost.

"That's right. It did!"

"And you're researching it all from your computer?" Ryo asks Mia.

She shows the information to them.

"Well, Talpa was defeated when you two made an armor combined with the other four Ronin Warriors. Ryo, yours was the White Armor, the Armor of Inferno is what it's called. Still need to know more that my Grandfather left for me when he was studying all about it."

Minako and Ryo see it to believe in it from the computer screen alright.

"Armor of Inferno?" Ryo repeats.

"My Pure Heart that saved Ryo and the others made that?" Minako was amazed. "That makes sense."

Mia checks on the warm glass where Kero's egg was in to keep nice, safe, and warm.

"Kero's doing fine, Minako. No need to worry about him." She said. "Just resting with a healthy heart still beating. He'll hatch in a few weeks or so."

She was happy to hear that and couldn't wait to see her friend again.

"That's great! Oh, Kero. I can't wait to see you again. Isn't that wonderful, Ryo?"

Ryo couldn't stop thinking about Minako's new look – from short yellow shirt, wearing overalls being short blue pants, with her long red hair up a bit, with white socks on, and red and white sneakers as well. Turning red all over, he still couldn't keep his eyes off her beauty.

"Oh, yeah…That's nice…"

As Mia was saying…

"There's a lot I still need to learn about the armor. Minako, you seem to be fine since you heal up faster as you did the same for the others. Ryo however, still needs some time since he's starting to get use to it. A new change for him, that's not bad at all just something new to getting use to it. Between the battle, you two went through, it must be hard. You sure that you'll be fine, Ryo?"

Well, he can't blame himself for having something new and strong of another armor.

"It was something else, but really. I'll be fine." He said. "I mean we have Minako with us making me a lot happier."

"Me…?" she was lost a little.

"You see? I think it's best for you, Ryo, to rest for a bit for us to eat later. And White Blaze too once Sage and Rowen get back." said Mia.

"I guess so." Ryo holds Minako's hands. "You want to rest for a bit?"

She walks with Ryo back into the bed room for White Blaze to watch over them again.

"I don't mind keeping you company."

Well, seems that Mia has a good point for Ryo to get well and Minako to treat him just in case. After stopping to get a drink of water near a fountain at the park, a gate to the Nether World appears in front of Rowen and Sage and Saranbo arrives to attack them. Saranbo proves to be more than a match for them and demands to know which of them holds the Inferno armor and leaves after blasting them and discovering that neither holds it. Not good at all…As the woman in blue was enjoying the show 'disguise as a normal looking human with long blue hair, eyes, a short blue dress, long white gloves, and long white shoes'. This was bad.

They inform Cye, Kento, and Mia about this but don't tell Ryo as he is still exhausted from his fight with Talpa and needs more time to recover. Minako overhears to pray for her friends to be careful, as she stays with Ryo by his bedside to sleep better and so he does for her.

"Ryo…Please don't go anymore. Could you stay with me in this room until I fall asleep?"

He never thought that Minako would ask Ryo that question.

"Of course, I will. I won't leave this room."

"Thank you…" she said.

Deciding to keep it from Ryo and protect him and Minako too, they lure Saranbo into a trap, but he is unscathed by even the combined power of Arrow Shockwave and Thunder Bolt Cut and easily defeats them. Upon learning that none of them possess the armor, he goes in search of Ryo leaving the others captured. As Minako was sleeping by Ryo's side, he never seen such beauty through one girl that he ever fallen in love with to keep away from; as he places his hand from her hair to her face to stroke gently.

"(Minako's amazing…)" he said. "(I never thought I would ever meet with a woman with beauty and kindness, I never want to stay away from this one.)"

Such a cute moment here, isn't it? For Minako moves around her sleep as Ryo was close to be hugging her to have his lips close to hers almost, until both of their arbs started to glow up again. Meaning that Saranbo has found Ryo and Minako 'for White Blaze to sense the danger' tells them that he has captured his friends and demands they find them. Not good!

"White Blaze?" Ryo sense it. "Minako! Armor up! Another Dynasty's here!"

Minako wakes up to be sensing Saranbo as well and from White Blaze crashing out of the window.

"Another one?" surprised her. "I knew I felt something was wrong! Stay strong, Ryo!"

The two sub-armor up to be ready for anything for Saranbo shows himself.

"You two have just miss the battle." said the Dynasty. "Why you two were resting, your friends were fighting for you. I see that the girl is the special on your team with a Pure Heart for power of all Ronin Warriors."

"What happen to them-!?" Ryo was still feeling weak.

Minako helps him out.

"Ryo!"

"I see that you're still weak and haven't recover from the battle with Talpa yet. Is no wonder why your friends are protecting the two of you. First, I'll have hold of Minako's Pure Heart, to then I shall have that powerful armor next!"

Ryo and Minako didn't like the sound of that, as Mia comes out to see the danger.

"Ryo! Minako!" she sees the enemy.

"Mia! Stay back!" Minako warns her friend.

"But Ryo's still too weak to fight!"

Saranbo was just laughing in his amusement.

"If you, boy, and you Minako, want to see your four friends alive…Then come and find me. This should be fun!"

Like they had a choice, as Ryo rides on White Blaze for Minako holds on to him from the back.

"Minako, come on. Stay with me, okay?" he said to her for Ryo really cares for Minako's safety.

"Alright, Ryo. I will." said Minako. "Let's go, White Blaze! (Forgive us, Mia, but we need to go. I'll watch on Ryo. We just can't leave our friends behind.)"

The tiger runs off with the two on his back for Mia to try following them while Saranbo follows them…

"Oh, no…"

Ryo, Minako, and White Blaze head out in search of the others and upon finding them, come under attack by Saranbo.

"White Blaze! Keep on running!" Minako said. "This Dynasty Saranbo of the moon powers to get something he wants to take over everything…We need to be careful!"

Incoming enemy!

"He's coming in too fast!" said Ryo.

"Ready to give up?" he attacks them for they defend themselves. "You two can run, but none of you can't escape from me! You two need the help of your wonderful friends to beat me!"

Not good for Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage were still trap within Saranbo's dark magic.

"Oh, no! Our friends!" Minako was horrified. "Kento! Cye! Rowen! Sage! What have you done to them!?"

Ryo wasn't happy it at all, as the same thing for Minako to see and getup about.

"You're toast!"

Saranbo jumps down to try strike from about.

"Time to gain your powers!"

Lucky, they escape from that hit in time to move away.

"Ryo…" Minako was scared.

"Part of me wants to use the armor, but our friends…" True, Ryo was afraid to hurt himself more but more scared of seeing his friends die.

"It's too risky to use the Armor of Inferno until I can control it better with my Pure Heart! Let's not!"

"But it's the only way to stop me, either will it might kill all five of you boys but the girl!" said Saranbo.

What can Ryo, Minako, and White Blaze do? Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage were in pain and trapped.

"Don't do it…Ryo!" Sage said.

"Run away, Minako!" and Kento.

"We can't take any chances!" Cye as well.

"Please listen to us…! You two!" also Rowen.

This is so mess up! Minako tries using her crystals to save the four, but it was broken into pieces by Saranbo's powers.

"Oh, no! I couldn't save them!" she said.

Now what can they do? They need to save their friends by using the Armor of Inferno bit it might kill Ryo and the other guys, but if they don't then Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage will die!

"Don't you see now? If you wish to stop the suffering, hand over your armor. And you, Minako, of the Diamond, your powers are mine to have."

Minako didn't like the sound of that.

"Why do you want my powers, Saranbo!?" she asks the Dynasty demon.

"For me to harness the Pure Heart so I may control the special armor myself. Do it, and I might let your friends live."

Minako almost gave herself up, only for Ryo to defend her and their friends with his life.

"Forget it!" he said. "I am a Ronin Warrior! I will not let you have the armor, my friends, or Minako. You got it?"

Saranbo then sends Ryo flying hard for he was very weak to fight back at all.

"Then I have no choice but to take it by force!" said Saranbo. "Take this!"

Ryo was getting beaten up by Saranbo a lot for the others to watch the horror happen.

"Ryo!"

The four guys couldn't stand to see Ryo being hurt like this.

"Stay away from him!" Minako uses her shield. "I won't let you-!"

"You're in my way, woman!"

Saranbo cuts Minako down with a strong force to send her to the ground, this made Ryo upset to see that.

"Minako!"

With one last strike from Saranbo's weapon, he hits Ryo to start glowing up all over from his armor and in pain.

"(No, Ryo! Don't do it!)" Minako sense that something was going to happen that was bad.

"Yes!" Saranbo was pleased. "I have it! He's the one!"

Ryo was losing until the Inferno Armor forms around him, and Minako's Pure Heart saving his life with Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage powering their friend up for the White Inferno Armor.

"(We have no other choice…!)" Minako aids her friends to heal them and still fight back. "Pure Heart! Please guide them!"

"ARMOR OF INFERNO!" Ryo powers up to be able to win this time and attacks. "Flare up Now!"

And with that, Ryo blasts Saranbo with Flare Up Now, apparently destroying him. However, Saranbo survives and is pleased to learn that he was right that Ryo is the wielder of the Inferno armor thanks to the mysterious woman's help and getting that with Minako with her Pure Heart too soon enough, he leaves a powerful blast for Minako to step in next to save her friends in time with her attack. Hurry!

"Look out!" she uses it. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

She did it in time for Saranbo laughs for Minako to feel out that this was only the beginning of their fight against him.

"You haven't seen the last of me yet, Ronin Warriors! I will be back before long!"

After the battle, Mia arrives to find Ryo who returns to his normal Wildfire armor and collapses. Along with Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage leaving White Blaze and Minako to worry about them more than the enemy himself.

"Ryo! Minako!" she calls out to them.

"Mia…! (We'll be okay, Minako.)"

Ryo falls for he was badly hurt as Minako uses the shards to heal the other four boys and Ryo to do on her own to be having him lie down on her lap.

"Ryo…Oh, Ryo…I'm so sorry." Minako was sad. "Sorry, Mia, forgive us. We had no choice."

"Oh, Ryo…" so was she.

Now what will happen? More Dynastys like Saranbo are around to stop the Ronin Warriors and Minako no matter what, even with Talpa destroyed for more danger to come to rule everything or to have power of the White Armor and the Pure Heart. With Minako as the victim. Also, who's the mysterious woman in blue? So weird…For Minako fears the worse to see from an odd-looking girl in her dreams, another one who was sad, and her memories slowly coming back about her and her family on what happened when she was lost…More to come next time for the next fight will soon happen, and the new armor was hurting the five Ronin Warriors badly.


	16. Beware of Saranbo

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 16 - Beware of Saranbo

Saranbo meets with the Dynasty and Archana-Con soldiers to plan his next move in gaining the Inferno armor and Minako's Pure Heart. Realizing that Ryo is weak and not using the full power of the armor not without endangering her friends and making Minako worry, Saranbo decides to use this to his advantage.

"I will have that boy's armor and Minako's Pure Heart in my grasp yet, then I shall make a kingdom of fear."

With the woman still watching within the waters 'to be part of her ability', all was going as plan.

"Well, things have gotten fun lately, haven't they?" she said to herself to be smiling too. "Wonderful."

I don't like the sound where that's going at all. None of it. At Mia's house as everyone else relaxes for Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage are, Ryo is worried about the threat he knows of is not over and eventually leaves, breaking the good mood. While Minako was worried of the images she was having in her head lately to be hurting her again.

"Minako?" Ryo checks on her.

"I'm fine, Ryo." She tries to be strong. "Well, maybe I am."

"What do you mean?"

It was hard for her to explain.

"So many things in fact…I've been dreaming about a mysterious woman with blue hair, and looked like she was in trouble. The other one was something evil that had something to do with my family to go missing and for me to be lost. That's all I can remember."

Ryo didn't know about that besides Minako getting use to her powers so far.

"That's a lot to go through your head." He said.

"Well, yeah…And a lot more to worry about you and the other guys. I wish I can channel through my armor than to see all of you suffer so much."

Minako sounded serious and sound to be saying that, and for Ryo to tell that something else was wrong with her.

"(Minako…)

Soon Mia comes back with some foods and drinks that she bought at the store.

"Hey, you guys. I'm back." said Mia.

Kento was happy to see her and open the door for her loves to eat.

"Yes! She's back!" he said with joy. "Food! Food! Food! I love some food!"

"Kento, don't overdo it." Cye said to him.

Cye and Kento a fighting for Food.

"But you all know that I can't fight on an empty stomach."

Mia laughs.

"Just have some of these hamburgers, while I cook something healthily to eat for tonight."

"Okay." said Kento to eat the burger full in his mouth.

"Thanks, Mia." said Sage.

"Well, at least none of us haven't change at all after the fight we had. Or Kento's stomach." Rowen said.

Cye agrees with Rowen on that part.

"Give something to Kento, and he'll chow it all down."

Ryo couldn't believe on what he was hearing to see the guys acting like themselves without worrying of the White Armor hurting them and him a lot, making Minako worried so much while them eating and Mia was herself to be so cheerful to them. Kento eating, Cye loves cooking, Rowen making a joke, and Sage just the same old Sage throughout all this mess. Was this right or what? All Minako could think of was worrying with a lot on her mind to them having a blast like nothing happened.

"Stop…Stop this is wrong…Just stop…Stop it already…" she then stops. "STOP!"

This got the boys' attentions, Mia, and Ryo out of nowhere for Minako to shout like that. She felt bad for making a scene out of herself.

"What's wrong, Minako?" Kento tries to cough to change the subject.

"(Oh, no…)" Ryo knows what it was already.

"How can you all be so calm after we were just attacked!? Saranbo's out there still to try making his next move! I knew my Pure Heart would be nothing but trouble to hurt all of you and your armors! I want to fight better without hurting anyone else, but I can't! I just…!"

Mia tries saying something to her friend.

"Minako, they're trying their best."

"No! I did this! I hurt all of you and you too, Ryo!" Minako shouts. "Why can you see that!? I'm useless!"

Minako runs out of the house to be crying that mad Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Mia sad for her even for Ryo.

"We could at least not make her worry so much!" he said to go chasing after her.

"Ryo!" Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage try stopping him.

So much for that to happen now…

"Minako…Ryo…" Mia was worried.

Well, they do know that it wasn't over yet from the powers hurting them so to be aware of even for Mia felt bad about it all. Ryo follows Minako and tries to comfort her, knowing he blames himself for his friends getting hurt more than she does for her powers to put them all in danger. He sees her from falling on to the grass to hurt herself, then crying her eyes out for her powers to glow her up a bit; hard to watch and listen to this girl cry to be worried about her friends to make even Ryo cry about it and goes over to try hugging her to ease her troubles away whether she wants to or not. He would do anything to make Minako happy to show his feelings towards her to soon love him back.

"Hey, Minako. Come on. Don't blame yourself. I'm the one who should be blamed." Ryo picks Minako up.

"No…Go away, Ryo…"

"I won't." he hugs her. "I hate to see you cry like this. So much going on with you and this mess we're in. It's my fault." Ryo cleans up Minako's eyes and face to feel a bit better, but she was confused on what he just said to her.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" she repeats the words.

"You gave me the energy for the Armor of Inferno, and I had full control. But it drains the energy out of the others."

Minako sees that now without feeling it out in the first place.

"It does? I never knew that. But Ryo, you're not to blame for this."

"But it is for me, not to you." He said. "What you made with your Pure Heart is a gift, just something to not take too likely or to give it up to the Dynasty soldiers. None of us will never let that happen."

Minako didn't think so to still feel ab it upset about it all.

"I know that! But still…!" Minako had trouble saying it. "Still, if I had that type of power like yours, Ryo, then it would be less painful for all of you to go through! I want to help! And try giving up our powers to the enemy? No! I rather die than to let that happen!"

Ryo kept on holding Minako close to her for he didn't want to lose her the most.

"Please don't say that…It'll be all right." Ryo said to her in the ear. "I've given you my word that we would find your family no matter what, and your new life…We'll show you the whole world if we have to!"

Minako was loss and speechless from Ryo's words seems to be making her feel a whole lot better now.

"You…Will…?" He then touches Minako's face to wipe her tears away.

"It's okay, Minako, you're fine." He said. "Try not to cry anymore, please?"

"Ryo…" Minako was touched.

"That a girl."

But soon enough, the two were attacked by Dynasty and Archana-Con soldiers surrounding them.

"Ryo…Danger's here." said Minako.

The two jumped for they get into their sub-armors to defend themselves to this point.

"Dynasty dorks and spiders, huh?" Ryo teases them. "You come for us? Try catching us first. Run, Minako!"

Thanks to them, they our run the Dynastys away from Mia's house to fight deeper in the woods. Good call there. Ryo and Minako both defeat the soldiers and Saranbo sends an image to confront the two.

"I see you're feeling better, Ryo of the Wildfire." Saranbo spoke. "And you're doing well on your end, Minako, of the Diamond."

The two feel Saranbo was nearby.

"Show yourself, Saranbo!" she said. "(I knew that he fled from the last time we fought him.) We know that you're here!"

Saranbo does appear and tells Ryo and Minako to gather their friends for a battle with him.

"You won't give me a good fight here; we need more room near the docking bay. So, bring your friends to face me in battle." said the demon. "Because one way or another, I will have the armor and you too, Minako, for your Pure Heart power."

Once Saranbo's spirit goes away, Minako tries getting the others to go to battle, but before she could do that…

"Wait, Minako!" Ryo stops her. "We'll face Saranbo. You and me as a team. We can win…I don't want to put the others in danger."

"But that's suicide!" said Minako.

Ryo hates to be doing that too, though he feels guilty to see the other guys get hurt again because of him. Still?

"Just stay close to me, and we might win this." Ryo then whistles to get White Blaze for this one. "Come on out, White Blaze!"

"(Oh, boy…)" Minako hopes that all will work out somehow.

Such a crazy plan to do, huh? Even though it's an all a trap by Saranbo's doing…As Ryo and Minako ride on White Blaze together and they both headed out to confront Saranbo alone at a pier but they pass Ully on the way.

"Hey, Ryo! Minako! Where are you two running off to!?" Ully tries calling out to them but failed.

Ully goes to Mia's house and lets the others know what he saw and they realize what it means. At the pier, Ryo and Minako summon their armors and confront with Saranbo. Minako feels the enemy out from the water in no time to tell Ryo about it.

"Saranbo's here…" Minako said. "I can already feel him…!"

Even White Blaze roars and growls to feel him out too, for Saranbo to appear out of the waters to face them 'as part of his plan too'.

"Minako, I will protect you." said Ryo.

"Well, well…" Saranbo laughs. "I see that only you two came here without your friends."

"I don't need the Armor of Inferno! I will take you out with Minako by my side." said Ryo. "Right, Minako?"

She tries her best to be strong no matter what happens next.

"Right, Ryo! My Pure Heart is made for good by me, never for evil like you are!"

"Oh, really?" Saranbo mocks them. "I will get things done my way, Minako, your powers will be mine and so will be that armor of his. I will do it too without mercy."

This demon was ready to battle for Ryo and Minako suit up.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

"ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!" she was ready. "You, Saranbo, had cause so much trouble from my friends for the last time! From having power for your own evil deeds is unforgivable! You Dynasty baddies are the same as always, to get what you want in the end by hurting others, and for that I will not allow that to happen, you hear me!? For I am…Minako, of the Diamond. As I seek Love for protecting the ones who are innocent with pure hearts. And for that, prepare to be crystallized, foil demon creature!"

Once suited up for them, it was time to do battle! Be careful, Ryo and Minako.

"Let's go, Saranbo!" Ryo said.

Saranbo easily beats Ryo and Minako to start draining them of their armor from the power of the seaweeds coming out of the ocean waters, but White Blaze saves them in time for Minako to shield them after that from another strike.

"(Close call!)" scaring Minako. "Thank you, White Blaze. You'll pay for this. Shards of Crystal Cyclone!"

Minako attacks Saranbo to do some damage to him, only for him to attack back by the power of water.

"Not bad, girl. Now it's my turn!" he attacks back. "Wave of Destruction!"

Minako uses more mirror crystal-like shields to stop the attack, though it breaks for Saranbo tries grabbing the armor away from Ryo for Minako to pull them out of him.

"No! Leave him alone!" she attacks. "Ryo maybe weak, but I won't let him be taken by the likes of you!"

"Now I got you." Said Saranbo.

"Oh, no!"

Saranbo quickly defeats White Blaze to make a hole as Minako falls into it, but the attack allows Ryo to get up and fire Flare Up Now at Saranbo who returns with Wave of Destruction. Saranbo's attack overpowers Ryo's and then he was blasted into the water. Trying to get back up, Saranbo had other plans for him to use to do as he says…

"No way…! No way will I'll lose to likes of you…" Ryo said in pain.

"Hold it!" Saranbo stops him. "I wouldn't try anything again…You wouldn't want your lovely Minako to get hurt too badly, right…?"

No! Saranbo had Minako trap from a water-like mirror for him to hold the energy of the Pure Heart from within his body now.

"No! Ryo!" she couldn't break free. "Don't listen to him!"

"Minako-!" Ryo was too weak from the last attack and passes out.

Saranbo had Ryo now in his waters for White Blaze couldn't save them in time to watch to be taken away.

"I have got them all!" he laughs in sanity. "I have the armor with me now and you, Minako. With you trap in there, I shall have enough Pure Heart powers of yours to rule the world! I'll use it to control the White Armor first. Care to watch? It'll be a treat…"

Minako watches the horror to be going into the waters.

"Stop! Saranbo!" she tries to be upset even more. "Ryo…! No! This is all my fault…All of it!"

This was bad! White Blaze cries out for help and Ully ad Mia, looking for Ryo and Minako with the others Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage, they all hear him. However, they come under attack from Dynasty soldiers.

Meanwhile, Saranbo uses the Dark Flame to try to incinerate Ryo 'while Minako watches the horror' to have the Pure Heart under Saranbo's control and couldn't get out of the barrier alone, but the other Ronin armors protect him from the flame at the expense of hurting their wearers. That's good so far, but for how long will it last? Minako was sensing it all for Mia and Ully stayed close to White Blaze for the other four Ronin Warriors try to be strong for Ryo and still fighting the Dynasty armies. So much was going on!

"Once he's burn to aches, the armor will be mine!" said Saranbo. "I will have everything!"

It was really happening.

"Ryo! No!" Minako couldn't take it anymore. "Kento…Cye…Rowen…Sage…Everyone…! This can't be happening… (If only I can stop Saranbo from hurting Ryo and my friends to protect the armor from any evil, but he has the power of the Pure Heart to soon turn cold hearted at any moment! What can I do…?)"

Minako thought about doing something from taking a piece of shard part of a broken glass during the fight on the bay when Saranbo's attacks destroyed a window. She thought of one idea to do that might be very risky.

"Yes, yes! It's all over, Ronin Warriors!" Saranbo was almost there…

"(I have to do this. Because if I don't, they will all die. I want this. I want to do this!)" Minako prepares to stab herself. "Ryo! Everyone! Please forgive me!" Minako stabs herself in the heart deep to weaken Saranbo using the Pure Heart to lose power because of this, and so was the enemy.

"What!? What is this!?" shock the enemy.

She kept on stabbing herself even deeper to be bleeding out.

"Hey, Saranbo! You still want my powers!? I won't let you…! If I'm going to destroy the power, I'm taking you with me!"

Too late for Saranbo to stop Minako in time as Ryo was overpowering the Dark Flames on his end.

"No! This can't be!" shock the demon. "Stop this! The Pure Heart's power is fading! And this boy just won't stay dead!"

Minako breaks free for her blood to spread and the Pure Heart to break in two and begins to die slowly to send out her energy once more, an everything becomes a blur to her.

"My last power…to all of my friends…thank you…all!" she does it. "Love!"

Ryo powers up too and saving the other four to power up as well, and hurting them.

"Virtue!"

Soon Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage do the same thing.

"Justice!"

"Trust!"

"Life!"

"Wisdom!"

Ryo was nearby inside the waters to send out the energy for his friends for them to be seeing it. The other four Ronins send their armors to Ryo and Minako to really go out cold as well 'for her to not be moving at all', destroying the Dynasty soldiers and Ryo forms the Inferno and destroys Saranbo with Flare Up Now.

"No! I had it all!" angered Saranbo. "The armor was supposed to be mine and the Pure Heart! But now with Minako stabbing herself, I lost it all! The Pure Heart's been cracked and your friends gave you their powers, but will it be enough to stop me!?"

Seems so…Saranbo wasn't going to give up, leaving Ryo to attack in his White Armor right away to finish him off from the power given to him from Minako's last dying breath. Not good…

"ARMOR OF INFERNO! Flare up Now!" Ryo fires his attack.

With that powerful attack, Saranbo's attack fades away from the fire to burn him up into ashes himself to die for good.

"CURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

And he was gone, good! However, Ryo collapses afterwards and his swords are damaged, unable to take being used with the Inferno. That wasn't good at all. As Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage were hurt too for Mia, Ully, and White Blaze to help them out…Ryo gets back up only to see some blood floating in the waters to feel familiar to him.

"Is this…Blood…?" Ryo felt Minako nearby. "Minako…She must've escaped. Minako! Minako! Where are you!?" he then sees her floating. "Minako!"

She wasn't moving at all to be able to not breath either for Ryo had to swim to her body no matter how hurt he was.

"Oh, no! Minako! Minako! Talk to me! Are you all right!?" he sees what she did to herself. "No…! She was stabbed right in the Pure Heart…She's not…No! Minako!"

As Ryo swims, out of the waters, for the others sees the horror on their friend.

"Minako…? Why is she covered in blood…?" Ully was worried.

Mia knew what happened to shield Ully from seeing this in time for his young eyes to be taking all of this.

"No, Ully! Don't look! Just don't…!"

With White Blaze roaring of a cry he was making…Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage rush by Ryo's said to see Minako's condition. It was a bad one that she was in right now, she might be dead.

"Minako…! Don't die!" Ryo was crying to be holding Minako close to his side.

This was a very heart breaking scene.

"Minako!" Kento was upset. "Ryo! What happened!?"

"Come on, Minako! Please wake up!" Rowen tries moving her body a little with no luck. "This is bad!"

"No! Minako!" upset Cye. "Who did this!?"

Sage could already tell from the piece of broken glass was covered in blood and the Pure Heart was cracked in two.

"It was Minako's doing." He said. "She felt so bad for us getting hurt and from Saranbo using her powers for evil, she thought committing suicide would stop it all. It worked, but she died for it. But…It didn't have to be this way!"

With everyone were all sad of Minako's death, from tears and sorrow to beat Saranbo for a victory but without a happy ending. Ryo was upset the most for the others were in tears for Ully to worry more while not seeing all of this.

"Minako…! Why did you do it…? Why? I'm nothing without you…I love you…! Please don't go! So much to live for…You are to me!"

Ryo's tears fall on the broken Pure Hearts to start something in seconds 'as of Kero's egg back at Mia's place to glow up with a pulse coursing through', as Minako's body starts to glow up to show some life to be healing her again but was very weak from the stab injury that she still had on her. To everyone's surprise, it was the power of Priest Suzuki's doing to save a life within her family in time to keep on going.

"What…?" shock Ryo.

"It…It can't be!" surprise Mia too. "The Pure Heart! It's repairing itself!"

Mia was right, it was to be back to its old self to be coursing through and healing the other too. So there might be hope for Minako yet to still live. For Rowen to feel her body out of a heart to be eating from her.

"Hey! Minako's starting to breathe again!"

"That's good!" Kento was happy again.

"But she's still too weak from her chest." Cye said to be seeing the problem. "She needs more energy."

Mia might know how to save Minako in time.

"There's another way. The Pure Heart isn't enough to heal that type of wound, but your blood can from her chest. A few drops are all that she needs." Mia explains to them. "Only then we can take Minako to rest at a hospital. Please hurry!"

"But will it work if we do that?" ask Sage.

Ryo had to try to be cutting a little from his hand to be doing it first.

"It's better than nothing. (I will save you, Minako, please come back us. Come back to me…I'm nothing without you.)" he gives it his all. "Come on, you guys! Give me a hand! Few drops of our blood at a time!"

And so, they do just that…As Kento was next.

"Alright…Come on, Minako, we want you to live."

Then Cye…

"We still need to find your family, remember?"

Next up was Sage…

"And show you the world. So don't do this to us!"

And last was Rowen.

"We're nothing without you, Minako! We care for you more than just a friend. You're beautiful, smart, friendly, kind hearted, and it's not your time to die this way! So please wake up!"

"Minako! Wake up!" Ryo calls out to her.

With the Ronin Warriors armors glowing up and enough blood to course through Minako's body to power up the Pure Heart even more, it was work to show some colors on Minako's face again. It was a miracle! Even for Ully to see that too.

"Huh? Mia! Look at Minako's body!" he said to be pointing it out. "It's glowing…Like a shining new diamond. Pretty."

It wasn't just that trick for Mia to tell them to do that, it was more of the five Ronin Warriors' love that saved Minako from dying. Too close! It worked for she wakes up; although she felt weak, she recalls on what happened from the Pure Heart to be her normal self again.

"Huh…? What…? I thought I…" she sees. "I'm alive? (Suzuki did this to me?)"

The other guys cheered with joy to be hugging Minako for she was fully alive and well to almost been close to death, but she didn't in the end.

"Minako!" all five of them said.

She was surprise to see that they were crying for her lost 'almost'.

"Kento? Cye? Sage? Rowen? Ryo…? You guys were crying for me?"

They meant every word by it.

"Of course, we did!"

"All of it because we love you."

"We don't want to see you go!"

"Though it was the only way to stop Saranbo in the end to save our lives…"

"Nothing's the same without you around!" Ryo said to her. "We're glad that you're fine, Minako. Just promise us that you'll never do something like this again."

With so much friends she was seeing to really care for Minako to be living, she will keep that promise for now on.

"Oh, you guys…" now she was crying. "Thank you…"

White Blaze then comes over to be kissing Minako on the face, as Mia hugs her with tears of joy like the others and Ully too.

"Minako! Oh, thank goodness!" said Mia.

"You had us all worried!" and Ully. "Even White Blaze was too!"

Minako pats White Blaze on the head.

"You guys are the best!" she was too weak to move around. "Ouch…! Sorry…"

Ryo carries her.

"Careful now. How are you feeling?" ask Ryo.

"Well, guess that was silly of me to be stabbing myself in the chest like that…I need to rest for a bit." She said.

Mia had to get Minako treated right away. Though she can heal back up, just not from a serious injury like this one was.

"We better call the hospital. Sage, you go do that." She said. "Ryo, carry Minako to the car and don't leave her side. I'm driving!"

"Right!" all the boys said at the same time.

Ully will follow them with White Blaze as his driver.

"Let's go with them, White Blaze. Minako might need our help."

As Mia calls the hospital up in time, she drives Minako there 'as Ryo carries her all the way to the place not too far to where they were'.

"Hang in there, Minako." He said to be stroking her hair. "You'll get better soon enough."

She just holds on to Ryo's hand on the way there.

"Ryo, don't let go."

"I won't. I won't leave your side either."

And off they go. Leaving Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to follow them on foot as fast as they could. For they want to make sure that Minako will be all right as well by watching over her like Ryo was.

"Let's follow them, guys!" said Rowen. "Come on!"

Sage, Cye, and Kento follow them as well.

"Wait up!"

"We're coming!"

"Right behind you!"

As the woman in blue watches from afar to be clapping on a fine performance that she witnesses for Saranbo was finally gone, her next game was about to begin again real soon to be following our heroes. Also…the egg that Kero was in was going crazy to be glowing up and cracking open, was it hatching? And how will Minako do at the hospital to heal the rest of her wound besides her powers and the Pure Heart fully restored? For Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, Ully, and White Blaze will be by her side throughout this mess and then to worry about the Armor of Inferno that's draining their energy and destroying Ryo's weapons. Hope that all will go well soon enough after all of this is over.

This next one is a made-up episode done by me with some surprises in the middle for Minako, another made up Dynasty demon, and a return character to appear at the hospital. So…Don't miss it!


	17. The Armor of Ice and Kero

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 17 - The Armor of Ice and Kero

Well, yeah…Where do I begin from where I left off from the last episode/chapter? Between Saranbo being beaten from Minako's Pure Heart to lose it for evil to commit suicide to almost died 'for real', but it was restored for Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to heal it and use their blood to restore her back to normal. Though healing them from the White Armor draining them again 'to heal up the rest at the hospital' with Mia, Ully, and White Blaze helping them out. As well as the egg where Kero was in was glowing, was it hatching…? Well, besides more Dynastys are wondering around so does the strange looking dragon flying around…huh? A real dragon? Does seem, sound, and look real within the shadows to be wondering around in the air.

No worries though, Minako's going to be all right to be a special type of hotel/hospital for her friends to keep her company and for Mia to afford a lot from this whole thing. The doctors saw Minako being hurt to rush her to the emergency room to transfer her the rest of the same blood and patch her right back up 'besides healing on her end without them knowing about it at all'; with the other eight waiting 'as White Blaze guards from outside of the building', for the treatment took a while for the doctors comes out of the room to say some news about Minako's condition. Ryo hopes for the best of the love of his life to recover. Same with Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, and Ully too as they all have their fingers cross.

"Doctor? How is she?" Mia asks the doctor.

He let a very big sigh to feel tired and had to say it for not being bad news…

"Well, from the wound she got from her accident from falling on a sharp object that could've killed her. From losing blood or hitting this girl on some vital organs. However, she got very lucky. From stopping the bleeding by luck, getting some of the same blood type, and patching her back up in time…" he pauses for a few seconds to check the results on the paper once more. "It looks like your friend is going to be just fine."

That is good news. For the other seven cheer with joy to hear that Minako will be just fine.

"Alright!" Ully was very happy. "Minako's alive!"

"Yeah!" Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage all say it together.

With Mia was relief to hear that, the doctor had some things to say about Minako who was now resting up in the other room…

"She just needs to rest for today, so please go easy on her for visiting hours to making yourselves at home from the hotel next door." He said. "She's a little ill, but your friend's going to be just fine. What a lucky girl she is."

As the doctor, will allow them to see their friend, Mia takes care of the paper work.

"You guys go on inside to check on Minako." She said. "I have something to say to all of you in a bit, be right back."

She'll come right back to pay for the hospital and get some rooms at the nearby hotel, for the others guys and Ully go on in the room where Minako was sleeping it 'to be recovering the rest of her wounds to be better in a few hours or tomorrow morning'. As Ryo was really worried about her almost dying to saving her friend 'for that won't ever happen again', and still fearing of another Dynasty attack to get the Armor of Inferno and her Pure Heart again. They're strong! How can the Ronin Warriors stop them without using the armor to make them very weak?

"(Minako…)" Ryo was really worried about her.

As Mia takes care of everything else and White Blaze smelling of Minako's scent to know that she'll be all right now, he keeps watch for he sees and heard a dragon that was flying in the sky, he thought he knew what it was. Did he…? Looks like the visiting hours has started for all seven of Minako's friends came to see her doing well, she will be all right after some rest for the night; for Ryo 'who was still worried about her and his friends', Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, and Ully needed to know about the armor issue for draining their powers for Minako could heal them all and didn't work for only Mia to know all about it to tell them. What else was the problem?

"Hey, you guys…" Minako said while recovering. "Looks like I'll be all right with the Pure Heart too."

Ully hugs Minako first to be laughing with joy on his end.

"Minako! I was so worried about you!"

Minako could only smile to see that Ully was really worried about her.

"I'm fine, Ully." She said. "Thank you for worrying about me though. I'm also glad to see that everyone else is safe after that fight, we all pull through in the end, didn't we? A close call too."

Soon all five of the other guys do the same to be checking on Minako too – from Kento, Cye, Sage, Rowen, and last being Ryo.

"Minako, we almost lost you, but…we didn't!" Kento was laughing to be charming around her again. "Must be my love for you that kept you going."

"Okay…?" Minako was lost. "I know that I woke up after I felt like I almost died."

"After what you did, we thought you were gone for good." Said Cye. "But thank goodness you didn't. Had us all scared."

True to that, and Minako remembers to almost felt this time of feeling before from her dreams of remembering the rest of her past.

"Really…?" she still couldn't believe in it.

"I knew that your powers save the Pure Heart and myself, but I never thought that I almost died."

A close call, but she was very lucky…

"Almost hasn't come close for making us worry the most." Sage said to her. "But what matters is that you'll be alright after getting patch up, just in case."

Minako could see that for the rest of her powers heal her back up like the other guys after saving her life.

"So, I notice…" even she couldn't believe in it herself.

"That was something else, isn't it?" Rowen asks Minako. "Just please don't do that every again, please? Losing the people, we care about will make us weaker to being sad."

Minako started to panic wen Rowen said that to her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

But Ryo tries to help Minako to not overdo herself right now, at a time like this wouldn't be good to do for right now.

"Hey, hey, easy now." He said. "You're going to be fine. It just something to never do again."

Minako believes in Ryo's words to make sure to learn a lesson and do things better.

"If…If you say so…Ryo…"

"Thank you." Said Ryo.

Mia then comes into the room to see everyone else was there to talk to them of the problem from today.

"Oh, good. Everyone's here." She said. "I wish to talk about the situation about the battle that went one twice lately for you guys. And Minako, I'm glad you're feeling much better now."

"Thank you, Mia…" said Minako.

"Listen up, all of you." With Mia saying that, she begins telling them all on what was going on what she could research on.

"I hope this isn't really bad or anything." Kento was worried.

But Mia just laughs about it.

"Not at all. It just has something to do with your powers, Minako with the Pure Heart, and the Armor of Inferno."

"Really?" ask Ully.

Now he, Rowen, Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, and Minako really need to know the rest about it as much as Mia could find out.

"Then please tell us all about it, Mia." Rowen said to her. "All of us are confused and worried of this whole new power thing that's draining us. But more importantly of Minako's powers helping us out more. What gives?"

"That's right." Sage said too.

"If anything, you can find; it would be helpful." Along with Cye as well.

Find out what for Mia to look up on? Let's hear what she needs to say, and it's important to. So please listen carefully…

"Lucky I got everything that I could find from my Grandfather who left me with so many things to research about the Ronin Warriors. As the White Armor goes, it's too powerful but in a good way to defeat Talpa with, it was made from Minako's Pure Heart to combine attack and made Ryo powerful when wearing it with the strength from Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage. All of you guys. However, there's a problem with it. Though strong enough to defeat any Dynasty enemies…It takes so much to crack Ryo's two swords to withstand so much to hurting the rest of you but Minako herself. She heals you all back up if it was working, but it wasn't before that; because of Talpa tamper with the Pure Heart to almost becoming a Cold Heart for the Dynasty's powerful weapon to create chaos all over the world by his hands to becoming weak…Now the thing was Minako gave it her all in destroying it to saving our lives in caring about all of us. From all our caring to wanting to save you, Minako, the broken Pure Heart response to save your life for the rest of you guys to heal her back. The good news is that it's okay to use it but only you really need to and heal right back up after the battle. With a lot, more to the Pure Heart's powers as well that I'm still looking up about to be a while. Now here's the bad news…Ryo's weapon cannot heal at all for only living beings can. Because of this with you, Ryo, use it again your swords will be no more to break. So please watch yourselves. I know there's a lot more about the White Armor so I'll do some more research on what other weapon it can be used to hold up the power from it, isn't that good news? So, I'll get right back to it as soon as Minako rests up for now to get back home after that, while watching out for any Dynasty attacks again."

Now they get it and still more search on, as Minako was still lost on Kero was still in his egg to be hatching real soon, with no feeling from her friend lately back at Mia's place.

"Ah…excuse me, Mia? What about Kero?"

Mia couldn't tell her about it so she had to say something to keep her from worrying so much.

"I'm sure he'll soon be reborn again." She said. "So, no worries, okay? You just rest and leave the protection to us."

"Well…If you say so then, okay…" That's not what Minako thought of on her end…

"Does anyone have any questions about what I just explained?" Mia asks the guys.

Not really for the others to be okay with it and wait until they can find out on what type of weapon can hold up to the Armor of Inferno later.

"I got nothing." Said Kento. "Guess we wait for the answers to come to us."

"I think it's for the best too. It will happen to soon enough to be even stronger, right?" Ully took a big wild guess on that part.

"You said it, Ully." Sage said to him.

For Kento, Cye, and Rowen to agree with Sage as well they had nothing to worry about at all. All but Minako to be worried of Kero not showing up yet or Ryo either. He was worried about his friends for still be weaken when using the White Armor and still go on with their lives like it was nothing to him; that it almost had Minako killed because of it too for the Pure Heart has been purified for the better now but it might be worse if they're not careful next time. For a new enemy to show up and all, you know? Soon Ryo gets mad to start punching, kicking, screaming, and such to make the others worry about him now to try stopping Ryo for the guys to be doing.

"Ryo! What are you-!?" Cye was worried.

"Stop this, Ryo! Come on, man!" Rowen holds him down.

"Ryo!" Kento, Sage, Mia, and Ully said at the same time.

All four of the guys try to hold Ryo down to try helping him out.

"Stop! This is too much!" he said in anger. "Don't you all see that!? I can't take it!"

"STOP THIS!"

Suddenly, the room started to shake the entire room. From the people hearing noises and then a shaking sound, all stop to going back to work without knowing what went down. It did get White Blaze all confused at first back outside of the building too. It was Minako's powers that did all of it…At least Ryo finally calms himself down now for the others were really worried of his panic rage a second ago. Almost cause a scene.

"Who did that…?" Ully ask.

Mia could know of one person did….

"Minako?"

It was her and she kind of felt bad on what she almost did there…

"Sorry…" she said quietly.

Only an accident there for the guys weren't mad at her nor was Ryo.

"No, Minako, don't be." Said Ryo. "I'm the one who's sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Just mad at myself is all."

Minako was worried about Ryo than him blowing a casket at least.

"It's alright."

"Ryo, we all understand the pain you're going through." Mia said to him. "But until I can find another weapon for the White Armor, just calm yourself. Like I said before, don't use the armor unless it's an emergency. Got it?"

They all nodded to do so as Minako gets it too.

"Understood, Mia." Minako gets it too. "So…Should we clean this mess up so no one gets into trouble?"

Well, I would do so on my end!

"Oh, right." Mia ask for help. "You guys don't mind…?"

"Alright." All four of the boys said.

And for that, Mia tries to clean up the mess in time with Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage's help for the room to be good as new again.

"Don't worry about a thing, Ryo." Said Ully. "We'll fix this somehow. Like we always do."

Seems that everything else will be fine for Mia to book a place close by next to the hospital for she, Ully, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage rest up in their own rooms to keep an eye of any other Dynasty to come at Minako, Ryo, the Pure Heart, and the White Armor again 'and take an easy from using it a lot too'; as White Blaze guarded from outside of the building. So, after Ryo calms himself down to stick around with Minako as she was fully healed up now to rest for tonight 'while reading, eating, talking to her friends, and watching TV' until tomorrow to leave, seems that all was all right for everyone else, being a good thing.

"Minako?" Ryo checks on her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Seems like it on her end to feel weak only from her body to feeling so tired.

"Yes, I am fine. Just want to get up for a while." She said to lending a hand to Ryo. "Care to join me?"

This was Ryo's chance to spend more time with Minako.

"I would love to."

With two spending time 'while Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage were eating and hanging at the hospital for now and Mia and Ully looking all over the hotel building inside and out', Ryo was making sure to stand by Minako's side to get some fresh air and such to liking the sun to be setting from an open window to feel the fresh air blowing through.

"It's nice, isn't it, Ryo?" Minako asks him.

Ryo still couldn't stop looking at her beauty.

"Ah…Yeah! It is. Seeing the sunset like this. Good view." He said. "Listen, I didn't' mean to cause a scene earlier today and I wasn't mad at you at all."

Minako remembers a bit too well on her end.

"It's fine. Lucky to have the Pure Heart restored again, and I know I won't ever be doing something like that again. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"It's fine. From that risky move, you did save my life from Saranbo." He said. "Thank you. And yes, let's try to leave the suicide thing aside."

"Okay, I can do that, Ryo." She smiles. "I really hope that Kero will hatch real soon. I sure miss him."

Ryo tries to finally admit his feelings towards Minako the best he could.

"I'm sure he will in no time." He tries saying it. "Listen, Minako. There's something I want to say to you."

"And what's that?"

"Well…Minako, I-!"

Before Ryo could say it and for the others to go check on Minako again, a woman in blue calls out her name like she knows of her from long ago making this girl confused.

"Minako?"

The two see her being the woman aiding the Dynastys alright in her human form still.

"Yes? May I help you?" Minako asked.

She sees this woman to look too happy to see Minako in person again.

"Oh…It is you. Minako." She runs up to Minako to be holding her hands. "How I miss you so much!"

Minako didn't know who this woman was.

"You know her?" ask Ryo.

"I'm not sure that I do." She said.

Soon Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, and Ully see this as well. For this woman looks happy 'or a bit too much of being happy' to see Minako and for her being the first time.

"It's been forever since we meant, Minako. Do you remember me? I'm Thetis." She said. "Remember?"

"Ah…It's very nice to meet you, Thetis, but I don't remember us meeting with each other from long ago. Forgive me."

Once Minako said that, this Thetis was lost.

"What do you mean…?"

Ryo had to calm Thetis down a bit for getting a bit too clingy to Minako just like that.

"Alright, miss." He said to letting go of her hands gently. "I'm afraid that Minako doesn't know who you are. Maybe you're mistaken with someone else."

"Don't touch me!" Thetis looked upset when Ryo touched her to push him aside to looking powerful when she did that, to get hit right into the wall.

"Ryo!" Minako carefully rushes to Ryo's side. "Are you alright!?"

"Ryo!" the other guys rush to his side.

Mia and Ully didn't like Thetis's attitude at all.

"What was that for!?" Mia demanded to know.

"Yeah! That was really mean on what you just did!" said Ully.

Soon Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage won't let Thetis get away with that at all.

"You got some nerve, lady!" said Kento. "No one does that to my friend and gets away with it!"

"If you have a problem, then you have to deal with us first." And Sage.

Soon, Thetis got mad for the emergency sprinklers to go off suddenly for the others to getting wet and everyone else to make her leave.

"I have no time for this. Minako, I will come back to you later. And the other…will soon pay to be messing with us." Once she disappears within the waters to leave the place, the sprinklers stop after that to dry off after that.

"Ouch…! What was that all about?" questioned Ryo to try getting himself back up.

"You okay, Ryo?" Rowen asks him.

"Yeah, I'm good. What a weird woman she was."

"Tell us about it." Cye said. "And the electric sprinklers going off like that suddenly just like that."

Minako felt something off about Thetis on her end, but couldn't get anything but not normal to seeing the woman with blue hair to show in her head and the past of another flashback again.

"(What was that all about? Is like that woman did know about me, but I didn't from her…)"

Ryo had to spend more time with Minako while he still could.

"Listen, Minako, let's spend some time at the cafeteria together." He helps her out. "Come on."

"Will you be fine?" she asks him. "That was very rude on what this Thetis person just did."

"Nah, it was nothing." Ryo says this to the others. "Catch up to you guys later."

With that, the others kept on keeping watch like White Blaze was on his end. For Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to figure that problem out on their end leaving Ully to notice something from both Ryo and Minako on his end and not Mia.

"What a day this turn out to be."

"You said it, Ully." Mia said.

And what of it lately since Talpa was beaten to stop one other Dynasty solider being Saranbo so far, with lots more to come like Thetis being part of them. As the heroes kept their guards up all over the building of the hotel and the hospital too, Ryo's moment to be with Minako was closer for her to be with him more and more to like it very much. As the two sat together to feel a bit shy to being around each other, they try to talk for Minako to start things off first for Ryo this time.

"Ryo…"

"Yes?"

"Listen, we will find another weapon for the White Armor to withstand you and the others. I promise." She said. "I know it, no! Rather, I feel it out. With the Pure Heart restore back to normal for Talpa ruining it, I think we can fix this problem yet. We don't have to use it all the time in battle."

This surprises Ryo about this since Minako could feel these things out.

"I know that. I just got scared. When that happens, I feel like hurting my friends because of this new power." Ryo got scared. "It makes things painful or worse…!"

Minako felt bad for Ryo to try cheering him up in any away she could, by using her love of the Armor of Diamond and the Pure Heart…She does something amazing within the crystal forms to make it look cool and try to have one strength to do this for Ryo, by singing…

"Well…You know what I do when I feel down and all?" ask Minako.

"What's that?"

"This…"

Here we go! And yes, it was one of the Tom and Jerry cartoon films 'to still be good' to have this nice song in it.

Minako 'singing': There you are

You're so very close and yet so far

When I see your face, dear

Then I know this much is true

There's no other one for me but you

No other love for me

No other one for me

No other love for me

I know deep in my heart

No other one for me

No other love for me, it's true

There's no other one for me but you.

Ryo joins in too next.

"I know that song!"

This is nice…

Ryo 'singing': Chained within this cell

I dream of you

Thoughts of all the scrapes

That we've been through

Giving me the courage

For the fight that's sure to be

There's no other hope for me, you see

No other love for me

No other one for me.

Minako joins in with him.

Minako 'singing': No other love for me

I know…

Ryo 'singing': Deep in my heart…

Minako and Ryo 'singing': No other one for me

No other love for me, it's true

Nothing's ever keeping us

Apart.

Aw…How cute! For the two to stare at each other to be face to face, for Ryo and Minako felt something within them as Thetis on her end makes a move for another Dynasty attack to invade the area on her end just as Minako and Ryo were about to…

"That was a very nice singing voice you have there, Minako." Said Ryo. "I kind of liked it. And it did make me feel much better now."

"Really?" Minako ask. "Same with me too."

Well, looks like that had to be a halt there for White Blaze started to growl from outside to spot some Dynastys nearby to go into battle and for Ryo to get the weak Minako to safety right away before leaving. For the others tell them about it to feel out the danger from inside of the building themselves too.

"Ryo!" Rowen runs in the hallways. "We got trouble outside! Dynasty Archana-Cons are surrounding the place!"

Ryo knows what he needs to do next for Mia and Ully to guide Minako back into her room to continue recovering.

"Ryo?" Minako tries saying something to him.

"Minako, you're still too weak to fight. Go back to your room to rest a bit more. Okay?" he said. "Mia and Ully will keep you company while White Blaze does the same outside of the building."

"But why? I wish to fight with you guys…" She was still a bit weak to do anything right now.

"Please, Minako, do this for me. We'll be fine without using the White Armor." Ryo means well for Minako to believe in him.

"Until we find the right weapons for you?"

"Yes, until then." Ryo gets going with the others. "Mia. Ully. The rest is up to you."

Mia and Ully grab hold of Minako's hands to carefully walk her back into her room very carefully.

"Okay, Ryo." Said Mia. "Let's go, Minako."

"Back to your room you go." And Ully too.

Looks like Minako will be in good hands while Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage headed outside to fight off an army of Archana-Con to go after the White Armor and the Pure Heart yet again. So, she rests up for those two Mia and Ully to keep her company and White Blaze who was standing guard outside of her room.

"Right." She prays for hope for the others. "(Good luck, everyone.)"

As the five go into their sub-armor to put on, off to battle they go to lead the spider demons out of the area in time before anyone could see them causing trouble.

"Let's go!" said Ryo.

"Right!" said Kento, Cye, Sage, and Rowen.

And off to battle they go for them to take the Dynasty armies all down as a team together in seconds, on their end as always…Ryo was doing a lot better now to have Minako on his mind while the others were doing well on their end, to finally feel like himself again. As the battle was going well, for Thetis to cause more trouble by summoning another Dynasty being a wolf shadow type of creature of a female who feeds on shadows to become stronger and very mean on fears to become powerful too; as the beast headed out to go after Minako and the Pure Heart next for White Blaze won't let her out of his sight as the other five kept on watch all over the place just in case a few more times, leaving Mia to read her book and Ully to sit with Minako on the bed to be watching TV together.

So, all was going good on their end. With Minako healing up to not feel weak to help her friends real soon, she could still feel something out to not being good at all that was near the hospital to not feel friendly. Also from White Blaze to go mad-like crazy suddenly for Ully and Mia to hear him out from the window.

"(Oh, no! More of the Dynasty soldiers!?)" upset Minako. "(I thought Ryo and the others were taking care of them! Where's this other one that I'm sensing?)"

Ully and Mia were confused on what Minako was doing or why White Blaze was acting odd suddenly.

"Is there something wrong, Minako?" Ully asks her.

"And what's with White Blaze this time?" question Mia.

Soon the room started to shake for White Blaze was too weak to move from an odd-looking shadow figure holds the big tiger down to have trouble getting out of it, Minako had to get Mia and Ully out of danger right away. Get out of the room for the shadow of something that wasn't normal looking was closing in!

"White Blaze!?" both Ully and Mia were worried.

"(That…That's no ordinary shadow moving on its own…!)" Minako warns her friends. "Mia! Ully! Get out of this room! Another Dynasty who's twice as powerful is coming in through the shadows!"

With those two confused, a loud roaring sound of a wild beasts was heard in the room to turn the entire hospital into darkness to make everyone confused – for the other five Ronin Warriors to feel it out too back outside to stopping an army to retreat, as White Blaze break free to break through the window to let Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage get back in time before the entire place was covered in shows to trapping everyone in it. From one powerful beast of the Dynasty known as She-Wolf. That's when it happened for her to getting inside to bite on Ully's arm to be screaming in pain for her to appear underneath him.

"Ully!" Mia said to try stopping She-Wolf to hit something on her head. "Let go of him right now, you beast!"

I don't think whacking a demon with some sugar water holder thingy won't stop this wolf to letting Ully go.

"Ah! Mia! Minako! Save me!" Ully cries in pain.

Minako had to try using her armor but she was still feeling weak.

"Stay away from them! (Not good, I can't go into my armor right now!)"

Wow, this She-Wolf creature was scary looking to absorb anyone within her shadows like a lot of birds from outside of the building. As it breaks the item within Mia's hand with her teeth to go after her next since Ully was weaken to not lose blood, but to feel darkness all over his body from the bite he just took for Mia was next. For this demon has yellow eyes, sharp teeth were black all over with shadow powers, muscle like, pointy ears, long tail, sharp claws, and a long nose.

"Oh, no! Help!" Mia was in trouble.

Minako had to do something to try stopping the bleeding for Ully using a lot of blankets being ripped up.

"Ully! Hang in there, okay?"

Looks like he'll pull through.

"Minako…Save us…save Mia…" he said in pain

She then grabs some pack of sugar water to spray it on the She-Wolf's eyes to cry out in pain to saving Mia in time.

"Back off…!" Minako would try stopping the She-Wolf alone. "Mia! Get Ully and make a run for it!"

"Okay!"

With those two making their escape for Minako does going into her sub-armor to kick some sense into the Dynast beast, to get back up to try stabbing her from the shadows. So, stay away from those!

"I don't know what you want, wolf, but I won't let you hurt the innocent people anymore of my friends! As weak as I am right now…I will stop you to save the many lives in this building!"

She-Wolf then smells out the Pure Heart coming from Minako that she needed from the orders by Thetis to get back with her alive, and start to lick her lips as she roars a big one in her face.

"Grr…! The Pure Heart!" the beast said.

As Minako tries attacking She-Wolf, she was pulled back by her shadows to try striking her prey first. Not good!

"Hey! I'm stuck-!" Minako feels the energy out. "(Is this thing! She's controlling lots of shadows and has trapped all of us in this building! Ryo! You guys! White Blaze! Where are you!?)"

"Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!"

That's She-Wolf's saying by the way…They're strong and deadly in battle, but not the smartest ones of the Dynasty army. As she comes closing in at Minako to be panicking, Ryo comes kicking in to hitting the She-Wolf to be in pain by looking at the knock down lamp that was still on to make a retreat out of the room for the moment.

"Ryo!" Minako was happy to be seeing him again.

"You alright, Minako?"

"I'm fine, but I can't transform into my armor right now. This is bad…"

Still, Ryo had to protect Minako no matter what to start carrying her to safety.

"I'm sure you will in a bit, just take it easy." He said. "Come on. We need to get you, Ully, and Mia out of here."

"That's the thing! This Dynasty has trapped us in here with lots of innocent lives! It has already gotten a hold of Ully, he's sick."

Not good at all, for Ryo now knows of him and the others had to find them and get everyone out right away somehow.

"This is bad…Let's go get them! Hold on tight."

Minako does so without letting go of Ryo.

"Right."

Once the She-Wolf appears in front of everyone else to trap grabbing them all with her shadow powers to power up with their fears all over the room to the other she was in, not good…But White Blaze stops her in time to biting and clawing the shadowy hands. Leaving Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to appear too and stops the rest as a team; as Mia carries Ully and gets everyone in a safe room to be in until She-Wolf was stopped to stay out of anymore danger.

"Quickly! In here!" she said.

Just in time. For Ryo and Minako caught up with the others to see what was happening.

"Minako! Ryo!" Kento sees them. "Mind explaining what is happening to this place!?"

"Also, Ully's been affected." Said Rowen. "This looks bad."

"There's also no way out of here." Same with Cye.

Sage tries punching and kicking the big black dome down to be nothing but shadow all over.

"Looks like we're dealing with a Dynasty made of shadows who's worse than Cale."

"We are." Said Minako. "It's a wolf like shadow who wants the armors from you guys and me with the Pure Heart. And she won't stop until she gets that power. We have to stop it because only the fear that she feeds on will keep her alive!" Minako was still felt too weak to do anything.

"Minako!"

For the others to worry, Ryo has got her back.

"She'll be fine." He said. "We just need to stop this wolf thing to getting everyone out of here."

Mia will stay by Ully side as White Blaze does too as he was licking his face to be very worried.

"Mia…White Blaze…"

"It's going to be alright, Ully, we'll save you."

Ully was pointing at something else.

"No, I'm fine…! It's that! That!"

He was right! The She-Wolf appears again for the others to move away in time from oncoming attacks to be ready for the kill.

"That's the one!" Minako said.

With the others shock and White Blaze mad at She-Wolf, she can go anywhere from the shadows all over the place to beating the heroes in her game.

"Wolf hungry! Wolf Want eat!"

"Run! We need to surround it with light!" said Ryo. "Watch yourselves!"

Ryo carries Minako in his arms to make a run for it, while the others do the same thing to follow. Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and White Blaze have got their backs as Mia stays close to them and still was carrying the injured Ully in her arms too. She-Wolf was popping all over the place with no end to try going into the emergency room to trap trapping her in, and for Kento to try beating it up.

"Alright! That's it-!"

Though he got She-Wolf a few times with his punches and kicks, until he tries body slamming the beast to go into the air of the shadows to turn invisible in time. Cheater!

"What the-?" Cye was shock and confused.

"The shadows! The wolf's powers are shadows!" said Rowen to grabbing Kento's arm. "Kento! Get out of there! Help me hold this door to keep it closed!"

She-Wolf was coming back to strike and everyone leaves the small room in time.

"Ah…You don't have to tell me twice!" he said in a panic.

Just in time too! Kento closes the door to be holding it to stay like that with Rowen's help before She-Wolf is trying to bite, claw, and use her shadow powers to break it open by force. As White Blaze gets Mia on his back to ride on him while still holding on to Ully, this as their chance to find a place to stay in with the many lights on for protection on their end for the others to swatch over them.

"White Blaze! Take Mia and Ully somewhere safe with lots of lights turn on!" said Ryo. "Stay with them at all times while we handle this one!"

The tiger understood to do just that as Ully and Mia could watch it all from the other room 'with lots of lamps on all over', they were safe and with White Blaze guarding them too on his end. They hope for the Ronin Warriors and Minako 'to be safe the most' will all get out of this mess alive for the only thing that matters more is everyone is out of harm's way for the time being.

"Good, those two are out of harm's way." Minako was happy. "Now we can fight the wolf without worrying about anyone else to be put in danger anymore."

Soon the door started to show lots of long sharp claws of many shadow arms to be reaching out for Kento and Rowen couldn't hold the door for long…

"Then who's going to protect you, Minako from this thing!?" Cye asks her while panicking for the worse to happen.

She-Wolf destroys the door to be growling and mad now to get the job done and eat them from their fear that they were all in to giving her such power.

"Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!"

Like being in a real-life horror movie, doesn't it? Kento and Rowen move away before the shadows of She-Wolf's could grab a hold of them.

"Rowen! Kento! Get away from that thing!" Sage warns them in time.

Almost grabbing Rowen away, Kento saves him in time to make a jump for the rest in time to run away from She-Wolf again.

"Ah, man!" Kento started running. "Run, you guys! Again!"

"Stay away from the shadow!" Rowen did too and warns the others.

As the chase continues for Minako wanted to fight among side her friends too, this was so much for the five Ronin Warriors and her to handle this beast as Thetis was enjoying the show from above the building to be floating on top of water. Oh, boy…The She-Wolf uses her shadow-like jaws to try biting the ground to grab a hold of the five 'like a game of Pac-Man', but much deadlier!

"The armor and girl with Pure Heart, all mine!" She-Wolf uses her attacks to hunt the six down in the hospital all over the place. "Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!"

Keep running, you guys! Ryo and the others need to protect Minako no matter what to be fighting back by overpowering She-Wolf 'as White Blaze, Mia, and Ully watch on their end to still protected in the light of the room'.

"Alright, you guys, you know what to do next!" Ryo said to the five.

"We're ready!" Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage all said at the same time.

Minako holds on to Ryo still…

"Ready, Minako?" Ryo asks her.

"Do it."

With all five of the Ronin Warriors running to different five hallways to out run the She-Wolf's many shadow jaws of death, for Kento elbow hits one from falling from the ceiling; as Rowen flip kicks the other in seconds, Cye to double whack with his double hands fists, Sage comes in a flying kick from flying out of the door, and Ryo to punching it many times to have the jaws trapped on a stool to give it the final blow. Leaving Minako to feel out on where the She-Wolf was at.

"Right there!" she said.

The six crash into the hallways to surprise She-Wolf to fight them head to head now to still be stronger than all of them.

"We got you now, doggie!" Kento said.

"Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!"

Minako tries to get up for Ryo knows that she was still too weak to transform into her armor yet.

"Not good…" Minako panics.

"It's alright, Minako, we can handle this. Just stay put." He places her in the corner further away from the battle. "We're here for you. I will protect you."

Minako had to do what Ryo said to protect her as the others will do the same on their end too, so for the time being…

"Alright, Ryo. Just be careful." She prays for hope and her powers to come back real soon. "(All of you, please win this fight for everyone and Ully's sake too.)"

With She-Wolf roaring to be ready to fight…Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage suit up in their armor to join and beat the Dynasty beast without using the White Armor at all until they find another weapon for Ryo later.

"We'll win!" said the demon Dynasty. "Fear's what keep stronger for beings like me! Become my shadows and make me whole again!"

"Not going to happen…!" Ryo transforms first. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

The other four joins in too from Rowen, Sage, Kento, and Cye.

"ARMOR OF STRATA!"

"ARMOR OF HALO!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT!"

All five Ronin Warriors gather to fight off against She-Wolf for Minako to watch to have the Pure Heart glowing up of seeing an image and a sound of a dragon for a few seconds that sounded familiar to her almost, to then going away after that.

"(Huh? What was that all about? I feel like I know that dragon, it felt and looked so real to me.)" she was confused.

Speaking of dragon, looks like it's making its way to the hospital 'for real' making Thetis to move away from the area in time before she was spotted…The Ronin Warriors attack She-Wolf as a team for Ryo uses his twin burning swords to cut the She-Wolf really badly to be in pain but was still standing to stop the fire with her shadow powers, leaving Rowen to fire lots of his arrows to try slowing it down; as Cye uses his to throw the beast around with some lights on to be weaken long enough for Sage to shock her with his sword of many slashes, and Kento to whack a lot to this thing…As they gather together to beat She-Wolf up as a team by combining their powers into one before the demon makes her escape again.

"Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!"

All together now…Kento and Rowen attack the demon, being the first two.

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

Follow by Sage and Cye on their end.

"Thunderbolt Shock!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

And then Ryo tries finishing She-Wolf off while she was still weak.

"Flare Up Now!"

Did they get She-Wolf? With a lot of smoke all over the hallways, Minako felt more danger within the Dynasty to get much stronger now.

"Ah! Ryo! Kento! Cye! Rowen! Sage! She's still standing!" she warns her friends.

That's not good, She-Wolf use her shadow powers to absorb all five attacks to go within her body to become ten times powerful now.

"What!?" the five boys were shock.

The demon was laughing to go up to them and fight back next.

"Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!"

Brace yourselves!

"This is really bad, you guys. Here she comes again!" said Sage. "Defend yourselves!"

But She-Wolf was too fast to avoid arrows to swing back at Rowen, beat up Kento really hard and fast to move so quickly, Cye to be clawing deathly at his body, leaving Sage to be bitten on his leg very deeply. All in pain and getting weaker – Minako tries to get up to fight back.

"No! Stop this!" she gives it a shot. "Armor of-!"' But Minako was too weak to fall and cough up badly, at the worse timing too of all times like this.

"No, Minako!" Ryo panics.

"I just have to transform! Why can't I!? My friends are in danger here!"

As Ryo tries physically fighting She-Wolf in a head to head combat for she does the same on her end of her magic, this was too much for him to handle alone for this Dynasty was playing dirty with our hero.

"Let's play jump rope for your armor." She uses her tail to start whipping at Ryo over and over. "Jump rope!"

Ryo couldn't get of this one to hit back and forth for her enjoyment to move forward at for Minako, Mia, Ully, and White Blaze were seeing the horror coming on for something must be done, but how?

"Ryo! Move away!" Minako said.

With She-Wolf giving the final blow at Ryo, he couldn't defend himself no more, leaving the beast to use her final attack at the five Ronin Warriors to finish them off. Not good!

"Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!" she gathers the shadows to create a dark energy beam. "Rampage of Darkness!"

Hundreds of shadow-like clones' wolves of She-Wolf was popping out of all over the building to use many wolf abilities to hit at Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to be affected by the darkness to weaken all of them in pain to go down now without fighting back anymore 'or go into the Armor of Inferno at this rate'. Minako wanted to help them, but how can she now?

"Oh, no! Ryo! Kento! Cye! Rowen! Sage!" she panics! "Get up! Come on, get up! Fight back!"

But they couldn't even for Ryo to get back up a little too still feel weak to fight back, She-Wolf goes after Minako next for she couldn't run away to fall to her doom.

"Ah! Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!"

Minako ducks and covers to her defeat.

"Help me!"

But She-Wolf attacks someone in her way instead to save Minako's life, she sees…Ryo! He was hurt to be claw down to shield the woman that he loves in time. For the other four see the horror, Ully tries reaching out to Ryo to still feel weak for Mia and White Blaze to feel terrible for not fighting back at all, for the heroes are about to face their defeat now. Minako was horrified to see her friends get hurt, even for Ryo the most before her very eyes.

"Minako…! I'm glad I saved you…in time…!" Ryo goes down for the count now.

"No! Ryo!" Minako crawls over to him. "Don't die on me, Ryo! Please! Don't go! Not like this!"

Minako looked and sounded upset there for She-Wolf walks around them to have the items now in seconds, leaving Ryo to say this to Minako to give her one strength to have from within her body to fight back, love.

"Minako…Get out of here-!"

Minako's forehead soon started to glow up to show the symbol of love again to be powering up to heal even more, and her armor to be use again once she says this to Ryo.

"Ryo! Don't leave me! Everyone must be saved! I want to fight back and see Kero! Save Mia, White Blaze, and Ully! Save Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and you too, Ryo! I…I LOVE YOU!"

With She-Wolf making a strike on them, Minako of some crystal power pushes the demon back in time for she was ready to fight to use her powers to heal Ryo and everyone else all over the building in seconds from her pink light. As the dragon felt this power out to head near the hospital, Minako was ready to fight again.

"Wolf hungry-!" the demon was surprise on what she sees next. "Huh!?"

"No more Ms. Nice Person…!" Minako could armor up now. "ARMOR OF DIAMOND! TO ARMS!" Once transform to let out an attack. "Shard of Crystal Cyclone!"

With Minako all powered up again, feeling better, and the shadow barriers fading away because of all of this – she fires her first attack at She-Wolf to weaken her with more light to make all over of shadow powers to be no more in the building, but was still too powerful to be taken down that easily, even from speed, fighting skills, and such still won't be enough to stop She-Wolf at all. With Ully, Mia, and White Blaze coming back to watch the fight this time and the other five Ronin Warriors to getting back up on their feet to be healed up, they still couldn't stop She-Wolf at all.

"You…can't…stop…me…!" said the demon.

"I will keep on trying!" Minako said.

With the Ronin Warriors trying to back Minako up and White Blaze now to try biting She-Wolf down, she fades away in time to move to the other side of the room in time. How can they win?

"Oh, no…" Ully was worried. "Mia! How can the Ronin Warriors beat that beast?"

"I think I know how, but…" She was thinking hard on this one.

"But what? Tell me!"

"I'm saying is that there might be a way for Minako to stop this type of Dynasty, but I'm not so sure if it'll work out at all. This is really bad here."

What did Mia mean by that? For She-Wolf uses her other clones' self to overpower Minako to surround her only to be beaten bad to still be standing while using her crystals to shield her long enough to not good down like this.

"No! No! I won't be stopped like this!"

"Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!" said She-Wolf to be laughing.

Just then, something does come crashing down at She-Wolf to move away from the fall in time. It was huge! Being a real dragon! A pink one with roses of diamond-like thing all over it to protect and save Minako in seconds. Does he know her? For it had glowing eyes, a long face, red-like petals all over his body, a very long neck, many black thorn-like vines growing out to a tail too, two huge wings of a red-like diamond of red petals, and many claws to sharp teeth as well for this dragon was beautiful to be on the good team to roar out and fight back at She-Wolf. None of her shadows couldn't stop this thing to blow them all away from the whip of his tail and wings.

"What is…? That thing?" Rowen was confused.

"Beats us." Cye was lost.

With this dragon standing tall, Minako was lost to see this thing was looking at her and being happy too.

"Do I…Know you?" She touches him to be liking it and rubbing his head on her hand like so, seems that he does know of Minako alright.

"It knows Minako!" Kento was shock.

"Now I'm really lost here…" Sage was speechless.

But not as speechless as Ryo was on his end.

"Minako…"

With She-Wolf being angry now, the dragon grabs hold of her shadows to fling the Dynasty beast around in the air to sending her flying to the hallways to come crashing down to be out for a few seconds, for she was weak this time. Nice one! Mia and Ully sees from White Blaze's reaction that he knew of the dragon already.

"White Blaze knows of this dragon?" questioned Ully. "It's huge!"

With the dragon going up to Minako to hand her something of a diamond-like item for Minako to grab hold of, her entire body and changing color of black-like dark blue all over to be powering up even more. A new upgrade for this girl? Could it be different compare to Ryo's White Armor?

"Is this for me?" she takes it to feel it out. "(This dragon has given me something new of another power up. Is it for me to defeat this monster with the help of my friends?)" Minako tells them. "(In that case…) Ryo! I need your power! Same with the rest of you guys! Lend me a hand me a hand here! Please!"

Looks like Minako was saying it to being real for Ryo to go up it her first to trust the mysterious dragon as well.

"Well, you guys. You heard Minako. Let's help her out."

And with that Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage join with Ryo to gather together in a circle with Minako and the dragon's side to beat She-Wolf now as the strong fire was blown to slow the Dynasty beast down once more.

"Grr…! Ah! Wolf hungry! Wolf want eat!"

With all six gather and one fire ball to power up the diamond for Minako to grab hold of, she knows what to say and do next to give the others the power that they needed to win here.

"(I get it now. Thank you, my dragon friend.)" she was ready. "Now then, everyone ready! Ronin Warriors! Suit up!"

As Minako puts the diamond that was on fire into the air, the five chant out their virtues one at a time to create a new armor for Minako to use in battle, without draining them this time and with the Pure Heart's help too. From Sage, Rowen, Cye, Kento, Ryo, and Minako to make this happen. This is something I came up with when I was kid watching this, so here we go!

"Wisdom!"

"Life!"

"Trust!"

"Justice!"

"Virtue!"

"And Love! ARMOR OF WINTER ICE!"

Minako then goes into full form of her new battle armor 'to summon if needed' to have it be a fencing type of knight of armor made of winter frozen power all over this girl. It looks like somehow like the Black Lotus thing from Accel World, looks like a kick ass type of armor that almost came real too me, funny huh? Only it had blade hand swords on each side with a fencing sword of hers to have, with a full-on body of woman appearance. As Minako suits up with her and the other five Ronin Warriors saying the rest of the phrase once the transformation was complete.

"Combine our powers as one!"

And it was all set. Minako was freaked out at first in this new look of hers to shock even She-Wolf about it too.

"Who cares!" she growls. "Still will win! Still will complete task for us Dynastys!"

With White Blaze stopping this demon from going anywhere for the others to be amazed on Minako's new look.

"Minako?" Ryo was shock.

"Ah, man! I don't believe it! I can transform into another armor like you, Ryo!" she said. "This is so new though."

Ryo just smiles to say this to her.

"So, we notice."

Seeing all of this within a mirror…For Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage don't know what to say about this either but this.

"So, cool!"

"I never knew we can do that at all.

"Neither did I."

"None of us did until now."

Ully was looking this already while Mia stood in shock and surprise on what the armor was to being the real thing.

"Wow! Did you see that, Mia?" he said to her. "That dragon came, the Ronin Warriors power Minako up, and a new armor they made! This Armor of…"

Mia says the rest for Ully to listen in.

"So, it is real…! The Armor of Winter Ice. The ultimate weapon created by the head priestess herself Suzuki after she made the Pure Heart her family life time, and the Accident One with the nine Mystical Armors. It says that with the Pure Heart combined with five or nine others to aid the Pure Heart member along with a guided dragon of hers, an armor made of diamond as white as snow and burning fire of kindness can defeat any Dynasty in their way like the White Armor does. Only with this weapon, it won't weaken anyone at all when they power it up, they protect them to be feeling better of Minako's healing powers. Now with it, she can still fight back."

Ully started to cheer on for the dragon and White Blaze do the same thing too.

"Come on, Minako! You can do it! Beat that bad dog!" he said with joy.

And with this, Minako goes all out once more against She-Wolf.

"Guys, I have to do this. Watch my back. Protect Mia and Ully." She said.

Before any of the four could say anything, Ryo puts his hand out to put his faith for this girl in this match. All or nothing in the final fight against She-Wolf.

"Be careful, Minako. Give that beast a pounding for me."

"Got it." Minako walks up towards the demon. "You're going down, monster!'

She-Wolf was ready to put the fire out with other objectives 'not flammable' to give it all that she has got.

"Oh, really!? Wolf hungry-!"

"Shut up already!" Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage said together.

Yeah! No kidding! Minako takes out her sword for command.

"You want to dance with me? I'll be glad to, for it will be your last. Making people afraid of you to become stronger to win? The only thing you fear more is to be beaten, you're no scary at all! And hurting my friends on what you did with your shadowy tricks has gone long enough for you! For I am…Minako, of the Diamond and Winter Ice as well! I am back! And I seek for Love for protecting the ones who are innocent with Pure Hearts. And what you've done today, prepare to be on thin ice, you foil Dynasty creature!"

As the two walk, up to each other slowly to get into a stand to begin their battle…She-Wolf makes a first move to bite and claw Minako to move away in time. Her slash attack made of ice really freezes this demon up as they were fast in battle to move all over to strike at one another one by one for Minako was doing well avoiding some shadow attacks to keep on going from hitting back at She-Wolf for her powers of fear was draining to expertise one herself now, turning against her. Minako was good in battle and at sword skills. With the dragon roaring to make She-Wolf even more worried, seems that the fear was now turned on her.

"What…!?" she was scared. "I was supposed to feed on fear, not go against me!"

White Blaze and the dragon weren't afraid of She-Wolf anymore, nor was Ully to say this to the Dynasty beast.

"Not anymore! Your life of scaring others has ended!"

"We won't be going down without a fight that easily!" Mia joins in too.

"Like heck we'll be dead anytime soon from some Dynasty goons!" said Kento. "Am I right, guys?"

"I couldn't agree with Kento even more." Sage said as well.

"Same here!" and Cye.

"We have each other that makes us stronger. Love and friendship." Same with Rowen too.

Ryo then comes up from behind She-Wolf next.

"And messing with us was a big mistake that you've ever made."

The all of them said it together as a team that they were.

"FOR WE ARE THE RONIN WARRIORS HERE TO DEFEAT THE EVIL DYNASTY!"

She-Wolf couldn't fight back anymore.

"No! No!"

Trying to escape, Minako's new powers freezes the floor to trap the beast in ice with no way out from shadows on frozen water here.

"You heard my friends, that's what keeps us strong. And you finished." Minako fires her new attack at her enemy. "Diamond of Ice Takedown!"

With one powerful gust of wind showing to being clones of Minako too of ice to come flying at the She-Wolf, to scream out her last breath to become nothing but snow in this last attack being very deadly and powerful.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wolf want eat!"

And it was no more for the entire hospital building to be back to normal after that fight thanks to the dragon's power and everyone was fine again to go back to their daily lives. Leaving Thetis to retreat once more. Looks like she was working for the Dynasty to know Minako so much, with lots more to do the next time…With Minako going back to her normal armor now and the item to be part of the Pure Heart to be absorbed in, victory for the Ronin Warriors once again.

"We did it! We did it!" Minako said with joy. "I've defeated my first Dynasty with a new power up!"

Everyone else cheer with joy even for White Blaze and the dragon too on their end.

"Way ago, Minako!" Ully hugs her.

"Ully! You're all better now!"

"I knew you would win!"

Mia was still amazed by all that new armor that she just saw.

"Wonderful power within Minako with the Pure Heart combined, a new armor to aid the Ronin Warriors of another Dynasty attack ever were to happen again." She said. "Truly amazing you are, Minako. You saved us all. Thank you."

With Minako bowing to them all for her friends.

"No kidding, Minako! You saved all of us today!" Ryo was happy. "And you're back to normal now."

"I couldn't have done this without all of your help, my friends. Ryo. And you too, Mr. Dragon. Thank you." She pats him. "I still feel like I know you from somewhere, but how…?" With the dragon smiling to roar out to then be glowing, it was shirking…? To his normal size again to look like…It was Kero! He has been reborn and with a new power up to guide Minako still and he did to fly to her rescue once again. She was speechless to see her friend again. So much that, it was so happy to be crying with tears of joy. "Kero…? Kero, is that really you?" she asks her friend. "So, you have been reborn as that true form of yours to be this to keep your powers under control?" With Kero making cute noises again to be happy in seeing Minako again, she hugs him in her arms again to be embracing their friendship to be together again as the best friends forever for them. "Oh! Kero!"

Aw, such a sweet happy moment here, huh?

"It is him!" said Ully. "That's why White Blaze looked so happy!"

"You're right, Ully." Surprised Mia. "Kero has hatched, reform new powers, and he is alive again!"

Minako carries Kero to Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to believe in all of this for themselves too.

"Ryo! My friends! Look!" she said. "Kero's back! We're family again him and I! And now, with him and our new powers, we can fix the problem of the White Armor and stop anymore Dynastys in our way this time. Oh, Kero, I miss you so much. I'm glad that Talpa didn't destroy you after all…!"

Kero waves to the other guys to be happy in seeing their little friend again.

"Kero! Good to see you again!" Ryo sure looked happy.

Kero was happy to have Ryo back as well for him and Minako were closer than ever to fall for each other, for this dragon to look happy too. Soon Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage gather near Kero to say hi to him too.

"We miss you, little buddy!"

"Welcome back!"

"Nice new look you have there!"

"You really pull it through for us in the end!"

As White Blaze, Ully, and Mia go say hi to Kero as well – a big victory was happening and Minako holds Ryo's hand to be more caring to admit her feelings to him now as he did the same already on his end, that was good.

"(Minako, you just said that you love me. I hope I can show you that real soon now.)" he said to himself.

Kero and Minako were dancing with joy to be saying this part next.

"Come on, Kero. Come on, everyone. Let us all go home, together."

And for that, all was good in the end and back to normal in the hospital too 'for Thetis will be back to strike again real soon with more Dynasty armies nearby'; as Kero now reborn and renew to his grown-up form at times to help Minako out and her new armor…All seems to be good to find another weapon for Ryo yet to make sure that the Armor of Inferno won't hurt him, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage this time. Soon enough, Mia will do so. And Ully and White Blaze will be there to help them out, as they all headed back at Mia's mansion 'and Ully to go home to his parents real soon', another whole new beginning will soon start up. With one thing at a time, so will Ryo and Minako now caring for each other more and more. For their love was growing, to really show it next time. And they will too.


	18. A New Weapon and Love to Burn Bright

Ronin Warriors – Being of the Mystical Armors

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 18 - A New Weapon and Love to Burn Bright

From Minako being at the hospital to recover to almost dying, getting attacked by She-Wolf, for she got a new armor and Kero in his true form of a dragon time to time to aid her again in full health, and the Armor of Winter Ice comes in handy to heal the five Ronin Warriors from their White Armor. Just until they find a brand-new weapon for Ryo to use without hurting Kento, Cye, Rowen, or Sage when using it – so the search continues Mia's end to not use the armor for now along with Ully and White Blaze helping too. As well as Thetis 'who's another Dynasty enemy is interested in Minako so much like she knows of her but not Minako herself', how so? As she kept on watching them to make her next move to getting another Dynasty to do her work, it was time for our heroes to take a break, just until the next chapters starts.

Why is that…? Minako and Kero to be having fun at the mansion for those two to be running, laughing, and playing tag together as they were true friends still to be happy be with each other by running all over the fields. Like seeing Minako as a small girl she was in being happy and Kero was happier to being back with new powers in aiding her friends. It was something else for the other five guys to watch over her, also when will Ryo and Minako become a couple already and kiss each other?

"Looks at those two. Kind of cute having Kero back as Minako's best friend as a dragon." Said Cye.

"Aw…It makes me want to go over to Minako and kiss her-! Hey!"

Sage pulls Kento back to sit down.

"Easy there, Kento." He said. "Give the girl some time to see her friend, will you?"

"No fair…" Kento got upset.

White Blaze was happy to see his friend Kero back as well as Minako being happy again and back to her normal self, since he promised to the Ancient One to always protect her no matter what.

"If we stick together and finding whatever weapon to withstand the Armor of Inferno's powers with Mia's help, we'll beat any Dynastys in no time." Rowen said. "I just know it since Minako has a brand new one to use to back us up, right Ryo? Ryo…?"

Ah, I think Ryo was deeply staring at Minako being a sweet of a person as she was to her friends and everything to change so much 'in a good way', for he couldn't stop. So, cute! Madly in love! So Kento hits Ryo on the back to wake him back to reality…The four don't know of his crush, do they? Since they all think that Minako was cute to each other to keep only.

"Hello!? Earth to Ryo! You in there!?"

"Huh?" Ryo was almost lost. "Oh, right. I think we'll have a better chance now."

Minako hugs Kero from behind to be smile to his human friend to have so much love. To two were giggling and laughing with joy in the grassy fields to look cute when watching it…

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she?" Rowen said to the others.

"Boy, you said it." Sage agrees with his friend.

"She's very beautiful." Same with Cye.

"Minako's a total babe!" Kento was being silly again.

When will he ever learn?

"Kento!" the three yells at him.

"What?"

Ryo laughs for he already knows about Minako to care about her a lot on his end.

"(Of course, Minako's something else than any other girl like her. She's sweet, beautiful, and a very strong fighter that I've ever met. I really want to be with her more than anything else, I want to be with her.)"

As Minako and Kero were lying on the ground afterwards to be laughing together and such, it was nice to see her changing to getting use to new things and to be happy as well.

"Oh, Kero, I miss you so much. You're my best friend I ever had."

Meanwhile at somewhere else…Lord Saber Stryke appears with his tiger Black Blaze, glad that his old enemy has been defeated by Ryo with the Inferno armor and he decides to go after Ryo to get the armor. As for Minako, seeing a lot of images of her to be in love with this girl, is like he was a peeping tom of some kind!

"So, my immortal enemy." Spoke Lord Saber Stryke. "This is the arena you've encounter with them, the Ronin Warriors. And the woman of the great ancestor of Priestess Suzuki being the Pure Heart member of the team, Minako. From power and ruling the world was one of your fatal battles, was it not? Well, if it's true then there are no grantees in this normal life." Standing near the water fountain of the park to seeing his partner appearing. "Black Blaze, you feel it out do you? But to anyone of them who've defeated Talpa, I'm pleased with one of them for him to be defeated to his doom by the White Armor of Inferno, and from this battle scar that I would never forget…I will see them for themselves next. Minako on the other hand…I will treat her as kindly than Talpa did with a made up being."

From Black Blaze aiding his master being Sabre Stryke, they will soon make their move on the heroes soon enough. The next day…Ully plays with White Blaze, pretending to be a Ronin Warrior 'for those two are the bests friends ever' and goes to Mia's where the others are gathered examining more on Ryo's damaged swords.

"Here's the problem, right here from Ryo's two swords. See?"

Mia was right for the others to see it on the computer screen.

"Man, Ryo, your weapons are trashed!" said Kento.

"From the looks of it, yes." Cye said. "Must've happen during the battle with Saranbo."

True, and was lucky to hold up during the battle with She-Wolf since the other guys didn't go into the Armor of Inferno.

"So, it would seem." Minako looks at it with Kero. "I wish I could heal weapons like I do with people…"

True, but sadly Minako could only use her powers to heal people, not weapons for only the Ronin Warriors with five different elements can do that on their own.

"Don't worry, Minako, the sword did withstand the other battle when you got your Armor of Ice when Kero was reborn." Sage said. "So, what about Minako's other armor? We can be fine when using it at least."

Mia double checks it.

"As I told all of you from before, the Armor of Ice heals the good and stops the evil. From Ryo's sword being damage from the White Armor's a different story…"

That didn't sound good to hear…

"But can Ryo still use his weapon somehow?" Rowen asks Mia.

Mia explains that the swords couldn't handle the intensity of the Inferno armor and continuing to use it as Ryo did could result in it failing him. What does it mean?

"Better get it fix somehow, because if you keep it up with the other armor to using your sword then…it'll fail you or it might break."

"It will!?" shock Minako and Kero to faint.

"What a bummer…" said Kento. "Then we better do something and fast."

"I know…Minako can heal us from the other with her new one, but if we don't figure out of another way to fix my weapon or work something else out, then…"

Ryo is upset that he can't trust his own swords. For that, can't say I you blame him, huh? For Minako feel out his pain a lot more 'compare to the others'. As Ully and White Blaze comes in to see that the issue was still going on.

"Still talking about the armor and weapon issue?" he asks the others.

"That we are, Ully. White Blaze." Minako said. "(So, odd…I do feel out Ryo's pain a lot because of me almost dying from saving the others to seeing Ryo and the other four get their powers drain from the Armor of Inferno; from Ryo saving Mia and Ully that time before we met, then a lot more when saving Rowen in space, and the last was against Talpa from the final battle for Ryo's weapon worked fine until the White Armor came. I then heal the others to having the Armor of Winter to keep the others safe…So the real power of this love…I now know who I'm in love with besides caring for my friends!)"

For Ryo to try calming down for White Blaze to stand by his side and Minako too by holding his hand, the others will find a way for their friend somehow.

"(Minako…Does she really love?)" Ryo questions himself to see Kero to try cheering him up too. "Kero?"

The little dragon also understands how he was feeling right now too, for Ryo wasn't alone in this mess.

"No worries, Ryo." Cye said.

Same with Sage and Rowen to agree with him.

"Look, we'll be fine and well find a way to withstand the armor's power."

"Sage's right you know. From draining us, we can handle it. Stopping the other Dynastys comes first."

"No kidding, man!" Kento agrees.

Well, for the others to try to come up with something…Ully looks at one of the weapons on Mia's display to say one thing.

Ully then suggests of finding Ryo a new one, causing Mia to come up with the idea that maybe there is another sword meant to work with the Inferno armor which she looks through her grandfather's data for.

"Say, you guys…I was wondering if we can find Ryo a new sword for him to use for the armor."

And from there, that's what hit Mia first for Minako to feel out that it could be a very good idea.

"A new weapon?" questioned Minako to look at Kero.

"Yes…The Armor of Wildfire and the sword are one. Only the armor has gotten stronger." She explains to the others. "So, there has to be a reason why."

Getting everyone else's attention, there was hope left.

"You mean there's another sword that's part of the White Armor, Mia?" Rowen asked.

Seems to be a big possibility on that part for her to look up on it. Mia finds a special pair of swords meant for the original wearer of the Inferno armor called the Soul Swords of Fervor or the Soul Swords which legend states is hidden at the base of a volcano and protected by a special divine power.

"That must be it then. Yes, I just know it." Minako said. "I feel this weapon can help Ryo for sure and then get his other weapon to heal somehow. Isn't this good news, Kero?"

Kero flies around to be happy to hear about it.

"Then there's hope left." Mia said. "Thanks to you, Ully."

"Just got lucky to guess on that part I guess…" He smiles.

Well, if anything to go around and come around to fixing the problem, it was better than nothing.

"I guess anything's worth a shot." Ryo said.

"Then this could be our answers." Said Minako.

"We'll hit to that volcano area right away." Rowen added. "I think with both Minako and Kero's help, we'll be there in no time."

For Cye, Sage, Mia, White Blaze, Ully, and Kento to be ready for it.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Kento was all set to go.

With that taken care of and Ryo was feeling a bit better now, he sees from outside in the night skies was showing dark clouds all over. Like it was showing up out of nowhere for Minako to feel something bad that was going on right now…Soon White Blaze felt out the danger too as something comes up near the house, as Black Blaze appear in front of all ten of them. It goes after Minako to pin her down the ground.

"Ah!" she couldn't break free from the tiger's grasp. "Ryo! Kero!"

Kero tries headbutting Black Blaze to scratching him hard for the other five guys try pulling the tiger off Minako's body to trapping her, not killing her. While Mia gets Ully away from the danger.

"Minako!" Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage panic to try saving their friend.

Ryo does it the most to protecting Minako.

"Let go of her right now!"

Strong black tiger, huh? For White Blaze tackles, Black Blaze to save Minako to be a bit scared but alright in Ryo' arms as the two tigers began to fight each other all over the place. From the inside and outside of Mia's home to also trashing it. Talk about a deadly cat fight here, you know?

"Ryo…that cat…" Minako was a bit scared.

"It's fine, Minako, I got you." Said Ryo to carry her.

"Let's try trapping it!" Rowen said to tell the others that. "Come on!"

With the five and Minako for Kero to fly above to see White Blaze and Black Blaze to see the fight going on to take it up top of the rooftop now.

"A black tiger?" surprised Ryo. "Where did it come from?"

"It's so dark that I can hardly see this thing." Sage added.

From White Blaze and Black Blaze were going all out for the others to be surprised on how strong the other one was to almost try to capture Minako. With the two tigers falling to still go at it, for the others had to back White Blaze up 'even for Kero the best he could' for Mia and Ully watch the rest from the window.

"Stay cool, White Blaze!" Kento cheers him on.

"We got your back!" said Cye.

Still fighting all the way through for the two animals, Black Blaze then powers up from the dark energy type.

"Everyone get back!" Minako tells her friends in time. "This is no ordinary tiger…I feel that this one is from the Nether World…He was trying to capture me."

She was right. Such power too coming from the wild cat, so much to be too powerful for White Blaze to face against him. Eventually Black Blaze disappears, but not before the Warriors realize he's from the Nether World and become even more determined to get the Swords of Fervor. Kero flies around to see no more signs of Black Blaze anymore 'at least for the time being'.

"He's gone." Said Kento.

"Is everyone okay?" Cye asks the others.

Seems like it for Ully and Mia were relieved on their end.

"Yeah, Minako's fine and White Blaze's okay too!" Rowen said.

"So, the tiger came who's working for the Dynasty to check up on us." Sage added. "We better start searching for the Sword of Fervor first thing in the morning and keep Minako safe."

"I also need to learn how to control it too." Said Ryo.

For the others to watch their friend's back 'even for Kento' they'll be ready to go first thing in the norming while they all get some good night rest. For Kero to try cheering White Blaze out on his end 'for Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, and Ully get some sleep' same with Minako to try to sleep to try not to be scared from Black Blaze almost having her, she also felt that she was being watched right now. Worrying for nothing, she tries to look at the night skies to fall asleep.

"(What's wrong with me…?)"

However, Lord Saber Stryke is nearby and is determined to get the Inferno armor and reveals he possesses the Swords of Fervor which he won't give up easily. For Thetis kept on watching the other from afar for Sabre Stryke to do things his way than work with any other Dynastys.

"Oh, if it isn't Sabre Stryke and his kitty friend, Black Blaze, look time no see."

For Black Blaze to try attack her and move away like flowing water, Sabre Stryke knows of Thetis twisted games to not fall for on his end.

"Don't even think about it, you witch! I'm a free now that Talpa's gone!" he said.

Only for Thetis to laugh on her end to think so otherwise.

"Is that what you think?" she questions them. "By having Minako of the Pure Heart to yourself and stopping the other Ronin Warriors, what go will it do you? Since you're not going after the two items, I see that this whole thing's a bit…pointless."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Thetis becomes water to disappear from the two in seconds to hear her out while she was fleeing.

"Well, I have my own goals and for you to do the same. But if you don't, that's fine. I just want to warn you two. So, make your lives count before something bad might happen. I would watch both of your backs if I were you!" She said while laughing away.

Confusing Sabre Stryke on that part and Black Blaze to be roaring, those two had their own needs to be not be like the other Dynastys were, not them. Why is that? Why does he hate Talpa so much from long ago…? Anyways, with Roy seeing Minako was still up to go check on her while White Blaze and Ker were sleeping in the same big room they were in, this as his chance to tell Minako that he loves her, and the same with her too since she knows on about love and who she loves from the five of the Ronin Warriors. We all know who it'll be…

"Minako, you can't sleep?"

"Ryo. I'm fine. It just…" she had trouble saying it. "It's not like I feared the black tiger, I…felt something different from him and his master being different of the Dynastys."

Ryo figures that Black Blaze would work for someone.

"You knew?" he asked. "No wonder why…And yet that thing went after you. Are they after the White Armor and the Pure Heart?"

Minako didn't think so on her end.

"No…I would've felt that part out already. I think those two want something else from us…"

The two figure it out together and says it at the same time.

"The Sword of Fervor!"

Probably, and a lot more on what Sabre Stryke and Black Blaze wants with them and Minako 'since he hated Talpa so much'.

"So, this Dynasty is much different than the other ones we've ever faced against." Minako said. "(What does this one wants besides the swords?)"

"Hard to say…" Ryo then had his chance to say something to Minako on how he feels about her. "(This is my chance!) Minako, listen…Back at the hospital…did you say that you love me-?

"Ah!"

Minako falls on top of the bed to land on Ryo for him to catch her in time. Close one…having a cute moment together to be staring at one another, they two blushed to know that they do love one another for Ryo loves Minako a lot and for her to love him back.

"Sorry!" he said.

"It's fine, Ryo, I'm okay." Said Minako. "So, you heard me say that. And I did hear you say that you love me too from before."

That she did only for Ryo to have trouble winning Minako's heart from the other four guys to love her too.

"Forget it."

Minako was lost on what Ryo was getting at.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What good am I to you when Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage share the same affection towards you like me? Hard for me to winning any girl over."

Minako didn't think so for she walks over to him…

"What do you mean, Ryo? They're good people and just friends. But sadly…not my type. I mean don't get me wrong…Both Kero and I love them all. White Blaze is the best, Ully's a good kid, Kento's funny, Cye's a kind person, Rowen's very smart, and Sage follows his heart from good or bad." She said. "And you…Ryo, I think you're much different than any other men I've been for the first time and you are. As for Mia, she's beautiful and all and I dear friend to worry about you a lot more than-!"

"Wait! Hang on!" Ryo stops Minako from there. "Are you jealous? Mia's a dear friend, but nothing for me to loving her back won't happen. She's not the type of girl to fall for. You have the wrong idea there, Minako, I found someone I do love. And that's you."

From Ryo finally confusing his feelings towards Minako to be surprised to hear him say that, her heart started to beat to know what love was throughout her journey and she has found it. Being Ryo for her heart and the symbol of love tells her so that it was him the whole time.

"Me? Really?"

"I do."

"(Oh, my…My heart's racing-like crazy right now!)" she tries calming down a bit. "This is so much for me to handle for someone to love me back like you do and it's really happen."

"First time feeling this way?" Ryo laughs. "I'm same as you are too, Minako, the first time we met I knew we had something in common and for us to soon falling in love for each other. I mean it, my heart belongs to you and only you."

From there, seems that Ryo has finally said it and Minako to have the symbol of love showing 'while Kero was watching the rest in the air', the two have their love for the very first time. Minako knows what it was to love Ryo back and for him to finally say it. From there, they embrace each other with a hug. Aw, so cute!

"Love…I love you, Ryo." She hugs him. "Oh, Ryo. This love means a lot to my heart and Pure Heart to know that it was you all along."

"Minako." Ryo keeps her close to him in his arms. "I love you too, Minako, first time having a girlfriend to love me back. My Minako…"

A moment time of their love to be shown to be embracing it.

"Oh, Ryo. Say that again please."

Ryo does so within Minako's ears very sweet and softly.

"My Minako…"

For them to be holding each other on the bed to enjoy this moment to become a couple for Ryo and Minako were together and in love now, for them holding hands to try getting some sleep for tomorrow to move out. The sword must be found before Black Blaze goes after them again, or worse…

"Ryo, I'll get some sleep. Will you stay with me?" she asks her new boyfriend.

"Of course, I will, Minako, I'll hold you all night if I need to." Ryo hugs her. "Good night."

Minako doesn't let go of Ryo's hand all night to have a good night sleep, for Kero to see him flying by from the window to be smiling upon his human friend, she has finally found love for him. Looking at one another, seems that the Ancient One was right one thing…love would be found for Minako to discover before her eyes. As well as having many friends, she would fall in love with one of the Ronin Warriors, and she has. Same with Ryo to love Minako so much. So cute!

"(Kero, I found love for my symbol says so. It was Ryo. All along it was him to be there to be love at first sight. I never felt this happy even more until I discover his feelings since I save him and the others from Saranbo and being saved at the hospital. I'm so happy to never be alone again to live for someone.)" she said to wink to her dragon and then sleeps. "Good night, Ryo."

For Kero to see that and White Blaze too 'to be ready for Black Blaze the next time they will meet' as they see that it finally happened. Hmm…Will Mia and Ully soon learn about it too? And what about Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage? I guess soon enough for Minako was too shy to say anything right now and finding the sword and still being with Ryo and such was too much going on. For the two to rest until morning to finding the weapon Soul Swords of Fervor will be hard to do. Elsewhere from the puddle of water to be on the ground for Thetis was spying on the heroes on her end to know that something was going to happen next.

"Well, well…" said Thetis. "The Soul Swords of Fervor? The one that the traitor Sabre Stryke has with his black tiger? Due tell. This I must see the rest with my own eyes."

And going to the area she does so using her water powers, oh boy! What new dirty trick does this mysterious female to aiding the Dynasty was it this time? Not a good one I bet. As the sun rises for a brand-new day to start – the Ronin Warriors, Minako, Kero, White Blaze, Ully, and Mia were ready to find the sword right away they go! More to happen next time with one good thing to happen in this one, finally! Ha! Love is beautiful thing.


End file.
